HOTEL CALIFORNIA
by Odet la chica de Terry
Summary: Terrence en un lapso de dos semanas, antes de casarse, corre contra el tiempo desenbarañando la cruda verdad. Despertando a cada paso a un demonio dormido, no se detendrá hasta dar con la verdad y saber que sucedió con Candy, desaparecida hace 1 año. Como huracán devastará un imperio de mentiras y crueles realidades, el fin de la historia, era realmente el principio de todo.
1. Hotel California

**Buenos días queridos lectores, desde México.**

 **Hace casi 6 años que vio la luz esta historia. El día 5 de Noviembre precisamente, estará de manteles largos. Sin embargo ese no fue el motivo de la re-publicación, aquí en FF sino la insistencia de los lectores por leerla, en esta plataforma. Al fin me decidí a traerlo de nuevo y para tal suceso decidí revisarla y editarla por segunda vez.**

 **Ayer que hice la invitación para leerla, Igzell Scarlin me hizo estas preguntas y quiero compartirles la respuesta:**

 **-¿Qué te llevo a modificar la historia y que después de tantos años de haberla publicado, te animaras en compartirla en ff?**  
 **-Será igual o mas fuerte que la original?**

 **1.- Mientras revisaba, me di cuenta de que algunos detalles eran demasiado parcos, muy planos. De hecho la primera edición que hice se debió a eso, a la falta de detalle, lo que llevó a mostrar una impresión que no era la deseada por mí, en el lector. En la primera edición añadí detalles en el epilogo sobre un personaje, para que el lector se diera una mejor idea de mi punto de vista. En ésta segunda edición, nutrí con un poco más de detalles respecto al sentir de los personajes, para que el lector tuviera una experiencia más cercana con su sentir. Esto porque, al leer la historia después de años de que la escribí, me di cuenta que lo ameritaba. Que, como estaba hecha en un principio estaba bien, pero le faltaba el detalle. Deseo que cuando lean puedan ver, sentir, escuchar, vibrar, como lo hice yo al escribirlo. Quiero poner en sus cabezas la escena exacta que hubo en la mía, en un principio.**

 **Esta es la tercera historia que escribí en mi vida de escritora de fandom, pero la segunda que termine. Aunque tuve un gran avance, en cuanto a contar historias, ahora, después de 6 años, creo que he mejorado mucho más. Y me di cuenta (cosa que antes no) que a la historia le faltaban esos detalles, que por inexperiencia, no pude plasmar la primera ocasión. La historia no cambia, no se modifica en nada en cuanto a la trama. La historia es igual, simplemente esta mas nutrida en detalles.**

 **Decidí subirla nuevamente a FF, por la constante insistencia de las lectoras para leerla.**

 **2.- Como mencione arriba, la historia no cambia, es la misma trama hasta el final, solo la enriquecí en pequeños detalles que no modifican o cambian en nada, el curso y resultado de la historia. Creo que además, quedo mejor presentada. Con más estructura y de esta forma más fácil de leer, de comprender y de gozar cada situación, cada emoción y sentir de cada uno de los personajes.**

 **Dicho esto y aclarando que la historia no esta modificada, ahora viene las advertencias de la historia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA DE LECTURA.**

 **Esta es mi versión del "LADO OSCURO" de los personajes que manejo en la historia. Es por lo tanto, una historia oscura.**

 **ES UN TERRYFIC HENTAI. CON SITUACIONES PARA MAYORES DE EDAD, DE MENTE ABIERTA, QUE GUSTE DEL GENERO DE SUSPENSO.**

 **CONTIENE ADEMAS DE SEXUALIDAD EXPLICITA, VIOLENCIA, LENGUAJE SOEZ, SITUACIONES EXTREMAS QUE PUEDEN CAUSAR SENSIBILIDAD A LAS PERSONAS QUE NO GUSTEN DE ESTOS GENEROS.**

 **QUIEN DECIDA LEER, ES A SABIENDAS DE LA ADVERTENCIA YA MENCIONADA, FAVOR DE MANTENER LA DISCRESION RESPECTO AL TEMA.**

 **ES RESPONSABILIDAD DE CADA PERSONA DECIDIR SI EL TEMA LE AGRADA O NO. DESDE ESTE MOMENTO, "ACLARO" QUE NO ACEPTARE COMENTARIOS QUE NO TENGAN NADA QUE VER CON LA HISTORIA, NI COMENTARIOS DESCALIFICATIVOS NI HACIA MI PERSONA, NI HACIA LA HISTORIA MISMA.**

 **COMPRENDO PERFECTAMENTE LA DIFERENCIA DE UN COMENTARIO QUE EXPRESA EL SENTIMIENTO DEL LECTOR RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA, QUE EFECTIVAMENTE SE TOMO EL TIEMPO DE LEER, PARA PODER OPINAR. INCLUSO SI EN EL TRANSCURSO DECIDE DEJARLO, MERECE TODO MI RESPETO POR HABERSE TOMADO EL TIEMPO PARA LEER Y DEJARME SU OPINION, INCLUSO SI NO ES FAVORABLE. CUALQUIER OPINION FUNDADA EN LA LECTURA Y COMPRENSION DE LA HISTORIA ES RESPETABLE PARA MI. Y, LOS COMENTARIOS SIN SENTIDO QUE SOLO TIENEN LA INTENCION DE ADULTOS, MOSTREMOS COHERENCIA Y MADUREZ.**

 **MI ULTIMA PETICION ES QUE, SI YA LE DIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA Y SI NO HA SIDO LO QUE ESPERABAN (A PESAR DE QUE YA ADVERTI) SI LES ES POSIBLE, LLEGUEN HASTA EL FINAL, HASTA DONDE LA HISTORIA TENGA ESCRITO LA PALABRA "FIN".**

 **De antemano Gracias.**

 **Chica de Terry**

* * *

 **"GOZA DE MI LECTURA, COMO YO GOCE ESCRIBIENDO"**

 **HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

 **1**

La sensación térmica de la temperatura se le estampaba en el afilado rostro con brusquedad, el sabor a salitre en los labios a causa del terreno desértico por el cual viajaba. El viento seco y arenoso revolvía su larga cabellera, a pesar de sus 26 años, Terrence Grandchester seguía con ese look de adolescente rebelde y despreocupado.

Faltaban unas semanas para celebrar su matrimonio con Dalila Walker, hermosa actriz de cine con quien Terry mantenía una relación seria, se habían comprometido hacia un año atrás.

Había dejado el pasado muy lejos, enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria, Susana no resistió más a un Terry taciturno, oscuro, en qué se había convertido ese chico guapo y arrogante, lleno de energía y ambiciones, esa pasión desbordaba que exudaba por el teatro, el chico del que ella se enamoro había desaparecido para nunca más volverlo a ver.

Susana se retiró de su vida una mañana de invierno dejándolo libre para hacer de su vida lo que quisiera, cerró la puerta tras de sí y no miro atrás, no hubo ni un solo adiós.

Terry siguió adelante dejando de lado los sin sabores y los fracasos personales y con el tiempo las heridas suturadas dejaron un día de desangrarse. Encontró una nueva ilusión al toparse con la horma de su zapato, una chica arrogante, rebelde y aguerrida que en un principio lo exaspero hasta adueñarse por completo de su mente, una nueva esperanza había nacido en su corazón y terminó por comprometerse con ella finalmente después de dos años de relación sin interrupciones.

Antes de la boda había decidido darse un tiempo para sí mismo, quiso recorrer el trayecto de regreso a Nueva York en auto, después de haber terminado su temporada con la compañía de teatro en Los Ángeles. Un lujoso convertible Ford negro se atravesó en su camino al pasar por una agencia. Al mirarlo sintió el impulso de entrar y observarlo más de cerca, en el momento en que se vio montado detrás del volante sintió la necesidad de hacer ese viaje de fantasía, saco su chequera y así sin más salió de aquella agencia conduciendo el flamante convertible.

Terry se dirigió hacia el este, saliendo de Los Ángeles hacia Fontana, tomó la carretera 15 y se dirigió por ella hacia Las Vegas, admiraba el paisaje que cada vez era más agreste, más desértico, más solitario.

"Será un viaje único -se decía- será el último respiro de libertad porque después tendré un anillo dorado en el dedo que me recordara que alguien, espera por mí" -Pensó el castaño, torciendo la mueca.

Dalila, acostumbrada a las excentricidades y al comportamiento arrebatado de su prometido, no le dio mucha importancia a su capricho de querer regresar hasta Nueva York conduciendo, después de todo iban a casarse en poco tiempo, no quiso acosarlo y le celebró su nuevo capricho. Conociéndolo bien, sabía que era el último atisbo de libertad que su amado se permitiría y lo dejó disfrutar de aquella aventura, a su manera.

La última vez que habló por teléfono con él, un enorme hueco se instaló en su pecho y la idea de que su novio atravesara solo, la mitad del país, en un lujosísimo juguete masculino recién adquirido, ya no le pareció tan "exuberante", sino una reverenda locura, un escalofrío la atravesó entera.

-Terry cariño, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó la chica.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -Respondió el castaño.

-Terry…

-¿Por qué? Tú nunca me llamas así -

-No sé, digamos que fue por cariño, My Lord.

-Dalila, por favor no lo hagas… prefiero tu voz pronunciando My Lord, más cuando estás vibrando bajo mi cuerpo.

-¡Terrence! –Rió la chica fingiéndose escandalizada- My Lord... my Lord… - susurró ella sensualmente.

-Así está mucho mejor, My Lady, te veré pronto.

-Te extraño, My Lord –Dijo la chica con dulzura, pero debajo había ansiedad.

-Igual My Lady, hasta pronto -Terrence cortó la comunicación, siempre era así con él. No era un hombre que fuera conocido por ser sensible o dulce.

Dalila después de esa mención se quedó intranquila como nunca, no conocía su vida pasada, pero estaba segura que antes de su ridícula relación con Susana Marlow había sucedido algo con él.

Eran verdad sus suposiciones, Terrence o "My Lord" como ella lo llamaba desde que se conocieron, primero con desprecio, luego con amor y deseo, puesto que Terry logro cambiar esa inflexión en la voz de la altanera actriz y disfrutaba enormemente que ella lo llamara melosamente de esa manera recordándole muy seguido que ahora él, era su Señor, su dueño, pero jamás, nunca, lo había escuchado decir: Te amo.

Él la llamaba "My Lady". Era como el equivalente para Dalila de esas dos palabras que nunca creyó necesarias ni repetirlas, ni escucharlas. Él decía necesitarla y cuando hacían el amor -que era muy a menudo- lo sentía vibrar y entregársele, entonces -sentía ella- no había necesidad de aquellas dos palabrejas, cuando los actos lo decían a gritos.

Atribuyó su falta de demostración de sentimientos a su carácter difícil y reservado. ¡Vaya que era difícil el hombre aquel! Era un volcán activo, que en cualquier momento explotaba sin previo aviso, así era Terry exactamente, para todo.

Ahora que él había cortado la comunicación lo sintió frio y lejano. Le pareció que se despedían para nunca volverse a ver y esa sensación de abandono fue más fuerte, al no escucharlo decir ni un solo te quiero, o un te extraño, palabrejas, que si bien antes no eran significativas, ahora que estaban a kilómetros de distancia recobraban gran importancia. Nunca creyó sentir la necesidad de escucharlas de la voz amada pero tras el auricular, deseo con todo su ser haberlas oído.

Terry conducía su auto, extasiado ante su costosísima adquisición, aun no comprendía como fue que tan rápidamente se decidió a comprarlo. Por lo general era muy metódico y nunca se mostraba interesado ante los voraces vendedores, pero esta vez fue muy diferente, algo le atraía de sobre manera al hermoso vehículo. Lo atribuyo a su próxima boda y a la pérdida de su "libertad".

Quiso darse el gusto meramente masculino, de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana; aunado a los comentarios mordaces del vendedor, que, demasiado osado ante la actitud despectiva que Terry mostraba , le sugería adquirirlo para que nunca olvidara como era que un hombre debía tener siempre el dominio de la situación. Que si ya había cedido ante los encantos de una mujer, por qué no darle el goce al ego, de una pieza de ingeniería como aquella. Que sin duda, le daban a cualquier persona -Claro, cualquiera que pudiera pagar la exorbitante cantidad que costaba- un letrero indeleble en la frente que decía "Yo tengo el poder y el control".

Viajando por la carretera estatal 15, el viento se volvía más y más cálido, esto le hizo deshacerse de la chaqueta y arremangar su camisa blanca, hasta el codo. La corbata terminó en el asiento trasero del auto. El cabello en libertad absoluta y las gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos del viento que se azotaba con fuerza contra los perfiles de su rostro.

El crepúsculo estaba en su punto. Había conducido bastante tiempo, estaba cansado por causa de sus presentaciones y siendo sincero no deseaba manejar durante toda la noche, la oscuridad lo cubrió todo rápidamente.

"Los faros del auto iluminaban la senda, a lo lejos pude distinguir una pequeña luz en el horizonte como una pequeña estrella en medio de la oscuridad que tintilaba y como polilla, seguí su diáfana luz"

"El sueño se apoderaba de mis sentidos lentamente. Saque la elegante cigarrera de oro puro, la abrí con destreza sin soltar el volante, tome el cigarrillo blanco perfectamente retorcido en la punta para que el contenido no saliera del centro"

"El cálido olor de la hierba verde despejo mi mente. Mis sentidos despertaron ante ese incitante estimulo olfativo relajando mis músculos y mi tensión. Di un hondo pasón, mantuve el humo en mis pulmones impregnándome de esa cálida sensación. Lo solté lentamente a través de mis labios entre abiertos, disfrutando cada segundo del sensual roce del humo en ellos"

"El primer churro se fue lentamente, el segundo con más rapidez saboreando casi con deseo ese pequeño pitillo deforme relleno hasta el tope de marihuana seca. Aquellos caros placeres me elevaban y me mantenían a otro nivel cuando así lo necesitaba. Estaba tan enfocado en la placentera succión de mis labios sobre el cigarrillo que pase de largo el paradero.

-¡Maldición!

"Vociferé. Volví el rostro para mirar el Hotel que segundos antes pase de largo. Ahí estaba ella. Su silueta oscurecida atrajo como imán mi atención sacándome de mis pensamientos, frene bruscamente quemando las llantas en el desquebrajado asfalto. Me eche en reversa y detuve el motor frente al paradero.

Su silueta de espaldas a mí se recargaba en sus codos sobre el barandal del pórtico. La larga cabellera caía en cascada al vacío. Miraba el cielo estrellado, o eso creí. Al no escuchar el ruido ensordecedor del motor en reversa al fin se dignó a mirar al próximo cliente: Yo.

Seguí observándola, no entendía por qué, quizás esperaba una invitación de su parte, que se yo. Aun con el auto encendido en medio de la oscura carretera, ella se volvió de una forma extraña hacia mí, me pareció que su cuello se dislocaba para poder verme, giro la cabeza sobre su eje sin perder nunca la postura inicial. Pestañe asombrado y un escalofrío me erizo al piel. Conduje por inercia hacia el estacionamiento de grava, sus ojos brillaron de forma increíble como los de un gato en la oscuridad. Escéptico como siempre, atribuí aquel singular hecho a los faros de mi coche que la iluminaban entera.

Ella entró en el hotel sin dar la bienvenida. Subí los escalones con mi chaqueta en mano. Escuché la campanilla de servicio antes de cruzar el umbral. Un hombre apareció de pronto mostrándome donde podía registrarme, acto seguido, la menuda criatura que estuvo afuera encendió una vela y me mostró el camino; hecho que me pareció extraño, ya que había luz eléctrica en el viejo edificio.

El hombre tendió la mano dándome anuencia hacia el pasillo que estaba a media luz, una luz amarilla muy opaca. Camine en silencio detrás de la chica, nadie había pronunciado ni una sola palabra. Pude admirar en la oscuridad la dorada cabellera sobre su espalda, el vestido blanco ribeteado de flores color rojo se pegaba exquisitamente a su bien torneado cuerpo, se ceñía apretadamente a la breve cintura y se difuminaba airosamente sobre las generosas caderas que oscilaban atrevidamente al caminar. Suspire hondo y quedo, al apreciar aquel cuerpo contonearse frente a mí.

-Hermosa anatomía y un más delicioso derriere… -Susurre para mí. "Esto puede ser el cielo… o el mismo infierno" Sonreí ante tan pervertido pensamiento, las caderas de la chica y su delirante meneo estaban levantando mi "animo" en la penumbra del largo pasillo.

Doblamos la esquina y las notas de un piano se escucharon, una luz ambarina cubría el pequeño y acogedor bar del hotel, había en el muy pocas personas, el barman tras la barra, el pianista acariciando las teclas con sensual cadencia y un parroquiano tomando unos tragos en el rincón más lúgubre de aquel bohemio lugar.

Al atravesar el pasillo de largo sentí en mi persona la intensa mirada de los tres hombres mientras seguía de cerca, a mi linda guía. Giramos en escuadra y subimos las escaleras, la sensación en mi espalda de que me seguían observando me hizo volverme hacia el bar, no pude distinguir los rostros, todo era brumoso… ¿Era el cansancio que me afectaba la visión? Una voz en el pasillo me hizo volver de golpe.

-Señor Grandchester, Bienvenido al Hotel California

Dijo el hombre que me atendió en la recepción, sacándome un soberano susto. En aquel pasillo con poca luz pude apreciarlo más detenidamente, su rostro me pareció familiar. Sentí un extraño deja vu, imágenes borrosas vinieron a mi mente, la sensación de que los 4 individuos que vi ésta noche los conocía de algún otro lugar. Toque mi cabeza con la mano derecha, froté mi sien, la voz de la chica me erizo la piel.

-El Hotel California es un adorable lugar, con hermosa fachada y numerosas habitaciones amplias y confortables. Puede visitarnos en cualquier época del año -Dijo la chica amablemente sin volverse ni una sola vez. Parecía que tenía ese monologo de bienvenida perfectamente ensayado.

Llegamos a la habitación asignada, ella abrió la puerta sin necesidad de llave y penetró en la pieza. La habitación, en efecto, era amplia y cómoda, acogedora, muy bien equipada, a pesar de que no lo parecía por fuera. Tenía un balcón que daba al jardín interior del hotel. Me asome. El viento cálido me dio en el rostro, el lugar estaba construido en forma de media luna, como las antiguas haciendas, en el estético jardín un árbol "lluvia de oro" al centro, completamente desnudo.

La música del bar se antojaba placentera, el lugar era bastante tranquilo. El ventilador de techo daba frescura al lugar.

-¿Te sientes bien? -La voz femenina cimbro mi interior, el corazón latió desbocado. Hacía muchos años que no latía con esa intensidad. A punto del colapso gire despacio. Me petrifique. Creí que el corazón paraba en seco dejando de irrigar sangre a mi cuerpo, me sentí desfallecer pero con la diferencia de que simplemente no podía desvanecerme. Quede por segundos flotando en un limbo desconocido, mi respiración cesó al fin.

El rostro, la cabellera dorada llena de suaves rizos… ¡Por dios! Los ojos enormes y verdes donde la luz de la vela danzaba inextinguible. Las pecas… apenas pude recuperarme de la impresión y de mi dialogo interno.

-¿Señor?

-Si… si… gra… cias…

-Muy bien. Cualquier cosa, favor de pedirlo a recepción -Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarme. Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me desplome en el sillón a un lado del balcón. La mente me daba vueltas, no sé si la impresión de ver a esa chica tan parecida a Candy me noqueo…

"¿Fue el desvelo de las noches de teatro? O la hierba verde que me aletargo, o me hizo tener alucinaciones. Ya no sé"

Mis sentidos fueron consientes nuevamente cuando la música sonó en el aire apaciblemente, con pesadumbre me acerqué al balcón sin dejarme ver. Había cinco personas en el patio central. Estaba la chica rubia, vestía elegantemente, con un vestido de terciopelo negro y ataviada con joyas carísimas que solo podían adquirirse en Tiffany´s, tienda exclusiva donde solo los millonarios adquirían sus obsequios.

Había cuatro hombres cerca de ella, tres de ellos se desvivían por tener la completa atención de la elegante dama. Ella sin mostrar gran emoción recibía los galanteos atrevidos de aquellos hombres que luchaban entre sí, por sacarla a bailar. Ella no se mostraba muy interesada en ninguno de sus amigos, que eran bastante apuestos y vestían elegantemente también, ni siquiera prestaba atención al cuarto, que se mantenía a poca distancia observando la escena.

Me acerque un poco más al balcón, las siluetas vestidas de smoking me parecieron familiares; aun no había visto sus rostros, llevaban una especie de antifaz cubriéndolos. Las máscaras tenían un aspecto macabro y lascivo, había un enorme apéndice en la negra careta que hacía las veces de nariz.

La lacia melena rubia, otra negra y las dos castañas me provocaban una especie de inquietud, sus avances hacia la dama eran más intensos, urgentes, desesperados.

El castaño de cabello corto bailaba con ella tocando incesantemente su cuerpo, ¡Oh dulce sudor de verano! Ella sonreía, pero no había un gesto de felicidad que sustentara la mueca, las temblorosas manos pasaban por su pecho y la esbelta cintura, terminando por apretar las redondas caderas, mientras el siguiente caballero esperaba ansioso su turno.

Me retire del ventanal. Llame al capitán y pedí licor. El más costoso que hubiera en el lugar, mi respiración era agitada, no por presenciar aquel espectáculo en medio del jardín, la descripción correcta seria: una fuerte opresión en el pecho que me impedía respirar.

"Volví a mirar desde el resguardo de las sombras, la música flotaba lentamente. Un vals viejo, "de ensueño" me inundo de nostalgia, cerré los ojos recordando un colegio lúgubre, una colina verde, una linda jovencita danzando entre mis brazos esa misma melodía, apreté los parpados y sacudí la cabeza borrando la imagen"

-Candy…

Pronuncie ese nombre después de muchos años. La presión crecía en mi interior, comencé a sudar, la angustia instalada era apremiante. Abrí los ojos para saciar mi instinto voyerista y dejar de lado las añoranzas. El más alto de los sujetos bailaba apretadamente con ella, mientras se daba un festín con su delicado cuello. Parecía disfrutar gratamente lamer esa piel pálida… arriba, abajo, con lentitud agónica. Bajo mi pantalón la pulsación inmediata, la corriente eléctrica del deseo llego acompañada del torrente sanguíneo caliente, que lleno en un segundo mi miembro en reposo, elevándolo y empujando ferozmente contra el pantalón, rosando la suave tela de la ropa interior y ante el sutil roce, se declaró listo para ser liberado de la prisión de las ropas.

Los toques en la puerta me sacaron del estado delirante en que me encontraba, siendo testigo mudo de como el rubio besaba el nacimiento de los senos de la chica en el filo de su escote. Ella ofrecía su voluptuosidad, atrapada en la bruma de la excitación. Agitada ante los labios habidos, diestros y la lengua ardiente de… su "amigo".

-Adelante

Permití, alejándome un poco de la ventana. Sobé mi entrepierna para apaciguar al furioso áspid bajo mi pantalón. Era el capitán. Su traje negro me desconcertaba llamando en demasía mi atención, pero aún más su tétrica mirada oscura y profunda como un abismo sin fondo. Penetró en la pieza llevando en sus manos la hielera repleta, con la botella dentro.

Con elegante destreza descorcho el envase, sirvió el burbujeante liquido ámbar haciendo un sonido demasiado chispeante a mi parecer, al servirlo en la alta copa. Aquella peculiar característica llamó mi atención ¿Acaso era yo, quien estaba demasiado receptivo? el líquido era espumoso en extremo, más que ninguno que hubiera visto antes pero extrañamente, me hizo salivar. Se me aguó la boca por sentirlo mojándome los labios y resbalando por mi paladar, rasposa y lentamente.

El lúgubre hombre esbozó una especie de sonrisa bajo el tupido y negro bigote, me acercó la copa rebosante. Lo mire a los ojos sin decir nada, tome la pesada copa de cristal.

Bebí de inmediato. Una sed desatada desgarraba mi garganta, empuje lentamente al principio sintiendo como el agrio liquido quemaba tras su paso, mi gesto de repulsión fue inmediato pero la estela de calor que dejó en mi interior, trajo consigo una sensación de placer y bienestar. Volví a beber, el siguiente trago fue un elixir a los sentidos, el sabor agrio dio paso a un ardiente deseo por volver a sentir esa extraña mezcla de repulsión y placer al mismo tiempo. Bebí hasta dejar la copa vacía.

Me acerqué a la mesa, saque la botella de la hielera y serví hasta llenar el pesado cáliz nuevamente. La espuma reboso y empapó por completo mi puño, el deseo volvió con fuerza haciéndome estremecer. Ver mi mano bañada por la blanca espuma me excitó, al imaginar un desfogue espectacular de mí mismo. Suspire, sacando en la exhalación mis ganas de compañía femenina.

-No habíamos tenido ese… "espíritu festivo" aquí, desde hace un año -Dijo el capitán, mirando hacia el patio por el balcón y frotando descaradamente su ingle. Me sorprendí de su desfachatez, poco le importó hacer de mi conocimiento su creciente excitación.

-¿Perdón…?

No logré entender lo que quiso decir. Unos susurros se escucharon muy quedamente, volví el rostro hacia el centro de la habitación. Aquello parecían lamentos, risas, expresiones de placer, frases obscenas, gritos amortiguados. Un escalofrío me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció involuntariamente y los pelos bajo mi nuca se erizaron al igual que los vellos de mis brazos. Me turbe. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tal sensación de… ¿miedo?

Gire en todas direcciones y la cabeza me dio vueltas, quizá fue por el vino, o por la rapidez de mi movimiento. Todo giraba a mí alrededor descontroladamente, la cara del capitán cerca de la mía detuvo el vórtice de mi locura.

-Señor Grandchester, bienvenido al Hotel California, este es un agradable lugar con hermosa fachada. Las habitaciones son amplias y cómodas, puede visitarnos en cualquier época del año.

Dijo el hombre muy cerca de mi rostro. El mareo seguía nublando mis sentidos, su aliento a azufre me hizo apartarme tambaleante de su cercanía. Mi desconcierto fue total cuando lo vi parado a un lado del balcón, no junto a mí, como creí. La sed seguía irritando mi garganta.

-La botella es de cortesía Señor Grandchester, es… nuestra bienvenida.

Traté de tranquilizarme. Serví más champaña. Un poco más recuperado mire hacia el patio. El tipo de cabellos largos y castaños bailaba ahora con la rubia, la apretaba a él con posesividad, no permitiendo que ella se apartara, que huyera, esa fue mi impresión ya que ella, tenía las manos sobre el pecho del tipo, como imponiendo una barrera entre los dos. El cuarto hombre, el que solo se conformaba con mirar, ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Le parece extraño el grupo, señor Grandchester? No se preocupe, ellos disfrutan de la vida, aquí, en el Hotel California. Disfrute de su estancia usted también.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a mis espaldas me hizo girar, el capitán se había marchado.

-¿Disfrutar? ¡Vaya agradable sorpresa! Quizá debería seguir el consejo, - Empuje nuevamente la copa. Advertí bajo la puerta un sobre, lo tome, saque la nota y una estilizada caligrafía con tinta roja rezaba:

"Trae tus excusas, exponlas sin miedo, hay champaña rosada enfriándose. Ven, te espero"

-¿Excusas? Mis excusas… ¿A qué se refiere? La invitación es realmente tentadora.

"C.W."

-¡Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto!

Salí de la habitación, baje las escaleras en la penumbra, solo la tenue luz de los candiles alumbraban el lúgubre pasillo, llegue al patio, no había nadie. La música seguía sonando en la lejanía, ni un sonido más, solo el viento soplando en el caliente desierto susurrando en mis oídos. Parecía quejoso, lastimero, agonizante, ni un sonido de insectos se escuchaba ya, giré sobre mis talones para encontrarme con un par de ojos brillantes.

La rubia estaba frente a mí, demasiado cerca. Me hizo pegar un respingo y retrocedí.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin hacer ruido?

Pregunte confundido y sobresaltado. La llama que ardía en sus ojos desapareció. La luz del único farol del patio los hacían lucir transparentes sin color alguno, parecía colorear un suave tono en sus pupilas pero me fue imposible definirlo. Al tenerla tan cerca e inmóvil, pude apreciar una vez más unas cuantas manchitas rosadas sobre la respingada naricilla.

-Te pareces a… -Me detuve a punto de pronunciar ese nombre por segunda ocasión en la noche- A alguien que conocí, hace mucho tiempo,

-No creo ser esa persona. No la que usted conoció –Respondió la chica.

-No dije que lo fueras - "sería imposible" susurre. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no sabía de Candy. Me enteraba de su existencia por las notas del diario, donde aparecía esporádicamente en cocteles de beneficencia junto a Albert. Hacía más de un año que las revistas y diarios no hablaban más de ella, perdí toda pista acerca de su vida cuando anunciaron que radicaba en otro país. "Yo seguí con mi vida… " me perdí en mis pensamientos por un segundo.

-Aquí todos somos prisioneros de nuestras propias invenciones e inmundicias, de nuestras bajas pasiones, de nuestros garrafales errores -Su voz me trajo al presente, la voz sonaba baja pero nítida. Ella se alejó por el pasillo.

\- Quien no se ha enfrentado a sus demonios atravesando el infierno de sus pasiones, es porque no los ha superado aún, Terry

Dijo ella mirándome, sus ojos volvieron a brillar en la oscuridad del pasillo como los de un gato, helándome la sangre al escucharla llamarme como lo hacía Candy. El mismo tono, la misma dulzura al pronunciar cada letra, la misma voz…

Extendió su mano enguantada eh hizo un lento movimiento con sus dedos invitándome a seguirla. Desapareció lentamente en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Camine a paso rápido tras de ella, me interne en aquel laberinto oscuro de madera y puertas con números. Pase a un lado del bar, no había nadie. La música en el viejo tocadiscos seguía sin detenerse tocando el mismo vals una y otra vez. Mi piel se erizo dándome escalofríos. Camine sin detenerme por la planta baja. Una luz bajo la puerta del fondo me indico el lugar preciso, dentro, parecía llevarse a cabo una fiesta privada. Era la habitación del administrador del Hotel.

Abrí despacio la puerta y una luz blanca me cegó por instantes. Mis pupilas se contrajeron ante la intensa luminosidad, me quede de pie en el umbral, nadie allí dentro advirtió mi presencia y si lo hicieron, a nadie le importó.

Sobre la mesa, en el centro de la pieza, se sentó la rubia. Traía una bata de terciopelo negra, la abrió frente a los cuatro hombres que estaban a su alrededor. Eran los mismos del patio. Ahora lo sabía, eran los mismos sujetos del bar y el capitán. Para mi sorpresa estaban completamente desnudos, portaban solamente el grotesco y lascivo antifaz de enorme y puntiaguda nariz. El techo estaba cubierto de espejos. Ella deslizó la bata por sus brazos lentamente y se tendió desnuda sobre la mesa. Aquella imagen, visible en todos sus ángulos me conmociono. Parecía estar viendo a un cordero tenderse en el matadero por voluntad propia, sin importarle que los cuatro verdugos blandían arrogantemente su "instrumento" con el cual, inducirían la tortura.

El corazón se me encogió al ver la escena. Creo que mis principios de caballerosidad o mi concepto sobre justicia me abordaron. Mi desconcierto fue mayor cuando ella comenzó a acariciarse a sí misma. Sus pequeñas y blancas manos recorrían su cuerpo muy lentamente, acaricio el vientre, el torso y tomo los suaves senos entre sus manos, los apretó amasándolos, estiro con fuerza los rosados pezones irguiéndolos inmediatamente. Acarició su blanco cuello, chupó tres dedos de su mano derecha, mientras seguía jugando en su pecho con la otra.

Hizo el recorrido hacía el sur con sus dedos húmedos, dobló las rodillas, acomodo las piernas sobre la mesa y hundió sus dedos en la vagina. Comenzó la invasión con frenesí, jugó con ella misma. Los dedos entraban y salían rápidamente mientras mordía su labio inferior.

Entonces cambie de opinión, respecto a mi primera impresión. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a participar en aquel quinteto erótico y depravado. No era tan indefensa, ni tan víctima como yo creí. La jauría enardecida de machos se deleitaba del espectáculo principal. No pudieron solo mantenerse viendo, había que participar de aquel festín y siguiendo la pauta jugaron cada uno, con su miembro viril, para entonces ya erectos. Disfrutaban en demasía del espectáculo que la menuda y ardiente rubia les brindaba.

Ser testigo de tal escena me lleno de ardor, de deseo insaciable, incontrolable, un deseo dolorosamente punzante al querer formar parte de aquella orgia. Jamás en mi vida había visto algo igual y resultaba en extremo excitante.

-Aún mejor -dije para mí- raptarme a la impúdica rubia y llevarla a mi habitación. El mirar está bien para acrecentar el deseo animal, pero soy demasiado posesivo y dominante, no se me da el compartir. Ni la caridad. Te mostraría preciosa, las delicias que soy capaz de provocar en una mujer.

Mi virilidad se endureció tremendamente ante semejante reto de batirme por el derecho de ser el único macho dominante, entre las piernas de esa deliciosa hembra. Mi ropa se humedeció al lanzar involuntariamente un poco de mis jugos ante la urgencia de lubricar, para embestir sin piedad. Sin decidirme a raptar a la rubia, seguí mirando la escena.

-Hoy es viernes -dijo ella- ¿Quién vendrá hoy…? ¿La pequeña y perversa? O será el día de la enorme y gruesa torre. O quizás tenga suerte la delgada, precoz e impetuosa… Estará de suerte la madura y experimentada, ¿al fin se animara?

Dijo ella mirando a los falos erectos que la rodeaban, sus dueños los jalaban con ímpetu y furia para endurecerlos y engrosarlos más, mostrando cual machos a la hembra sus "atributos", y ser elegidos por la ardiente y arrebatada fémina que olía endiabladamente bien. Ella perfumaba el tibio aire con sus feromonas estimuladas, atrayéndome como polilla a la hoguera, ese dulce olor que despedía su sexo húmedo, nublaba mi razón encendiéndome, incitando mi instinto básico animal de copular.

-Yo fui el primero y siempre lo seré, aunque lo desprecies.

Dijo el hombre de piel canela, atrayéndola hacia él y penetrándola con brusquedad. El blanco cuerpo revotaba convulso contra el bronceado monumento que la embestía sin tregua. Se apretaba ella, a su cuello, hincándole las uñas en la espalda, mordiéndose los labios, el seguía y seguía sin detenerse. Ella se dejó caer sobre la mesa, exhausta, mientras sus pechos se agitaban con el feroz movimiento. Vi su rostro, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, se mordía los labios soportando el dolor del salvaje apareamiento.

La excitación que en un principio sentí, desapareció por arte de magia en el instante en que ella abrió sus ojos y entre los cuerpos desnudos que la rodeaban conecto su mirada con la mía. El verde de sus acuosas pupilas llenas de dolor me paralizó. En sus bellas esmeraldas había miedo, terror, vergüenza, desesperanza, resignación.

Me quede de una pieza. No podía hacer nada por ayudarla, el cuerpo no me respondía, ella seguía mirándome, pero mi voz había desaparecido de mis cuerdas vocales impidiéndome hablar. El furico individuo se separó de ella volteándola boca abajo con rudo movimiento, la penetró por atrás, ante la vista de todo. Ella pujo de dolor, rasguño la mesa en un gesto de desesperación, dejando en arañazos la evidencia de su deshonra.

Él en un airado gesto de supremacía, quitó la máscara que cubría su sudoroso rostro.

¡Neil Legan!

No podía creerlo. El alma se me contrajo con un dolor lacerante. El coraje corriendo por todo mi ser al sentirme mancillado en mi honor, en mi hombría, en mi propia alma. ¿Qué era ésto que estaba presenciando? ¿El imbécil de Neil… dañando a Candy?

Era ella. Ya no tenía duda. Era el amor de mi vida quien recibía ese cruel castigo sin razón alguna. Ella se creció ante el dolor y soportó con vehemencia las salvajes embestidas del toro embravecido que mugía tras de ella. Las ganas de asesinarlo se apoderaron de mi pero una fuerza extraña me clavaba los pies al suelo, impidiendo moverme.

Se retiró de ella, solo después de saciar su instinto. Se dejó caer en el sofá mientras seguía jalando su falo que expulsaba su asquerosa simiente. Ese gesto en su cara de goce absoluto se me clavo en el alma cual daga envenenada. Cerré mis ojos, no podía ver a Candy en aquel estado, hecha un ovillo sobre la mesa.

-Vamos Candy, se buena…

Esa voz me hizo volverme. El estómago me dio un vuelco. El alto rubio se hincoó sobre la mesa, se quitó el antifaz, acomodó a Candy bajo su cuerpo cual flácida muñeca. Creí que perdía la razón, no daba crédito a la dantesca imagen frente a mí.

-Vamos, Candy, cariño, ¿Cómo se siento esto… "pequeña"?

Levantó la pelvis femenina y se hundió cual espada, dentro de ella, penetrando pausadamente, disfrutando cada embiste con deleite.

Candy se apretaba a su espalda oscilando las caderas. Su gesto era de placer. El fornido rubio sabía moverse bastante bien, pronto la tenía gimiendo enloquecida. Su altura y su fuerza le permitían tenerla como se le pegara la gana, aunque ella hubiese querido luchar, nunca hubiera ganado.

El vigoroso cuerpo se movía con cadencia, apretando las redondas nalgas al embestir, penetraba duro y profundo. Candy comenzó a gemir, pero sus jadeos eran producto del dolor, no de uno físico, sino dolor del alma. Comprendí que eran sollozos apagados lo que salían de su boca, pero entre los jadeos placenteros del rubio, se perdían. Sus lágrimas salían a torrentes de sus ojos que parecían debatirse entre una dualidad. La innegable mirada nublada, deseo puro del goce ardoroso al que estaba siendo sometida por el espectacular y bien dotado miembro del que consideraba mi mejor amigo, en el pasado.

Pero, muy en el fondo había una especie de desesperanza, un ruego, un grito atrapado que no escapaba, una resignación silenciosa a la que no se atrevía a combatir.

Albert, como un experto amante la beso en los labios, repartía ardorosos mimos por su rostro pero era claro que se engañaba a sí mismo. Candy solo recibía, pero no respondía a sus casi románticos besos, solo por momentos la bruma abrasadora del sexo la hacía corresponder como hembra, pero no como mujer.

Esos pequeños estallidos de ímpetu de Candy encendían de sobre manera a Albert, que la tomaba una y otra vez con arrebato hasta llegar a la cúspide derramando su leche, en el sexo femenino.

En ese momento los ojos de Candy se volvían destellos brillantes y su boca emitían roncos gruñidos como señal de advertencia. Sus manos, cual garras, se clavaban en la ancha espalda masculina. El bello rostro de Candice se volvió pálido, un semblante tétrico enfurecido, un gesto de odio con los dientes apretados, la mandíbula desencaja mostrando su blanca dentadura, parecía querer sujetar dentro de sí y no dejar salir un monstruoso ser de su interior, que amenazaba con escapar.

Mientras el heredero Adley daba muestras de su destreza como amante, su perro fiel, el mismo George Johnson, se masturbaba febrilmente, mientras sus ojos devoraban con lujuria lo que su patrón hacia sobre la mesa.

Se mantenía al margen, no tocaba ni por error su pálido cuerpo, no profanaba el templo que alguna vez desee fuera solo mío, pero el acto de ser amante callado, al margen de la acción hombre – mujer, aún sin tocarla… sus ojos depravados habían violado su espacio vital, al no hacer nada para evitar lo que presenciaba.

El esculpido y maduro cuerpo seguía inamovible y flemático como siempre. La mano derecha del heredero Adley, se conformaba con las migajas, al ver a su patrón feliz, el verle gozar era su mayor satisfacción. Y William Albert Adley gozaba en grande, se extasiaba con el bello cuerpo bajo el suyo.

No era que George amara o deseara como pareja a Albert, era que lo respetaba tanto que no se atrevía a tocar, a la hembra de su patrón. Se conformaba con su auto infligido placer, masturbándose hábilmente al ver el coito de tutor y protegida. Sonreía, el muy bastardo.

-Así, William. Así. Cóbrate los años que invertiste en ella, tiene que recompensarte de alguna manera. Así, así…

Los labios del maduro hombre se abrían para jalar aire entre su agitada respiración. No salían palabras de su boca, caí en la cuenta de que aquello que escuché tan claramente, eran sus pensamientos.

-Así, mi pequeña princesa, ¿Te gusta, Candy? ¿Sientes esto? Esta duro por ti…

Al parecer a Albert no le importaba que su lacayo lo observara. Pareciera que aquella voyerista escena le gustaba en demasía. Albert, le permitía ver, escuchar, se dejaba alabar silenciosamente por su administrador. Tal como lo hiciera en los negocios, cuando una empresa resultaba ventajosa.

Pero, Albert, celoso de su "territorio" no hacia ni una mueca de compartir con Johnson, las mieles que estaba degustando. Mientras su perro fiel babeaba de deseo hasta explotar, sus jadeos roncos y profundos llenaron la habitación, sin que nadie le diera trascendencia.

El rostro de Candy se volvió a mirar al oscuro hombre, ya sin la máscara puesta. Con los ojos en blanco arrojaba con furia todos sus jugos cerca de la mesa. Ese movimiento de contorsión que vi, al llegar al hotel, ella volvió a repetirlo; su cuello giró de tal forma que me helo la sangre. Con la cabeza volteada al revés, Candy, le gruño mostrándole los dientes en señal de defensa. Era horrenda la expresión en el rostro de Candy, gesto que Johnson pasó desapercibido pues, flotaba en su propio delirio.

Albert se retiró de ella, con gesto enamorado y satisfecho, se tumbó sobre un diván. Candy sollozaba lastimeramente abrazándose a sí misma. George seguía de pie, empapaba su miembro de sí mismo con su puño, el maduro y grueso falo no había flaqueado ni un ápice, seguía jugando son sus "miserias".

Candice no sollozaba más. Permanecía tumbada mientras el otro sujeto levantaba sus piernas, las separó de par en par. Abrí los ojos con furia, mi sangre hirvió como nunca, el tipo se quitó la máscara.

"¡Archivald! ¡Desgraciado! ¿Tú también?"

Mi otro hora condiscípulo del colegio veía con lasciva el bello cuerpo sobre la mesa, pareciera que Candice, no estaba ahí. Su mirada se perdía en un punto indefinido.

El deseoso castaño acaricio el interior de los blancos muslos con manos ávidas y temblorosas, se relamió los labios una y otra vez. Le mostró la lengua a Candy con un gesto obsceno. Candy miraba sin mirar. Con sus manos, Archivald, apartó las rodillas con brusquedad y hundió su cabeza en ella como una hiena devorando los restos de un infortunado impala. Saboreo con deleite las sobras que dejó el rey de la selva.

Enajenado, babeaba, chupaba, lengüeteaba, succionaba aquel oloroso sexo con furia, como un colibrí bebiendo las mieles de la rosa recién abierta. Candy solo apretaba los dientes y emitía gemidos apagados, producto de la fuerte estimulación que Archivald le proporcionaba. El sonido de succión y el incesante chupeteo se escuchaba por todo el lugar. George se alejó y se tendió en la ancha cama, siguió masturbándose incesantemente, frotándose el miembro de arriba abajo poniéndolo erecto cada vez más. Cerré apretadamente los ojos ante tal escena

"¡Que era esto! ¿Por qué estaba yo aquí presenciando esta atrocidad? ¿Por qué sentía desgarrar mis entrañas y al mismo tiempo temblaba de deseo?"

Cuantas veces soñé pasar mi lengua y mis manos por cada rincón del cuerpo de Candy tal como lo hacía Archivald. ¿Por qué estos tres hombres usaban a placer a Candice, y a ella, no le importaba que estuvieran emparentados.

¿Por qué ella me invitó a venir? A presenciar tal orgia. Los gemidos ahogados de Candy me hicieron mirar de nuevo. Archie chupaba con rudeza sus ya rojos pechos mordiendo los pezones duros, haciéndola vibrar. Ella apretaba su cabeza contra su pecho, jalando la castaña cabellera, mi boca salivó ante la escena.

-¿Por qué Candy? ¡Dime, porqué nunca me elegiste! Te hubiera hecho tan feliz "gatita", te hubiera llevado con orgullo, como mi esposa. Te voy a demostrar que soy digno de merecer tu cama…

Decía él con reclamo, con reto. Se hundió en ella y embistió rápido y torpemente, su rostro era una completa mueca de placer, empujó una sola vez y el orgasmo vino inmediatamente, ella jadeaba quedamente ante los rápidos y pequeños embistes del falo de su "querido primo".

-Ojalá mi venerable esposa fuera tan ardiente, como tú. Ojalá ella… chillara como lo haces tú…

Candy lo atrapó con sus piernas. Por primera vez ella se consumió en las deliciosas sensaciones de su propio cuerpo. Archivald se retiró de ella y el muy imbécil se corrió fuera haciendo volar su simiente, mientras su mano terminaba con el trabajo, estrujaba con fuerza el rígido miembro que disparaba sin control los chorros de semen.

Candy se quedó convulsa sobre la mesa. Las piernas apretadas, sus manos acariciaban su pecho enrojecido, los ojos cerrados, su bello rostro reflejaba el placer. Sus labios repetían una palabra pero no se escuchaba. Lo hacía una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, al fin en un suspiro dejo escapar un nombre.

-Terry… -Dijo ella llena de emoción.

Las miradas de los cuatro hombres giraron hacia mí. Sus ojos llameaban. Tomaron una postura de ataque. Estaban a punto de echárseme encima. Candy se irguió sobre sus cuatro puntas y con los ojos brillantes les gruño en señal de advertencia. Su rostro estaba transfigurado, la ira pintada en la mirada. Hice el intento por escapar, mis piernas al fin se movieron y gire sobre mis talones. Un hilo tibio cruzó salpicando mi mejilla, toque con mis dedo la humedad… ¡Era sangre! Voltee hacía la habitación y una encarnizada batalla se pugnaba dentro.

Mi dulce chiquilla pecosa se había transformado en un monstruo, que laceraba los cuerpos desnudos de los cuatro hombres. Se escuchaban gruñidos guturales horrorosos. Gritos desesperados de dolor, voces ahogadas pidiendo perdón. Muebles estrellándose contra las paredes. Las voces de Neil y Archivald, ahogadas por la sangre que les llenaba los pulmones. La bestia les había cortado el cuello con las afiladas uñas.

El destino de Albert y George fue infame. Fueron castrados de tajo sin ningún miramiento. Aullaron de dolor, mientras se desangraban lentamente. Esos cuatro hombres la habían apuñalado con sus cuchillos acerados, ellos habían profanado su carne sin su consentimiento dañándola con su masculinidad, sometiéndola con su hombría, llenándola de rabia y vergüenza. Pudieron someter su cuerpo pero despertaron una bestia que no podían dañar y ahora se volvía su verdugo. Contra aquel demonio no había defensa.

No entendía lo que pasaba, los segundos parecieron siglos, giré y corrí alejándome de aquel lugar. Mis ojos se llenaron de horror al ver a Candy en ese estado de desesperación y autodefensa, cuando ella pronunció mi nombre y ellos intentaron atacarme. Mi corazón se contrajo de miedo, de temor, al escuchar los lastimeros gritos provenientes de aquel siniestro lugar.

Ni en mis más oscuros sueños hubiese concebido algo igual. Muchas noches soñé hacerle el amor a Candy… pero era eso, AMOR. Amor de ella y mío. No ésta espeluznante estampa, que acababa de presenciar.

Corrí por el pasillo quería encontrar la salida hacia mi auto, por más que avanzaba solo me internaba más en un laberinto sin salida, ni fin. Al doblar una esquina me tope de frente con Johnson, vestido de negro. Me paro en seco poniendo las manos sobre mis brazos.

-¡Cálmate! -dijo con severidad- estamos preparados para recibir un amante más, puedes venir y registrarte cuando gustes, Grandchester, pero nunca te podrás ir…

Lo empuje y seguí mi loca carrera. Al final del pasillo había una puerta, por el impulso que llevaba choque contra ella, el número de la habitación quedó frente a mis ojos: 3112.

Abrí la puerta con desesperación y me introduje. Era mi habitación. Cerré rápidamente apoyando las manos contra ella, como impidiendo que alguien más entrara. Mi respiración era arrítmica, agitada, jadeaba profusamente, el aire no entraba a mis pulmones.

-Llegaste al fin…

Los vellos se me crisparon y la arritmia desapareció dando paso a una especie de paro respiratorio. Giré lentamente, temblando. Ahí estaba ella, de pie frente a mí, con su bata de terciopelo negro cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-Ca… Candy...

* * *

 **"El review es el alimento de una imaginación creativa, te agradezco el tuyo en compensación a la mía"**

 **CRECI. MADURE. SIGO SIENDO ORGULLOSAMENTE TERRYTANA.**


	2. Oscuro Delirio

**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

 **OSCURO DELIRIO**

 **2**

-Ca… Candy….

-¿Candy? Yo no soy esa que tú nombras -Respondió la chica con desdén como si aquel nombre la incomodara.

-Entonces ¿Quién eres? -Pregunte con temor. La mujer frente a mí era idéntica a la chica de quien me enamore perdidamente en el pasado.

-¡Acaso no está claro! -se burló- Soy la ramera Adley –Dijo con rabia. Maquiavélicos destellos brillaron en sus ojos, dientes apretados, su rostro tenso y transfigurado con esa mueca de ira en él.

-¡NO! Tú eres Candy. Candy White -Arremetí tomándola por los brazos, odiaba ver en ella ese gesto que me provocaba temerle pero un sentimiento incontrolable quemaba mi alma y me hizo desear protegerla. Quería convencerme y convencerla que aquella horrible criatura que vi descuartizar al clan Adley no era ella, no Candice, no… mi pecosa.

-Terry… -Susurro ella. El rictus en su rostro desapareció de inmediato.

-Candy. Pecosa… -Un calorcito trepó por mi cuerpo calentando súbitamente mi corazón. La abrace con entrega, apretándola contra mí, como siempre desee hacerlo en nuestra pasada adolescencia. Ella se rindió ante mi gesto protector pero un minuto después apartó su cuerpo del mío. El frio volvió a helar mi alma.

-¡No Terry! No soy digna de ti… -Aseguró lastimeramente.

-Candy, que fue todo eso que vi. ¿Acaso una alucinación? O es esto un sueño, una pesadilla… Sin embargo, estás aquí, tan bella, tan dulce…

-¡No! -Gritó apartándose bruscamente- ¡No soy nada de eso! ¡Soy basura! Soy… una mala mujer…

-Candy… -Ante su conmoción no me atreví a tocarla esta vez- no sé por qué razón venimos a encontrarnos en este lugar pero estoy seguro que esto es un sueño, una linda realidad después de una horrible pesadilla -me acerque lentamente atrapándola entre mi cuerpo y la pared.

-¿Linda realidad dices? ¿¡Quieres que te muestre mi linda realidad!? -Respondió ella siseando encolerizada. Temblé. Intente apartarme, asustado de su reacción de loba herida, me sujeto de los brazos con una fuerza descomunal, me estrelló contra la pared y me abrazó hundiendo sus uñas en mis hombros desgarrando mi camisa. Estrujó mi cabellera con furia. Por instinto de supervivencia intente quitármela de encima al ver como su rostro se desdibujaba, enseñándome los dientes con rabia.

-¡Ésta es mi "linda" realidad, Terrence Grandchester! -Dijo ella con la voz afectada, volvió a estrujar mi cabellera desde la nuca con fuerza. Me beso. Hundió su larga lengua en mi boca causándome asco y ganas de volver el estómago ante su horrible aliento azufroso.

Abrí los ojos como platos presa del pánico, intentaba inútilmente liberarme de la húmeda succión del beso. Sentí como robaba mi aliento. Sentí que extraía en el beso mis fuerzas. Un sopor se apodero de todo mi cuerpo, de mi mente. Al fin el oxígeno se extinguió por completo, cerré los ojos, dejé de luchar, de forcejear, me vi cayendo en un agujero oscuro y sin fondo, mi cuerpo se agitaba sin control en estrepitosa caída libre, hacia el hueco negro.

El frio traspaso mis ropas. Abrí con alarma mis ojos, oscuridad absoluta. Moví la cabeza, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, helado. Mis dedos tentaron el pulido piso de mármol, gélido como la escarcha, estaba tendido sobre él. Completamente mareado, me alce como un gato encrespado cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –Esa voz puso en alerta mis sentidos.

-Candy, Candy. ¿Por qué te resistes? El actor de cuarta no se decidió por ti. Yo estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo, ¡vamos! Nunca tendrás mejor oferta, dama de establo. Nadie en su sano juicio desposaría a una huérfana sin cultura, ni educación -Dijo el hombre de piel canela tocándose la mejilla arañada y limpiando el hilo de sangre para luego chuparlo de sus dedos.

-Si te soy tan detestable ¿por qué me acorralas? ¿Por qué me atosigas? ¡Déjame en paz, Neil!

-Eso no será posible huérfana. A diferencia de mi primo y mi encumbrado tío, a mí me gusta domar fieras. Y tú eres una gata muy salvaje. Te dominare, ya lo veras. Todo está listo para nuestro compromiso, Candy. No te resistas a lo inevitable.

-¡Primero muerta, Neil! -Gritó la chica con rabia, llorando desesperada- Me provocas asco, repulsión… ¡tú, me odias! -chillo- ¿por qué me quieres de compañera, sería una vida insoportable -Decía llorando.

-Insoportable para ti tal vez. Ése será tu problema, no el mío. Yo voy a divertirme contigo todas las noches, te hincaras ante mí y rogaras. Suplicaras… ya sea por clemencia o por placer. ¡Tú, parirás a mis hijos y los haré que te odien por despreciarme! -le gritó- por no quererme… ni un poquito -Dijo con rabia tomándola por las muñecas.

En aquella lujosa habitación no había escapatoria. La mansión enclavada en el risco sobre el lago, era tétrica. Por el balcón entraba la helada brisa y se escuchaban las aguas revueltas por el feroz viento estrellándose contra los pedernales. No podía creer lo que veía. Parpadeaba para tratar de despertar porque estaba seguro que era una pesadilla.

Neil, cegado por su enferma pasión y sus instintos, se echó sobre ella, sometiéndola con su peso.

-Dilo, ¡di que serás mi esposa! ¡Dilo! O te arrepentirás por despreciarme.

-¡Nunca seré nada tuyo! –Candy no dejaba de luchar.

-Entonces lo vas a lamentar, ¡esto es solo culpa tuya! -Sentencio el hombre con rabia.

Con fuerza separó los femeninos muslos que se esforzaban por permanecer unidos. Sin ninguna sutileza y haciendo gala de su fuerza masculina, Neil, sometió a Candy ante mi desesperación.

-¡Suéltala, hijo de perra! -Grité amenazadoramente pero ninguno de los dos se percataban de mi presencia en aquel lugar- ¡Mal nacido… no le hagas daño! -grité desesperado.

-Terry… Terry… -Gimió ella al ser desvirgada bruscamente.

-¡Grita todo lo que quieras! ¡Terry! ¡Terry! -se burlaba de ella- Sigues enamorada de ese imbécil… de un imbécil que no te quiere. Que te dejó por otra. ¡Y yo que te deseo desesperadamente, no me aceptas! ¡Maldita bruja! ¿Por qué lo prefieres a él? -Le reclamaba con rabia- Si no puedo tener tu corazón, entonces seré el primero en joderte.

-Terry… Terry… -Candy invocaba mi nombre lastimeramente. Sentí que un rayo me partía en dos. Su vista se perdió, ella se quedó inmóvil, sin llorar, sin moverse. Me percate muy a mi pesar que llevaba el mismo vestido rojo que uso cuando nos separamos. Era mi Candy, mi pecosa. Tenía la figura de sus dulces 16… grite de dolor al comprender que este despreciable suceso aconteció poco después de que… nos despedimos.

-Noooooooooo -Aullé- ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡No es verdad! Mil dagas se clavaron en mi corazón al ver como Neil manoseaba a placer el cuerpo inerte de mi único amor. Fui testigo de las mil bajezas que cometió con su persona. En una reacción involuntaria vomite ahí mismo. Mi estómago se contraía violentamente vaciando todo su contenido, bilis negra.

Exhausto, muerto en vida, me negué a seguir siendo testigo de la dantesca escena. Mis ojos se rehusaron a ver, pero no podía cerrar mis oídos a las vilezas que salían de la asquerosa boca de mi ahora, peor enemigo.

Cuando eche fuera de mí, todo el contenido de mis entrañas, me hice hacia atrás arrastrándome. Me abrace a mis rodillas como un niño. Lloré indefenso, con el alma hecha trizas.

-Ésta es una horrible pesadilla -me repetía- Candy… esto no es verdad. No puede ser verdad -solloce convulso ante mi dolor y el de mi pasado amor.

Un fuerte resplandor lleno el entorno, levante la vista, me encontré de repente en la estancia de un pequeño departamento. No lo reconocí pero me recordó el mío, el de mis inicios cuando no contaba con fama, ni fortuna, solamente me acompañaba el recuerdo de mi gran amor.

Era de día. Me levante del suelo y camine rodeando el sencillo comedor. Reconocí de inmediato el aroma a rosas que despedía un abrigo rojo que descansaba en el respaldo de una silla.

La chapa cedió ante la llave, me hizo girar hacia la puerta. Candy entró vestida con su uniforme de enfermera. Mi corazón salto de alegría, se veía hermosa vestida de blanco, más crecida, más mujer. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si algo le molestara de sobremanera. Al penetrar dejó la puerta abierta y detrás de ella, segundos después, entró Albert.

-¿Estás enfadada? –Preguntó el alto rubio.

-No sé por qué, tenemos esta conversación otra vez. Me molesta volver a mencionarlo –Respondió ella, en un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado.

-Candy, la gente murmura. Tienes 20 años, eres bella, vives sola. Y no te has casado, aún.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso es imposible, Albert. Lo sabes bien.

-Candy, eso tiene solución. Solo es necesario que tú… te decidas…

-No veo cuál solución -Dijo ella más molesta. Parecía incomodarle las palabras del que fuera mi mejor amigo. Ella giraba alrededor del comedor como evitando su cercanía.

-Candy, si te hubieras casado conmigo hace tiempo, cuando te lo propuse, la tía Elroy no te molestaría más -Albert usaba un tono de voz demasiado suave, como si tratara de amansar a una fiera.

-¡Lo que pueda decirme Elroy, me tiene sin cuidado! –Estalló Candice.

-Candy, Candy, tranquila pequeña -dijo él sonriendo- yo… te ofrecí mi ayuda. Te ofrecí matrimonio. Si la bajeza de Neil hubiera traído consecuencias… yo…

-¡Por favor, Albert, no lo menciones más! -dijo ella tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

-Tranquila, afortunadamente aquel suceso aislado, no tuvo repercusiones mayores.

-¿Qué? ¡Repercusiones mayores! –Candice parecía perder el control- Te parece poco haberme…

-No eh dicho eso, Candy. Aún sigue en pie mi propuesta, cásate conmigo. No puedo seguir esperando más a que te decidas.

-No puedo, no quiero, ni deseo casarme con nadie –Dijo ella con voz firme.

-Vamos, pequeña. Es hora de que lo superes. Estoy cansado de esperar a que eso pase, a que te decidas por ti misma, ¿Recuerdas mi amnesia? Que felices fuimos en aquellos días compartiendo el departamento y la dulce cotidianeidad –dijo el recordando con una sonrisa en los labios- Candy, estoy enamorado de ti como un loco, y no quiero a otra mujer para esposa, que no seas tú.

-¿Albert, que haces? -Dijo ella con temor cuando él la tomo por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Candy, eres adulta. Eres autosuficiente. Somos jóvenes. Debemos disfrutar de la vida ya que es muy corta… y quiero que la disfrutes conmigo.

-Albert qué… qué quieres decir… -Dijo ella con horror en la mirada.

-Sé que tienes miedo, pequeña. No te hare daño. Te quiero, te deseo, Candice. Tú estás destinada a ser mía.

-No, por favor… no -Dijo ella sollozando mientras trataba de esquivar los labios del rubio.

-No temas, pequeña. Sonríe para mí. Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras –decía él emocionado acariciando su rostro húmedo, sin prestar mucha atención al reflejado temor de Candy.

-Ven. Voy a mostrarte, cuanto te quiero -Camino pegado a ella hasta entrar en la alcoba. Para mi sorpresa era solo una ¿Compartieron habitación cuando él vivió con ella, mientras estaba amnésico? Los celos explotaron dentro de mí, ahora entendía porque Albert estaba tan enamorado y por qué no me obligó a acercarme aquella tarde, cuando la vimos a lo lejos, en la modesta clínica donde trabajaba.

Candy sollozaba, no gritaba, ni pedía auxilio. Era el mismo edificio, el mismo departamento, los mismos vecinos. Sabían que Albert era su protector, hubiera sido una reverendo escándalo. Su querido ángel guardián que ella tanto idolatraba había salido al fin de las sombras para cobrarse con creces todo lo que había hecho por ella, incluido el mantener a Neil a raya. Aprovechando aquel funesto suceso que Candy le confesara tiempo después para usarlo como una forma de orillarla más rápidamente a que se comprometiera con él, y al fin, realizar su deseo de casarse con ella, aunque fuera de aquella manera.

No le importaba en realidad si ella hubiese resultado preñada de Neil. La amaba demasiado. Era su mayor anhelo que ella lo aceptara. Si nacía una criatura, enviaría a Neil lo más lejos posible de ellos y lo mantendría ahí para tranquilidad de Candy. Haría eso por ella y mucho más, excepto, respetar su decisión de seguir soltera y sobre todo, de estar sola.

Albert al fin cayó en desesperación. Pues ante el sutil y delicado cortejo que le prodigaba, Candy, no mostraba ningún interés romántico en él, ni en ningún otro varón. Se dedicó a ejercer su profesión con adictiva profundidad.

Albert entendió las calladas lágrimas de Candy, como una silenciosa aceptación. Ella sobajada y sintiéndose in merecedora de cualquier afecto sano, bloqueo su mente. Se apartó del lugar que le representaba amenaza, culpa y dolor. Uno de los seres que más amaba pretendía cobrarse de aquella forma, sus desvelos y cuidados.

Albert presa de su propio desesperado y mal encausado amor, se engañó creyendo que hacia lo correcto. Trataba con delicadeza a Candy, la acariciaba, la besaba, disfrutando, vibrando al unísono de cada prenda que caía al suelo develando el voluptuoso cuerpo. Se embriago de placer al creerse, al fin, dueño de las atenciones de Candice. No le importaba que su sobrino la hubiera forzado, él la amaba y eso era lo único que le importaba. Desafortunadamente nunca tomo en cuenta la opinión de su "pequeña".

Albert envuelto en sus propias pasiones no se daba cuenta que Candice era un cuerpo inerte donde se estrellaban sus ardores. Su callada sumisión le decía que, en el futuro, lograría con su "amor" hacerla participar, llevándola a descubrir la pasión del sexo y al fin ella "enamorada" aceptaría ser su esposa.

Me aparte del umbral de la recamara huyendo de la imagen de Albert echado sobre Candy desnudos, sobre el pequeño lecho. Tembloroso por la emoción que le representaba poseer al menos por ahora el cuerpo de su "amor". El goce instalado en la cara del rubio, la espalda sudorosa, los músculos de sus nalgas contrayéndose apretadamente en cada cadenciosa y lenta embestida no podía borrarlos de mi mente. Contrastaba su imagen de experto amante con las lágrimas que bañaban el rostro compungido de Candy.

Me maree, aquello era algo que nunca hubiera creído si alguien me lo hubiera contado, pero lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos y aun así no podía digerirlo. Una fuerte punzada me hizo frotar la frente, confundido, abatido y derrotado salí de allí sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta, huyendo de la escena más inverosímil que hubiera presenciado.

El barullo me hizo volver en sí. De pronto, de caminar por la calle me encontré rodeado de gente, en un elegante salón de fiesta. Específicamente en la boda de la tímida y el elegante.

Una hermosa rubia de escandaloso y ceñido vestido rojo atrapó mi atención. Ella y la novia se introdujeron en una de las habitaciones destinadas para el arreglo de la ahora Señora Cornwell.

Las seguí de cerca, podía ver como Candy y Anie platicaban divertidamente. El rostro de mi Pecas, estaba resplandeciente, parecía muy feliz por la que consideraba su hermana.

-Voy a entrar en tu vestidor. Necesito aflojar mi corsé, está ahogándome.

-Candy, puedes hacerlo delante de mí –Dijo Anie sonriendo divertida, ante el pudor de su hermana- Si quieres, te ayudo.

-Gracias, prefiero hacerlo en privado –Dijo ella apenada. Se introdujo en el vestidor sin asegurar la puerta. No había razón para cerrarla pues estaba en compañía de otra mujer, la dejó entre abierta para no parecer tímida, ya que antes ella nunca supo lo que era la palabra vergüenza, hasta que…

-Tu madre te llama. Tus tías quieren verte.

-Ahora mismo voy, cariño. Dile a Candy que estaré abajo, para que me salve de mis criticonas tías -Respondió ella sonriendo. Salió rápidamente después de besar en la mejilla a su ahora marido.

Mi corazón se desboco al intuir las oscuras intenciones del castaño. Cerró la puerta con seguro, se dirigió con sigilo al vestidor, por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta, miraba a Candy con el vestido levantado hasta la cintura, tratando de acomodar el apretado corsé y el liguero que sujetaba sus medias. A través de un amplio espejo con marco de caoba, Archie se llenaba los ojos del medio cuerpo de Candy al descubierto.

Ella jalaba su ropa interior, primero de su trasero, luego de la entre pierna, trataba de mantener en su sitio el liguero de encaje color perla que la hacían lucir virginal y arrebatadoramente sexy. Al parecer, no estaba acostumbrada a usar aquellas prendas femeninas, pues sus ademanes denotaban el fastidio por llevarlas.

Archie creyó que ella se manoseaba para deleitarlo, cuando se cansó de luchar con el apretado corsé y sus interminables broches, se dio por vencida y suspirando derrotada bajó el vestido. La luz de la habitación inundo el vestidor y una silueta se irguió en la puerta.

-¿Te ayudo, gatita? -Candy pego un respingo.

-¡Archie! Me asustaste… -Dijo ella contrariada de su osadía- Gracias, pero ya resolví mi problema -Hizo el intento por salir, de pronto la habitación parecía demasiado pequeña.

-No, gatita. Aun tu liguero esta fuera de lugar… -Dijo con la voz ronca y los ojos oscurecidos, Candy se turbó al darse cuenta que la había expiado- Permíteme -sin esperar, se hincó frente a ella, introdujo las manos bajo las naguas de Candy. Ella se paralizo sin saber qué hacer, las manos calientes de Archie le causaban escalofríos, cuando rozo lentamente sus piernas. Una extraña mezcla de temor y excitación la envolvió.

-Sostén esto, gatita… -Dijo levantando la amplia falda para que ella la detuviera en alto, ella tomo el ruedo confundida y Archie con manos diestras desdoblo el liguero torcido y lo acomodo debidamente, frotando los muslos blancos al terminar la tarea- ¡Listo gatita! -dijo mirándola desde la su baja posición, ella tragó saliva.

-Un placer ayudarte. ¡Oh Candy eres tan suave! -No pudo contenerse y acaricio el nacimiento de las nalgas que sobresalían ante el apretado corsé- Puedo ayudarte con esto y con cualquier cosa que desees, gatita, cualquier cosa que necesites… -dijo tocando el centro femenino cubierto por la rígida tela del corsé que abultaba la vulva, haciendo sentir a Archie los labios íntimos bien definidos.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás y bajo su falda. No decía nada pero temblaba. No pude descifrar si era de miedo, terror o deseo. Archie la tomo por el brazo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-Candy, Candy, si tu quisieras…. Si tan solo…

-¡Archivald basta! Esto no es correcto, es el día de tu boda –Ella trato de hacerle recordar en donde se encontraban.

-Candy -la abrazo con presteza y olfateo su cuello llevando los rizos perfumados cerca de su nariz para olerlos- Si tú quisieras, terminaría con todo ahora mismo. Solo por una orden tuya, gatita… mandaría todo al carajo.

-¡Archie que haces! -Forcejeo ante los lengüetazos que humedecían su cuello- No puedes hacer esto a Anie, ella te adora, -gritó desesperada, tratando de alejarse de la boca que tras su húmedo contacto le erizaba al piel sin que ella lo pudiera evitar.

Candy era ya una mujer sexualmente activa. Albert era un amante experto en provocar deleites. Si bien, ella no participaba en sus encuentros sexuales como mujer, ni como amante, ella era de carne y hueso, la urgencia y deseos de su cuerpo llegaron a vencerla por instantes, cuando un mordisco en el pezón, una embestida rápida y dura o una lengua caliente y temblorosa como la de Archivald, le demostraban que ella estaba viva y que era capaz, muy a su pesar, de sentir en su cuerpo, en su piel, el crudo y ardoroso deseo por el sexo.

-Candy, no te sientas mal por Anie, ella sabe muy en el fondo que yo te quiero a ti. Pero tú, nunca me has volteado a ver… yo estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti. Solo pídemelo y seré tu esclavo -Cayó de rodillas y se abrazó a sus piernas con suplica.

-¡No Archie, yo nunca haría nada para dañar a Anie! Ella es mi hermana, yo nunca le causaría dolor de ninguna especie, ella no se lo merece.

-¿Y yo? ¿Yo si merezco tu desprecio? ¿Por qué Candy? Dime qué es lo que no te agrada de mí. Te juro que soy suficientemente hombre para satisfacer todas tus necesidades ¡Te lo voy a demostrar! Estoy seguro que quedaras muy complacida -La empujó hacia el diván mientras forcejeaban- ¡Vamos Candy, solo quiero adorarte! Eres muy bella, no sabes cuantas noches he soñado con probarte, déjame al menos acariciarte…

-¡NO! Tú tienes esposa, es mi hermana…

-Sí, mi querida y desabrida "Anie" -Dijo el levantando el vestido hasta su cintura.

-¡No, detente por favor! –Suplico la rubia.

-Candy, sé una buena prima y una mejor hermana. No querrás hacer llorar a tu querida Anie, ¿verdad? Te imaginas su sufrimiento al saber que su querida hermana sedujo a su marido el día de su boda y en su vestidor. La frágil Anie no lo resistiría… Tú, no le harías un daño así, mucho menos el día de su boda -Decía el castaño mientras acariciaba los muslos rígidos, metió los dedos bajo el puente de su ropa interior. Candy se paralizó. Comprendió que ella le dio carta abierta para chantajearla al decir que nunca dañaría a Anie, pero era verdad. Nunca se imaginó que Archivald guardara esos perversos sentimientos hacia ella.

-Archie, no hagas esto, por favor -Decía asustada. Abajo estaba Anie con toda su severa e inflexible familia. Estaban los Adley. Estaba Albert, que la frecuentaba a menudo creyendo tener una relación formal entre los dos. Fue él quien le regalo ese sexy vestido rojo, para que lo luciera de su brazo, elucubrando en su cabeza la fantasía de llevar a su futura prometida, o aún mejor, a su esposa. Estaba Neil Legan, luciéndose con su prometida como si fuera el mejor de los hombres. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se sentía tan sucia, sin valor moral, completamente sola, no tenía fuerzas para luchar más ¿y contra qué luchaba? ¿Contra quién? Albert sabiendo lo de Neil, no hizo nada más que ofrecer su "caballerosa" ayuda, para lavar su deshonra, cubriendo ante la sociedad su vergüenza, mientras Neil se burlaba de ella y de su bajeza, cada vez que podía.

¿Qué haría Albert, si se lo dijera? ¿A quién más podía acudir? La casa estaba llena de los Adley, de los Britter.

Candy volvió a bloquearse, a perderse en una dimensión alterna. Desconecto su mente y su cuerpo de aquel lugar, mientras Archie, excitado, se prendía del sexo húmedo femenino expuesto al desgarrar las finas pantaletas de seda, después de arrancar el corsé en esa parte.

Su cuerpo erotizado no pudo hacer caso omiso de la lengua que gozaba y lamia con ímpetu, que succionaba con devoción, degustando a su prima "solo de nombre" de aquella forma. Su miembro ya erecto demandaba satisfacción inmediata, se puso de pie con el pantalón desabrochado y el falo duro, al aire, listo para embestir.

Candy cerró los ojos. Dos rápidas embestidas y fue todo. El precoz bastardo se retiró de inmediato, jadeante, mientras se corría sobre la fina alfombra persa. Yació hincado con las piernas flácidas y el cuerpo convulso. Tuvo la "precaución" de no llenarla. Era claro el chantaje que ejerció sobre ella, aun así, el mal nacido se cuidaba a si mismo de que aquello no tuviera consecuencias futuras.

Candy se levantó de inmediato. Salió de la habitación corriendo. Paso gimiendo avergonzada a mi lado, sin percatarse de mi existencia. Fuera del vestidor había atestiguado toda la escena a través del espejo que me dio un amplio primer plano de lo que sucedía tras la puerta entre abierta.

Crispe los puños, de celos, de impotencia y coraje, la rabia me consumía, como era posible que Candy, fuera tratada de esa forma. Podía esperarlo del imbécil de Neil, pero no de los dos hombres que se jactaron de protegerla, de cuidarla. Eso jamás lo hubiera concebido.

Entre en el vestidor y me eche encima de él, lanzando golpes al por mayor. Tenía ganas de asesinarlo con mis propias manos pero mis puños se estrellaron con el dióxido de carbono que exhalaba la perversa boca de Archivald. Observé con impotencia como se relamía los labios, mi pecho ardió. Quise estallar en furia, no podía controlar lo que sentía, la frustración fue mayor pues él ni siquiera se dio por enterado de mi estado iracundo. Acomodo sus elegantes y costosas ropas…

-Gatita, sé que te gustó… -dijo recuperando el aliento con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se levantó, guardo su precoz falo ya satisfecho y subió la cremallera- La próxima vez será con toda calma y más prolongado.

Gemí de dolor. Comencé a llorar de rabia. No sabía cómo deshacerme de este calor atroz que quemaba mi alma. Ardí en llamas por dentro y por fuera. Mis puños temblorosos se estrellaron contra la pared, hallando un poco de alivio al huracán de sentimientos oscuros que me azotaban. Nunca en mi vida desee la muerte de nadie, nunca la sed de venganza se apodero de mí. Era un monstruo que me azotaba sin piedad. Al sentir los nudillos destrozados y ya sin fuerzas y con el terrible dolor lacerando mi carne, caí de rodillas en el oscuro lugar.

-Candyyyyyyyyyy Candyyyyyyyyy -Lloré como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho- Mi amor, No… -Las lágrimas caían a torrentes- ¿Por qué pecosa de mi vida? ¿Por qué me martirizas de esta forma? Candy, Candy, ¿acaso ésta es tu vida? ¿En esto te convertiste? En el instrumento de placer de… esos mal nacidos…

Esto es una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla… Mi Candy, mi dulce Candy, mí pasado amor…

* * *

 **"EL REVIEW ES EL ALIMENTO DE UNA IMAGINACION ACTIVA, TE AGRADEZCO EL TUYO EN COMPENSACION A LA MIA"**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

 **CHICA DE TERRY**


	3. Despertar

**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

 **DESPERTAR**

 **3**

Una fuerte ráfaga inundo mis fosas nasales llenándome los pulmones de súbito. Desperté, me erguí un poco. Agitado, recorrí con la vista el lugar, estaba en mi habitación recostado en la cama. Trague saliva. Volví a tumbarme, quite de la mejilla un mechón de cabello.

-Fue un sueño, un mal sueño… -Me quedé acostado recuperándome de la impresión y de esa sensación tan real, de mi pesadilla- No volveré a fumar esa maldita hierba de porquería, ni mucho menos a mezclarlo con alcohol.

Me levante. Fui directamente al baño, abrí el grifo e inunde la bañera. Me desnude frente a la ventana, me recosté en la tina. El agua estaba tibia relajo mis músculos entumecidos parecía que hubiera caminado toda la noche. La cálida brisa del desierto entró por la ventana acariciando mi rostro, un sutil olor a rosas me hizo despertar de la relajación. Hundí por completo la cabeza en el templado líquido, aguantando la respiración. Salí de la bañera. Empapado, con el agua resbalando por mi cuerpo camine hacia el teléfono, no me importó secarme. Esa sensación de humedad en la piel me extasiaba. Levante la bocina y pedí un desayuno ligero a la recepción. En poco tiempo estaban llamando a la puerta.

Sequé los restos de humedad y me calce el pantalón, sin molestarme por la ropa interior. Abrí la puerta con la toalla sobre los hombros mi cabello aún escurría. No preste atención al servicio.

-Póngalo ahí -Ordené. Fui en busca de la cartera para entregar la propina, estaba sobre el buró, junto a la cama. Mi camisa blanca descansaba en el respaldo de la silla y unos pequeños ases de luz que traspasaban la tela llamaron mi atención.

-Otra vez ese olor… -Toque la punta de mi nariz, el olor era más contundente cada vez.

-¿Perdón?

No puse mucha atención al comentario y sin volverme a mirar a mi interlocutor, tome la camisa para observarla de cerca.

-Ese olor a rosas… de nuevo -Volví a escuchar aquella voz… lejana como en un eco- Estamos en invierno aunque no lo parezca y aquí, no tenemos rosas. El calor las quema. Por cierto Señor Grandchester, feliz año nuevo.

Mi corazón paro en seco. En mi camisa había unas rasgaduras muy finas en la parte de los hombros. Me estremecí. El olor a rosas. Año nuevo. De pronto me di cuenta que la voz era femenina. Me volví lentamente, mis ojos se clavaron en los números de la puerta abierta, 3112.

Los números se volvieron palabras en mi mente: "treinta y uno - doce". Treinta y uno… de Diciembre. Todo dio vueltas a mí alrededor volviéndose borroso. Me tome de la silla para no caer.

-¿Se encuentra bien Señor? -La voz con tono de preocupación la sentí más cercana.

-¿Usted es la encargada? –Aferrándome a la silla intente respirar y enfocarme. Era la peor resaca en años que vivía.

-Así es. Soy la propietaria, me llamo Tanana -Dijo la vieja mujer con su rostro canela curtido por los años. Sus rasgos nativos delataban su origen, pero eso no me importó.

-Ayer hubo una fiesta… había cuatro hombres y una mujer… -Pregunté. No sabía por qué pero fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

-No que yo estuviera enterada, Señor -Respondió la mujer con recelo.

-Comprendo –Intentaré otra táctica más frontal- Podría decirme si la señorita Candice White Adley esta hospedada aquí, en el California.

-Mhmm… no me suena ese nombre señor. ¿Cómo es ella? -Dijo la mujer aún más intrigada. Pero en el fondo sabía qué había algo extraño en todo aquello.

-Rubia. De cabello largo y rizado. Muy blanca. De hermosos ojos verdes. Y muy pecosa.

Ante tal descripción la mujer no pudo esconder el asombro.

\- ¿La ha visto? ¿Esta hospedada aquí? ¿La conoce? –Mi adrenalina se disparó al máximo. Era claro que esta mujer había visto a Candice.

-No, señor, no la conozco -Dijo ella sin salir de su impresión.

-Por qué tengo la impresión de que sabe, de quien le estoy hablando –Contraataque sin poder ocultar mi ansiedad.

-Porque escuche hablar de ella –La mujer trato de no perder la calma, ante mis estribos casi perdidos.

-¿Cuándo…? –Esa declaración fue como recibir un puñetazo a la boca del estómago… el aire me había abandonado.

-Hace ya un año. ¿Usted la conoció? ¿Es su familiar?

-No soy su familiar. Éramos amigos… pero perdimos contacto. Espere… cómo esta eso de que "la conoció" por qué habla en pasado -Mi sentidos volvieron a ponerse en alerta.

-Hace un año yo tuve que viajar. Mi padre, Sidka, estuvo a cargo del hotel. Me contó sobre una chica, con la descripción que usted me ha dado. Exactamente como lo pronuncio. Ella estuvo aquí. No se especificar cuánto tiempo. Casualmente, señor Grandchester, ocupó esta misma habitación. Usted es el primer huésped que pasa la noche entera aquí, desde entonces. Otros clientes no han querido aceptarla. Se quejaron de… un aura extraña, en este lugar.

-¿Qué paso con ella? -Pregunté.

"Candy estuvo aquí. Durmió en la misma cama que yo…" Era lo único en que podía pensar. Pase por alto el último comentario de la mujer.

-Solo sé que… llegó un hombre preguntando por… la Señorita. Actuaba sospechosamente. Desde ese día no se supo más de ella.

-¿Se fue con él? ¿Es lo que me quiere decir? ¿Cómo era el tipo? -No podía evitar formular las preguntas que se venían a mi cabeza, una tras otra.

-Eso no lo sé, Señor. Pero según mi padre, ese hombre que vino, buscándola, se fue al siguiente día. Pago su estancia corta estancia. Pero ella… desapareció sin liquidar los 6 días que permaneció hospedada. Jamás volvió. Incluso sus pertenencias se quedaron aquí. No se llevó nada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y qué hicieron con sus cosas? ¿Dónde están? -Yo no daba crédito a las declaraciones de esta mujer. La miraba como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. No podía creer que estuviera hablando de Candy, de mi Candy.

-Mi padre al percatarse que la señorita no regresó por la noche, mando recogerlas y ponerlas en una bolsa para resguardarlas pero al siguiente día, la mucama no encontró nada.

Agradecí la información. Le di una sustanciosa propina a la vieja, su sonrisa era amable, pero parecía mirarme con lastima, luego se despidió. Mi mente estaba confundida, giraba sin control. El apetito brillaba por su ausencia. Candy había estado aquí, en el mismo sitio que estoy pisando ahora mismo.

"¿Qué podría estar haciendo, Candy, en estas fechas, un año atrás? ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo hace un año?"

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente. Unos días antes de navidad, Dalila y yo, anunciamos nuestro compromiso matrimonial. Los días festivos pasaron, haciendo planes sobre nuestra boda y apareciendo en cada evento social que nos invitaban para dar la noticia, pero Candy… ¿Qué estaba haciendo sola en este lugar apartado, en medio de la nada? Y en pleno año nuevo.

"¿Qué significó ese horrible sueño que me perturbó toda la noche? ¿Acaso una especie de viaje astral? ¿Una visión del pasado? O ¿una visión del futuro?"

La cabeza me punzó ante tanta información inverosímil. La angustia y el desasosiego se apoderaron de mí. A mi corazón volvió la taquicardia nocturna, que me tuvo al borde del colapso.

"¿Dónde está ella, ahora?"

Me sorprendí de que su persona y su vida me siguieran afectando. Hacía más de 8 años que había dejado de verla en aquellas infames escaleras. Fiel a mi palabra no volví a cruzarme ni por error en su camino pues sabía, que, si la tenía en frente una vez más, no la dejaría ir una segunda vez. Pero ese no fue "nuestro acuerdo" el cual respete, hasta el día de hoy. Seguí con mi vida, aceptando que ella, jamás volvería a estar en la mía.

Ese misterioso hombre, que vino a buscarla ¿Quién sería? Mi mente trato de hilar la información de forma coherente, todo daba vueltas en torno a mí. Me tumbe sobre la cama desordenada, mi mente divago…

"Hay un aura extraña en esta habitación" "Usted es el huésped en un año que pasa la noche aquí" "Huele a rosas" "Aquí no hay rosas"

Las palabras resonaban con eco increíble en mi cabeza, creí que el tímpano me estallaría.

"Ella se hospedó en esta misma habitación"

Mire hacia la cabecera de la cama, mis ojos se clavaron en el tapiz de la pared. Estaba bordeado de rosas blancas. Luego, con ansiedad inspeccioné la pared con la mirada, me seguí hasta el techo. Justo encima de mí, noté algo extraño. Un madero del cielo raso no encajaba bien con los demás que adornaban el techo. Me erguí de inmediato, al darme cuente de aquella singularidad, como si resortes en la cama me coaccionaran. Parado sobre la cama intente tocarlo pero no lo alcance. Una fuerza rara me movía a tentar aquel sitio, hice bonche las colchas y las almohadas, acto seguido trepe como pude. Parado, equilibrándome sobre ellas me dieron los centímetros que necesitaba para alcanzar mi meta y admirar más de cerca esa rareza que en otras circunstancias hubiera pasado desapercibido el pequeñísimo detalle de la rendija entre los maderos.

Con los dedos empuje la tabla, estaba suelta. Inmediatamente se me vino encima junto con una fina capa de polvo. Cerré los ojos, aguante la respiración y me cubrí la cabeza, justo en mis manos que me cubrían, cayó un libro. Estornude varias veces, tambaleante me bajé de la torre que edifique. Deje el libro sobre el buró y camine a tientas hacia el baño. Me sacudí la nariz y lave mi rostro para eliminar las partículas de polvo. Después de secarme con la toalla me senté en el amplio sillón y observe el libro que me cayó del cielo. Constate que aquello era un diario personal, no un libro como había creído. El broche de seguridad que resguardaba los secretos no estaba asegurado. Lo abrí, con suma curiosidad comencé a hojear, cada pasaje estaba firmado como: Julieta G.

-¿Julieta G?

No vi ninguna conexión. Me obligue a no tratar de hacerla. Pero, la caligrafía fue para mí, como ver una fotografía. No podía engañarme más, la hubiera reconocido entre miles. Comencé a leer… mi pesadilla se volvió realidad. Sin duda alguna, era Candy quien escribió aquel diario. Narraba con lujo de detalles lo que yo había visto en sueños, en la más horrenda pesadilla de toda mi vida.

Contaba el cómo, Neil Legan, se vanagloriaba por haberla desvirgado cada vez que se la topaba a solas. No era capaz de dañarla porque sabía que Albert lo aplastaría si llegaba a tocarla otra vez. Él, lo amenazó de forma no muy caballerosa, pero eso no le impedía recordarle a Candy siempre que podía, que había sido el primero en reclamar su cuerpo llenándola de vergüenza y haciéndola salir huyendo de su presencia, de cualquier lugar en donde se toparan.

Me entere también, que después de que Albert se atrevió a llevar su cortejo a un nivel insolente, tomando su cuerpo por primera vez, él, tomo la actitud de ser dueño de Candy. La trataba como si fuera su novia, su pareja. Era, propiamente dicho, su amante secreta. La trataba con sutileza, con ternura, le decía amarla a cada momento pero ella era indiferente a ese amor enfermizo que le profesaba. Dejaba que él se saciara con su cuerpo hasta hartarse, que era cada vez que la visitaba en el departamento del edificio Magnolia, donde paradójicamente, ella lo acogió en su momento de vulnerabilidad. Albert tenía llaves desde los días en que estuvo amnésico, entraba a placer cuando se le antojaba, como quien entra en su propia casa.

En sendas ocasiones, Candy, al llegar de una extenuante jornada en el hospital, se encontraba con un "Albert" vestido casualmente, cocinando, con el departamento reluciente. Él le daba la bienvenida con un beso y una amplia sonrisa, ella, siempre esquivaba sus labios. Pareciera que el rubio no se daba cuenta, o no quería darse cuenta que a ella le daba lo mismo su presencia. Así lo había decidido Candice, ser indiferente como una forma de auto defensa. Cuando intento cambiar la chapa para evitar que entrara, dándole así, una señal contundente de qué le era molesto las libertades que se permitía, sin su consentimiento; el rubio sin inmutarse, ni preguntar, tomó el nuevo juego de llaves y mando sacar copias. Ella, resignada, prefirió seguir la corriente, que la arrastraba directamente a un desfiladero sin fondo.

Cuando el placer y el instinto básico comenzó a dominar su razón con sexo ardoroso y frecuente, Candy, comenzó a disfrutar de esas mieles prohibidas que le proporcionaba los ardores de Albert sobre su cuerpo. Pero en su limbo interno y caótico, era otro hombre al que sentía poseyéndola. Era en ese momento en el que su cuerpo se quebraba, explotando de placer, recibiendo de buen agrado las ardientes caricias del experto rubio. Él, al sentir que ella al fin se soltaba, feliz, creyéndose correspondido, imprimía más ímpetu e intensidad a su pasión. Ella balbuceaba mi nombre en su delirio, sin que Albert notara que no era el suyo el que los labios de Candy, pronunciaban.

Esa primera vez que sintió a Candy corresponder, Albert extasiado se confesó ante ella, con la seguridad de que estaba logrando su objetivo de enamorarla. Reconoció que yo había ido a buscarla y que él me llevó a donde se encontraba trabajando, a la clínica feliz.

"Terry confundido… el muy estúpido" -como me llamó- "no se atrevió a acercarse a ti, pequeña" -le dijo- "mejor para mi" –remató- "no niego que él te amaba con devoción y que su amor era muy grande. Pero yo también te amo y el perdió su oportunidad. No pude hacer nada para persuadirlo de verte, de hablarte. Lo deje marchar, fue su elección…" -Terminó.

Todo era verdad. Fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, pero no se lo dijo de inmediato a Candice, espero a estar en medio de sus piernas, espero a tenerla rendida con su sexo para contárselo. Tal como lo contaba el diario, era como si lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos, ella no se guardó ningún detalle desgraciadamente.

Candy abrió los ojos después de aquella súbita confesión, su tierna fantasía de ser amada por… mi persona, se rompió en mil pedazos, llenando su corazón de una negra y espesa bruma, su estómago se llenó de asco y gruño como una loba herida. Fueron sus propias palabras.

Su rostro antes extasiado, ahora, era una mueca de ira. Le mordió con odio el hombro, lloró su dolor. Destrozada, jadeante, convulsa por la rabia ante la confesión de Albert en aquel momento tan inadecuado, el rubio pensó que Candy, al fin se le había entregado.

En ese preciso momento un monstruo salió de lo más profundo del alma de Candy, lo amarró dentro de su piel con el último resquicio de cordura y buen corazón que le quedaba, si es que a ese débil pedazo de musculo palpitante podía llamársele corazón.

La mujer mortalmente herida, volvió a perderse en el limbo. Mi pecosa se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza: "Él eligió. Él eligió".

Después de aquello, Candy se abandonó por completo a ser la amante secreta de Albert. Su alma cada vez se volvía más oscura pues el "enamorado", bajaba la guardia cada vez más. No importándole mostrar sus sentimientos, ni la relación clandestina que mantenía con Candy frente a George. Conducta que a Candy, le causaba muchísima vergüenza.

Mi corazón volvió a contraerse de dolor ante los crueles pasajes que ella narraba en el diario. Parecía un cuento de horror, no puedo imaginarme una peor vida para una mujer. Mucho menos para una mujer como Candy, ¡Qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Albert!

Podría entender o hasta comprender, que intentara enamorarla, conquistarla. Pero no hallaba motivo alguno que lo excusase para exponerla, para exhibirla de aquella manera.

Albert, en varias ocasiones le hizo "el amor" en el auto, mientras George, conducía. El panel de cristal oscurecido bloqueaba la vista de lo que sucedía en la parte trasera del lujoso vehículo, pero no los sonidos.

Cada vuelta al hogar de Pony, o al regreso de alguna fiesta, el lujoso y amplio auto se desviaba y se echaba a un lado de la agreste carretera, amparado por las sombras de los árboles. Albert prodigaba "amor" al cuerpo de Candy en el asiento trasero de su costoso automóvil, con su chofer y administrador, sentado tras el volante, ni más ni menos. O a Albert no le importaba, o en realidad no se daba cuenta que su administrador aprovechaba la orquesta de gemidos y jadeos para auto satisfacerse.

Como si de una biblia negra se tratara, así rezaba el funesto relato:

"Quizá Albert daba por hecho que al detener el auto… el oscuro hombre entendería la situación y se alejaría, hasta que su patrón hubiera terminado y lo llamara de nuevo -Escribió Candy- quiero creer que Albert nunca se dio cuenta que mientras, él, se masturbaba en mi vagina, ese hombre nos miraba a poco distancia. Estoy segura que así era. Su traje negro lo camuflaba entre las sombras, como a una serpiente acechando entre los matorrales. Lo que me hizo darme cuenta, fue un movimiento rápido y repetido que se percibía afuera, ante el empañado cristal. Cerré los ojos para no seguir viendo alucinaciones, producto de mi desasosiego y mis pervertidos pensamientos pero desafortunadamente, tuve que darme cuenta que aquello que creí imaginar, fue real"

Aparte la vista del diario con animadversión. Cada nueva revelación era aún más escalofriante que la anterior, pero ya no podía detenerme. Tenía que llegar al final de una vez por todas. Seguí leyendo.

"La situación empeoró cuando al fin me di cuenta que ese hombre estaba siempre demasiado cerca, siendo testigo de esta humillante relación… del sexo entre Albert y yo. En varias ocasiones lo descubrí jugando consigo mismo, en la sala de estar. Una noche salí a refugiarme en el baño, no soportaba más el calor corporal del cuerpo dormido plácidamente junto a mí, sentía que me quemaba achicharrando mi piel. Lo primero que me pareció extraño fue la puerta de la recamara entreabierta y al salir ese hombre desmadejado… sobre mi sofá. Era claro que nos había expiado. Me alarme no supe que hacer, me sentí tan mancillada en mi intimidad, si es que quedaba algo de honor en mi persona.

Él me vio, no dijo absolutamente nada. No parecía molestarle o alterarle que yo lo hubiera descubierto. Siguió entretenido en su labor, silencioso, vigilante, acechando entre las sombras. Esperando el momento justo para atacar. Me sentí de pronto tan indefensa e ínfima, tan poca cosa… ¿en qué me había convertido?

Era yo… menos que un despojo humano. Volví a preguntarme si Albert lo sabría. Preferí mentirme, engañarme si era necesario y pretender que no pero… algo dentro de mí me alertaba como una estruendosa alarma indicándome que escapara, de ser posible en ese instante. Yo representaba una insignificancia para los Adley. Me hubieran aplastado en el momento en que ya no les hiciera falta.

Decidí esperar y seguir con mi plan. Necesitaba recursos para huir al fin del mundo donde no pudieran encontrarme. Desafortunadamente, en planear mis intentos para desaparecer, me hundí en un denso y profundo pantano, donde aquel pestilente fango ya lo tenía hasta el cuello. Y no me daba cuenta"

Las palabras de Candy me taladraban el alma. No lograba entender como era que ella terminó así, sometida y sobajada, sin fuerzas para luchar, para huir, antes de que las cosas empeoraran; si es que, podía haber algo peor que aquello.

-Candy, Candy. No puedo entender como no tuviste el valor para enfrentarte a esta desesperante situación. No puedo creerlo de ti. ¿Dónde quedaron tus ganas de vivir? De seguir adelante. Tú eras un ángel… ¿dónde te perdiste, Candy? Te dije que te reprocharía si no ibas en busca de la felicidad. ¿No tuviste el valor para romper con todo y...?

"Mira quién habla de valor"

Mi conciencia me habló de frente y sin miramientos.

"Acaso no fuiste tú, el que mandó todo al carajo por miedo a enfrentar su cruel realidad. El que no tuvo valor para luchar por su amor. El que no tuvo valor para cumplir una promesa. El que se hundió en lo más bajo, por no enfrentar su destino, revolcándose una y otra vez en su propia inmundicia, ahogado en alcohol y excesos, no del cuerpo, peor aún, se flageló con las bajas pasiones de su propia alma, se torturó una y otra vez con lastima de sí mismo, volviéndose adicto a su propio sadismo"

"Volviéndose verdugo y esclavo. ¡Vaya masoquismo puro!" Desgarraste tu alma a jirones crudamente sin tener el valor para morir de una vez… ¡No! ¡Eso es para los cobardes!"

"Tú, gozaste mientras te desangrabas lentamente. Humillaste una y otra vez tu espíritu. No te sentías merecedor del don de la vida que se te regalo. Tú, sabes exactamente lo que significa la palabra valor, porque hiciste todo por no vivirla, por no arroparte con su manto carmesí envolviéndote con él y salir hacia la luz, que estaba a solo un paso. Un paso de las tinieblas en que vivías, por decisión propia"

"Sabes que cuando el miedo se apodera del alma y la tiene presa, es casi imposible huir de su prisión"

"¡No Terrence! eres el menos indicado para reclamar, para cuestionar, para rebatir"

En ese instante, viéndome frente al espejo, todo pareció tan claro.

-Es verdad, el miedo se apodera del alma y te mantiene convulso, helándote los huesos de pánico para no permitir movimiento alguno, ni pensamiento coherente. ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar tu proceder, Candice White? Tú nunca reprochaste el mío, al contrario, siempre intentaste ayudarme.

Las lágrimas rodaron quemando mis mejillas. ¿Cómo pude atreverme a retarla si yo sé exactamente por lo que ella pasó? Pero, en este caso, ella no superó el estado de martirio, yo después de todo logré culminarlo pero ella…

Seguí leyendo ahora menos que nunca podía parar.

"La situación llegó a extremos críticos cuando Archivald, volvió junto con Anie, de su luna de miel -describía ella en el diario- no perdía oportunidad para acecharme en su casa, o en la casa Adley, durante las reuniones familiares a las que yo poco asistía. Sin ningún tipo de autodefensa en mi persona, permitía sus manoseos, yo, asqueada, evitaba tocarlo. Creo que tenía una fijación por mi cuerpo. Lo tocaba lascivamente, re pegaba su fusta entre mis nalgas frotándose contra mí, mientras lamia mi cuello, ensalivándolo asquerosamente. No contento con aquello, seguía con mi parte privada que estaba seca como un pedazo de pan rancio, la humedecía con los jugos que expelía su venenosa serpiente, dos piquetes rápidos y era suficiente para que se chorreara, casi al instante"

La fijación que Archivald tenía por Candy era de lo más infantil. Lo supe por la narración de los hechos de ella en su diario. Como un jovenzuelo sin control de su cuerpo, le bastaba con tocar, y sin poder controlarse se corría rápidamente. Quizá era el miedo de que… "su querida esposa" lo cachara manoseando a su hermana. O quizás era tan infantil su fijación por Candy, por no haber superado nunca que ella no lo viera como hombre, su terquedad por hacerla ver que podía satisfacerla en la cama, que el solo tocarla le era suficiente para saciarse.

Como un puberto sin experiencia, se llenaba con manosearla a placer, con lamer su cuerpo hasta el más oscuro rincón. Y, cuando deseaba gozar con ella como adulto, no le era posible. Candy, inamovible, reponiéndose rápido al pasajero deleite que le provocaba la lengua de Archie, sobre su sexo, bajaba su falda, acicalaba su vestido y desaparecía.

Ella evitaba acudir a las invitaciones de Anie a su casa, y si lo hacía era siempre en compañía de Albert. Pero Archie, cual hiena, esperaba pacientemente el descuido del león para poder degustar clandestinamente, de esa jugosa carne blanca que la aguaba la boca y lo ponía erecto en un segundo.

Archivald, se atrevió a manosear a Candy en el cuarto de costura de su esposa. En el vestidor, el día de su boda. En el baño de invitados de su casa y en el de la mansión Adley en Chicago. Incluso, la acorraló en la recamara de su pequeño hijo. Siempre estaba acechándola, esperando el momento para saltar, sobre la débil presa.

"¿Te gusta, gatita? -Ella no contestaba- Sí, te gusta. Por eso vienes a visitarme.

-Vengom porque Anie me invitó.

-Esa es tu excusa, gatita. Yo sé que me deseas, que esperas que yo…

-Qué tú, ¿qué? ¿Qué te corras en el instante en que me tocas? ¡Por favor!"

Esa respuesta llena de rabia y burla por parte de Candy, uno de esos días en que la bestia de su interior amenazaba con escapar, dejó helado a Archie, provocando que su "animo" cayera en picada. Así describió ella, su reacción a tal hostigamiento de su primo, en el diario.

Candy, de ser sumisa y callada, pasó a ser una mujer con apariencia de adolescente, con actitud lúgubre, sarcástica y cruel. En el hospital había dejado de ser la enfermera atenta y alegre que todos conocían. Se convirtió en una "Flammy", compañera suya demasiado escrupulosa y entregada al trabajo, sin los conocidos apasionamientos a los que antes la chica pecosa era asidua, escribió ella. Ahora cumplía estrictamente con su trabajo y nada más. Era lo único que la mantenía en pie. Secretamente deseaba ahorrar lo suficiente para escapar lo más lejos posible, donde los Adley no pudieran encontrarla.

Su rostro desmejorado, macilento, denotaba la horrible vida "familiar" que llevaba. Ya no asistía a reuniones sociales, ni visitaba el hogar de Pony. Temía que sus madres pudieran leer en sus ojos el infierno en el que vivía.

Con suma frecuencia, un dolor fuerte en el pecho la sofocaba robándole el aliento y una cruda gastritis se apoderaron de ella y de su envidiable salud. Todo mundo pensaba que su desmejoramiento era debido a su extenuante trabajo en el hospital. Candy, sentía que había algo atrapado en su interior que amenazaba con escapar, desgarrándole las entrañas.

El acabose se precipito violentamente, cuando Albert volvió a mencionar el matrimonio, y el deseo de "una familia propia". Como nunca, el asco, la vergüenza y la indignación la invadieron.

Era verdad, ella era mujer en todos los sentidos. Había mantenido relaciones íntimas con Albert, por varios años. Hasta ahora, caía en la cuenta que, su vientre nunca maduró. Hasta ese momento no estuvo, ni estaba ocupado. Se sintió aún peor y creyó que era su justo castigo por la vida que llevaba. Privada de la felicidad de ser madre alguna vez, lloró amargamente esa realidad y entre su doloroso llanto, la risa macabra, cínica y burlona, volvió a despertar el demonio latente dentro de ella.

"Después de un ataque de risa histérica mis pensamientos se volvieron cruelmente hirientes acerca de grotesca mi situación:

…Pero que estoy diciendo… Tener hijos pero… ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se avergüencen de la clase de madre que les tocó? No. Esto es más bien una bendición. No soportaría su desprecio… Yo no soy merecedora de la dicha de ser madre… Este es mi justo castigo, por la vida que llevo. Sí, es mi justo castigo…"

En ese momento, al leer los sentimientos más íntimos y descorazonados de Candy, caí en la cuenta de ese pequeñísimo detalle, era cierto, Candy, nunca resultó embarazada. Que crueldad. Que infamia. Como puede ser tan brutal el destino. Yo, que tantas veces soñé con una familia grande, con ella a mi lado y un montón de chiquillos corriendo a nuestro alrededor… Que más daba pensar en lo que nunca fue y nunca seria.

Las repetidas visitas de Albert, el acoso de Archie, las burlas de Neil y el voyerismo y exhibicionismo de Johnson, la tenían sumida en una depresión peligrosamente explosiva.

"Cada vez que el goce dominaba mi cuerpo, que la lengua de Archie me hacía estremecer, y el gran falo de Albert me provocaba arquear violentamente exigiendo más… Un hombre se materializaba ocupando todo mi limbo vacío. Unos hermosos ojos Verdi azules me miraban con amor, un cuerpo varonil desprendía el calor que yo, tanto necesitaba para calentar mi congelado y enfermo corazón. Un solo nombre ocupaba mi mente…

Terry… Terry…

Repetía su nombre quedamente cegada por la bruma de la pasión que me vencía, envuelta en mi propia quimera. Abría los ojos para buscar sus labios y besarlos, pero otro ser extraño luchaba encarnizadamente por dominar mi cuerpo. Provocándome, tratando de hacerme rendir por medio del sexo. En ese momento, a punto de alcanzar la cúspide, mi corazón estallaba de angustia, yo, caía en un abismo negro.

Aquel dulce placer de mi fantasía se convertía en dolor, porque mi corazón, mi mente bloqueaba todo, impidiéndome seguir con mi goce aunque fuera en mi fantasía. Aquel choque, aquel paro en seco de sensaciones, resultaba cada vez más doloroso física y espiritualmente. En ese momento el demonio que sabía, llevaba dentro, despertaba con toda su furia. Lo sentía desgarrando mis entrañas, lo sentía masacrando violentamente mi corazón impidiéndome respirar.

Sentía que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, de mi vida. Mi rostro cambiaba, transfigurado ante la ira y el dolor. Aquel monstruo salía de mí, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Yo, quedaba atrapada en el abismo mientras la bestia arañaba por escapar. Intentaba contenerla como podía, era una lucha ensangrentada para ver quien de las dos lograba huir de su prisión. Al final, ninguna lográbamos hacerlo, porque éramos lo mismo. Alebrije y rebujo, fundidos en un solo ser"

Los pensamientos de Candy, expresados en su diario me conmocionaban cada vez más. Me daba cuenta que ella sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero simplemente no podía huir. Yo sé, cómo es ese macabro juego sin fin.

Seguí con mi lectura, faltaban un cuarto de diario para acabar con los pasajes que narraba, respire hondo y cerré los ojos. El llegar al final significaba, que el momento crucial estaba por acercarse. Llene mis pulmones de aire repetidamente, me tranquilice. Con un hondo suspiro volví a retomar el diario.

"Aquel día de noche buena… Me negué a ir a cenar a casa de los Adley. Estaba harta. No soportaría tener a mis cuatro verdugos, sentados a la misma mesa. No tenía entrañas, ni fuerzas, para soportar tanto.

Archie encontró la excusa perfecta, cuando Anie le pidió que viniera por mí, para llevarme a como diera lugar a la dichosa cena. Fueron las palabras de mi querida hermana, según él.

Eran las 7:00 de la noche. Había salido a comprar una torta en algún lugar de la calle, para tener una cena ligera. Estaba cansada y no quería cocinar, la comería solo por nutrir mi cuerpo y me metería en la cama a dormir.

Era Nochebuena, pero no había nada "bueno" que celebrar.

Pase el llavín y me introduje en el departamento, cuando intente cerrar la puerta tras de mí, Archivald entró como rayo, impidiéndome que le negara el paso…

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Dije a la defensiva

-Vine por ti –Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por mí? -Desdén puro salía de mi boca- Tienes reunión con tu esposa, en la casa Adley.

-Anie me envió. Dijo, que, no me atreviera a regresar sin ti. Además, aquella también es tu casa.

-Esa, nunca fue mi casa –Respondí elevando la voz. Puse la bolsa de estraza con mi cena, sobre la mesa. Trate de quitarme el abrigo.

-Te ayudo, "gatita" -Bufé sin esconder mi molestia. Como odiaba esa palabra.

-No gracias. ¡Puedo sola! -Me aparte, pero fue más rápido y me atrapó entre sus brazos apretándome contra él.

-¡Suéltame! –Forcejee- Anie te espera. Dile, de mi parte, que estoy indispuesta -Seguí forcejeando imponiendo más fuerza cada vez.

-Tranquila, gatita. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Vas a ponerte linda para mí. Luego, te llevare para cumplir el deseo de mi esposa y todos contentos. Pero antes… -Tocó mi seno derecho por debajo del abrigo e intento besarme lengüeteando mis labios. El llavín se escuchó entrando en la cerradura, la puerta principal se abrió de súbito. Todo pasó muy rápido. Yo sabía de quien se trataba y no me extrañaba nada. Era lo más seguro que hoy viniera a tratar de convencerme de acompañarlo a donde Archie, pretendía llevarme. Sin siquiera meditarlo, suspire aliviada. Al fin había pasado. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. El momento de la verdad, había llegado.

Albert entró al departamento con un enorme regalo color de rosa y otro enorme ramo de rosas rojas, que apenas y cabía por la puerta con aquella carga. Se quedó petrificado en el umbral. Sé, que alcanzó a ver claramente a su sobrino manoseándome, e intentando besarme a la fuerza.

-¡Archivald! ¡Candy! ¿Qué significa esto? -Dijo confundido. ¡Qué ironía su… ingenuidad! Si era más que obvio. Archie se separó de mí, de inmediato.

-A… Albert ¿qué haces aquí? –Mi querido primo estaba más que sorprendido. No sabía a cuál de los dos Adley, darle el premio de: La cara de idiota del año- ¿Tienes llaves del departamento de Candy? Y, ¿llegas sin anunciarte? -La estupidez masculina, en todo su esplendor.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo, de ti, Archivald -Esto era tan patético que no pude evitar sonreír. Los dos hombres se miraron frente a frente. Era más que evidente lo sucedido, pero al parecer se negaban a creerlo. Me quite el abrigo, me recargue en el filo de la mesa dándoles la espalda. En medio de la tensión, saque un cigarrillo, lo encendí; aspire profundamente y deje salir el humo lo más lento que pude. Eleve el rostro con los ojos cerrados, mientras el humo escapaba entre mis labios y con él, el lastre que cargaba. Me sentí liberada al fin de tanta pose, de fingir, y de las mentiras.

-Pequeña… ¿Desde cuándo fumas? -Preguntó Albert con voz contrariada. En verdad que estaba perdido.

-Desde… -Dije recordando a mi bella inspiración con una sonrisa. Suprimí la verdad, esa era sola mía y no iba a compartirla con nadie. Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos en una especie de desprendimiento de mi oscuridad, el recuerdo de Terry, en el viejo periódico anunciando su regreso al teatro llenó mi mente, infundiéndome valor- Es el momento… -susurre.

-Candy, ¿Acaso tú, y William…? -La pregunta incrédula de Archivald quedó suspendida en el aire.

-Candy, ¿por qué esta Archie, aquí? -Dijo Albert con molestia- y tú, ¿por qué la manoseabas? –Al fin, el gran patriarca de los Adley, el todopoderoso, había reaccionado de otra manera que no fuera más que, con una sonrisa conciliadora e hipócrita.

-¡Ah! ¿Es que acaso, no lo sabían? -Me volví hacia ellos y reí cínicamente, con evidente teatralidad. Esa era la única risa que era capaz de evocar- ¡Soy la ramera Adley!

-¡Queee! -Dijeron los dos al unísono mirándose a los ojos con consternación.

-¡Sí! -me mofé- No veo porque les sorprende. Ese es el gran título, que su gloriosa familia ha puesto en mi epitafio. El ilustre Señor William. Albert. Adley. Se cobra con creces el haberme adoptado. Viene a "mi casa" y hace uso de mi cuerpo a su antojo y placer.

Archie miró a Albert, con sorpresa. Ni siquiera imaginaba que su respetable tío, estuviera jodiéndome la vida.

-Y el Señor Archivald. Cornwell. Respetable caballero, esposo amante de mi querida hermana y padre amoroso… -Lo dije con rabia y los ojos húmedos, pero no eran lagrimas lo que caía por mis ojos, juro que era arsénico puro, que destilaba mi alma, carcomiendo mi piel- Me acorrala cada vez que puede, y manosea mi cuerpo como se le antoja. En eso, me eh convertido. ¡En su juguete! Con el cual, sacian sus deseos oscuros y depravados.

-¡No, Candy! Yo te amo -Objetó Albert, queriéndome convencer con sus palabras de lo contrario. Me provocó escalofríos darme cuenta que él, había perdido toda noción de la realidad. En verdad, él nunca se enteró que yo odiaba que me tocara, que me daba igual su presencia y que aun sabiendo que Neil me violó, y sabiendo ahora, que Archie me jodía cada vez que podía… aun así, no le importaba. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Que horrible pesadilla estoy viviendo! ¿o es que acaso estoy muerta y me encuentro en el infierno?

-Candy, tú nunca me diste la oportunidad. No me aceptaste como pareja pero siempre eh estado enamorado de ti. No quiero hacerte daño… -Dijo en su defensa el otro imbécil, igual de enfermo que su tío- Si tu aceptaras mi amor, yo… -Se apresuró a decir, antes de que Albert dijera algo más.

-¡Amor! ¿Amor, dices? ¡¿Qué saben ustedes del amor?! ¡No tienen la más mínima idea de lo que es amor! -Les grité alejándome de ellos. Estaba colérica lloré con todas mis fuerzas llena de rabia. No me importó si los vecinos me escuchaban, no podía seguir callando más, no después de darme cuenta, que este martirio, nunca iba a acabar- ¡El amor es desprendimiento! ¡La elevación de los más nobles y desinteresados sentimientos! Es sacrificio… es desear, sobre todas las cosas, el bien del ser amado. –Mi voz estaba completamente rota, como si alguien estuviera oprimiendo mi garganta y mi corazón pesara como un pedazo de plomo.

-Candy, eso es precisamente lo que quiero, pequeña. Darte mi apellido pero con la bendición de Dios. Volverte una dama respetable, como mi esposa -Dijo Albert con una cruda solemnidad que me sonó a burla.

-¡No! ¡Eh dicho que No! –Grité histérica, fuera de mis casillas- ¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes, ni de su prestigiosa familia! ¡Lárguense de mi casa! ¡Lárguense y no vuelvan nunca más! -Con una fuerza inusitada que me provocaba temblar de rabia, los empuje a ambos fuera del departamento. Cerré la puerta en sus narices con un fuerte portazo. Me derrumbe llorando recargándome contra ella, me deslice hasta rodear mis rodillas… lloré, lloré sin fin, hasta aplacar un poco mi ira y saborear un ínfima sensación de libertad.

Tras la puerta los escuche alejarse. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Supongo que Albert, por temor a que los vecinos hubieran escuchado mis gritos, echándolos de mi casa. Y Archivald, quizá por temor a que su tío, la implacable cabeza Adley lo descubriera ante su esposa, y le retirara el apoyo financiero, definitivamente.

Paso un tiempo indefinido, me levante un poco más confortada, a pesar de sentir mi cuerpo tan lívido porque todas mis fuerzas me habían abandonado. Me sentía sumamente débil. La tensión emocional me estaba minando por dentro, y este enfrentamiento, terminó con lo último de mis energías. Aunque, no sería el único en esa noche. Faltaba aún más…

Camine hacia el baño para lavarme la cara que estaba caliente y enrojecida por el llanto. Una voz malvada y burlona, me hizo parar en seco antes de introducirme en la habitación.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Esto es un cuchitril. Digno de una dama de establo -Esa voz. Mi cuerpo se puso en alerta y la adrenalina subió de golpe por mi torrente sanguíneo, provocándome un mareo.

-Neil… -Murmure apenas- ¡lárgate de mi casa o llamaré a la policía! -Grite amenazante con lo último que quedaba de mí.

-No creas, huérfana, que ésta, es una visita de cortesía por las fechas. Ni mucho menos un encuentro social. Solo vine a dejarte mi presente… de navidad -Neil escupía sarcasmo puro, sabía que me odiaba y disfrutaba hacerme daño. Mi cuerpo debilitado comenzó a temblar de miedo, pero apreté los dientes, rogando porque, lo confundiera con rabia.

-A veces, el espíritu navideño me inunda, y me vuelco en hacer caridad. Éste año, te tocó a ti recibirla… de mi parte -Se acercó lentamente a mí, con esa sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. Temblé, yo le temía a Neil Legan aunque demostrara lo contrario. Traté de no dar un solo paso hacia atrás para que no pudiera leer mi terror pero como Cerbero, el perro guardián del averno, olió mi miedo.

-No temas, huérfana. Solo vine a traerte esto -Dejó caer el diario de la ciudad de Chicago, sobre la mesa- ¡Feliz Navidad, Candice Legan! –Exclamó el muy bastardo- Lo eres en cuerpo. Lo eres, lo sabes muy bien.

Riendo de esa forma suya, tan perversa, salió del departamento sin cerrar la puerta. Al verme sola y fuera de su alcance, me acerque a la mesa y tome el diario.

-No… No, Terry. ¡No! Tú no… por favor…

-Sabía que seguías enamorada de ese maldito inglés. ¡Qué pena por la huérfana!

Volvió a entrar Neil, al departamento, en cuanto escuchó mi reacción. Espero en el pasillo, para luego venir a burlarse una vez más, de mí, quería gozar… con mi dolor.

-Grandchester, va a casarse con una mujer de su categoría. Y tú, que te sacrificaste por él, estás sola como un perro -Neil comenzó a reírse de mi- Pobre huérfana ingenua, ¿A poco creías que él te seguía esperando? Eres patética, Candice

Ante sus burlas y su risa cruel, mi corazón, la parte intacta que quedaba de él, se rompió en mil pedazos. Mi estómago se contrajo de dolor. Guardaba una ínfima esperanza de… buscarlo. Y tal vez, solo tal vez…

Neil Legan me dio el tiro de gracia, en una perfecta noche de caos.

-¡Eh! Candy. ¿A qué te sabe este trago amargo? Inmunda huérfana, venida a más. Con la ayuda de Grandchester, te he puesto en tu lugar.

Aparte de su risa maquiavélica mientras se alejaba, esa fue la última frase que escuché. Después oscuridad total.

Las últimas anotaciones en el diario de Candy, hablaban de que había llegado a éste lugar, huyendo de los Adley. Se hospedó aquí, en el Hotel California, registrándose como Julieta Grandchester. Entendí porque firmaba sus pasajes como: Julieta G.

Nunca mencionó ni una sola vez su nombre, ni los apellidos de los involucrados. Anotó también el número de habitación, que según sus líneas, ella eligió, 3112. Le habían asignado otra en este mismo corredor pero, ella pidió la cambiaran a éste lugar. Anotó más abajo:

"31-12. 31 de Diciembre, el día en que nos conocimos"

Eso me conmocionó en demasía.

Relató en sus últimas líneas que había encontrado paz en este lugar. Que conoció a personas muy especiales que querían ayudarla. Pero no especificaba quienes eran, ni cómo iban a hacerlo.

Lo último que escribió con fecha del 31 de Diciembre, del año anterior era:

"Kenai me dijo que por la mañana, cuando no estuve, había venido un hombre preguntando por mi descripción. Sé que es ese hombre. Me ha encontrado. Pero no volveré a ese infierno, así tenga que…

Las últimas palabras parecían garabateadas, escritas a toda prisa. Cerré el diario. Mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

-Candy, Candy. Mi Julieta del colegio. Usaste mi apellido. ¿Qué sería de ti? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Te obligaron a regresar?

Un impulso feroz me hizo ponerme de pie. Me cambien rápidamente, salí de la habitación. El hotel lucia diferente a esa hora. Pasaba de medio día, el sol estaba en lo más alto, quemaba ardientemente la piel. Recorrí el lugar palmo a palmo, estaba casi desierto. Un deseo ferviente de encontrar una huella que me hablara de Candice, se apodero de mí.

Sin pensarlo me adentre en el desierto que se extendía en toda su gloria tras el viejo hotel. El viento soplaba caliente resecando mi piel. En la lejanía, creí ver a un lobo. Parecía estudiar mi presencia en aquel solitario lugar. Se encamino sin dejar de mirarme, creí entender que, quería que lo siguiera. Sus movimientos de cabeza así lo parecían. Si ya había pasado por todo esto, fuera de toda lógica, sin dudarlo lo seguí. El animal corrió por el ardiente desierto hasta una pequeña colina, al acercarme a la cúspide, una cruz de madera me hizo marear. Me detuve en seco. El animal estaba ahí, echado, al acercarme, huyó.

La cruz estaba vieja, roída, la pintura despellejada, era lógico que llevaba demasiado tiempo allí. Me acerque más, me incline y quite las gafas oscuras que me protegían del ardiente sol. El luminoso destello me cegó por segundos, cuando recupere la visión y mis pupilas se acostumbraron a la radiante luz, creí enloquecer. Estaban talladas sobre la madera dos letras, J. G.

-No puede ser… Candy. ¡No!

Sin pensarlo me eche sobre el montículo de tierra reseca y lloré amargamente, llamándola, implorando al cielo que fuera todo una pesadilla de la que aún no despertaba.

-Candy, Candy. Tú, no merecías esto, mi pecosa. ¿Por qué se ensañaron contigo? ¿Por qué llegar hasta este extremo? Te asesinaron. Te dejaron olvidada en el desierto. Quien iba a reclamar un cuerpo en medio de la nada…

Candy, encontraré al culpable. Le haré pagar su crimen. No descansaré hasta lograrlo. Vengare tu memoria ¡Lo juro!

* * *

 **"EL REVIEW ES EL ALIMENTO DE UNA IMAGINACION ACTIVA, TE AGRADEZCO EL TUYO EN COMPENSACION A LA MIA"**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

 **CHICA DE TERRY**


	4. Alianza

**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

 **ALIANZA**

 **4**

Terry condujo directo a Chicago. No perdió el tiempo en preludios, se vistió elegantemente y fue a buscar a Neil a las industrias, Legan & Legan.

Al terminar el turno de un ajetreado día de oficina, lo vi salir por la puerta principal. Sin ningún tipo de preocupación, caminaba exudando seguridad, venia perfectamente vestido, con un maletín balanceándose en su mano izquierda. Se había convertido en todo un hombre de negocios, si la gente que lo admira y le rinde pleitesía pudiera ver lo que hay debajo de tanta "finura", no se atreverían siquiera a mirarle.

Lo aborde en el estacionamiento, antes de que se montara en su lujoso automóvil. Sin que Neil se lo esperara lo tome por las solapas de su finísima gabardina, estrujándolo fuertemente.

-¿Dónde está Candy? -Rugí con furia.

-¿Qué demonios… -El imbécil no daba crédito a lo que acontecía.

-¡¿Que le hiciste a Candy mal nacido?! -Lo estruje para luego estrellarlo contra el costado del auto.

-Suéltame imbécil. No sé de qué demonios hablas -Se defendió- Hace tiempo que… no se de ella -balbuceó- hace un año… que se largó a no sé dónde…

-¡Lo sé y estoy seguro que tu tuviste que ver con eso! -No era una amenaza de mi parte era una afirmación.

-A mí no me importa lo que pase con esa huérfana de quinta -Pronunció asqueado.

-¡Cállate! –Grite- ¡Candy, está muerta! -Quería ver su reacción cara a cara.

-¿Qu-e? ¿Tú como lo sabes? -Dijo Neil sorprendido y asustado, ante la furia con que lo estrujaba.

-Neil Legan… Voy a convertirme en tu sombra, buscaré pruebas, y si tuviste que ver con su desaparición o muerte ¡Juro que no te bastaran los días para arrepentirte del daño que le causaste!

Solté al desgraciado. La seguridad del lugar se acercaba rápidamente para ayudar a su patrón. Me introduje en mi auto y salí a toda prisa de allí. Neil, acomodándose la ropa estropeada subió al suyo a toda prisa. Observe por el retrovisor como daba indicaciones a su seguridad. Me rete a mí mismo por ser tan agresivo e impulsivo, pero la furia se apodero de mí, en cuanto le vi tan despreocupado, como si no debiera nada.

-¿Será verdad que está muerta? ¿O será solo un invento del mequetrefe ese, para tratar de asustarme? Y si, se me paso la mano con la huérfana y la muy imbécil se suicidó, después de contárselo todo al actorsucho? Tengo que desaparecer por algún tiempo - Neil encendió el coche y se marchó perdiéndose en el tráfico de la tarde.

Detuve el auto en una calle solitaria, golpee con fuerza el volante.

-¡Maldito bastardo! Pero no te vas a librar tan fácil de mí.

Volví a las industrias Legan al siguiente día, a la misma hora, ya no se permitía el paso de vehículos no autorizados al estacionamiento. Me quede afuera esperando, donde mi auto no fuera visible, para mi mala suerte y mi peor carácter, Legan, no volvió a pararse por ahí.

Llame a las oficinas desde mi hotel y la asistente me rectificó lo que había temido. El muy imbécil huyó.

-El Señor Legan se encuentra fuera de la ciudad, por asuntos de negocios -Me comunicó la asistente. Casi fue a ella a quien le toca recibir mi furia, por mi falta de control.

-¡Te encontraré, maldita sabandija!

Eso no me desanimó, al contrario, tenía que seguir con mi plan. Al siguiente día fui a las empresas Adley, pero ésta vez dejaría de ser tan visceral y cambiaría la estrategia. No me dejaría dominar por la ira otra vez, para poner en sobre aviso al enemigo. Uno de ellos, ya dio muestras de su culpabilidad, faltan 3. Era 4 de Enero, recién comenzaba el nuevo año.

Me presente educadamente con la recepcionista, pedí audiencia con William, pero estaba de viaje. Luego pedí ver a Archivald y estaba fuera de la ciudad, por asuntos personales.

-Me urge verlo Señorita ¿Cuándo regresan? Tengo que estar en Nueva York, en dos semanas -Pregunte con candidez.

-Por supuesto, Señor Grandchester, para su boda -Dijo ilusionada la mujer.

-Sí, así es. Como comprenderá, estaré bastante ocupado. Podría decirme, madame, cuando regresan -Le brinde una radiante sonrisa. Use mi sex appel para obtener lo que quería, modestia aparte, la chica se rindió a mis pies y cantó como un canario.

-El Señor Adley… regresará a más tardar mañana. Y el Señor Cornwell… regresa hoy, por la tarde. Si no tienen contratiempos, claro -Dijo melosa la mujer, lanzándome miradas insinuantes.

-Perfecto. Madame, me ha sido de mucha ayuda -Sostuve su mentón con mi dedo índice. La chica casi se desmaya.

-¿Pue.. Puedo hacer algo más… por usted, Señor Grandchester? Lo que sea… -Eso era lo que necesitaba oír. La voz de la chica casi era un susurro.

-Sí. ¿Puede darme la dirección del Señor Cornwell? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, y no sé, si reside en el mismo lugar con su bella esposa Anie.

-Claro que sí, Señor Grandchester -Anotó sin pensarlo la dirección en una pequeña tarjeta y al reverso, el nombre de ella y su número telefónico, obviamente- Aquí tiene Señor Grandchester -Tome la tarjeta, mire profundamente a la chica, su respiración se aceleró de inmediato, al notar que estaba mirando su nombre y teléfono.

-Gracias, Didi –La llame por su nombre de pila- Es usted… muy, muy amable -Acto seguido, tome su mano y plante un galante beso en el dorso. Le guiñe el ojo coquetamente y me di la media vuelta, dejando a la mujer derretida en la silla.

Conociendo a Archivald, seguramente llegará a la empresa primero que a su honorable hogar. Hombres como él, dan más importancia al trabajo, que a su familia -medité- iba ensimismado, cavilando que paso dar, cuando sin querer tropecé con una fina suavidad.

-Lo siento madame…

-¿Terry? ¡Terrence Grandchester…!

-¡Anie! Perdón. Señora Cornwell -La salude de mano con toda propiedad. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se pintó en mi rostro, ante ese sentimiento de sed de venganza, me estremecí. Debatí en mi interior si comenzar mi revancha con ella, diciéndole todo de una vez. Ella era débil de carácter, eso lo sabía bien. Temí sinceramente causarle un daño irreparable a tan preciosa y menuda criatura. Ella me saludo afectuosamente, sin olvidar su pose de dama. Sin embargo, me acogió como si hubiéramos sido los mejores amigos.

Anie, me invitó a pasar a la oficina de Archivald, para tener más intimidad. Sabía que yo era una figura pública y no nos permitirían charlar con soltura, en un lugar público.

Ya instalados en el amplio despacho y con total intimidad, comenzamos una plática casual, mientras esperábamos a Rita, con el café. Domine mi ansiedad y conduje sagazmente la conversación hasta el punto de tocar el tema de Candy.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta ella? -Puse cara de desconsuelo e inmediatamente cara dura. Anie caería de inmediato.

-Terrence… ¿Acaso no lo sabes? -Dijo ella, con un gesto de dolor.

-¿Que desapareció? Creí, que tal vez ya hubiera regresado –Inquirí, para sacar más información de primera mano.

-No. Después de la noche buena… no supimos de ella. Mi marido y William, fueron los últimos en verla. Estaba indispuesta y se negó a asistir a la cena de noche buena. Al siguiente día, fui a llevarle mi presente de navidad, pero ya no estaba… -Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Se fue, quien sabe a dónde, sin decírselo a nadie. William, la sigue buscando pero hasta ahora… nada. Pareciera que se la tragó la tierra. -Contuve mi rabia ante las revelaciones de Anie. Afortunadamente llamó Rita, traía el café con algún aperitivo. Una vez que quedamos solos de nuevo, deje que Anie contara todo lo que tenía para decir.

-William, ha estado muy mal desde entonces. Pareciera que la desaparición de Candy, hubiera afectado su salud. Se queja de un dolor en el pecho. Yo pienso… que él presiente que algo malo le sucedió. Yo… vivo en una angustia constante. Archie, desde que se fue, tiene el estómago muy sensible, su partida también le afecto. A todos los que la queremos.

-¿Gastritis? –Pregunte.

-Si -Respondió ella, mientras se limpiaba con su fino pañuelo algunas lágrimas.

-William está enfermo del corazón –Afirme.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dijo ella, como si no fuera bastante obvio.

-Son padecimientos comunes, hasta cierto punto. Como lo mencionas, la constante angustia debe de haber afectado a William, y a Archivald. Con tantas preocupaciones deben resentirlo en su organismo de alguna manera. A mí… me sucede algo similar. Lo más común es la gastritis, cuando vives en constante presión y no está en tus manos poder resolverlo.

-Entiendo. Terrence, tú, pronto vas a casarte. Permíteme felicitarte. Es una buena noticia, a pesar de nuestra tragedia -dijo ella esbozando una mueca de sonrisa- Terrence, puedo preguntarte algo… -Asentí. Tome de la taza el cálido líquido, el momento de la verdad estaba por llegar.

-Candy… ¿Fue a buscarte de casualidad? Perdón que lo pregunte, es que, te veo demasiado tranquilo con todo esto, que… ustedes en el pasado fueron grandes amigos… -Dijo ella con cautela, ahí estaba la señal que esperaba.

-Y… si dijera que, sí –Respondí.

-Terrence, ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está ella? ¡Dímelo! Iré yo misma a buscarla, la llevaré a mi casa para…

-¡NO! -Grite sin poderlo evitar ante la sola idea de, Candy, estando bajo el mismo techo que Archivald- Lo siento, Anie, me exalte -Trate de controlar mi respiración- Anie, antes de que sigas, quiero que me digas algo, ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por Candy?

-¿Yo…? Pero es que acaso, le sucede algo malo ¡Por dios, Terrence, habla claro! –Me exigió.

-Contéstame, Anie Britter, hija del hogar de Pony y hermana de Candice White. ¿Qué harías por Candy? –ella se sorprendió mucho de la forma en como la llame.

-Yo, la ayudaría. La quiero muchísimo y no me detendría para ir por ella al fin del mundo. Ella siempre fue para mí, como un ángel guardián. A Candy… le pasó algo muy malo ¿verdad?

-Sí, Anie. Es una increíble historia, pero necesito saber que tú podrás sobrellevarlo. De no ser así… -Inquirí. Luego espere por su reacción que fue inmediata.

-¡No, Terrence! Cualquier cosa, por más horrible o descabellada que sea, quiero saberlo. No tienes idea de cómo está la Señorita Pony y la hermana María, sin saber de ella. Nuestra familia se cae a pedazos, por no saber su paradero. Prefiero la verdad mil veces, a vivir de esta forma, con esta zozobra rondando por cada rincón de nuestras vidas. Con esta angustia que no me deja vivir en paz. Hace tiempo que tengo un terrible presentimiento… y ahora estás aquí -dijo ella entre lágrimas- Si tú la has visto, o sabes dónde está, por favor dímelo. Necesito saber que fue de ella, te lo suplico…

-Anie, esto que voy a decirte… -Hice una pausa para llenar mis pulmones de aire, pues súbitamente se quedaron vacíos- Esto que vas a conocer será muy duro, como lo fue para mí, al enterarme. Cambiará tu vida, como cambio la mía. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo. El mundo como lo conoces desaparecerá.

-Terrence, me estas espantando ¿Qué puede ser tan grave, o tan malo? Con la ayuda de Dios todo se puede resolv..

-¡Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto! -Dije apretando los puños- Perdóname, Anie… -me hinque frente a ella tomándola de las manos. Mis ojos estaban húmedos ante el cariño sincero de Anie por Candy- Perdóname, porque voy a destruir tu mundo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, mis palabras la conmocionaron y sé que el terror a lo desconocido, se instaló en su pecho, dentro de su corazón. Aunque quisiera aligerar la noticia, no había forma de hacerlo.

-Anie, es mejor vivir con el alma tranquila que cegarse ante la verdad y Candy, no se merece seguir en donde está.

-Dímelo de una vez -Dijo ella sollozando.

-Yo no lo haré. Candy, lo hará –Respondí.

-¿Qué? Ella vino contigo ¿Dónde está? -La angustiada mujer se levantó de inmediato. Fui al sillón y de mi abrigo de fieltro negro, que reposaba sobre el respaldo del cómodo sillón, extraje el diario. Lo tome con ambas manos lo apreté contra mi frente.

"Candy, sé que no era tu deseo dañar a Anie, pero… ella no merece tampoco está mentira"

Dije para mí, muy quedo. Me volví hacia ella y le extendí el diario con la mano temblorosa. Aun dudaba de hacerlo pero en ese momento no había marcha atrás. Aquello no iba a ser nada fácil, ni agradable. Iba a honrar la memoria de Candice, sacando a la luz, la verdad. Si no lo hacía, su alma no estaría tranquila nunca.

-¿Qué es esto? -La mujer pulcramente vestida, tomo el diario con duda. Cubrí con mis manos las de ella, para infundirle valor.

-Es ella. -Le dije a punto de las lágrimas, tratando de contenerlas dentro, solo para mí- Es Candy. Será mejor que te sientes… -Ella me obedeció y abrió el diario- Esto, es muy duro para mí, créeme. No necesitas leerlo todo. No tiene caso vivir con esa horrible verdad en tu memoria. Lee éstas páginas.

Vi claramente como pasaba saliva, cuando le indique cuales. Leyó sin detenerse, inmediatamente rompió a llorar. Me arrojó el diario con todas sus fuerzas de forma inesperada, golpeándome en el rostro.

-¿Terrence, qué es esto? ¡Una blasfemia, una calumnia, una atrocidad!

-Dije que iba a ser muy difícil de asimilar… -Recogí el diario del suelo, la mejilla me ardía por el duro golpe, pero también comprendí su primera reacción.

-¡Haz el favor de salir de aquí y no vuelvas más! -Arremetió con furia.

-Anie, no te ciegues a la verdad. –Traté de mantener la calma, sabía que debía darle tiempo.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Por qué vienes a causarme daño? ¿Quieres arruinar a mi familia? ¿Por qué Candy se volvió un monstruo? ¡Una embustera! Que se quede dónde está. Y que no regrese nunca. Es una mujerzuela, como dijo Eliza. Quizás anda por ahí vendiéndose por…

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices! -Perdí el control.

-¿Y tú si lo sabes? ¿Dónde está? ¡Que me dé la cara! ¿Dónde está, Candy? –Gritó completamente histérica. Su peor pesadilla se materializaba frente a sus ojos. Su devoto esposo, se había echado al plato, a su hermana. Y estoy seguro que es a ella, a quien culpa de la mal paridez de Archivald.

-¡Está muerta! -grite fuera de control- ¡Está muerta! Candy, está muerta…

-¿Qu-é? -Dijo ella apenas.

Yo vibraba de coraje, no pude contenerme. No más humillación para Candy. Así tuviera que pasar por encima de quien fuera.

Comencé a narrarle la historia obviando la horrible alucinación que vi de Candy, con su "hermosa familia". Le dije de las coincidencias, del diario escondido, de la plática con la dueña del Hotel y de la tumba con las iniciales falsas.

-Terrence… Esto es increíble de creer. Es que, es monstruoso, aterrador. No creo que Archie, haya sido capaz de…

-Archie, Neil, Albert -Asegure.

-¿Qué? –Ella aun no lo podía creer y no la culpaba.

-Todo está en el diario, Anie.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Me niego a creerlo! Y si es un invento de Candy –ella trataba de darle lógica a la situación, podía entenderlo hasta cierto punto. Pero no permitiría que su memoria siguiera siendo mancillada.

-Qué razón tendría ella para inventar algo así. ¿Quieres pruebas? -Ella me miro- Tu cuarto de costura tiene tres armarios de cedro rojo y tu diván es color azul rey -Anie abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida. Proseguí para que no le quedara la menor duda- El cuarto de tu hijo tiene un tapiz con payasos. El baño de visitas de la planta baja, tiene una fuga que formo salitre bajo el lava manos.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? –dijo ella sorprendida.

-Lo dice aquí -señale el diario.

-Candy pudo haber visto esos lugares. Estuvo en mi casa muchas veces –Se defendió ella.

-No te engañes, Anie. Estuvo cinco veces. Las mismas que describe en el diario y las habitaciones dónde… -Ella movió la cabeza negativamente. Se resistía a creer- No quería llegar a este extremo pero… Tu correctísimo esposo, tiene el miembro viril delgado. Le gusta manosear tu cuerpo y hacer el sexo oral.

-¡No es verdad! El no hace esas cosas… -Dijo ella sorprendida ante mi poca delicadeza pero no había otra forma de decirlo.

-Tú no permites que lo haga. Pero lo pide. Lo intenta, ¿no es así? -Ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente- Archivald sufre un trastorno que le provoca correrse demasiado rápido.

-¡No sé… qué significa eso! -Volvió su rostro llena de vergüenza. Claro que sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Significa, que no te da placer. Que no te hace sentir mujer. Que no te hace feliz en la cama porque al primer contacto íntimo, arroja su simiente en tu entrada. Anie, nunca has sabido lo que es un orgasmo, porque él es incapaz de dártelo.

-Terrence, no sigas por favor, no más… -Anie estaba totalmente avergonzada, derrotada. Ese era su terrible secreto, su suplicio. Su propio infierno callado.

-Anie, todo estos detalles, los escribió Candy, en su diario. Seguramente porque le quemaban el alma. Este horrible secreto vivió soportándolo por años. Pero no más –Le aseguré- Créeme, ella nunca lo dijo porque no quería lastimarte. Por eso es que no iba a tu casa y evitaba toparse con Archivald. Esa noche de su desaparición, ella huyó. Huyó de ese infierno en la que la tenían los hombres que juraron protegerla. Incluso, Neil la torturaba.

-¿Cómo? él también está en todo esto.

-Legan… la forzó… Después de que nosotros, nos separáramos. La torturó todo este tiempo burlándose de ella por haberla mancillado. Esa noche buena… Archie y Albert se enteraron de que ambos… la… -No podía ni pronunciar esa asquerosidad- Candy, se quebró y huyó.

-Pero, si William lo sabe ¿Por qué no hizo nada? ¿Por qué no se fue en contra de Archie? Es muy claro que él está enamorado de ella. Nunca hubiera imaginado que…

-Es obvio. Si uno hablaba, el otro haría lo mismo y todo se sabría. A ninguno de los dos les convenía abrir la boca. Supongo que desde entonces, poco se frecuentan.

\- Así que ésa es la razón… Por eso ya no se procuran como antes. Pero, William la sigue buscando aún, eso es real. Él la quiere, Terry.

-¡Vaya amor! –Vociferé- Un amor enfermizo que la obligó a llevar una doble vida.

-William sigue buscándola, me consta su desesperación. Su afán de seguir. No se desalienta. Candy está muerta… y si él no lo sabe, entonces… Los principales sospechosos son Neil, que según dices, huyó. Y…

-Y Archivald –Asegure- Anie, perdóname. No me voy a detener. No sé porque, llegue a ese lugar y me tuve que enterar de todo esto. Lo siento pero no puedo hacer oídos sordos, cerrar los ojos y seguir adelante como si nada pasara. Yo no puedo hacer eso.

-Terrence… Candy te amaba, por eso te llevo a ese lugar. Nunca dejó de hacerlo… ¿Puedo leer todo el diario?

-No, Anie. No tiene caso. Es una verdadera pesadilla, un auténtico cuento de horror. No creo que a Candy, le gustaría que la recordaras así. Pero tenías que saber la verdad, la que te involucra directamente -sonó el teléfono. Anie fue a atender mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo.

-Señora Cornwell -La voz de la recepcionista a través del auricular, a la cual soborne con una sonrisa por información, podía escucharse muy a penas.

-¿Si Didi? -Respondió Anie

-Su esposo, el señor Cornwell, acaba de llegar. Va subiendo ahora mismo.

-Gracias. Archie llegó… -Dijo ella mientras colgaba la bocina.

-Anie, será mejor que te vayas, -Le dije al sentir que la sangre me hervía al instante. Guarde el diario, trate de respirar hondo para mantener la calma, la voz de ella me desconcertó.

-Terrence, déjame a mí. Por favor. Por mi hermana. No te ensucies las manos con él, aun tienes camino que recorrer -Apenas y podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Estas segura? -No pude evitar la incredulidad en mi voz.

-Más que nunca -Me aseguro.

Archivald estaba extrañado. Anie casi nunca lo visitaba en su oficina porque le había advertido que cualquier contratiempo doméstico, podía esperar hasta que él estuviera en casa. Salió del elevador y se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver pasar nada menos que a Terrence Grandchester a su costado, rumbo al elevador, ignorándolo completamente, cómo si no lo hubiera visto.

"Sé que si posaba mis ojos en ese bastardo, perdería el control y terminaría matándolo ahí mismo, sin importarme nada. Pase de largo, no sé de dónde saque el aplomo para hacerlo"

Archivald se volvió a mirar al alto moreno que llevaba un semblante duro y contenido.

-¿Grandchester?

Lo escuche llamarme cuando pase de largo pero no respondí. Oprimí el botón para llamar al ascensor, suplique porque llegara lo más pronto posible o no respondería de mis actos. Sé que me está mirando, lo siento clavándose en mi persona, recorriéndome lentamente. Rechine los dientes, me dolían los puños por refrenar mis deseos de estrellarse en su asquerosa humanidad una y otra vez. Mis instintos asesinos fueron opacados por el sonido de una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Archivald! ¿Cómo pudiste? –Reclamó enfáticamente la hermana de Candy. De reojo vi como el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo hizo doblar.

-¡Anie! Pero… ¿Qué te pasa? -Dijo Archivald sorprendido, y yo aún más ante la fuerza inusitada de la morena. Archie sobaba sin cesar su mejilla enrojecida.

-¡Nunca te perdonaré lo que hiciste! -Conjuró ella.

-No entiendo nada… ¿Qué tiene que ver Grandchester en todo esto? -Dijo el hombre iracundo. Seguramente tratando de entender mi presencia en ese lugar y la actitud retadora de su esposa.

-¡Voy a divorciarme de ti! Te quitaré hasta el último centavo que tengas. No te quiero en mi vida, ni en la de mi hijo, nunca más -Dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas. Realmente estaba sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para enfrentarlo. En ese momento me di cuenta que Anie, estaba ahogada en su propio infierno y que era hora de salir de allí, de una vez por todas, por ella y por su hijo.

-¡Estás loca! –Vocifero Archivald perdiendo el control.

-Sí. Estoy loca por haberme casado contigo, por no querer ver la realidad. La farsa se acabó Archivald Cornwell.

-¡Te exijo una explicación! -La tomo por las muñecas, haciéndole daño a la frágil mujer que había desposado, jurando honrarla. Pero ella no se amedrento.

-Candy es la explicación… -Él la soltó de inmediato- lo sé todo… -Dijo ella tratando de contener la rabia que fluía a través de sus lágrimas- Cómo pudiste humillarla de esa forma y a mí. No vuelvas a acercarte, ni a mi hijo, ni a mi familia -Dijo ella siseando, pero el volvió a tomarla del brazo y jalándola sin ninguna tipo de consideración, intento llevarla hacia la oficina.

-¡Suéltala hijo de perra! -Mi puño sólido, como una roca, al fin encontró el blanco donde ansiaba estrellarse. Se impactó directamente en su rostro, el cayó de bruces al suelo cual muñeco de borra. Fui por Anie, o si no… no respondería por mis actos.

-¡Imbécil, me rompiste la nariz! -La sangre brotaba incesante, bañando su finísimo traje. Me alegre. Un traje menos, que no tendrá arreglo.

-Eso es poco para lo que realmente te mereces. No vuelvas a tocar a Anie, o te arrepentirás -Mi voz sonó como un trueno, tome a la llorosa chica por los hombros y camine junto a ella rumbo al elevador.

-¡Bastardo, te voy a demandar! -Se levantó con el rostro bañado en sangre, su secretaria intentaba ayudarlo pasándole algo con que limpiarse.

-Haz lo que quieras. Sabes dónde encontrarme, -Sentencie. Me volví hacia él, trate de ser civilizado pero no pude contenerme más- Y si tienes la suficiente hombría para retarme -Le dije apretando mi entrepierna obscenamente, mostrándole mi miembro erecto por la furia que me recorría haciéndome temblar. Claro, fuera de la vista de Anie- ¡Será para mí un placer darte una lección de lo que es un hombre de verdad, mariquita precoz!

-Soy eso y mucho más -Se defendió colérico el castaño por mi insinuación obscena. Ante el reto, mi pecho ardió en furia como un toro embravecido dispuesto a embestir.

-¡No me provoques, basura! -Le dije tomándolo de su saco y sacudiéndolo como un muñeco de trapo. Le hable quedo para que la secretaria no escuchara, pero juro que mi voz jamás sonó tan nítida, tan contundente, con dicción perfecta, a pesar de la baja escala de mi voz- Yo. No. Soy. Candy. Mal nacido. Yo nunca eh tenido su piadoso corazón. Conmigo… ¡Te jodes! -Le dije con rabia. Se quedó mudo ante mis bufidos de toro de lidia- Si te atreves a hacer algo en contra de Anie, más te valdrá esconderte en el mismo infierno porque hasta allá, iré por ti. Te sientes muy hombre amedrentando mujeres, ¿no? Ya veremos qué haces, sin tu asquerosa y delgada miseria precoz.

Sé lo que le hiciste a Candy… ¡Hijo de perra! -Dije arrastrando las palabras, con la mandíbula apretada y mis dientes rechinando- No me bastara la vida para hacértelo pagar.

Lo tenía levantado en vilo, su cara atemorizada y ensangrentada pegada a la mía. Creí que perdía el control. Un tacto femenino y suave sobre mi hombro me hizo refrenarme. Era la pequeña mano de Anie. Apretó delicadamente mi hombro, tenso como una roca, aquel toque me recordó las manos de Candy, incluso podría jurar que era su tacto quien me pedía suavemente que lo soltara de una vez. Lo hice sin dudarlo.

Nos perdimos tras las puertas del elevador dejando a un Archivald con la nariz rota, un ardor agudo en la boca del estómago que le quemaba las entrañas y a punto del colapso nervioso.

Lleve a Anie a su casa, más bien a la casa que compartía con Archivald. La espere en la calle, recargado en mi coche mientras recogía lo esencial. Ella me invitó a entrar pero por ningún motivo lo hubiera hecho, sin pisar una sola vez aquella casa, sabía como era por dentro y simplemente, no lo hubiera soportado.

La lleve a ella y a su pequeño hijo, a la casa de sus padres, allí en Chicago.

-Anie… lo que pasó con Candy no es un tema agradable. Yo quisiera pedirte, rogarte que…

-Terrence, no tienes ni que mencionarlo. Nadie lo sabrá. Yo veré como manejar mi divorcio sin involucrarla a ella. No te preocupes.

-Gracias… Anie, lo lamento tanto, yo…

No sabía que más podía decirle a la mujer sentada en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche. Había sido yo, el detonante para acabar con la vida como la conocía. Estaba seguro que a la larga le estaba haciendo un enorme favor pero, saber eso, no me exoneraba de causarle un grave daño por el momento. Sobre todo, conociendo su frágil naturaleza. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sorprenderme su actitud firme y resuelta. No dudo en alejarse de Archivald de inmediato, ni se amedrento al saber que tenía que hacerle frente. Desconocía su grado de sufrimiento personal e íntimo, pero por su hartazgo absoluto, supongo que debe ser un grado muy profundo.

-Ahora entiendo…

-¿Qué? -Anie me sacó de mis cavilaciones personales con esa declaración.

-Por qué Candy se enamoró perdidamente de ti -La mire y mi respiración se agitó. Trague duro. Creí que el corazón se saldría de mi pecho- Siempre te tuvo fe. Siempre te amo. No me queda la menor duda -En ese momento quise gritar. El grito ahogado, desgarraba mi garganta quemándola. No sé cómo logre controlarme y parecer calmado- Terrence, ¿Piensas dejar a Candy donde la encontraste?

-Anie… no lo sé -Apenas y pude contestar- Ni siquiera lo eh pensado -Pase las manos por mis cabellos con desesperación. Ella tenía razón, este camino era muy largo y lo peor de todo es que apenas comenzaba- Esto es, como estar en medio de una espiral que gira sin control.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes. Solo quiero pedirte un último favor…

-¿Cuál? -El hijo de Anie, estaba durmiendo en sus brazos. Tendría uno años a lo mucho. La paz reflejada en su infantil faz, me descolocaba. La pequeña creatura, era ajena a todo este cuento de horror.

-Alguna vez me llevarías a verla… quiero pedirle perdón… -Dijo ella intentando no llorar.

-Anie, créeme. Ella no tiene nada que perdonarte. Ella te amaba mucho. Nunca quiso causarte dolor - Trate de confortarla un poco, sabía que la pesadilla para ella apenas comenzaba. Ser una mujer divorciada, era como ser un apestado. Y la familia era, la mayoría de las ocasiones, la primera que se oponía a ese tipo de escándalo, condenando a la mujer a mantener las apariencias por el resto de su vida.

-Un día cuando pase todo esto, y… las cosas estén… sino bien, al menos sean más llevaderas, lo haremos. Lo prometo.

-Gracias, Terry -Ella sonrió entre su cara llorosa. Me salto el corazón al escucharla llamarme así, como lo hacían en el colegio. No quise verle de frente o descubriría lo que había en mi alma a través de mi mirada- Ella siempre pronunció tu nombre con cariño. Es compresible, Eras su ilusión, su felicidad. No conozco a tu prometida pero… sin agraviar, hubieran sido muy felices juntos… Candy y tú. Estaba segura que así sería, desde el colegio -Quería gritarle que parara, no podía soportar escucharla decir esas cosas- Eres un gran hombre, Terrence. Igual que Candy fue, una gran mujer.

Ella me plantó un beso en la mejilla derecha, no sé si como agradecimiento, o como despedida, pero sentí una especie de cariño emanando de esa hermosa mujer, hermana de alma de Candy. No pude hacer otra cosa más que apretar la mandíbula. No sabía cómo corresponder a ese repentino sentimiento de empatía. La joven mujer bajo de mi auto con su hijo pequeño en brazos, apenas era un joven crio, estaba claro que, lo que dije a Anie era verdad. Ella vivía una vida sexual casi nula, sin satisfacciones. Sin conocer de verdad lo que es gozar de una sexualidad plena y sana. Ese vía crucis lo conocía bien, lo viví con Dalila. Ella ansia ser madre, desafortunadamente hasta ahora no ha ocurrido. Su médico se sinceró conmigo, al decirme que ella tal vez nunca pueda gozar de la dicha de la maternidad. La diferencia entre Anie y Dalila, es que, mi prometida si goza de una estupenda sexualidad. Afortunadamente y a diferencia de Dalila, para Annie Britter de todo este macabro cuento de horror le quedo un ángel, que de ahora en adelante será su fuerza y le llenará de valor para enfrentar lo que venga. Sonreí. Si, al menos ella, tiene algo por lo que seguir adelante.

Cuando los sirvientes sacaron sus pertenencias del maletero, nos despedimos. Los dos sabíamos que nos faltaba un largo y sinuoso camino por recorrer. La luz del sol aún estaba distante de nuestro horizonte, lo que ambos veíamos en nuestro futuro inmediato eran amplios nubarrones que presagiaban una feroz tormenta.

Conduje sin rumbo fijo. No muy lejos tuve que parar y echarme a un lado del camino, no podía soportar más las palabras de Anie. Lloré amargamente, de impotencia, de dolor, de arrepentimiento. Si hubiera hecho un segundo intento por acercarme a ella… nada de esto hubiera pasado. Candy, no hubiera tenido que soportar tal humillación, una vida oscura, lúgubre y fría. Ella no se merecía eso. Lamentablemente él hubiera no existe, solo podemos vivir el presente, lidiar con el pasado, al menos tratar de aprender de él y quizás, solo quizás, haya un futuro.

Una vez iniciada la onda expansiva, ya no podía dar marcha atrás. No perdí ni un minuto de tiempo y a la mañana siguiente, estaba en la sala de espera del despacho de Albert, de William Albert Adley. Me quedaría aquí, montando guardia hasta que él apareciera.

El destino llega a su cita siempre puntual y sin contratiempos. A las 9:00 AM en punto, William entraba en su imperio seguido de su perro fiel, George Johnson. Mi primera impresión fue de asombro, al ver a un Albert marchito. Su cuerpo era fuerte y joven a sus 36 años, pero su rostro denotaba mucha más edad. Las líneas prematuras en sus ojos, así como los círculos debajo de ellos, hablaban de largas noches sin dormir. Quizás porque la conciencia no lo deja en paz, no le permite vivir tranquilo. Éste Albert, ante mí, no tenía el ímpetu, ni la sonrisa franca del despreocupado vagabundo del pasado. No brillaba en sus ojos la chispa de la alegría, de la libertad de hacer lo que se venga en gana, de realizar los sueños que nacen del corazón. No era el hombre que yo conocí y admire.

-El destino pasa factura, ¿No, William?

* * *

 **"EL REVIEW ES EL ALIMENTO DE UNA IMAGINACION ACTIVA, TE AGRADEZCO EL TUYO EN COMPENSACION A LA MIA"**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

 **CHICA DE TERRY**


	5. Honor vs Venganza

" **Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

 **HONOR VS VENGANZA**

 **5**

-El destino pasa factura, ¿No, William? -Declare para mis adentros.

El hombre de negocios pulcramente vestido, igual se sorprendió al verme ahí, como su primera cita de la mañana. George se turbó un momento pero como buen británico se recompuso en el acto. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para mí, conocía a la perfección ese tipo de personalidad aparentemente incólume, mi padre daba cátedra en ese sentido.

-Terrence Grandchester. El actor del siglo 20. ¡Vaya sorpresa! -Dijo al acercarse a mí. Torcí la mueca, en un intento de sonrisa cínica. Lo espere instalado en el cómodo sillón de la sala de espera.

Me puse de pie cuando estuvo frente a mí. Ya no existía diferencia de estatura entre nosotros. Quedamos frente a frente con la mente maquilando a mil por hora. Él, seguramente tratando de buscar una razón por la cual estoy aquí. Y yo, tratando de no olvidar que alguna vez fuimos amigos.

No propicie ni por error el acercamiento físico. Luché por "tratar de entender" que él amaba a Candy. Tuvo todo el derecho de luchar por su amor, a lo que no tenía derecho era a lastimarla. A veces el amor es tan grande que lastima, hiere, mata y no nos damos cuenta. El amor se pierde entre la fina línea de la sublime elevación de los sentimientos más puros y en la fragilidad de la personalidad "insane" que venimos cargando. Aquella que nunca aprendimos a superar satisfactoriamente. Se oscila entre una y otra con sinuosa cadencia, que, perdemos la noción del bien y el mal. Creemos que aquello que nos causa tremenda y apabullante satisfacción no puede ser malo para nadie. Traté de comprender, pero no de olvidar.

Albert, al fin extendió su mano dándome la bienvenida de rigor, como lo marca el protocolo de las buenas maneras. No quise poner en sobre aviso al "capitán". Sabía, que por su patrón, estaría dispuesto a todo y no se detendría ante nada. Esa certeza dentro de mi muy pronto se volvería realidad. Sonreí fingidamente y correspondí su fuerte apretón de mano.

-William, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -Fue directo y franco, como siempre lo había sido. Me dio la preferencia y nos introdujimos en su amplio y majestuoso despacho- En efecto, hace ya mucho tiempo, Terrence. Ponte cómodo, por favor.

"¿Terrence?"

Vaya, al parecer es mutuo el recelo, pensé. Fabrique un pretexto que excusara mi presencia, sabía que Albert era inteligente y su "mano derecha-siniestra" aún más.

-¡Voy a casarme, Albert! -Solté de sopetón con una amplia sonrisa, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente. George, cauteloso, nos dejó solos al cerciorarse del motivo de mi visita. Sé que tenía sus dudas, aquella repentina aparición de mi persona, era muy sospechosa dados los sucesos de su familia.

-Terry… No nos engañemos. No creo que vengas a invitarme a tu boda ¿A qué has venido? -dijo el rubio tratando de parecer calmado y ecuánime como siempre.

-Quiero saber de Candy -Fui directo. Si eso es lo que quiere… eso tendrá.

-¿Por qué? Qué interés tienes en ella. Tú, vas a casarte. Que yo sepa, hace mucho tiempo decidiste seguir con tu vida y…

-¿Qué sabes de ella, William?

Deje la farsa de lado, entendí que aquella conversación no sería cordial, ni mucho menos pacifica o civilizada. Albert, no era Anie. Me engañaría a mí mismo si pretendía manejar al rubio a mi antojo. Centrado y analítico como siempre, él, trato de mantenerse imperturbable.

-Debo entender, que estas enterado de que ella desapareció,

-Sí, también sé que… -dije con cautela casi a punto de mencionar a Anie y nuestra plática. Lo omití de inmediato- Estoy seguro que tú, estas buscándola y que no descansaras hasta encontrarla. Me gustaría saber cómo va la investigación y si puedo ser de ayuda.

Volví a retomar la serenidad y el aplomo. Ya no era un adolescente "estúpido" como en el pasado, era un hombre hecho y derecho. Ahora más que nunca debería dar prueba de ello.

William me miro con intensidad. Creí ver en sus ojos ese halo de sinceridad con que me hablaba en el pasado. Se hundió en el respaldo de su sillón enorme. Piel negra enmarcaba aquel trono, parecía que el mundo había caído completo encima de él. Por un momento sentí lastima, al verme a mí mismo reflejado en el hombre frente a mí. Conocía en demasía ese gesto, esa actitud pusilánime de desesperación y derrota, aplastándome sin piedad. Vaya, si sabía lo que es estar en la incertidumbre, en el abandono total de mí mismo.

Sus ojos y las arrugas prematuras alrededor de ellos denotaban su real preocupación por Candy. Ella desapareció. Fue por su culpa. Eso no podía olvidarlo. Por su culpa, por la de Archie y Neil.

-Recibí una carta de Candy -Menciono mientras giraba en su amplio sillón. Miraba hacia el ventanal. Resplandecía el enorme vitral con la luz matutina, a sus espaldas. No me miraba, parecía estar muy abatido por el contenido de la misiva- Dice… específicamente que está bien. Que necesitaba alejarse un tiempo. Que no me preocupara por ella, que volvería cuando… Que por ahora, necesitaba tiempo para ella.

Me quede en silencio, estudiando cada palabra, cada gesto, cada inflexión de su voz. Albert parecía totalmente sincero, afectado. Yo sabía que la carta era falsa. Candy, jamás, con todo lo que le hicieron pasar se atrevería a decir aquello. Esa carta era falsa. Su propósito, quizás, era tranquilizarlo. Entonces, eso significaba que, él no sabía que ella está muerta. No podía tener seguridad de nada y tampoco debía descartarlo como sospechoso aunque la amara. Tenía que saber más sobre esa carta.

-¿Cuándo llegó la carta? -Dije con cautela. Esperando que él, me lo dijera y tratar de entender si, o Albert era muy buen actor, o, al también lo estaban engañando. Ésta última posibilidad me surgió de pronto.

-Llego el día último de Diciembre. ¡Vaya regalo de año nuevo! -Dijo él, con claro reproche- Yo… Nosotros, toda la familia, estamos tan preocupados. Y Candy juega a… George investigó la dirección. Existe, pero ahí, nadie sabe de ella. Realmente no quiere ser encontrada -dijo con una mueca de sonrisa. Más me pareció un gesto de profunda tristeza- Supongo que alguna vez en nuestras vidas necesitamos alejarnos un tiempo. Lo sé yo, lo sabes tú. Pero esto que hace Candy, es una exageración. Nosotros somos hombres, y ella es una mujer joven, sola, soltera, ¡Mira que mantenernos así, por un año, en esta angustia!

Se calmó un poco, estaba exaltado, afectado. Era claro que había mucha rabia dentro de él, mezclada con desesperación. Lo que escuchaba hoy de los labios de Albert, jamás lo escuche en el pasado. Jamás consideró a Candy, aun siendo tan joven, como alguien débil, que necesite de cuidados. Y ahora lo carcomía la ansiedad de imaginar, que podía estar haciendo sola. Creo que se dio cuenta que estaba exteriorizando de más su verdadero sentir. Se arrepintió pues remato conmigo y mi pasado.

-Debes entenderla ¿no, Terry? Pasaste por algo similar, te alejaste un tiempo, Quizás lo necesitabas, no te importó nada más.

-Estás equivocado, Albert. Porque me importaba "todo", me fui. En un principio, las circunstancias me obligaron a alejarme, con el tiempo comprendí que si no lo hubiera hecho de esa forma, "las circunstancias" -enfatice- me habrían aplastado, acabando conmigo.

De nuevo la realidad me golpeó como un mazo directo a la cabeza, al comprender que exactamente eso, le pasó a Candy. Su psique no lo resistió más y tuvo que alejarse. Desafortunadamente "sus circunstancias" la siguieron, la alcanzaron, y… Esa verdad me lleno de rabia. Hasta aquí llegó la conversación civilizada y diplomática.

-Albert, que razón tenía Candy, para huir.

-¿Huir? Huir de qué… -Él se sorprendió. Se volvió a mirarme. Trate de mantener mi postura erguida y una actitud sosegada. Pero la paciencia y serenidad nunca han sido virtudes que me definan.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú -Insistí.

-Con qué derecho vienes, después de tanto tiempo, a pedir explicaciones sobre Candy -Respondió de forma enérgica, dejando de lado la diplomacia.

-El derecho que me da, haber sido su amigo.

"Y ella, mi gran amor"

Las últimas palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, impidiéndome expresarlas. Agradecí que no hubieran escapado de mi interior. Tenía que contenerlas dentro, lo más posible para no reaccionar en consecuencia o si no…

-Si ella hubiera estado bien, no tendría por qué haber hecho tal cosa. Algo muy malo le sucedió. De otra forma, no entiendo porque huyó. Porque ella se alejó huyendo de algo, o de alguien. De no ser así, porque no desea volver.

-Pero, por qué querría hacer tal cosa, si lo tenía todo. No le faltaba nada, yo… yo la cuide. La procure…

-¡Ella huyó! -Acuse, casi en un grito.

-Si estás tan seguro, Grandchester, dime, ¡Dime tú, de quien tendría que huir!

Dijo molesto ante mi terquedad. No pude más y explote.

-De Neil. De Archivald. ¡DE TI! Lo sabes muy bien, William Albert Adley.

Él se quedó mudo. No atino a responderme.

-William, tú… -Me levante, no podía permanecer sentado, temblaba de impotencia, de coraje, cerré los puños para apaciguar mi conmoción interna. En se momento entró George, al despacho, ya que mis gritos se escucharon más que claros- Tú me prometiste… aquella tarde… ¡Que la cuidarías! -Dije acechándolo sobre el escritorio. Si no hubiera sido porque ese gran pedazo de fino roble se atravesó en mi camino, en este momento le estaría cortando la respiración con mis propias manos- ¿Qué hicieron con ella? -Golpee el escritorio con mis palmas- Yo me fui… con la serenidad de que al menos tú, velarías por su bienestar -le grité.

Estoy enterado de todo, William. Te cobraste muy caro el haberla adoptado. Sí que fuiste inteligente, debo admitir. Sacaste a una chica de la orfandad, una que no tuviera parientes que respondieran por ella. Linda, de espíritu libre y carácter indomable. Una verdadera joya. Una, en un millón. La educaste, le procuraste el bienestar económico y… ¡Por qué no! Le brindaste compañía y una verdad a medias.

Ahora pongo en duda tu amnesia del pasado. La forjaste a tu antojo, o al menos hasta donde pudiste porque ella, en varias ocasiones se te fue de las manos.

Aquella tarde, en el parque, creí estúpidamente, qué harías lo posible por convencerme de buscarla. Creí, que me obligarías a verla. Tú sabias… lo que ella significaba para mí. Necesitaba aquel último empujón. Necesitaba los golpes que me diste y el cubetazo de agua fría para despertar de mis estupideces. Agradecí más que nunca tu apoyo. Eso fue lo que creí… Me viste revolcarme en el pestilente fango etílico, de mis inseguridades e indecisiones. Pero no…

Sé que "yo", no era tu obligación. No tenías por qué hacerlo. Me considerabas tu rival ¿Por qué habrías de ayudarme? Cada vez que recuerdo tus palabras exactas… Creo, y quisiera equivocarme, Albert, "amigo mío", hay manipulación en ellas.

De cualquier forma, la decisión era mía. Y manipulado o no, decidí lo que en aquel momento sería lo mejor. Y creí, estaba seguro que Candy, no estaría en mejor compañía que contigo. Creí que le tenderías la mano, cuando ella te necesitara. Como ella lo hizo por ti.

Tú… Supiste lo que Neil le hizo. ¡Y no se lo hiciste pagar! Le ofreciste tu ayuda y como ella no acepto, la fuiste acorralando hasta que… ¡Tenías que tomarla, a como diera lugar!

-¡Yo la amo, Terrence! Nunca le hice daño. La amé, luche por ella, por ganarme su amor. ¡Amor que tú, despreciaste! ¡Amor por el que no luchaste! Yo no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Yo la amo y estoy desesperado por no saber de ella.

-Yo no reprocho eso, William, ella era libre. Tú, tenías todo el derecho de luchar por conquistarla. Pero te falló una cosa.

-¿Qué? -dijo el confundido.

-No respetaste su decisión.

-¿Cuál?

Como era posible que a estas alturas, él, aun no lo entendiera. Moví la cabeza exasperado.

-¡Ella, no te amaba! -Mi voz sonó como un trueno.

-¡Claro que sí! Si no fuera así ¿Por qué aceptó ser mi mujer? ¿Por qué aceptó mis caricias? Mis besos. Por qué se colgaba orgullosa de mi brazo, en las fiestas y reuniones.

-¡Maldito seas! Ella te lo dijo muchas veces, pero tú no la escuchaste –Lo encare.

-¿Tú, cómo puedes saberlo? Yo me gane su amor y es algo que no puedes tolerar –Dijo con arrogancia, como si esto se tratara de una competencia.

-¡Basta ya! -Aporree el escritorio con un manotazo- Ella nunca quiso ser… "tu mujer". Solo yació bajo tu cuerpo, mientras tú creabas toda una fantasía idílica en tu cabeza. La viste llorar y creíste que era de felicidad. Pero eran lágrimas de vergüenza, Albert; de dolor. Por verse forzada por ti, a esa penosa situación.

-Si ella estaba tan inconforme, por qué no hizo nada para detenerme –Los gritos retumbaban como truenos en aquella habitación.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Que saliera corriendo, gritando a la calle pidiendo auxilio. Auxilio de ti, que eres su protector, su padre adoptivo. O a quien debía de acudir… ¿Tú dímelo? ¿A tú tía abuela? ¿A tu administrador? ¿A la policía? Ella hubiera sido la más perjudicada. ¿¡No te das cuenta!? Neil y Archivald, solo esperaban que la dejaras sola un momento para… -

William recobró la compostura y un poco de claridad ante mis palabras.

-Por lo que puedo ver, Candy, acudió a ti ¿No es así? o de donde sacas tantas mentiras -Dijo él con cautela. Toda mi información le cayó como balde de agua fría. Tentó con paso dudoso el terreno, que en este momento ya era un campo plagado de minas.

-No, Albert. Ella nunca acudió a mí. ¡Ojala lo hubiera hecho! – Dije con verdadero pesar- Ella se resignó a soportar tus frecuentes visitas. Las burlas de Neil y las obscenidades de tu sobrino Archivald. Además de los pervertidos ojos de tu administrador –Su rostro palideció- ¡No pongas esa cara! Sabes que digo la verdad. Ella se fue el día de noche buena. El día en que tú y Archie coincidieron en su departamento y se enteraron de que compartían a la misma mujer. ¡Lo siento! ¡Rectifico! ¡Forzaban a la misma mujercita huérfana, que alguna vez juraron proteger!

-¿Ella, te lo contó? Ella te lo dijo de esa manera… -Bajo la vista, parecía realmente perturbado, afectado. Contado realmente como era, parecía una hazaña de lo más atroz.

-No. Ella escribió un diario, contando con lujo de detalles lo que todos ustedes le hicieron pasar –Le respondí bullendo en rabia.

-¿Sabes dónde está ella, ahora? -Albert tenía la vista perdida en un punto indefinido, al igual que su alma. Sus cambios de humor repentino, me sacaban de quicio.

-Para que quieres saberlo, para ir por ella y seguir haciendo de su vida un infierno. Para seguir permitiendo los atropellos de tus parientes.

-No, yo quiero que sea mi esposa. Quiero reivindicarla, hacerla digna…

-¡Cállate! Ella es digna. Ella es una buena mujer a pesar de lo que le hicieron. Ustedes la mancharon solo porque ella no los eligió. Por eso hurtaron, a como diera lugar, esa parte de su cuerpo que sabían nunca seria suya de ninguna otra manera. Le hicieron daño, Albert. La mataron en vida, y lo sabes.

Por eso padeces del corazón porque sabes que te equivocaste, porque sabes que cometiste un grave error al haberla acorralado creyendo que de esa manera ella te aceptaría, que el enamoramiento y el amor vendrían con el tiempo .

Hasta ahora Albert había escuchado calmadamente mis recriminaciones, con impresionante estoicismo, pero su indiferencia ante el dolor llego a su límite, se puso de pie, furioso, mostrando el pecho e inclinándose sobre el escritorio en actitud amenazante.

-Necesito hablar con ella, tú no puedes opinar de lo que no sabes, ¡¿dime dónde está?! –Siseo amenazante.

-Ella murió –Respondí. Que estalle la bomba de una vez.

-¿Qué-e? No lo creo… -Albert se puso pálido como el papel. Se dejó caer en su trono, desde ahí lideraba un vasto imperio y quien lo viera ahora, pensaría que ese hombre desmadejado no era el titán que lo regía. Llevo su mano derecha a la altura de su corazón, arrugo su camisa con la palma apretada, indicando que un fuerte dolor se apoderaba de él. La otra mano acribillaba el descansabrazo como queriendo partirlo en dos, su respiración ceso por un segundo soportando la punzada, luego se tranquilizó un poco. Su cuerpo tenso, se relajó al pasar la crisis. Su estado de salud me impresiono.

-Albert… Quiero creer que tú no lo sabias. Alguien trata de engañarte haciéndate creer que ella está viva. Yo quisiera poder tener esa esperanza…

-Y qué tal si eres tú, quien intenta engañarme, haciéndome creer esa locura de que está muerta -Dijo él, reponiéndose de inmediato de la severa crisis que lo afectó hacia unos segundos. Entendí que ese fue un momento de debilidad de su cuerpo, pero de ahora en adelante entendí que eso no volvería a ocurrir. Había visto su lado débil y estoy seguro que no volvería a mostrármelo así le costara la vida. Reuní el valor para decir lo que realmente me interesaba, la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí.

-Eh venido a decirte, a comunicarles -Clave la vista en Johnson, que alerta, estaba a la diestra de Albert- que no descansare hasta saber lo que realmente sucedió con ella. Albert, espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver con su muerte. Neil huyó cuando se lo dije. Y Archivald… es cuestión de tiempo para que hable, y si no lo hace por las buenas, te juró que lo hará por las malas.

Me di la media vuelta y camine hacia la salida. Antes de salir de aquel despacho me detuve y gire el rostro.

-No soy quien para darte consejos, William. Pero yo no confiaría tanto en… tus empleados de confianza. Mientras estabas emocionado viviendo un romance ficticio, violaban tu privacidad y la de Candice, al observarlos en la intimidad. ¿O esa perversidad, también era parte del rito? Candy nunca lo tuvo claro, ni yo tampoco -Mire a George de frente no esquive su asesina mirada.

-Te lo recuerdo, William, por si lo habías olvidado. Las veces que aprovechaste la parte trasera de tu automóvil como un puberto, incapaz de controlar tus hormonas alborotadas. Sin importarte que tu "amigo", observara tus hazañas sexuales. Qué clase de hombre expone a la mujer que dice amar, a esa atrocidad. Sin duda, uno que no supero nunca el rechazo, cobrándose de la peor manera en la persona que dice adorar tanto.

El rubio me miro incrédulo, seguro se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que yo supiera todas esas cosas? Se oían realmente atroces saliendo de mi boca, todo era verdad. George se encontraba rígido, estático, no había ningún tipo de mueca en su cara pero había algo perverso en sus ojos negros.

-Terrence, juro por la vida de mis padres que no lo sabía. Me resulta creer que ella… juro que jamás quise hacerle daño -Dijo esquivando mi mirada llena de ira- Quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba, quería… deseaba tanto que ella me amara igual.

-¿Y que hay con lo que ella quería? ¡Eso nunca les importó! –Estalle- Voy a descubrir la verdad Albert, así tenga que enfrentarme a todos ustedes.

-No sabe lo que está diciendo Grandchester… -habló el lúgubre administrador al fin, y lo hizo como lo esperaba, solo para amenazar- No tiene el poderío para enfrentar a los Adley.

-Quizás no. Tengo algo mucho mejor, poder de convocatoria. Mi rostro es más conocido en el mundo que el de todos ustedes. No podre derrumbar de una sola vez su imperio de mentiras, pero seré el terremoto que los hará caer tarde o temprano. Desgastare sus cimientos y bastará un solo empujón para que el respetable imperio Adley, caiga de su pedestal. Sus socios tan puritanos y rectos, no querrán verse envueltos con personas oscuras, obscenas, con la asquerosa costumbre de abusar de sus protegidos. Perderán poco a poco su credibilidad. A éste escándalo, seguramente se sumaran otros. Tus respetables sobrinos tiene muchos secretos muy bien guardados -Abrí la puerta.

-¡Ah! Por cierto. Si acaso piensan desaparecerme o conseguir el diario de Candy, desde ahora les digo que si algo me pasa a mí o a mi familia, el escándalo será peor. Una copia fiel de sus confesiones íntimas saldrá a la luz al instante, si algo me ocurriera. Están advertidos. Eh venido como un caballero a hacer de su conocimiento mis intenciones, no me esconderé. Les doy la cara y lucharé de frente y sin descanso. No parare hasta averiguar qué le sucedió a Candice White –Dije amenazante.

Salí del despacho, dejando a un Albert letárgico y a un George con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados. Sabía que había pateado un avispero. Debía prepararme para lo inevitable. Estaba algo confundido por la actitud del rubio, parecía bastante convincente su amor por Candy, su desesperación, el impacto de saber que ella estaba muerta fue muy duro y sin embargo, se recompuso de inmediato. ¿Qué significaba aquello? George, sin embargo, parecía bastante ecuánime ante la hostil situación. Me dirigí al hotel donde me hospedaba. Como había intuido, tenía un mensaje de Anie Britter. De nuevo, se consideraba una mujer soltera.

"No me sorprende para nada que dejaras ese apellido, querida Anie"

Subí a mi habitación. De inmediato me comunique con mi abogado. Había anticipado la posibilidad de represalias, deje indicaciones precisas para que actuara en consecuencia si algo me sucedía, o a las personas más cercanas a mí, Dalila y mi madre. Muy en el fondo deseaba que aquello no sucediera. El bienestar de ellas, fue en lo último que pensé, pero aun así, no me detendría.

Luego de dar las últimas instrucciones a mi abogado de confianza, llame a Dalila para tranquilizarla. Habían pasado 5 días desde la última vez que hable con ella, allá en Los Ángeles, antes de todo esto comenzara. Le dije que estaba cerca, que estaba en Chicago, que había surgido algo y que pronto estaría en Nueva York.

-¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Se te oye cansado, cariño. Se supone que estos días serían de distracción, antes de convertirte en un hombre casado -Comentó ella melosa. Al menos había logrado tranquilizarla un poco por mi largo periodo de silencio.

-Sí. Creo que… apenas lo estoy asimilando -Añadí con voz cansada, refiriéndome a todo el embrollo en el que estoy metido. Sonreí al percatarme. Ella lo tomo de un modo distinto, afortunadamente.

-¡Terrence Grandchester, no pensaras dejarme plantada en el altar! -Ella reía, lo había tomado a broma, y me estaba lanzando una advertencia en el mismo tono. Lo que no pude saber en ese momento es que su corazón había palpitado aceleradamente al haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-Era solo una broma, My Lady. No te preocupes demasiado, o tu hermoso rostro se arrugará.

-¡Terrence! -Me reto, sabía que era un juego. Ella me hizo reír a carcajadas.

-Querida, podrías soportar cualquier cosa, excepto, una arruga en medio de tu bella frente.

-¡Terrence, cualquiera que te escuche diría que soy una mujer superficial! –Ella se defendió con falsa indignación.

-Mi prometida es hermosa. Avasalladora. Una diva muy consentida. Además, de una verdadera tirana. Pero en la intimidad, es una mujer dulce, cariñosa, una estupenda amante y además de todo eso, una perfecta dama. Una mujer de buen corazón, aunque para el mundo entero parezca todo lo contrario.

-My lord… que bellas palabras. Me has conmovido. Pero tienes toda la razón, esa que describes soy exactamente yo, tu dueña -Dijo ella con una voz melosa y soñadora. Al momento cambio el tono por otro de clara preocupación. Sabía que no era nada fácil engañarla- Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa? Terrence, estás melancólico, te escucho triste…

-¿Será porque pronto voy a convertirme en un hombre casado? -Trate de bromear mientras reía, para que no siguiera con el interrogatorio, estaba agobiado como para seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo y no me apetecía para nada hacerlo con Dalila. Ella es encantadora. Entre sus brazos encontré paz y estabilidad. La quiero, ha llenado muchos vacíos con su ternura, su inteligencia, con su terquedad, con su deseo ardiente de que formemos una familia. Si alguien nos escuchara conversar cuando hablamos de ello, nunca creería que este par de arrogantes y malcriados actores, soñarían con una hermosa familia y una estabilidad hogareña. Pero así era. A pesar de nuestros difíciles temperamentos y de la cantidad de cosas que se dicen de nosotros, -ninguna positiva en lo personal, por cierto- encontramos el uno en el otro, lo que buscábamos.

Ella me ha dado tanto amor, su tiempo y espacio, me enseño como sonreír nuevamente. Quedé atrapado en sus redes tan dulcemente, que ni cuenta me di. Me enamoré de ella, por eso la elegí como compañera. Ella logró hacerme olvidar, hacer que el dolor disminuyera hasta volverse imperceptible. Ella logró que Terrence Grandchester volviera a sentir, volviera a querer, volviera a creer que había una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener una familia propia. Aunque eso, lo sé bien, puede que nunca llegue a realizarse. Estoy consciente de ello, pero aun así, Dalila vale mucho más que su poca o nula capacidad reproductora.

El silencio en la línea me pareció eterno, su cálida voz me trajo de mis pensamientos.

-Terrence, puedes contar conmigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, preciosa. Hasta mañana -Colgué. Me sentía agotado física y moralmente, quería hundirme entre las sabanas y dormir lo más que mis pesadillas me lo permitieran.

-Hasta mañana, mi amor, no olvides que… te amo. –Esas últimas palabras Dalila, las dijo a una línea muerta.

Media hora después Terry colgaba nuevamente el auricular sobre el aparato telefónico. Había olvidado por completo el mensaje de Anie Britter y antes de disponerse a dormir, le llamó.

-¿En quien confiar? ¿En qué, confiar? Anie dice que Archivald no sabe que Candy, está muerta. Ella lo amenazó con contarle a la prensa el motivo de su divorcio, no, lo que Archivald hizo con Candy, como había prometido. La pelinegra, la mantendría alejada del escándalo. Diría a la prensa que el motivo era un… "cierto trastorno físico que su marido sufría" con el que ella, no podía lidiar más. La mujer, se nombró a sí misma como experta en chantajes emocionales y lágrimas falsas. No sería difícil convencer al Cardenal, o al Obispo, de ayudarla a anular su matrimonio, dejando a Archie con una reputación por los suelos.

Anie, después de pinchar su punto más débil: "la perfecta imagen de empresario exitoso y padre de familia" lo amenazó con retirarle el flujo de inversiones que ella tenía como socia. Toda su dote fue a parar a las empresas Cornwell, haciéndolas crecer aún más y ser la rama de los Adley más productivas de todas. Afortunadamente para Anie, su padre puso condiciones en el contrato prenupcial, de que esa dote y lo que produjera, iría a nombre de Anie y sus hijos, esto para protección de ellos, pasará lo que pasara; refiriéndose claro, a algún desastre financiero. Sus nietos estarían protegidos, al igual que su hija. Archie estuvo de acuerdo con tal de tener y manejar esa importante suma, que sin duda haría crecer su propio bolsillo.

La empresa era enorme y si ella retiraba su sociedad todo se reduciría a la mitad. Archie se vería obligado a partir por partes iguales todo y la empresa que marchaba excelente, sufriría un tremendo colapso. No le convenía en este momento de expansión, que tal cosa sucediera y aunado a eso, su divorcio y los motivos del fracaso matrimonial, lo dejarían completamente arruinado en prestigio, en todos los ángulos posibles.

Según Anie, él se arrodillo pidiéndole perdón. Suplico para que lo perdonara y volviera a su casa. Juró y per juró no saber nada de Candy, ni su paradero desde la última noche en el departamento del edificio Magnolia.

Sabía que con tales amenazas, Archivald, cantaría de inmediato pero al parecer, ni la ruina económica, ni el desprestigio social por convertirse en divorciado y el motivo vergonzoso por el cuál su esposa, lo dejaba, lo hicieron hablar. Archivald, realmente no sabía nada de nada.

Quiero convencerme que ni Archivald, ni Albert, tenían motivos para asesinarla, pues según ellos "la amaban". Quisiera tener la certeza, pero a estas alturas, la idea más descabellada podría ser la correcta.

El único hecho concreto, era que Legan huyó de inmediato, al pronunciarle el nombre de Candy. No así, Archivald. Que por el contrario, trataba de sacar el perdón de su esposa, en aras del buen crecimiento de su hijo, dentro de una familia normal. ¡Ja! "normal". Que palabra más inadecuada. Espero que Anie, le haya pateado el trasero con todas sus fuerzas.

Neil Legan algo sabía. Algo escondía. Ahora las sospechas recaían sobre él, principalmente. Tenía que esperar la reacción de Albert, por lo menos 24 horas, para deliberar el siguiente paso.

-Corre Neil, escóndete muy bien, porque te encontrare, aun si estás debajo de las piedras, donde es el hogar de las cucarachas como tú. Te sacaré la verdad, así tenga que llevarte yo mismo a la policía.

Me desperté adolorido. Eran las 5 de la tarde. Había dormido más de 12 horas. Por la noche no pude conciliar el sueño, pensando, solo pensando. Di mil vueltas en la cama, no podía apagar mi cerebro. Llegó la madruga y el dolor atroz en mi cabeza punzaba como un taladro industrial, por trabajar a marchas forzadas. Al fin, no sé qué hora de la madrugada era, me quede dormido, fatigado, exhausto por tanto sube y baja emocional.

Me duche rápidamente. En apariencia todo era calma. No había reacciones, no había mensajes o llamadas.

"Mala señal" -Advertí.

Me vestí rápidamente, pedí algo ligero, solo por probar bocado. Mientras tanto realice algunos ejercicios de relajación para oxigenar mi sangre, para calmar un poco la ansiedad que me consumía. Un palpito hacia brincar mi corazón, mi respiración se volvió arrítmica, un presentimiento, una corazonada, un destello de lucidez…

La noche me cayó encima montado sobre mi convertible. Tome la carretera que me sacaba de Chicago. Vaya que estaba solitario el paraje y lo suficientemente alejado de la ciudad o de cualquier otra finca. La luna estaba en alto, la carreta dio un giro leve y me encontré mirando la luna llena reflejada en un enorme lago. Del otro lado, siguiendo la ribera, entre la oscuridad del enorme risco, se elevaba orgullosa una enorme mansión.

Al parecer mi corazonada estaba acertada. Era el lugar que describió Candy, en su diario. Me pregunto ¿Cómo fue, que ella, llegó a este lugar tan apartado? ¿Quién la trajo? ¿Cómo fue que le permitieron seguir sola en este paraje solitario? ¿Acaso eso también estuvo planeado? ¿Cuánto valor tuvo para llegar hasta aquí? Y todo por creer que era yo, quien la esperaba.

"Candy…"

-¡Maldito y mil veces maldito, Neil Lega! Tú iniciaste el viacrucis que Candy vivió después de que nosotros decidiéramos separarnos definitivamente. ¡Eres el más despreciable de los hombres! –Gruñí. Pise el acelerador a fondo, provocando una gran polvareda.

Subí por la ladera ondeando por el empinado camino. Al fin llegue a la cima, las luces de los faros iluminaron otro vehículo aparcado y las siluetas de dos hombres, de pie en la escalinata principal de la mansión. Detuve la marcha de mi convertible, la capota estaba puesta, me baje con energía, las largas horas de sueño me habían servido y mucho. A pesar de la magnificencia de la luna, desde el oriente venían acechando unos nubarrones muy oscuros. El viento frio los acercaba rápidamente. Las centellas a lo lejos, avisaban con estruendo su pronta llegada. Presagio de tormenta…

-La sabandija de Legan está aquí. El criminal siempre vuelve a la escena donde cometió su crimen -Dije a todo saludo, al percatarme de quien se trataba.

-¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? -Me preguntó Albert sorprendido de verme ahí.

-No había venido antes

"No en un plano normal" Dije para mis adentros.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? muy pocas personas saben de esta propiedad de los Legan. Es muy antigua, está en desuso -dijo George sin perder su porte francés.

-Me guió el diario de Candy, con sus descripciones. Así fue como llegue a este lugar. Tú lo conoces bien, Albert. Aun me intriga como fue que estuviste aquí, cuando ella logro escapar, ¡qué gran casualidad!

-Leí la nota que le dejaron en el departamento -dijo recordando- ella salió a toda prisa sin importarle el paradero del mensaje. La seguí hasta aquí, sabía que era una trampa porque no es tu estilo esconderte, ni que la citaras en un lugar tan apartado. Por si no lo sabias, ella vino aquí con engaños, creyendo que habías sido tú, quien la esperaba en este lugar.

"Ese golpe bajo me dolió en el alma. Algo de todo esto, era también, en parte, mi culpa"

-Lo que no sabía, era cuanto tiempo Candy, se me había adelantado –dijo el rubio con verdadero pesar- desafortunadamente no llegue a tiempo para detener a Neil… ella venia saliendo hacia el camino completamente empapada…

-Pudiste hacer mucho por Candy, sin embargo preferiste chantajearla muy sutilmente.

-Eso no es verdad -Se defendió de inmediato.

-Sí, lo es. Cómo le llamas a lo que hiciste con ella, tratando de orillarla a un matrimonio que no deseaba.

-Yo la amaba y no me importó que ella… ¿Acaso tú la hubieras rechazado, por lo que le sucedió? –Rebatió.

-¡No, eso no fue su culpa! -Dije con los puños apretados. Solo de recordar lo que le hizo Neil, se iba la sangre como lava hirviente a la cabeza- Hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú. Le hubiera ofrecido mi ayuda, le hubiera dado mi nombre, la hubiera llevado de blanco al altar y seria el hombre más orgulloso del mundo, si ella fuera mi esposa. Porque Candy, vale eso y mucho más.

-¡Entonces no me juzgues! Como caballero que eres, no me juzgues. La diferencia entre tú y yo, Terrence, es que tú no luchaste por ella. Y yo luché hasta el cansancio por ganarme su amor y lo hubiera conseguido si no fuera porque…

-La diferencia entre tú y yo, Albert, es que tú, fuiste en contra de su voluntad. Entiendo que es difícil estar en las sombras, esperando algo que quizá nunca llegue. Sé, lo que es eso. La diferencia entre tú y yo - dije apuntándole con el dedo- es que tú, te cansaste de esperar y forzaste las cosas de la peor manera. Creíste que así demostrarías cuanto te importaba pero obtuviste todo lo contrario a lo que deseabas, y yo… ¡Sí! Me aparte de ella, porque ella así lo decidió. Yo la amaba más que a mi vida. ¿Sabes lo que se siente? Amar de tal forma que renuncias a la mujer que adoras, por amor. Por amor a ella, porque ella te lo pide… Esa fue mi forma de demostrarle cuanto la amaba, cuanto la respetaba, cuanto significaba en mi vida. Su palabra fue ley para mí, honre sus deseos respetando mi palabra. Fui fiel a nuestra promesa de…

Me detuve. En ese preciso momento había dicho más de lo que debí. Me arrepentí inmediatamente no tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación de mis procederes y mucho menos de mi pasada relación con Candy. Pero él, estaba tan equivocado que no pude evitar sacarlo de su error. En el intento, sentí abrir dentro de mí una puerta que yo creía estaba clausurada definitivamente, enmohecida, sepultada por el tiempo y fue ahí de donde un vendaval salió desbocado desde el interior y me sacudió con tal fuerza que me estremeció entero. Si, debía parar en ese preciso momento… -el tono burlón de Albert me sacó de mi desorden interno.

-¿Y vas a decirme que fuiste muy feliz? ¡Terry, por favor! Aun no logro entender cómo fue que no volviste por ella si dices, la adorabas tanto. ¿Qué? ¿Te bastó amarla a la distancia? Eso es para adolescentes enamorados e inmaduros. Yo soy un hombre, Terrence. No pude, ni puedo conformarme con su cercanía, mucho menos sabiendo que ella me ama. ¡Fuiste un imbécil! Yo no me conforme con tenerla y hacerla mía en sueños, como tú.

-¡Cierra la boca imbécil! ¡Tú no conoces la clase de amor que siento por ella! –No pude contenerme más y lo zarandee con furia. No fui consiente de mis palabras hasta que…

-¡Es verdad! Sigues enamorado de ella, como creí .Dijo Albert en tono de burla, eso me enfureció más, que se riera de mí, de mi amor, de mi verdad que por tantos años oculte.

No debí decirlo, ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? No sentía furia contra Albert, sino contra mí mismo ¿sería verdad? ¿Será que muy en el fondo escondí el amor que siento por Candy? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? Hace mucho tiempo que ella salió de mi vida, ¿Porque debía ser precisamente yo, el ángel ejecutor? El verdugo de los demonios de Candy.

¿Por qué clamaba justicia por una mujer que salió de mi vida hace mucho tiempo? Con la que nunca volví a tener contacto hasta ahora, ¿Por qué? ¿Por honrar su memoria? ¿Por justicia? ¿Por justicia divina? O, por amor…

La herida que cruza mi corazón de palmo a palmo, la que creí suturada y cicatrizada, pude escuchar claramente cómo se abría de tajo y la sangre saliendo a borbotones nuevamente. El dolor fue insoportable, me hizo nublar por instantes. Mi respiración se agitó, todo dio vueltas, me aterre. ¡Dios mío, que me estaba pasando! La voz de Albert me sacó del torbellino que me azotaba sin piedad. No supe en ese momento cuál era el peor estado, luchar contra mí mismo de nuevo, o luchar contra Albert.

-Yo, tuve la dicha de hacerla sentir mujer. Le hice sentir el amor que le tengo ¿y tú? ¿Te son suficientes los sueños eróticos que tienes con ella? o dibujas a Candy, en tu hermosa prometida cuando la fornicas de frente -Albert comenzó a reír burlonamente- quien lo diría, eres un hombre atormentado Grandchester -Me restregaba en la cara- vives de fantasías ¿Qué profesión dices que ejerces? ¿Actor? Le haces honor a tu vocación.

Su burla permitió que la bestia dentro de mí se me uniera, y juntos, bestia inconsciente y hombre consiente, lucharan hombro a hombro por primera vez, en un fin común.

-En mis sueños… Candy, me hace el amor. Sus besos y caricias son tan dulces, tan placenteros. Su calor quema mi piel, como brasa ardiente. El amor que me tuvo hace que nuestros cuerpos tiemblen de placer, dando y recibiendo. Ella se me entrega por amor, y sí, me hace explotar despertándome de madrugada por los intensos orgasmos que me provoca su sola imagen, en mis sueños. Esa es mayor satisfacción, aun siendo una fantasía -Declare con vehemencia.

¿Y tú? ¿Puedes decir lo mismo, Albert? Sé sincero, dime si ella te besó por iniciativa propia. Si te acaricio el cuerpo. Dime cuantas veces la escuchaste pedir ser amada, acariciada. Dime cuantas veces la escuchaste pronunciar tu nombre en el éxtasis. Dime, cuantas veces te dijo te amo -Silencio. Al rubio se le borró la sonrisa de la boca- ¡Como pensé! Yo la escucho todo el tiempo en mis sueños, pero tú, ni siquiera una sola vez en la realidad. ¡Acéptalo! Su cuerpo fue solo la vagina rígida y seca en la que te masturbaste cada vez, y no un sexo húmedo, tibio y palpitante que te arranca el alma desde la raíz, con su demandante succión. Sabes de lo que hablo –Me ufane.

-¡Cállate!

Sin poder hacer nada por esquivarlo, Albert lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que me envió escaleras abajo. Caí sobre mi espalda baja, la tierra suelta amortiguo la caída. Me rompió el labio, sentí la sangre tibia correr pero no había dolor en mi piel rota. Mis labios irónicos y burlescos esbozaron una sonrisa de triunfo, ese, que ahora llenaba mi pecho inflamándolo de seguridad y superioridad. Había dado en su punto débil. No más caballerosidad disfrazada de buenas maneras. Me puse de pie sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Los suyos ardían como hoguera sin control. Los míos gritaban: _"Ella me amaba a mí"._

En este punto dejamos de ser los vagabundos rebeldes, los amigos, los caballeros que pudimos llegar a ser. Solo quedaron dos hombres, frente a frente, que iban a batirse en duelo por el honor de una mujer muerta.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? -Me mofé- Tu puño me sabe a frustración, a hombre desesperado, por reconocer que la mujer que deseo no pudo ser suya. Ella tenía dueño, aunque estuviera sola en apariencia. Esa es tu perdición, ayer y ahora ¿Qué se siente, Albert? Estar del otro lado de la moneda. Como en el pasado, tus golpes me saben a ira frustrada, porque ella me ama a mí, y siempre me amo, lo sabes bien. Si Candy, llegó a sentir placer al estar prisionera bajo tu cuerpo, créeme, no era en ti en quien pensaba, "amigo".

-¡Bastardo mal nacido! ¡Ella me amaba! ¡Ella iba aceptarme! -Gritó desesperado.

Albert, siempre dueño de sí mismo enloqueció de celos. Su rostro amable y plácido se puso de un rojo intenso por la ira. George, tuvo que detenerlo porque venía justo hacia mí, con la clara intención de matarme a golpes.

Johnson le hablaba, tratando de calmar su encolerizado temperamento. Pude notar que el administrador estaba sumamente sorprendido por la actitud de Albert. Pareciera que jamás lo había visto en ese estado furibundo, tan fuera de sí. George, le repetía una y otra vez que se calmara por la rara dolencia en su corazón, que no hiciera caso de mis provocaciones que eran solo eso. Le repetía una y otra vez a Albert, que él iba a tener a Candy, tarde o temprano; porque ella sería incapaz de volver conmigo, después de haber sido su mujer, la mujer de un Adley.

Pude ver claramente que le estaba lavando el cerebro con estupideces y mentiras. Le decía cosas que nunca iban a suceder. Entonces fue claro para mí, el misterio de George Johnson.

El lúgubre hombre hacia grandes intentos por calmarlo, diciéndole que debía cuidarse y no alterarse, por su dolencia del corazón. Vi como lo convencía a base de halagos y falsas promesas. Johnson no podía permitirse que… "su creación" más sublime saliera afectada. A como diera lugar debía proteger a Albert, ese individuo reducido a un títere, que él guío, y forjó, para convertirlo en cabeza de un gran imperio.

Estaba más que claro que no iba a permitir que por culpa de las faldas de Candy, su "obra maestra", se convirtiera en un pelele de sus propios sentimientos románticos, por una mujer.

Por los relatos de Candy, hacia años, cuando intercambiamos correspondencia, pude saber que Johnson le llegó a tener una especie de "afecto". Ella lo respetaba muchísimo, lo consideraba un hombre inteligente y cabal, un perfecto caballero. Candy, admiraba su aplomo y presteza, el llegó a salvarla cuando los Legan quisieron enviarla a México. Sí, Candy le apreciaba sinceramente, pero ahora creo que todas aquellas acciones tenían un doble significado y no era precisamente lo que Candy creía, pura buena voluntad. Que equivocada estaba.

Ahora podía verlo desde fuera de la barrera y estaba todo clarísimo. Johnson, vio de Candice, que ella, con su carácter y determinación, podría ser la compañera perfecta para Albert, y su brillante y glorioso futuro. Más aún, cuando William demostró un interés cada vez mayor por ella. Estoy seguro que George, fue quien sugirió mandar Candy, a Londres, para convertirla en una dama a la altura de la estricta educación de que gozó su protegido. No veo a alguien como Albert, de espíritu libre, mandando a Candy a un internado. En nuestras platicas de juventud, Albert nunca habló de establecerse, o de romances pasajeros, su vida era vagar y conocer el mundo, no atarse a nadie, sino vivir su vida, a su aire. Por eso yo lo admiraba tanto.

Pero ese no era su destino y Johnson, lo sabía bien. Lo manipuló de tal forma que aconsejo la mejor educación para Candy, no para ella misma, sino para convertirla en un futuro, en la esposa perfecta, para William.

Todo parecía marchar bien para sus planes, porque incluso Archivald y Alistear cuidaban que la chica no se metiera en demasiados problemas. Era comprensible que ellos estuvieran ilusionados con esa jovencita de múltiples, cualidades poco comunes en su círculo. Era comprensible y bastante obvio, pero ella no estaba destinada a ser pareja de ninguno de los hermanos Cornwell.

Con lo que Johnson no contaba, era, que un bastardo inglés de sangre azul, iba a cruzarse en el camino de su perfecto plan. Observó a Albert resignándose, y aceptar nuestro enamoramiento, porque estoy seguro que en aquella época, Albert, nos apreciaba a ambos. Hablé muchas veces con él, sobre Candy, e incluso me dio consejos que me sirvieron con ella. Si él guardaba ya, un sentimiento romántico para con ella, lo supo esconder muy bien de mí, o sería que yo estaba tan atrapado por Candy, que nunca me percate, de que él también la quería para sí mismo. No era muy grande la diferencia de edad entre nosotros, pensaba yo. 9 años no me parecieron demasiados pero era mucha más amplia la experiencia en la que lógicamente, Albert, me superaba. Yo admiraba todo, de él.

Luego, vino la dichosa amnesia. Estoy seguro que fue en ese momento en que Albert se enamoró perdidamente de Candy, al convivir con ella el día a día. Tan seguro del amor entre ella y yo, jamás sospeché nada. Confiaba en Albert, en su buena persona y en su ético criterio. Pero confiaba aún más, en Candy. Cómo siempre lo supe, ella jamás me falló.

La suerte estaba echada y rompimos. Sé que Albert, no desperdicio ni un segundo y avanzó despacio hacia su objetivo de conquistarla y hablarle abiertamente de sus serias intenciones pero, "la muy desgraciada huérfana, lo rechazo una y otra vez". Casi puedo escuchar en mi cabeza la voz de Johnson molesto, porque Albert no era completamente feliz, y como todo niño rico, no descansaría hasta tener a como diera lugar lo que tanto deseaba. Él se encargaría de que Albert, tuviera satisfechos todos y cada uno de sus deseos, porque él había nacido para ese estilo de vida, para ser un ganador, un triunfador, Johnson se aseguraría que Albert tuviera una vida perfecta.

Así fue. Johnson, le sugirió que fuera un poco más… "contundente", en su cortejo. Albert, alentado por los consejos de George, olvidó sus principios morales, aquellos que lo habían mantenido a raya con Candy, tratando de conquistarla como era lo correcto hacerlo, con mucha paciencia, esperando que la dama diera el sí definitivo pero, el tiempo se agotaba. William debería estar casado ya, y tener un par de herederos a lo mucho, pero a la "supuesta madre" no se le daba la gana decir que sí.

Albert, entusiasmado por las recomendaciones bien manejadas de Johnson, trato de seducir a Candy. Esté le aseguró, que así, la chica podría darse cuenta de cuanto, era que ella le interesaba, y diría más rápidamente que sí. La pasión y el deseo son ingredientes que sabiéndolos manejar, dan estupendos resultados. Johnson, creyó que Candy se rendiría ante William, ante la perfección de su cuerpo, conocería y disfrutaría lo que era el verdadero y buen sexo. Olvidaría la humillación de Neil y se le entregaría al rubio, nublada por la pasión, aceptando de una vez por todas, el compromiso entre los dos.

El sexo es un arma de dos filos muy peligrosa y cruel, si no se le sabe manejar. En efecto, ni toda la artillería pesada de "excelente amante" de Albert, hizo que la chica aceptara y se casara con él, de una vez por todas.

Muy sutilmente, Johnson, deseaba desviar su atención hacia otras mujeres. Pero al parecer, su campeón, estaba "encaprichado/enamorado" de la insípida rubia. Él, en realidad quería enamorarla, que ella lo aceptara por las buenas, era un reto que se le puso entre ceja y ceja. Fue paciente y espero los supuestos resultados de llenar la vida de Candy, de sexualidad; pero en ese inter, Albert, como todo un hombre cabal, una vez probado el cuerpo de sus ardores y delirios, no pudo parar. Exigió saciedad a ese amor ardiente que sentía por ella una y otra vez, convirtiendo a Candy, en su amante secreta. La única. Definitivamente, él, estaba completamente enamorado.

Ese era su talón de Aquiles y George rugió furico al ser consciente de ello. Albert, tenía un punto débil aunque no lo pareciera. Su nombre: Candice White.

Esa era la parte de Albert, en la otra cara de la moneda. Johnson, no entendía porque ella no lo aceptaba. Albert era joven, bien parecido, demasiado bien parecido; tenía un cuerpo por demás atractivo, tenía un trato que derretía a la mujer más reacia, y aparte de todo eso, era millonario. Fue su salvador muchas veces. ¿Qué más podía pedir la estúpida huérfana del demonio?

Hasta que un día, por más que se partió el cráneo tratando de entender que era lo que Albert estaba haciendo mal, se atrevió a fisgonear uno de los encuentros furtivos de Albert, en el departamento de Candy. Se atrevió a ello, solo para hacer un "análisis" de lo que pudiera estar fallando, y poder corregirlo inmediatamente. Era lo indicado, lo que se hacía con un negocio que no marchaba como debería hacerlo. Así de disciplinado y metódico era George Johnson, sobre todo tratándose de los asuntos del Señor Adley.

Entró en el departamento sin hacer ruido. Era temprano por la mañana, después de que ella saliera de su vigilia nocturna en el hospital. A esa hora, pocos vecinos estaban en el edificio. Los hombres trabajaban, las mujeres chismorreaban en el mercado, los niños en el colegio. Esa era la simple rutina de todos los días en aquel lugar de gente común.

"Perfecto para un despliegue desbordado de sexo con total privacidad" -Aprobó Johnson.

-Buen punto, muchacho. Así se elige el mejor camino para atacar, dominar, y vencer los obstáculos. ¡Bien hecho!

"Le enseñaste bien, Johnson. El chico aprendió bien…" -se ufanaba de su propio trabajo.

Se introdujo sigilosamente, como un reptil que se arrastra sin hacer el menor ruido. Atisbo por la puerta de la recamara. La orquesta de jadeos en aquel cuarto oscuro de cortinas cerradas, ya había empezado. Sus negros ojos se llenaron de la imagen en penumbras de un Albert, completamente desnudo, echado encima de Candice. La embestía con suave cadencia. Era simplemente deliciosa la escena, realmente provocativa. El rubio gemía sin ningún control de sus sonidos guturales, que escapaban sin pudor de su pecho, era claro que gozaba en demasía mientras cada centímetro de su larga e imponente vara entraba en Candice, con lenta y casi dolorosa agonía, haciéndolo temblar de puro deseo.

La excitación hacia lo suyo e imprimía más velocidad, pero sin ser agresivo. Se hundía en ella una y otra vez, gimiendo con infinito descaro. Parecía que quería hacer del conocimiento del edificio entero, que él, estaba loco de deseo y que en ese preciso momento gozaba salvajemente de poseer a Candy, su "futura esposa".

Parecía estar cerca la crisis. La tomó por las redondas nalgas y ensanchadas caderas, la elevó sin ningún esfuerzo separando su pelvis del colchón. Tomándola así con la espalda y cuello de ella descansando entre las colchas revueltas, la penetró divinamente en el aire. Rebotaba contra ella con frenesí. Las piernas femeninas estaban abiertas de par en par y se agitaban sin control rompiendo el aire. Los pechos enrojecidos por las succiones a la que fueron expuestos, rebotaban arriba y abajo desafiando la gravedad. Los brazos de ella se sostenían de donde podían. Apretaba con sus puños las sabanas. Era una imagen digna, para una pintura dedicada al erotismo.

Aquella visión, llenó de orgullo al creador y protector, de ese desnudo y sudoroso dios griego. Aun en la oscuridad, el dorado cuerpo de Albert, resplandecía como si estuviera esculpido en el oro más puro. Cada uno de sus perfectos músculos resaltaba, brillaban con luz propia, aun en la oscuridad. Jamás, George había visto semejante perfección física en un hombre, la constitución perfecta, su lugar de nacimiento, su estirpe, su brillante inteligencia y don nato para los negocios, su derecho legítimo de estar parado donde estaba y ser el dueño de un magnifico imperio. Era Albert, la perfección personificada.

William Albert Adley era todo lo que Johnson, siempre soñó que sería. Estaba orgulloso de él y de sí mismo por haber logrado aquella perfección de hombre, un As en los negocios, fiero, inteligente, sagaz, un hombre cabal, un caballero con vena de ganador. Albert, había recibido de la naturaleza toda la perfección de cada una de las generaciones de sus antepasados y además de todo eso, era un excelente amante, en la alcoba.

Johnson contemplaba embelesado a su "obra maestra". Se percató de la creciente excitación y de la dura erección que empujaba por debajo de su pantalón negro ya húmedo. Sobo la zona de la ingle en dos ocasiones, acrecentando las irresistibles sensaciones de goce y orgullo. Ver y sentir.

Contemplar a Albert en plena acción, lo extasiaba hasta un punto enfermizo, llenándolo de un placer que no podía describir. Era como estar siendo testigo de una feroz batalla por un contrato millonario, donde el joven banquero hacía gala de su ingenio y habilidad para al final salir triunfante, con beneficios extras para su imperio.

Lo mejor de todo, era que William, jamás se aprovechó de nadie. Todo su trabajo en las empresas Adley, era obscenamente limpio.

Ver cada uno de los logros de William, era gozar de su propio orgullo al ser él, quien moldeó y enseñó todo cuanto sabia al chico de espíritu rebelde y libre. Verle en la cama en el frenesí del sexo, era soberbio su desempeño en la alcoba, no podía evitar sentirse electrizado, excitado. Albert era todo un ganador, un hombre exitoso en toda la extensión de la palabra.

George Johnson estaba más que orgulloso de William, logró convertirlo en lo que él siempre deseo ser, pero que lógicamente, nunca sería.

No tuvo la suerte de nacer en una familia poderosa, ni en la línea de ser el heredero máximo de una exorbitante fortuna, pero la naturaleza lo había dotado con un coeficiente intelectual impresionante y sacaría el mejor partido de ello. Se instruyó férreamente, el padre de William al ganarse su confianza le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre el negocio Adley. Johnson, con su gran capacidad logró mejorarlo mil veces más. Se le otorgó además, la tarea de pasar sus enseñanzas al joven heredero William, ese chamaquito enclenque de ideas liberales. Vaya que le dio problemas al principio, ya que Johnson, fue siempre tan disciplinado, metódico y analítico, no así el principito, nacido en cuna de oro y pañales de seda.

Inteligente como siempre, cambió su estrategia y entendió que debía primero dar a William, eso que él anhelaba para ganarse su confianza, eh ir instruyéndolo de poco a poco. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que el chico era muy inteligente, pero le faltaba vivir en el mundo real, no rodeado de criados que limpiaran de sus ropas, cada minúscula mancha de barro.

Algo como eso, solo lo echaría a perder. Manipuló nuevamente y dejó libre a William, para hacer lo que más deseaba: conocer el mundo, su gente, y sus distintas formas de vida. George aparecía cuando William lo llamaba. Lo que el rubio nunca supo en realidad, fue que él, nunca estuvo en peligro alguno, George, manejaba diestramente los hilos del mundo Adley, siempre en aras de proteger al rebelde heredero. Siempre un paso detrás de él, viviendo en las sombras, observándole y protegiéndole, siempre aprendiendo.

George, veía la escena sin percatarse de que frotaba más y más su falo, que ya estaba fuera de su pantalón. Lo refregaba al mismo ritmo que Albert, envestía.

Era algo así como: Aplaudirle a un hijo. Cuando el chiquillo ha logrado soplar al fin todas las velas del pastel. Pero algo no cuadraba en aquella escena, buscó rápidamente que desafinaba en aquella sinfonía perfecta que William, dirigía.

Candice yacía en el lecho con los ojos cerrados y sin ningún gesto de placer en el rostro. Entonces se dio cuenta que el finísimo "Stradivarius" por el que Albert deliraba, desafinaba terriblemente.

La rubia solo yacía ahí bajo el cuerpo perfecto de Albert, pero no disfrutaba. No gozaba con las caricias de su amante. A William, no parecía importarle o era que quizás estaba siendo paciente, y muy pronto lograría hacerla gozar y participar dándole por fin a la sinfonía, la calidad de Excelente. Pero eso no era suficiente. Perfección absoluta era lo que Johnson exigía, para William. En todo.

Aquel pequeñísimo detalle lleno de una tremenda excitación al administrador más ambicioso de la historia. Era orgullo supremo, ver a Albert, sometiendo con sexo a Candice.

"Así, William. Así. Domínala. Sedúcela. Hazla caer. De alguna manera, tendrá que retribuir todo lo que hiciste por ella. Así. Así se hace campeón"

Repetía extasiado viendo la escena mientras se autosatisfacía.

George, distraído en sus recuerdos, se descuidó por un segundo. Me acerque rápidamente y Johnson no pudo evitar el certero golpe que le propine a Albert, directamente en la mejilla.

-Por cierto… "Amigo", nunca vuelvas a expresarte sobre mí prometida, de esa manera. Ella está fuera de todo esto ¡Imbécil!

Le estampe el otro puño en la cara haciendo con el rápido movimiento que trastabillara tropezando con George y los dos sin equilibrio cayeron sobre la escalinata. Albert se levantó de inmediato como león dispuesto a contra atacar. Su puño venia directamente hacia mí, me prepare para recibirlo, no iba a esquivarlo. Había demasiada furia dentro de los dos, llegue a la conclusión que era lo más sano, sacarla a como diera lugar, así fuera a puñetazo limpio.

Unos disparos cortaron el aire, todo quedo en silencio. Las aves rapases nocturnas huyeron escandalosamente. El sonido provenía de la gran mansión. Nos volvimos hacia la puerta, los tres corrimos en dirección a la enorme puerta de hierro vaciado, rechino al abrirla, era obvio que aquella casa estaba en total abandono. Corrimos hacia el interior, la oscuridad reinaba en aquel enorme lugar. No hubo palabras, ni acuerdos de tregua entre nosotros. Desconcertados, corrimos mansión adentro como si supiéramos a donde debíamos dirigirnos. Un tercer disparo se escuchó aún más cerca, me estremecí. Mi mente viajo a mil por hora, mis piernas no podían parar.

-¡Neil! ¡Neil! ¿Dónde estás? -gritó Albert.

* * *

 **"EL REVIEW ES EL ALIMENTO DE UNA IMAGINACION ACTIVA, TE AGRADEZCO EL TUYO EN COMPENSACION A LA MIA"**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

 **CHICA DE TERRY**


	6. Cruda Realidad

**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

 **CRUDA REALIDAD**

 **6**

-¡Neil! ¡Neil! ¿Dónde estás? -gritó Albert

Se escucharon ruidos extraños, como si quisieran voltear la habitación al revés. Una voz aterrada gritaba. Corrí hacia el sur en dirección hacia el lago. Bajo la enorme puerta de Cedro que bien reconocía, traspasaba por debajo un halo de luz. La empuje con ambas manos y entre sin llamar al mismo tiempo que un nuevo disparo cortaba el aire.

-¡Ahhh!

Mi piel ardía como si me hubieran marcado con hierro ardiente. No pude seguir avanzando, me sostuve de la puerta, mi camisa se empapó de sangre y el viento helado entro en mi carne expuesta, haciéndome temblar. Albert y George, entraron en la habitación.

-¡Neil! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Suelta el arma! -Le exigió Albert. Apreté mi cara externa del antebrazo para que ya no sangrara, la camisa y el saco estaban rasgados por una sutil línea que olía a pólvora. Tuve mucha suerte, si hubiera entrado un segundo antes la bala hubiera impactado directamente en mi pecho.

-¡No, aléjense de mí!

El dueño de la mansión parecía estar en medio de una crisis histérica, me volví a mirarlo mientras trata de sobreponerme al dolor. Un Neil tembloroso, desaliñado, con pésimo aspecto físico, sostenía un revolver en sus manos. Nos apuntaba a los tres.

-¿Qué te sucede Neil?

Preguntó Albert, al verle en aquel estado tan deplorable, sin afeitar, parecía que no había dormido en tres días, los ojos llorosos e irritados, así como su comportamiento errático y horrorizado.

-¡No se me acerquen! -gritó empuñando el arma- Juro que yo no hice nada. Yo… yo… yo no volví a tocarla… Solo fue una vez… -Decía Neil, tartamudeando y ¿aterrorizado?

-¿De qué hablas, Neil? ¿Qué sucede contigo? -Albert trato de razonar con él, de calmarlo. Supongo que lo que pretendía era desarmarlo.

-Desde que ese imbécil apareció… -Respondió apuntándome con el arma. Tenía el índice en el gatillo, temblaba como una hoja, de pies a cabeza. Un milímetro de presión más de su dedo sobre el metal, y estaba muerto.

-¡No sé qué pretendes, actor de cuarta, pero no me vas a intimidar! Puedes quedarte con la huérfana, follarla todas las veces que quieras. A mí no me interesa. No es tan buena zorra, después de todo.

-¡Cierra la boca imbécil! Candy está muerta ¡Tú la mataste! –Lo acuse.

-¿Qué? -Respondió Neil asustado. Sus ojos reflejaban un miedo atroz.

-He venido a que me rindas cuentas. ¡Habla! ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Yo… yo… yo… no le hice nada… yo… no fui. Hace más de un año que no la veo… -Añadió asustado, caminando hacia atrás. Se tocó la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba realmente atemorizado.

* * *

Extrañas cosas venían sucediéndole desde hacía meses. Escuchaba susurros, veía sombras, sus sueños lo torturaban. Las pesadillas eran cada vez más reales, despertaba con el cuerpo adolorido, el descanso no lograba conseguirlo. Su estado de vigilia era cada vez mayor y eso perturbaba sus días, su trabajo y sus relaciones personales. Neil Legan, era experto en disimular, pero "apareció Grandchester" con la gran mentira de que Candy estaba muerta, creando en él una especie de "culpa" que lo estaba llevando a ver alucinaciones.

En sus sueños, cuando lograba conciliarlos, se veía a sí mismo forzando a Candy, en esta misma habitación en donde estamos parados. Pero la indefensa huérfana se transformaba, se transfiguraba horriblemente convirtiéndose en un siniestro ser que lo hacía trizas. Lo destrozaba con sus propias manos, mientras la bestia seguía copulando con él. Su fuerza era tal que Neil, no podía quitársela de encima.

Ella lo tomaba por el cuello y lo apretaba hasta asfixiarlo. El sufrimiento era atroz, una muerte lenta y monstruosa, su carne se desangraba debido a los girones en que la bestia la había convertido con sus afiladas garras. La sangre brotaba lento, sin cesar, dejándolo exhausto, sin oxígeno. Neil, en lugar de sentir placer, su garganta emitía pavorosos gemidos de dolor. Ella, montada a horcajadas sobre él, machacaba su miembro con una fuerza tal que parecía arrancarlo desde su raíz. Lo comprimía, hasta hacerlo llorar. Ella gemía de placer, mientras él suplicaba que parara. La bestia brincaba encima de él, con fuerza tal que lo hacía perder el conocimiento. Cuando suplicaba que parara, ella, furiosa lo tomaba por el cuello y le cortaba la respiración. Seguía cabalgándolo, sin pausa, sin tregua. Neil podía sentir como era que después de dejarlo seco de sus jugos masculinos, era sangre lo que ella hacia brotar con sus frenéticos y diabólicos movimientos, por el miembro increíblemente y dolorosamente erecto.

A punto de perder el último aliento que le quedaba, despertaba de súbito, temblando de miedo, agitado, sudando frio, con el corazón desbocado. Para su asombro su miembro estaba quejosamente erecto. Se había corrido sobre las sábanas, no podía especificar cuantas veces pero estaba empapado de sí mismo. Aun así, el miembro tieso se negaba a descansar. La hinchazón y el escozor eran insoportables, la necesidad de descargarse era inevitable, pero simplemente, no había más jugo que expeler.

Limpió su frente del sudor que resbalaba hasta su mandíbula, ver su miembro en aquel impresionante estado, después de pasado el asombro, lo lleno de orgullo. Nunca creyó gozar con el dolor. No se sentía tan "enfermo", cómo para gozar con el sufrimiento, pero ese estado de excitación/pánico en el que se encontraba, resultaba muy estimulante. Con sumo cuidado tomo la rígida virilidad con su mano y comenzó a sobarla suavemente para aplacar un poco sus ímpetus. La frotó arriba y abajo por todo el tronco desde la punta, hasta la raíz. Acarició los recipientes que colgaban de bajo recién exprimidos. No había nada más en ellos que extraer. Aquella sensación lo excitó nuevamente, la mezcla de dolor con deseo lo hizo frotar con fuerza arriba y abajo casi con desesperación. Estaba en la cúspide, pero nada ocurría. Pellizcó irritado la punta y solo conseguía desear más.

-Fue un sueño… una horrible pesadilla… ¡ah! Estoy agotado… Maldita verga insaciable. ¿Así que, te gozas con el dolor? ¡Na! No lo creo, es mejor cuando las zorras particip…

-¿Estás seguro que no gozas con el dolor? -Susurro una suave voz en su oído, muy quedo.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Neil se volvió en todas direcciones. La habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad y vacía. Sus vellos se crisparon de miedo. Se quedó inmóvil, tendido en la cama, completamente desnudo, atrapado infraganti jugando consigo mismo. Detuvo la provocativa tortura sobre su menuda fusta.

-¿Y lo que le hiciste a Candy? ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

Susurros, tibios, casi aromáticos. Neil tapo sus oídos y cerró los ojos apretadamente.

-Tranquilízate, es solo tu imaginación -Se repetía.

-Estas equivocado. Torturaste a Candy, cada vez que podías. Gozaste viéndola sufrir. Eres un enfermo, Neil Legan.

Neil sintió claramente como algo lo tocó en el tobillo eh intento atraerlo hacia el frente y abajo, como si quisieran tirarlo de la cama. Espantado, se zafó del sutil agarre y salió corriendo de su habitación, completamente desnudo y con el miembro erecto que se negaba a descender. Escandalizó a la casa entera. Su cuerpo musculoso y en forma pero poco dotado en su masculinidad, fue la comidilla de la servidumbre por semanas.

Eso venía pasándole muy seguido, incluso estando en la intimidad con su novia Deisy. Neil llegó a ver el rostro de Candy, en ella. Se separaba al instante completamente espantado. Neil Legan ya no podía dormir y desde que apareció Terrence Grandchester, las extrañas cosas que le sucedían se intensificaron aún más.

-¡Tú, bastardo de sangre azul! ¡Tú! No sé cómo, ni qué demonios haces, pero quieres asustarme. No lo vas a lograr.

-Yo solo quiero saber que le hiciste a Candy. Por qué razón no te olvidaste de ella y la dejaste en paz -Le encare.

-No sé de qué demonios hablas -Dijo el tratando de controlarse hasta que Albert, se le fue encima golpeándolo brutalmente.

-Si llegaste a lastimarla… ¡Juro que te matare con mis propias manos! -Gritó- ¡No tendré piedad de ti como en el pasado! ¡Te destruiré!

-¿Por qué te importa tanto esa huérfana desabrida, William? Te importa más que tu familia. Es mejor así. Ya no está en nuestras vidas, debe de andar por ahí, vendiéndose por unas cuantas monedas. Te juro que sus favores no valen más que eso.

-¡Cállate! Yo la amo -Lo zarandeo como a un bulto lleno de borra. George trataba de controlar a Albert, diciéndole que lo soltara, que no olvidara que eran parientes, pero en eso momento era lo que menos le importaba a Albert. Entre los forcejeos de los tres hombres, Neil fue a dar al suelo.

-¿Tú también, tío? -Dijo con sorna- No me digas que tú… y ella… Por eso me mantuviste al margen, ¿no? Para jodértela a gusto. Por favor, William, ella no vale la pena. ¡Es una mujerzuela!

Albert y Neil se enfrascaron en una pelea feroz. George trataba de detenerlos pero no podía controlar la furia de Albert. Neil, no podía lanzar golpes, la ofensiva de Albert no se lo permitía, estaba atontado entre los reclamos y los certeros golpes del rubio.

Yo observaba la escena, como deseaba darle un par de puñetazos y al menos un rodillazo en la ingle a Legan, pero la sangre aun no dejaba de correr. Estaba comenzando a marearme, sentía que con ella se iban mis fuerzas y entraba en un hondo letargo. Era extraña la sensación, era como si alguien oprimiera mi pecho impidiéndome respirar con facilidad. Sentía como si algo me presionaba contra la puerta impidiendo moverme, actuar. Era una sensación extraña, pero podía jurar que olía a rosas, a un inmenso jardín lleno de rosas. Ese aroma sutil me adormecía el cuerpo y nublaba mi mente. Entre mis cansados parpados pude ver como Neil, me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, no entendía su reacción.

Neil ya no respondía al forcejeo, dejó de luchar y esquivar los golpes de Albert. Miraba intrigado, hacia donde yo estaba. Esa presión en mi pecho desapareció y el aire entró como ráfaga a mis pulmones, devolviéndome la claridad y la lucidez. El dulce olor disminuyó. Neil se zafó de Albert, y retrocedió con espanto.

-Neil, Neil, -Lo llamó Albert, sorprendido ante su actitud. Se le veía horrorizado, parecía mirar un punto detrás de sus espaldas. Albert se volvió de inmediato pero no había nadie tras de ellos. Yo seguía recargado en la puerta, observándolos, tampoco entendía la reacción de Neil.

-Tú… ¡tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Gritó Neil.

Albert se giró confundido, no había nadie más en la habitación solo Johnson y yo.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –Vocifero desesperado.

-Neil ¿qué te pasa? A que te refieres –Dijo el rubio, intentando acercársele y mientras más lo hacia el moreno más retrocedía.

-No, no. Tú no puedes estar aquí, ¿a qué volviste?

-¡Neil! -Albert lo tomo por los hombros y lo zarandeo con fuerza. El moreno estaba temblando, se zafó de Albert y apuntó con su dedo. Albert siguió la trayectoria que le señalaba pero no había nadie. Neil parecía tener una conversación, una disputa con alguien más.

-Tú… tú… ¡Estás muerto! ¿Qué quieres de mí?

La siniestra sombra se le echó encima. Yo me sorprendí, fue como ver una diáfana sombra blanca, casi transparente, como un velo que hubiera cubierto entero a Neil. Él, aterrorizado corrió hacia el balcón abierto. Se vio acorralado en ese pequeño espacio, no había a donde correr.

-De que hablas Neil, ¿Quién está muerto? ¡Neil que haces!

Los tres hombres que nos encontrábamos en ese lugar, atestiguamos, como el estúpido moreno se encaramaba sobre la baranda que daba justo al desfiladero sobre el lago. Cuando intento erguirse, el mármol se desmorono, mandando a Legan, al vacío.

Albert, se lanzó al suelo golpeándose el rostro con los escombros del barandal. Alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano, quedando Neil, suspendido sobre las filosas rocas de la orilla del lago.

-¡No me sueltes William! -Chillo histérico.

-No te soltare -le respondió el rubio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí olvidándome del dolor, me abalance a un lado de Albert y tome del otro brazo a Neil.

-Neil, ¿Dime que hiciste con Candy? ¡Contesta!

Si había de sacarle la verdad este era el momento para que lo hiciera, creí yo. Pero Legan estaba demasiado asustado para responder a mis cuestionamientos. Seguí preguntándole mientras luchábamos por subirlo. No había apoyos la baranda estaba desmoronándose.

Por un momento temimos que todo el balcón cediera enviándonos a los tres a una muerte segura. Se escuchó un crujido, temí lo peor, al instante sentí un ligero peso sobre mi espalda y juro por dios que Albert, también lo sintió porque nos miramos a los ojos al mismo tiempo. Parecía que en nuestras espaldas habían puesto un bloque muy delgado de hielo que nos hizo estremecer, el viento silbo de una forma extraña, parecía un susurro muy leve, no podía entenderlo. Creo que Albert tampoco. Seguimos mirándonos pero no había palabras para explicar aquella extraña sensación, quien oyó y vio todo claramente, fue Neil.

-Di lo que hiciste, reconócelo, sabes que nunca tendrás paz… -Seguí intentando sacarle la verdad.

-No, no, aléjate de mí, -Neil comenzó a moverse como queriendo huir, se balanceaba violentamente tratando de alejarse de… ¿nosotros?

-Neil, no te muevas o caerás. ¡carajo! -Gritó Albert aferrándose a su mano con toda su fuerza. Yo lo tenía sujeto de la muñeca e intentaba con ambas manos acercarlo al filo del balcón jalándolo hacia arriba para que pudiera trepar pero sus bruscos movimientos y sus gritos enloquecidos no lo permitían. Se agita violentamente, jalándonos con él. No había mucho de donde sostenernos y el balcón amenazaba con colapsar en cualquier momento.

-Neil, Dime ¿dónde está Candy? ¡Confiesa! ¿Qué le hiciste? -Quería de cualquier forma que él dijera la verdad, quería saber si él, la había asesinado. Aunque eso me costara la vida.

-¡No! ¡No! Estás muerto… ¡Aléjate! ¡aléjateee! -Neil le hablaba a algo que estaba por encima de nosotros.

El guante de piel cedió. Albert, aferrándose al barandal sin importarle el peligro, se quedó con él. Neil, colgó en vilo, su peso me arrastró al filo y el dolor en la herida fue mayor. Los restos de sangre que tenía en la mano derecha, hizo que resbalara y me aferre a la manga de su saco. Neil, no dejaba de moverse, parecía completamente loco. Todo paso muy rápido, el peso gano la batalla… Neil cayó al vacío.

-Noooooooo ¡Neil!

Albert se lanzó detrás. Media parte de su cuerpo quedó colgando. George lo sostuvo por las piernas para que no siguiera a Legan, en su viaje sin retorno. Al fin fui consciente de que Johnson, estaba aquí. Sin embargo, no nos ayudó a subir a Neil.

Con un brazo herido y el otro claramente dislocado por el esfuerzo de soportar el peso de Neil, tome a Albert del saco y ayude a George a subirlo. Los tres, exhaustos, tratamos de recuperar la respiración.

El viento frio soplaba, me asome hacia el desfiladero, desde ese sitio, a esa altura, la vista era majestuosa y los atardeceres seguramente serian de lo más memorable que existe en la naturaleza, pero no esa noche… la estampa lúgubre que regalaba el manto nocturno, el presagio de una feroz tormenta, la luz de la luna opacada por los nubarrones, oscuridad absoluta, un claro de luna iluminó el lago. La horrible escena se descubrió ante mis ojos, el cuerpo destrozado, sobre los afilados peñascos; el agua revuela y furiosa lo mojaba, llevándose la sangre, lavando su cuerpo. Las aguas del lago que alguna vez fueron la puerta de escape para Candy, ahora se teñían de rojo escarlata.

Entre los escombros del barandal, el fino saco de Neil Legan se mecía con el viento helado. Mi único pensamiento en ese momento al admirar las dimensiones, la altura enorme, fue… ¿Cómo había sido posible que Candy sobreviviera a una caída desde esta altura?

Era el mismo balcón por el que había huido, después de aquella terrible noche que fue engañada y ultrajada por Neil. ¿Qué clase de fuerza se apodero de su cuerpo lastimado? ¿Qué clase de instinto de supervivencia, o miedo, o terror inimaginable por mí, se apoderó de ella? ¿Qué clase de valor, fuerza, o coraje reunió, para saltar hacia el lago?

O sería acaso que fue insoportable la vergüenza y humillación que sufrió, que, ella nunca pensó emerger viva de ese lago. Quizás fue tanto su deseo de morir, que no se atrevió a ponerlo en el diario. Ella creía, creía en que… siempre había un camino, un sendero, una ruta, una esperanza.

Me senté. La confusión mental era aún más dolorosa que el dolor corporal. Mil imágenes, voces, frases escritas, giraban en mi mente sin control. Neil había visto algo, huía de algo, temía a algo, ¿sería Candy, que vino a cobrar venganza?

-¿Por qué demonios no lo sostuviste? -Gritó Albert sacándome de mis propios pensamientos- ¡Lo dejaste caer! ¿Por qué? ¡Querías matarlo!

-Ganas no me faltaban, ni motivos –No me exalte. Ni tampoco iba a mentir- Lo hubiera amenazado con soltarlo para que dijera la verdad.

-¿Cuál verdad, Terrence? ¿Acaso Neil sabía dónde está Candy?

-¡Albert, despierta! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez! ¡Candy está muerta!

-No, eso no es verdad, me niego a creerlo -Albert estaba en la negación total.

-Yo, encontré su diario por casualidad, encontré una tumba, quiero saber qué pasó con ella, quien la mato. Que razones tenían para herirla, para desaparecerla -Yo estaba a punto de la desesperación.

-Eso no es verdad, es inconcebible ¿Crees que Neil, la mató? -Volvió a cuestionarme.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Quisiera que alguien me lo dijera, pero el maldito bastardo está muerto! -grite desesperado- La carta… Albert, la carta. Según las fechas en las anotaciones del diario, Candy, tiene un año de muerta. Nunca le preguntaste a Johnson de donde la sacó. ¿Quién la entregó? ¡Esa carta es falsa! -Le aseguré. Los nos giramos y lo miramos.

-George, dime… ¿Quién te dio la carta? ¿Quién está tratando de hacerme creer que ella está viva? Porque ella está viva, ¿verdad George? -El administrador se quedó petrificado ante la reacción de Albert, no sabía que decirle.

-¡Ella está viva! Dile a Terrence, que se equivoca, ¡díselo! -Grito encolerizado. Me sorprendió la reacción de Albert, de pasar de un sentimiento visceral y explosivo, paso a un estado de calma absoluta, de auto control. Albert, había perdido el juicio. El sentido de la realidad- Busquemos a quien te dio esa carta. Investiguemos más, sé que ella está viva -lo dijo con total seguridad que se me heló la sangre.

-Cálmate William, lo haremos –Le aseguro Johnson.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Qué tal si Neil, le hizo daño y no pude protegerla -gritó desesperado. Las reacciones contradictorias de Albert de un segundo a otro, me conmocionaron. Pude darme cuenta que dentro de él había una feroz batalla por mantener la cordura, por aferrarse a la realidad, a su realidad donde todos sus procederes y decisiones fueron acertadas. Mientras que su corazón lo llevaba en una dirección, su mente y la realidad, lo arrastraban en otra.

-Y a ella… ¿Quién va a protegerla de ti, de Archivald, de tu pervertido administrador? Destruyeron su vida, William. ¿Quién de ustedes la desapareció?

-No, no, ella no está muerta. No puede estarlo. Yo… yo la amo. Ella será mi mujer, mi esposa. La madre de mis hijos. Sin ella… yo…

-Tranquilízate, William.

George, trato de confortarlo. El alto rubio estaba muy afectado. Me dolía en el alma tener que hacerlo entrar en razón, plantarle los pies en la tierra tal como el hizo conmigo en el pasado. Sé lo que es vivir en tinieblas, sé lo que es vivir con los ojos cerrados, ver, pero ser ciego ante la realidad. ¡Vaya que duele no aceptar la verdad! Sé, lo que es estar en su lugar. Y sé también, que lo que se viene no será nada fácil para él. La empatía no debe ganarme ahora, no debía olvidar mi motivo principal, que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas lo que había hecho con Candy. Tal vez él no tenía que ver con su muerte. Tal vez… pero eso, no lo exonera del daño que le causó. Mi odio en aumento se detuvo en seco, al escucharlo llorar como un niño repitiendo una y otra vez, que Candy estaba viva. Mi alma se desquebrajo por completo.

Comprendí que aquel dolor tan profundo, la angustia y el desasosiego clavado en sus ojos era sincero, la amaba, la amaba con todo su ser. Desafortunadamente para Albert, Candy nunca lo amo. Si ella hubiera logrado enamorarse de él, yo sería inmensamente feliz.

En otras circunstancias, odio decirlo pero si ella hubiera cumplido nuestra promesa yo… lo hubiera aceptado. Con todo el dolor de mi alma acepto que ninguno de los dos, pudimos cumplirla, fallamos.

Haciendo el recuento de los daños de mi genial idea de cobrar venganza, según Anie, Archivald, no sabe nada. William estaba muy afectado al convencerse de que Candy está muerta, parecía bloqueado, en completo shock. Neil había muerto llevándose a la tumba el secreto de la verdad.

Pero ¿cuál verdad? Hasta ahora no había encontrado ninguna respuesta coherente y verídica ¿Qué pasó con Candy? ¿Por qué vi esas alucinaciones, esos sueños terribles? No eh logrado desenmarañar el hilo de todo esto y, ¿Qué papel juego yo? Juego al detective, al policía, al juez, al testigo y al verdugo. Ninguno de estos papeles me agradaban sin embargo, no pude evitar estar en cada uno de ellos, por lo menos una vez.

Archivald, ésta desprestigiado, o lo estará muy pronto. William, parece haber desconectado con la realidad. Neil muerto y a George, su castillo de arena se le estaba desmoronando poco a poco ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sacarles la verdad a golpes… ¿matarlos a todos? ¿A Archivald, a Albert, a Johnson?

Llenarme las manos de sangre por una verdad que quizás era aún peor que la incertidumbre en la que me encuentro ahora. ¡No! Yo no soy un asesino, debo apartar de mi corazón y de mi mente esa idea que está ganando terreno rápidamente.

La vida de estos cuatro hombres estaba ya desecha, destruida. ¿Qué más quería? ¿Satisfacción propia? ¿Satisfacción a mi honor mancillado, a mi morbo? Solo quedaba una cosa, algo que no quería hacer, exhumar los restos de Candy. La sola idea me causaba nauseas, vértigo, mi cuerpo temblaba y mi estómago se volvía un nudo. Algo dentro de mí no me dejaba en paz, algo dentro de mí, me decía, que este penoso asunto aun no llegaba a su fin, que solo había recorrido una parte del sinuoso camino.

Me fui de ahí consiente de que era testigo de la muerte de Neil. Seguramente comparecería ante las autoridades, ya no me importaba lo que sucediera. S llegaba a ese punto, que llegaría definitivamente, ahora sí tendría que decir a la autoridad todo lo que sabía, para que entendieran el motivo por el cual estaba en esa mansión.

El diario de Candy pasaría a manos de los peritos y aunque amenacé a Albert, con sacarlo a la luz, en realidad era lo último que deseaba hacer. Por encima de todo quería proteger la imagen y el honor de Candice.

La sociedad, sus amistades si es que las tenía, no comprenderían lo que le pasó, la juzgarían como la peor mujer y estaba seguro que para sus seres queridos sería un golpe aun peor, conocer lo que le sucedió y quizás tampoco lo entenderían. Como tampoco podía comprenderlo yo.

Me aleje de aquel lugar. Johnson no trato de detenerme, estaba muy ocupado con Albert, quien estaba en silencio con la vista perdida hacia la noche oscura. Las últimas palabras que alcance a escuchar antes de cruzar el umbral de aquella repulsiva habitación fueron:

"George, redobla los esfuerzos. Hay que encontrar a Candy"

La voz del rubio sonaba segura y decidida, un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza al oírlo hablar con aquella claridad. Hacia un momento era un manojo de nervios. Definitivamente, mi otro hora amigo estaba fuera de la realidad, se negaba a ver. Sentí una inmensa tristeza al ser testigo de su decisión de quedarse en el lugar que no le representaba amenaza. Si, quizás era lo mejor para él, una persona como Albert no merecía su realidad, una realidad manipulada, un despertar a un mundo que no era tan suyo, como él creía.

Quizás eso era lo mejor. Definitivamente había perdido la razón por amor a una mujer que nunca lo amo. No fue culpa de ella, sino culpa de las circunstancias y de los malos consejos, de la avaricia, la búsqueda de una perfección insana, del deseo enfermizo de un sujeto por vivir una vida que no le pertenecía. Albert, era un hombre fuerte, inteligente, eso lo sabía bien pero su única debilidad, sirvió para que la podredumbre entrara sigilosa y lentamente, apoderándose de su vida.

Su única debilidad fue usada en su contra, la situación se le volteó a Johnson, al no ser capaz de amar por sí mismo, al no ser capaz de aceptar su propio destino. Esa debilidad que él intento suprimir en Albert, para convertirlo en un hombre perfecto, fue lo que al final lo destruyó. Fue Johnson el arquitecto y el destructor de un gran hombre, un hombre enamorado que no merecía ese final, no merecía esa clase de "compañía" a su lado.

Como podía Albert darse cuenta del engaño, si George Johnson, había estado prácticamente toda su vida junto a él. Lo llegó a considerar como a un padre. ¿Cómo desconfiar? como escapar de la oscura trampa. Para nuestro pesar, en esta siniestra empresa casi perfecta, Candice White, fue el eslabón débil que vino a derrumbar un imperio de mentiras.

Toque en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el pequeño pedazo de papel. Me detuve, dude un momento en extraerlo, lo arrugue dentro de mi puño.

No. No tenía caso hacerlo. No tenía caso dárselo. La voz escrita de Candy, sería el tiro de gracia, para Albert.

Era mejor así, el monstruo al que se enfrentaría era peor que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Se enfrentaría de frente, a sí mismo, y no estoy seguro que alguien como él, acostumbrado a ganar, salga triunfante de una batalla donde no hay ayudas, ni manos siniestras que manipulen la situación y la inclinen a su favor.

Camine, atravesé el portal, el viento helado me dio en la cara y aun así me costaba respirar. Mi mente punzaba, mi corazón latía, si alguna vez tuve afecto por Albert, debía hacer esto. Debía hacerlo en pago por lo que él, una vez hizo por mí. No sabía si lo estaba condenando o salvando. Quizás nunca lo sabría, pero debía darle el beneficio de la duda, aunque para ser sincero ya no me importaba que pasara con él.

Como dije, manipulado o no, eso no lo exonera de sus propias decisiones, del daño que causó. El amor… ¡El amor es desprendimiento de uno mismo, carajo! ¡Jamás se daña a la persona amada! No, de la forma en que él lo hizo. Albert fue consciente de que Candy no lo amaba, no deseaba acostarse con él y aun así…

Mi corazón ardió nuevamente. Él tenía que saberlo, tenía que ser consiente de una vez que, ¡Mató en vida a Candice White! Qué si Neil, la dejó herida de muerte, fue él, William, quien le dio el tiro de gracia definitivo. Archie solo disfruto de los restos que quedaron. Se alimentó de carroña.

Fue Albert, el artífice principal de la vida de Candy. Fue él quien cambio por completo su mundo. Fue él quien le abrió nuevos horizontes y fue él, quien los cerró de tajo.

William Albert Adley necesitaba… Tenía que saber dónde quedó, donde terminó, que fue lo que hizo de… "su pequeña".

George y Albert, salieron de la mansión en silencio. Como imagine, Albert apreciaba tanto a George, que nunca lo trato como a un sirviente. Cada uno, abrieron las puertas del automóvil al mismo tiempo.

Johnson, no se percató que Albert, al jalar la manija de la portezuela derecha, un pequeño trozo de papel encajado ahí, escapó entre sus dedos y cayó a sus pies. No llegaba a ser una cuartilla completa, era más bien un retazo, era un pedazo del alma de Candy, de lo poco que quedó de ella, dedicada a Albert.

Johnson sumido en sus propios torbellinos internos montó en el vehículo, con la mente corriendo a mil por hora, maquilando sus siguientes enjuagues. Definitivamente había que desaparecer a Grandchester -se convencía- tan concentrado en sí mismo, en salvar su propio pellejo y él de su campeón, no se dio cuenta que Albert, de pie entre la puerta entreabierta y el auto, leía el lado oscuro de su propia alma.

"No sé cómo decirlo, como explicárselo de una vez por todas. No puedo, simplemente no puedo sentir nada. Me siento una bruja. Una mujerzuela. Un despojo que no merece nada. ¿Cómo podría merecer algo bueno y puro?

Usted… Usted… ¡Precisamente tú, tenías que hacerlo! El ser en quien más confiaba, a quien casi considere mi alma gemela.

Sabes, te entiendo perfectamente a pesar de todo. Sé lo que es la desesperación, la impotencia, la desesperanza, el despecho que quema el alma lentamente. ¡Pero yo no fui y me acosté con Terry, por mucho que lo amara! Que fácil hubiera sido amarle todo un mes y embarazarme para que él, se viera obligado a casarse conmigo, y no con Susana.

Me hubiera importado un carajo la sociedad y sus leyes morales. Lo que dijeran de mí, de él, de nuestra dudosa reputación y de nuestro abrupto matrimonio. Que fácil hubiera sido… y sin embargo ¿sabes qué? ¡No sería feliz!

No, de esa manera. No de esa forma tan vil. La vida no se forza… Es un crimen contra nosotros mismos y solo nos percatamos hasta que es demasiado tarde.

Señor Adley, me despido de usted.

No me llevo nada, nada que tenga su glorioso estigma. ¿Para qué? si ya marco mi piel con hierro. Créame que intente, por Dios que lo intente, pero no pude.

No lo amo. No lo siento. Me asfixia su aliento. Me repugna su cercanía. Perdóneme si le hice perder su valioso tiempo. ¡No se atreva a pedir la retribución de la fortuna que invirtió en mí! Mi dote, lo que dejó Neil, de ella, ya se la ha cobrado y disfrutado con creces. ¡Me alegro mucho! Porque fue lo último que obtuvo de mí. Solo me queda mi libertad y juro que esa, ¡Nunca me la va a arrebatar!

C. W.

-Silencio-

-William. William, pronto lloverá, entra al auto -no hubo respuesta.

-William, William…

Lo vio alejarse un poco, caer de rodillas sobre la tierra suelta. No entendía la reacción del rubio, no fueron ni dos minutos, ahora parecía que el peso del mundo estaba sobre él, aplastándolo.

-William ¿qué sucede?

George, tuvo un mal presentimiento por primera vez en su vida. Tal sentimiento iba apoderándose de cada célula de su cuerpo, supo por primera vez lo que es tener miedo. Se estremeció aún más al ver que su imperio de cristal, con un solo pedazo de papel se fracturó al instante. La enorme grieta subió rápidamente desde los débiles cimientos hasta la cúspide. Un fuerte crujido, un grito desgarrador lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos.

-Candy… Candyyyy… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

 **"EL REVIEW ES EL ALIMENTO DE UNA IMAGINACION ACTIVA, TE AGRADEZCO EL TUYO EN COMPENSACION A LA MIA"**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

 **CHICA DE TERRY**


	7. Angeles y Demonios

**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

 **ANGELES Y DEMONIOS**

 **7**

Aparque el auto en el estacionamiento. Llegue de noche al Hotel California, necesitaba poner mis ideas en orden, necesitaba soledad absoluta para definir qué haría ahora. Tanana me recibió con alegría, pareciera que estaba esperándome. No le sorprendió el verme de nuevo ahí. En cambio yo, alegría, era lo último que podría sentir.

Pedí la misma habitación. De ante mano sabía que estaba disponible, no era para menos, el aura que se respiraba allí era tan densa, pesada, aun para mí; cargada de tantos aromas de encanto, paz, rosas, tragedia y fatalidad, que ahogaba.

Me senté en la cama con desgano, estaba cansado, exhausto mental y corporalmente. Me sentía demasiado caliente, sudaba, la herida aún dolía un demonio. Me importaba un carajo el ardor, mi mente estaba hecha un caos para ocuparme por naderías, estuve en el hotel de Chicago 24 horas completas, esperando la reacción de la muerte de Legan, pero nada. Ni una sola sospecha, ni un solo reclamo, ni investigaciones, nada se mencionaba en los diarios.

Entonces comprendí que de nuevo, el "capitán" se había hecho cargo de todo. Era bastante lógico, el involucrarme como testigo de la muerte de Neil, desencadenaría más rápidamente la destrucción del imperio Adley. Deje muy claro que no me detendría ante nada y con mi testimonio y la prueba del diario, por más dinero que invirtieran en comprar a toda la policía de Chicago, aun así, yo no me detendría. Como pieza central de ajedrez, si desaparecía, siendo yo testigo presencial de la muerte de Neil Legan, toda la responsabilidad recaería en ellos dos, en Albert y en Johnson. Era claro que nada debería manchar el "record" perfecto del patriarca Adley.

Albert tan afectado como debió haber quedado después de leer la hoja cortada del diario de Candy, que aunque no tenía destinatario, era obvio que era dedicada a él. Quizás ella pensó en enviarla, quizás fue un ejercicio de liberación, no lo sé. Creo que Albert ni siquiera es consciente de lo sucedido con Legan o quizás, es tan siniestro como George, que no le importa tapar huellas, inventar alguna mentira, o simplemente hacer como que nunca estuvo ahí.

Prefiero no quebrarme la cabeza con ese asunto, es demasiado lo que llevo dentro para preocuparme por esos dos y sus demonios internos.

Tome el diario en mis manos, lo palpe con cuidado, reconocí su tamaño y textura, lo abrí sin importar la página. Lo hojee rápidamente, las letras transformadas en palabras, las palabras convertidas en frases con la rapidez de las hojas pasando ante mis ojos, sus secretos se hicieron imágenes en mi cabeza. Fue revivir y recorrer en cuestión de segundos, 7 años en la vida de Candice. Lo cerré de golpe. El dolor del alma no disminuía, no podía des sensibilizarme de aquello, aun calaba muy hondo, cada letra hundía en mi pecho la larga espada que lo atravesaba desde que la vi desnuda, tendida en aquella mesa, siendo el festín de un cuarteto diabólico.

-Candy… ¡Candy! ¿Estás ahí? -silencio.

Me asome al balcón, el viento tibio con sabor terroso me acaricio el rostro, el ardor en mi brazo punzaba dolorosamente, me maree un poco, sudaba, creo que la falta de asepsia adecuada y de cuidados primarios infectaron la herida. La temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentó, la fiebrilla provocaba que el corazón y el dolor palpitaran por todo mi cuerpo al unisonó.

Salí de la habitación con el diario en la mano, camine por el pasillo lentamente, atisbe en el bar, salí al jardín, tuve que parar un momento, me senté en la banca de piedra frente al "lluvia de oro" desnudo.

-Candy, fue aquí donde me invitaste a seguirte…

"No creo ser esa persona, no, la que usted conoció"

Fueron tus palabras. Para mí, sigues siendo la misma, Tarzán con pecas. Yo no eh cambiado nada, ni tú tampoco.

En el horizonte, el sol emitía los últimos rayos de claridad, el espectáculo fue hermoso. El término de un día largo y arduo, desesperante. Aún en mi pésimo estado pude apreciarlo con una sonrisa en los labios que incluso me sorprendió. En segundos la oscuridad reino en el agreste desierto que se extendía a todo lo ancho de mi campo visual.

Una figura blanca de ojos brillantes apareció de pronto en la lejanía. Parpadee varias veces, se acercaba rápidamente. Tuve la sensación de que era hacia mí, a donde se dirigía. Estaba muy lejos y apenas podía distinguirlo. Me volví alrededor, estaba completamente solo en el jardín. La figura se detuvo, regresó por donde había venido y el impulso de seguirlo, se apodero de mí. Cerrando mi mente a las mil posibles explicaciones de que aquello era una locura, corrí tras la diáfana silueta.

En mi loca carrera dejé muy atrás la luz artificial proveniente del California. Estaba rodeado completamente por la oscuridad. Un hondo y largo aullido me erizó por completo la piel. Pare en seco, gire alrededor atemorizado. Oscuridad total. El viento sopló fresco, ¿Cómo era posible? Estamos en el desierto.

Era brisa fresca lo que acariciaba mi piel. El olor a rosas se percibió contundentemente y para mi asombro, la temperatura bajó drásticamente que mi aliento rítmico y tibio se convirtió en vaho al contacto con la brisa helada a mi alrededor.

Gire. La sensación de que algo o alguien me rodeaba, me causo temor. La cabeza me dio vueltas, me detuve exactamente frente a esa blanquecina sombra, se desvaneció en el acto y tras ella la tumba que había visto en un principio, estaba frente a mí.

Una duda se clavó en mi alma sin hallar explicación alguna.

-Y… ¿si está viva? Si Albert, tenía razón y ella estaba viva. Pero esa imagen de Candy teniendo sexo con los Adley no había sido verdad. Fue una alucinación mía, ¿o fue un sueño? La cabeza punzaba como si mil espinas se clavaran martirizándome. Lo que ella me mostró cuando me beso, ese aliento a azufre… hablé con ella frente a frente, ¿acaso estoy volviéndome loco? Luego, las revelaciones del diario me confirmaron que aquello no pudo ser una pesadilla, todo fue real. Todo fue verdad. Para mi desgracia y más para la de Candy todo resultó verdad.

Me toque la cabeza con ambas manos, creí que mi cerebro estallaría en mil pedazos.

Me eche de rodillas sobre el suelo arenoso, mis manos removieron la tierra con desesperación. Una nube de polvo se levantó de inmediato, el frio era más intenso y aunque mis dientes castañeaban por los estremecimientos, no podía detenerme.

Aventaba puños de tierra a un lado y otro. Utilice manos, brazos, rodillas, la tierra estaba muy suelta. Cave y cave con desesperación, agitado, en un estado iracundo, temía lo que iba a encontrarme. Sabía que no era lo correcto, que debí traer conmigo testigos pero ya no podía detenerme. Mis dedos polvosos tocaron una superficie plana. Me detuve de inmediato, asustado, temeroso en proseguir. Sobre la tierra suelta dentro del hoyo poco profundo que cave, junte mis manos entrelace los dedos y eleve un plegaria.

-Candy, perdóname si profano tu descanso. Pero necesito saber… Creador de todo el universo, pocas veces e invocado tu nombre que no fuera para maldecir mi existencia en éste mundo, pero hoy… hoy te pido que me ayudes… acompáñame. Tú, sé mi testigo.

Comencé a remover la arena, limpiando con mis manos la superficie de madera que para mi sorpresa era una caja no muy grande. Recorrí el borde con mis dedos, para verificar las dimensiones reales, era una caja muy pequeña para ser un ataúd.

La desenterré por completo sin mucho esfuerzo. En realidad estaba muy por encima de la superficie quien había hecho aquello no puso demasiado esmero en cubrir "eso" que estaba a punto de abrir, la caja era alargada pero definitivamente no cabría ahí una persona, quizás un niño.

Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo. Mi imaginación tan ávida voló muy rápido trayendo horribles imágenes a mi mente. Trate de tomar aire, el oxígeno estaba viciado por la gran polvareda que arme. Solo hizo más difícil la tarea de mis pulmones por jalar aire limpio, desesperados aspiraban cuanto podían, solo lograba agitarme más. El intenso frio entró a mi cuerpo convulsionándolo entero.

Bloquee de mi mente cualquier pensamiento y con mis propias manos trate de destapar la caja. Lo logré sin mucho esfuerzo, mire de inmediato con el corazón acelerado. Lo que mis ojos vieron solo acrecentó más la tortura en mi mente. Las lágrimas de ansiedad y dolor cayeron de inmediato. En el interior había una enorme bolsa negra con un gran nudo.

-¡Oh por Dios! Pero… ¿qué es esto? Candy…

Con las manos temblorosas, desate titubeante el apretado nudo. Cerré los ojos un momento para darme más valor. Sin meditarlo más, hundí la mano en aquel pequeño abismo negro. Mil imágenes inundaron mi mente de lo que pudiera encontrar mi tacto, allí, en aquella oscuridad. Tome el último sorbo de aire y baje por completo la mano hasta lograr tocar lo que había allí dentro. Hice la cabeza a un lado, ya que la bolsa se abrió de golpe, creí que no sería nada agradable la visión, ni el olor que despediría el interior de esa extraña, "última morada".

Mi consternación fue total al tentar una tela, la aprisione con fuerza en mi puño y la saque de golpe. Al instante un olor inundo mi olfato y me hizo mirar.

-Huele a rosas…

Mis ojos adaptados a la oscuridad pudieron notar la prenda que extraje de la bolsa, estaba en perfecto estado.

-Es el vestido que llevaba Candy, cuando llegue al hotel. Ese, de color blanco, ribeteado de pequeñas flores rojas. Huele a mi Pecosa, a ese aroma a rosas que usaba de adolescente. Aquel que me provocaba sentir mariposas en el estómago, cuando estaba junto a ella.

Sin poder evitarlo lo lleve a mi rostro y aspire aquel olor profundamente, aliviando mis agonizantes pulmones con aquel deleite olfativo. Apreté la prenda contra mí. Un nuevo aullido me volvió al presente, se escuchaba más cerca. Un coyote hambriento no iba a detenerme ahora. Volví a hundir la mano y toque con más confianza el interior, había más prendas, objetos personales, un cepillo, una bolsa de mujer y listones de seda. Al revolver más el interior, me pinche el dedo con algo metálico, lo tome y lo extraje.

-¡Es el relicario de Candy! Éstas son sus pertenencias pero… ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Dónde está ella?

Un click metálico se escuchó tras de mí. El sonido inconfundible del seguro de un arma accionándose, el cañón apuntaba directamente a mi cabeza podía jurarlo. El corazón me dio un vuelco, mi instinto de supervivencia sonó como una ensordecedora alarma.

-¿Así te deshiciste de Candy? ¿También me asesinaras por la espalda? ¡Eres un cobarde!

No estaba seguro quien de los dos estaba tras de mí, a estas alturas ya no me sorprendería para nada.

-Metiste las narices más de lo que debías, Grandchester, ¿Por qué no simplemente te casaste y te fuiste a vivir con tu linda prometida?

-¡Johnson! ¿Cómo pude tener dudas de que fuiste tú? ¡Desgraciado!

-Vuélvete, Grandchester -me ordenó- no soy ningún cobarde, muestra de ello es que me encargo de mis propios asuntos, niño bonito. ¡Vuélvete y dame la cara! -Me gire lentamente, intente levantarme pero me apuntó con el arma. Seguí hincado sobre la tierra con el relicario de Candice resguardado en mi puño. El diario estaba no muy lejos de mi pierna, cubierto de polvo.

-¡Tú, mataste a Candy! ¡Dime, que hiciste con su cuerpo!

El siniestro hombre comenzó a reír con cinismo.

-Juro por mi vida que jamás eh asesinado a nadie. No tuve la necesidad, hasta ahora…

-Si eh de morir, quiero saber dónde está Candy. ¡Tú la tienes prisionera! Por eso mandaste esa carta a William, vas a devolverla al infierno de donde huyó. ¿Por qué? Llévame con ella, déjala libre y si quieres después mátame… Por favor, quiero verla…

Johnson seguía burlándose de mis peticiones y eso me hacía sentir iracundo. Candy podría estar viva.

-Grandchester, disculpe usted que no pueda cumplir su último deseo: "My Lord" -dijo cínicamente haciendo una burlesca reverencia

-Solo pido una prueba. Una señal de que ella está bien. Después has lo que te plazca, tómame en su lugar…

-Grandchester, ya te dije que eso es imposible. Aunque de una cosa si estoy seguro, donde se encuentre ahora, seguramente está muy bien

-¿Qué quieres decir? -El idiota trataba de confundirme.

-¿Eres retrasado? ¡Qué sucede contigo, niño listo! Yo no sé dónde está Candy. Para ser sincero con un condenado a muerte, no tengo la seguridad absoluta, en realidad.

-¡Mientes! Tú, sabes dónde está ¡dímelo! Tú hiciste esto, -Dije agitando con violencia las manos, señalando la tumba falsa- Tú, eres ese hombre que vino a buscarla. Tú enterraste sus pertenencias para simular su muerte. Tú, sabes dónde está y piensas regresársela a Albert, para que el imbécil siga aprovechándose de ella.

-En todo tienes razón, Grandchester. En todo, menos en una cosa. Si tuviera a Candice, se la regresaría a William de una vez por todas para que ya deje de lloriquear por esa estúpida huérfana, como un marica. ¡No logro entender, cómo es que ella, pudo devastar a un hombre como Sir William Albert Adley!

Él, ha dejado sus obligaciones de lado. No se concentra, no hace más que pensar en esa… ¡mujerzuela! Él, tiene todo para ser el hombre perfecto, puede tener a la mujer que desee con solo pedirlo ¡pero no! Tuvo que encapricharse con su "protegida" hasta el punto de que, ahora, no le interesa absolutamente nada más que encontrarla y jodérsela. Sé, que arde en deseos por hacerlo.

Debo admitir que William es un gran hombre. Bastante disciplinado y leal con sus intereses. Sabes que el muy imbécil, no ha tenido sexo con nadie más desde que ella desapareció. ¡Imagina todo el ímpetu! Toda la lubricidad. ¡Toda esa libido que trae encima! Y el muy estúpido, se niega a descargar su crema ya hecha grumos, de no ser en las profundidades de esa insignificante mujer.

William, William –Johnson movió la cabeza con exasperación. Que Albert perdiera la cabeza de esa forma por Candice, era algo que no tenía previsto y eso lo fastidiaba- Eh oído que las mujeres son la perdición del hombre. Es verdad, Grandchester. Hay algunos especímenes femeninos dignos de que uno quiera volverse monógamo. Pero siempre habrá otras que las superen, y que nos hagan desistir de tan espantosa idea. Pero, William… tal como le ocurrió a Adán en el paraíso, una sola mujer fue su perdición. ¡Y el muy imbécil, es tan débil ante la falta de esa mujer, que se expulsa a sí mismo de su propio paraíso terrenal¡ Dime, si eso no es para estar orate.

-A eso se le llama enamorarse, Johnson. Aunque el amor de William estuvo mal encausado por ti. Claro está que tú, nunca lo has sabido, ni lo sabrás. O quizás lo estás y no te das cuenta -le dije, para provocarlo.

-¿Estas insinuando que soy desviado? –El hombre rompió a reír- ¿Y de William? ¡Por favor! -La risa estruendosa se volvió siniestra, fingida y fría hasta convertirse en una mueca asesina- ¡No! De ninguna manera. No hay nada como estar encima de una mujer, de un cuerpo tibio lleno de curvas, de piel suave y tersa, sometiéndola, sintiéndote superior. Por eso somos el sexo fuerte y ellas, el débil. Qué asco el estar encima de otro cuerpo igual de duro y musculoso que el tuyo. No hay como la fragilidad femenina para que uno se sienta hombre, y no puede existir mayor sumisión deliciosa, que la de una esposa humillada y enamorada.

Solo que, no concibo que alguien a quien se le entregó una vida perfecta, no potencialice al máximo esa virtud con la que nació. Era espectador en primera fila de cómo es, que se vive de esa forma, como se vive una vida perfecta.

-Es mil veces mejor estar cerca de las aves, que soñar toda la vida con volar…

Dijo Johnson en tono lúgubre, con claro pesar. Él lo había dicho todo. En una frase entendí sus motivos y razones para actuar como lo hizo y lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- No sé qué pasará con William. Él me representa un reto nuevamente. Tendré que sacarlo del atolladero donde está hundido, porque no puedo concederle su capricho de tener a Candice. Será primer a vez, que no pueda cumplirle un deseo.

-¿La mataste? ¿En verdad la asesinaste? -Dije horrorizado

-Ya te dije que yo no eh asesinado a nadie. Fue un accidente, Grandchester -Comenzó a caminar frente a mí, sin dejar de encañonarme con su arma. Iba a saber la verdad al fin.

-Sí, vine a buscarla. Créeme, la huérfana se tomó su tiempo para planear y limpiar bien su rastro pero es novata. Yo soy un maestro en cubrirme las espaldas, así que, no puedo dejar de darle crédito.

Realmente se lo merece, la infeliz. La encontré, aquí. Parecía la misma de siempre, la de antes. No la piltrafa amargada y resentida en la que se convirtió. Ella trato de escapar a lo inevitable. Tuvimos una persecución, aquí, en el desierto. No tengo idea por qué la muy imbécil, huyó hacia la nada. Fue blanco fácil. Solo tuve que asustarla, saque mi arma, le apunte solo para amedrentarla y que no corriera más. Ella se detuvo y sabes qué, la muy altanera me pidió que la matara. Dijo que prefería morir, antes que regresar. La abofetee y ella se transformó en una fiera. Dijo que nadie le pondría una mano encima nunca más. Me sorprendió su valor…

Sí. Reconozco que era digna de ocupar el título de esposa de William. Un poco salvaje la bruja; pero es lo que se necesita para llevar a cuestas el apellido Andrew. Un espíritu fuerte a pesar de todo. Forcejeamos porque ella se defendió como un hombre. Todo estaba en total oscuridad, no sé cómo paso, pero el arma se disparó y ella cayó por desfiladero que esta allá atrás -señalo con la mano, me volví a mirarlo no estábamos muy lejos de ese lugar- Ella rodó hasta el fondo. Me alarme y baje con cuidado para revisarla. Había sangre. Creo que la muy estúpida, intento matarse a sí misma y lo logró.

-¿No intentaste ayudarla? ¡Maldito! ¿Y, si solo estaba herida? ¡Por qué no la auxiliaste!

Le grite. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Este hombre era el mismo demonio, no le importó Candy, ni tampoco Neil.

-Trate de ayudarla. Pero en lo que ideaba que hacer…

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿A dónde te la llevaste? ¿Acaso la dejaste morir, ahí? –No lo deje terminar con mis cuestionamientos.

-Cuando intente volver, me encontré con una manada de lobos. Olfateaban su cuerpo, algunos la mordían… -Mi pecho ardió como pólvora. No podía creer lo que escuchaba- Se percataron de mi presencia. Me gruñeron marcando su territorio, algunos me rodearon. Tuve que alejarme del lugar, me atacaron. Mate a uno de ellos para poder vivir. Me atacó con ferocidad estuve a punto de ser el entremés…

-Permitiste que la… devor… -Creí que moriría de rabia. El odio corrió por mi sangre como ponzoña recién destilada.

-Si quieres saber del paradero de Candice White Adley… Grandchester, tendrás que buscar a la manada completa. Atraparlos. Sacrificarlos. Abrirles las entrañas y dudo, que aun así, quede algo de ella. Como te dije, no la asesine. Fue un accidente que ella propicio, y lo demás, su fin, tampoco tuve que ver. Al menos ella sirvió para algo, en la cadena alimenticia.

-¡Eres un engendro del infierno! ¡Voy a matarte! -Grite.

-Vamos Grandchester déjate de dramas. Muy pronto le harás compañía… -Dijo con severidad. Vi como empujaba el dedo en el gatillo, apreté contra mi pecho el relicario, cerré los ojos.

-Candy…

Susurre. Mi vida pasó ante mis ojos cerrados a una velocidad impresionante. Mis felices años al lado de mis padres antes de que mi mundo se arruinara. Mi triste niñez. La solitaria y agria adolescencia. CANDICE WHITE entrando en mi vida y con ella, una estela de luz que ilumino mis tinieblas. Un amor tan grande que rebaso mis propios ideales y mi visión de un futuro incierto. Los días junto a ella llenos de risas, alegrías, encuentros y desencuentros.

El romance llenando nuestros cuerpos, despertándolos al amor. La conexión entre los dos. La confidencialidad callada y mutua. La felicidad ganándole terreno a la lúgubre soledad. El corazón latiendo en mi pecho, haciéndome sentir vivo. Vivo e inmensamente feliz. Una sonrisa innata asomó a mis labios al recordarla. El ultimo hálito de mi vida, inspirado por ella. Siempre ella… siempre Candy.

¡BANG!

El disparo rompiendo el aire, un grito de dolor retumbo en el desierto inquietando la noche. Sabor a polvo. Olor a rosas con pólvora. Un peso helado sobre mí. Creí que mi alma se iba lentamente de mi cuerpo... un jalón fuerte y contundente en mi pantalón me hizo estremecer. Unos alfileres finos encajándose contundentemente en mi tobillo. Grite.

Abrí los ojos y un hocico peludo estaba frente a mí. Gruñía. Sin pensarlo me hice hacia atrás. El salvaje animal me acorralo. Tente el libro con mi mano sobre la tierra suelta, lo tome. El imponente lobo me acechaba, no sé cómo, pero al instante me vi corriendo en dirección al desfiladero.

Los gritos y los gruñidos seguían. Sin detenerme volví la vista atrás y vi como unos enormes lobos atacaban a George Johnson. No me detuve ni por error. Era justo el castigo. Al volver mi vista al frente se escucharon disparos. Agache la cabeza sin pensar, volví la vista atrás nuevamente pero sin detenerme. Entre la nube de polvo la figura de George luchando y disparando su arma sin control. Sombras blancas lo rodeaban al igual que los lobos.

Tropecé. Oscuridad. Caída libre. Mi cuerpo hecho un cardenal completo. Dolor. Polvo. Un aullido largo, áspero, lastimero. Inconsciencia.

Una mezcla de hierbas extrañas, inundaban con su embriagante aroma el lugar. Abrí los ojos, fui consciente de la calidez y del aroma embrutecedor de ese caldo de hierbas, hirviendo en el fogón. Un canto extraño. Un dialecto irreconocible. Mucho humo. Una luz amarilla llenaba la choza. Me moví intranquilo, el cuerpo dolía. Enderece la postura sin atreverme a hablar, a moverme. Un hombre viejo, ataviado con un típico traje de indio americano, cantaba un cantico ceremonial. Mi cabeza dio vueltas. El canto parecía triste, mortuorio, sin embargo, en aquel pequeño lugar en forma de cono, hecho de piel curtida de animales, se respiraba una tranquilidad que sobrecogía el alma.

Me senté sin decir palabra. Mire alrededor. Parecía estar en uno de esos lugares habitados por indios, en una de sus chozas. El hombre de piel cobriza tenía la cara curtida de arrugas, trenzas muy largas y sendas canas ribeteadas de algunos negros cabellos. Colgaban plumas de ave de entre los gajos y un enorme penacho coronaba su cabeza. El hombre entonaba su canto con vehemencia, yo solo observaba. No parecía prisionero, más bien un invitado por la forma en como desperté, cubierto por un extraño ungüento en mi torso. La camisa abierta y un tibio y acogedor jorongo de piel de bisonte me cubrían dándome calor extra.

El viejo parecía completamente concentrado en su canto. Los ojos nublados, parecía estar ciego. La puerta de la choza se abrió para dar paso a un hombre. Me sorprendí de inmediato al verle, se sentó al lado del viejo. Su semblante era tranquilo pero en sus ojos había desasosiego. Por mas ceremonial que pareciera la escena no pude guardar silencio ni un minuto más, después de ver como el lobo que estuvo a punto de partirme el cuello, entró a la choza, echándose entre el viejo y el misterioso visitante que yo reconocía.

-Tú… el vendedor de autos. El tipo de la agencia…

Murmure incrédulo. Al instante fui consciente del aroma a rosas, mezclado con el fuerte olor de las hierbas del desierto.

En ese momento mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Él me veía directamente a los ojos, como estudiándome. Había dulzura en sus gestos e irradiaba paz. Mi estudio sobre él se interrumpió, cuando un segundo hombre entró en la choza.

-Escapo. ¿No es así?

-Si -Contesto con molestia, el recién llegado.

-¿Habrá sido lo correcto dejarlo ir? -Preguntó el chico rubio, más para sí mismo que para los que estábamos a su alrededor.

-Fue lo mejor. Cometiste una falta. Lo sabes, una más y… -Dijo el segundo chico, que bien conocía yo.

-¡Alistear! -Dije asombrado, m voz vino de golpe con toda su fuerza. Los dos se volvieron a mirarme.

-Terry. Al fin despertaste -Me respondió con una mueca de sonrisa.

-Pero tú, estás… -Ahora mi voz se había ido a ese lugar de donde vino anteriormente.

-¿Muerto? Sí. –Rió al ver mi cara de incredulidad- Lo estoy. Es un gusto volver a verte -Dijo extendiendo la mano y tomando la mía, yo estaba tan asombrado que no atinaba a hacer nada. Zarandeo mi brazo con energía con ambas manos como en el pasado. Casi creí que me besaría en ambas mejillas. Sí, definitivamente era el inventor con su sinceridad y desfachatez.

-Ah… Por cierto, Terry, te presento a…

-Tú eres… el jardinero… -Dije más asombrado aun- ¿Eres Anthony?

-Anthony Brown -Dijo con seguridad- Lo siento si no soy tan afectuoso como mi primo Stear… no hay tiempo que perder, "actor de teatro" necesitamos que…

-¡Un momento! -Me impuse en aquella situación disparatada- No entiendo nada de nada ¿Acaso estoy muerto? ¿Quieren explicarme que sucede aquí? Por cierto, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester -Dije con seguridad. La forma en como lo nombre al principio pareció no agradarle. Ni a mí tampoco me agrado la forma en como me llamo: "actor de teatro".

-Anthony, debemos de explicarle primero -Habló Stear, mientras ambos me ignoraban.

-Casi no hay tiempo, pero tienes razón, Stear. Si no te importa, ¿podrías hacerlo tú? Por cierto, Terrence Grandchester, se perfectamente quien eres -Dijo el chico rubio con serenidad y ¿celos?

-Por favor, caballeros, el tiempo apremia, -Dijo con autoridad el chico de lentes, acabando con nuestro duelo de miradas- Terry, primero que nada… no estás muerto. Estás inconsciente. Tanana te ungió con unos ungüentos medicinales, por los golpes que te diste al caer por el desfiladero. Nada de cuidado, ni un hueso roto, pero si, algo de dolor.

Este lugar en donde estamos, es la choza de Sidka, padre de Tanana y jefe de la aldea Kikapú. Él es su guía espiritual también, y gracias al estado de meditación en el que esta Sidka, es que tú, puedes vernos y nosotros hablar contigo. Bueno, a parte del peyote que te dieron para entrar en trance también… -El inventor tuvo el descaro de reir a mis costillas.

-¿Me drogaron? -Estaba muy aturdido aún. Creí que era una más de las increíbles pesadillas que venían atormentándome.

-Eso no es lo importante ahora, Grandchester -Dijo con molestia el rubio de ojos claros. No iba a permitir que el primer noviecito de Candy, me viniera a regañar a estas alturas. Mucho menos un muchachito que fue jardinero… En ese momento me di cuenta. Ellos lucían como adolescentes aún.

-Terry, queremos que nos ayudes a "ayudar", a Candy -La sola mención de ese nombre me hizo olvidarme de preparar mis espolones para liarme con el otro gallo de pelea, justo frente a mí.

-Ustedes saben dónde está ella. Saben lo que le pasó, por eso están aquí. Por eso me vendiste ese auto, allá en Los Ángeles –Le dije de frente al rubio- con el propósito de que tomara la ruta 15 para atraerme a este lugar. Te hiciste presente en la mansión Legan del lago, y allá en el desierto, con Johnson. Me ayudaste, Brown.

-Sí, lo hice. Porque te necesitamos. Conociendo tu impulsividad… muerto, no hubieras sido de mucha ayuda -Dijo él con seriedad. Comprendí todo. El motivo por el cual de un momento a otro, decidí hacer este inusitado viaje que no estaba en mis planes. Ese olor a rosas desde que llegue al hotel. El diario de Candy cayéndome encima como si alguien lo hubiera empujado. Y… ¿Conoce mi impulsividad? Vaya, está bien enterado sobre mi impetuoso carácter. Mire al inventor acusadoramente.

-Terry -Habló con seriedad, Stear, al darse cuenta que no iba a quedarme callado con aquel desplante de su "perfecto" primo. Senté de un golpe a Archivald por menos que eso- Estamos aquí por Candy, y sabemos dónde está.

-¡¿Dónde?! -Dije exaltado. No soportaba más el misterio y no había escuchado aun lo peor.

-Está aquí, en la aldea Kikapú -Respondió el rubio.

-¿Aquí? ¡Quiero verla! -Intente levantarme de inmediato pero el lobo gruño. Mientras el jardinero lo apaciguaba acariciándole el pelaje, el fiero animal lloriqueo ante el suave toque y bajó el hocico nuevamente.

-Terry, no estamos seguros que eso sea lo mejor para ti -Dijo Stear.

-¿Por qué? -Respondí de forma acusatoria.

-¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez! –levantó la voz el rubio. Iba a protestar, el jardinerito me estaba hartando, pero Alistear tomó el dominio de la situación de nuevo, muy a mi pesar.

-Terry, esta situación apremia y tal vez en este momento sea demasiado tarde ya. Por favor, escucha lo que voy a decirte con atención y no vuelvas a interrumpir -Dijo el con autoridad. En pocas ocasiones vi a el inventor en su papel de hermano mayor y sabía que cuando él se tornaba serio, era porque la situación era bastante grave. Trate de tranquilizarme y escuche. Mi corazón estaba en vilo que casi no podía sentirlo latir.

-Terry, es verdad lo que te dijo Johnson. Candy, cayó por el desfiladero. Ella quedo muy lastimada, se golpeó la cabeza y ese golpe resulto casi fatal. No es verdad que la hayan devorado los lobos, eso se le hizo creer a Johnson, para protección de Candy. La manada de lobos que viste, son en realidad, inofensivos, pero no para los extraños. Son de los Kikapúes y su casta ha estado con ellos desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Sí, claro. Son tan inofensivos que casi, el macho alfa me parte el cuello en dos -dije con sarcasmo

-Sí… sentimos el realismo, pero era necesario para engañar a George. "Espíritu libre" jamás tuvo intención de lastimarte, Terry. Candy conoció a los Kikapúes cuando llegó al California y ayudo a sanar a Sidka con un procedimiento muy sencillo. Ella se ganó el afecto de la tribu y el privilegio de ser tomada como una visitante especial por sus conocimientos en medicina. Esta tribu es muy celosa de su círculo, que es nulo para el mundo exterior. No les agradan los extraños. Sabes cómo es Candy, ella se ganó el cariño de esta gente. Sidka siendo un viejo con muchos años y mucha más sabiduría, intuyó que ella tenía un grave problema espiritual, quiso ayudarla pero…

-Pero…

-Johnson la encontró, y… los Kikapúes la trajeron a su aldea.

-Terry, ella está en coma por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, desde hace un año. Su cuerpo parece no resistir más y puede morir en cualquier momento. Su estado físico es irreversible. Por eso, Anthony y yo, fuimos enviados para esperarla y darle la bienvenida pero… no sé. Algo pasó, ella se niega a irse con nosotros.

-¿Estás diciendo que ustedes, fueron enviados a recoger su alma y ella no desea irse? Ella… está reviviendo una y otra vez, lo que le pasó con sus familiares, ¿no es así?

-Sí, exactamente. Creemos que ella no se siente merecedora de… "la gloria". Si así quieres llamarle. Ella está atrapada en medio de…

-¿Del cielo y el infierno? Candy, está en el purgatorio expiando una y otra vez sus culpas. Pero ella no tuvo culpa de nada. ¿por qué se martiriza de esa manera?

-Terry, no lo sabemos. En cuanto intentamos hacer contacto, ella nos rechazó de inmediato. Anthony y yo creemos que es por…

-Por ser Adley –Respondí.

-Sí. Ella huyó de nuestra presencia. Está sufriendo mucho, Terry. Está flagelándose a sí misma. Está atrapada en el California, reviviendo una y otra vez lo que le sucedió. Pero eso no es lo peor -Dijo el inventor sorprendiéndome aún más.

-¿Qué puede ser peor? -Esto era peor que una pesadilla.

-El tiempo se le agota, Terry. Su cuerpo terrenal está muy deteriorado y pronto expirara. Pero si ella no perdona y se libera de culpas, cuando eso pase, ella…

-Irá al infierno. ¿Eso es lo que tratas de decirme Alistear? Que ella ira al infierno ¿acaso eso existe en realidad?

-Pues… sí. Si quieres llamarle de esa forma. Lo único que podemos decirte es que, no es un lugar en el que quisieras pasar la eternidad, y ella no se lo merece. Por eso es que estamos aquí, Anthony y yo. Ella no quiso volver con nosotros. No pudimos dejarla en ese estado en el que está. Por eso…

-¿Me trajeron aquí, para que yo tomara venganza? Y liberarla -Reflexione en voz alta.

-Sí y no. Si queremos que nos ayudes. Lo de la venganza… eso corre por cuenta nuestra. Aunque tú también contribuiste con tu parte, lo reconocemos. Amamos a Candy, Terry. No sabes el repudio que sentimos de formar parte de esa familia que le hizo tanto daño. Llevamos meses torturándolos. Anthony se encargó de Neal, lo aterrorizó hasta volverlo loco. También se encargó de Albert al estrujarle fuerte el corazón en su puño.

Mire al chico rubio, era muy parecido físicamente a Albert. Es muy difícil resistirte a odiar a tu propia sangre. Yo lo sé muy bien.

-Lo hice -dijo él con total convencimiento- no puedo entender por qué mi tío, hizo tal cosa con ella. Es verdad que la ama, pero esa no era la manera de ganarse su cariño. Si estuviera vivo, yo… -dijo el crispando los puños- Solo puedo estrujarle el corazón para que sienta en carne propia lo que sentía Candy, cuando él… -Se veía la ira descomunal en sus ojos, hasta ahora me enteraba que Anthony, era sobrino de Albert- nunca permití que Neal, lastimara a Candy. ¡Siempre lo rete, y esta vez no sería la excepción!

\- Yo me encargue de mi "hermano". Nunca le perdonaré lo que hizo y créeme, ahora su estómago no retiene ni siquiera agua. Por mi causa siente lo que sufrió Candy, por causa suya. Las veces que llegó a su departamento devolviendo el estómago por causa de él… -El semblante de Stear se volvió oscuro. Ambos chicos estaban sumamente ofendidos por el trato que su familia le dio a Candy. Por el inmenso amor que le profesaron en vida, habían venido a tomar venganza- Y George. ¡Ése sí que es un verdadero demonio! No tiene conciencia. No le teme a nada. Es totalmente incrédulo. Ni siquiera nos percibe, tiene el alma negra.

-¿Y creen que eso es castigo suficiente? –Pregunte.

-Terry, estamos muertos, no podemos hacer mucho. Pero tú, los acabaste a todos. La familia Adley muy pronto estará destruida. Johnson se quedara sin nada, habrá fracasado en su empeño de buscar la perfección y su final no será agradable.

-¿Qué quieren que yo haga? –Dije temeroso de saber la respuesta

-Queremos que convenzas a Candy, de liberarse para que pueda morir en paz -Dijo el rubio con seguridad

-¿Qué? Quieres que yo, le pida que muera, para que se vaya contigo, Brown -dije con claros celos que no pude evitar disimular, ya no podía seguir sentado aparentando calma. Anthony también se puso de pie.

-No es momento para celos, caballeros -Dijo Stear interponiéndose entre el jardinero y yo- Terry, queremos que hables con ella, eres el único que lo ha podido hacer. Queremos, que trates de convencerla de perdonar y de morir en paz. No te preocupes por nosotros, no sabemos si volveremos a verla de nuevo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no vinieron por ella? –No estaba muy convencido de ese plan. Me sonaba a treta. No quite los ojos de encima del jardinero.

-Sí, pero hemos hecho cosas que… no sabemos qué consecuencias traerán para nuestras almas. No sabemos si se nos permitirá regresar, algún día.

Era verdad. Ellos habían hecho justicia por mano propia. Brown había tenido mucho que ver con la muerte de Neal. Ellos se estaban condenando por salvarla de… el tormento eterno.

La interrogante ahora era, si yo sería capaz de pedirle a Candy, morir, bien morir. El dilema es que, si yo, al igual que ellos, podría sacrificarme de esa manera, por amor a ella. ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo? Soportar por cuarta vez en mi vida, la separación definitiva.

La primera vez la deje, para salvarla de la humillación, el desprestigio y el repudio de su familia adoptiva. Si lo hubiera sabido en aquel momento, todo lo que pasaría, formando parte del glorioso apellido Adley, la hubiera llevado conmigo. Hubiera dejado que su familia pidiera la retribución del supuesto daño, y quizás, hoy estaríamos casados y felices.

La segunda vez, la más dolorosa de todas, cuando me aleje de ella porque así lo decidió. La tercera, cuando la creí muerta y tenía asimilado al menos por ahora, esa realidad. En este momento está sobre mí, el peso de desprenderla de esa cárcel donde esta prisionera, solo para verla partir una vez más, con la certeza de que esta vez, no habrá mañana para los dos.

¿Tendré el valor de dejarla ir otra vez? Y si reúno las fuerzas y lo hago, por ella, ¿Seré capaz de sobrevivir después?

-Grandchester -Habló el rubio nuevamente, sacándome de mis amargas reflexiones. Su voz estaba poseída por la desesperación- Stear y yo, estamos de acuerdo en que solo tú puedes ayudarla, ahora. Ella te reconoció y hablo contigo. No sé qué te habrá dicho, o que fue lo que compartieron, no voy a preguntártelo, no me incumbe, -dijo el con angustia en su voz- ¡yo la amo! Aun la amo y…

"Él aun la ama… ¿será que ni muerto podre olvidarme de ella y dejar de amarla? " –Pensé sorprendido.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ayudarla. Por eso te traje aquí, porque sé que ella te escuchará. Inténtalo, por favor. Ella no merece estar así. Quizás ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos, después de hoy, Stear y yo, no sabemos en realidad que pasara con nosotros, pero eso ya no importa ahora. Ella está allá, en el California.

-Quiero verla. Dijeron que está aquí, quiero verla… -Me plantee en esa idea y nadie me haría pensar lo contrario.

-Terry, no. Ella está… su cuerpo está muy cambiado. Los Kikapúes no sé qué le han hecho, pero han mantenido funcionando sus órganos vitales más allá de la conciencia humana, todo este tiempo. No la dejaran sola hasta que su último latido haya vibrado a través de su cuerpo. Eso sucederá muy pronto.

-No me importa. Quiero verla.

-Terry, es solo un cuerpo. Ella no está aquí, está allá en el California, ¡entiéndelo de una vez! Ella está atrapada entre la realidad que vivió y su presente condición. No creo que le sea agradable que la veas así -Apremio el joven y testarudo rubio.

-¿A ti te importó verla en ese estado? –pregunte a Anthony. Sabía su respuesta y no permití que la dijera- cuando se trata de Candy, ni siquiera ella misma pudo disuadirme de lo que quiero hacer.

No lograron convencerme. Me despedí de ellos. Cuando el canto de Sidka acabara y los vapores de las hierbas ya no invadieran el aire, despertaría. Stear me tendió la mano y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. El lloriqueo del lobo me hizo saber que ellos estaban por irse, para no volverlos a ver nunca más. Anthony a punto de salir de la choza se volvió nuevamente hacia mí.

-Grandchester -Me llamo el rubio- la respuesta a tu pregunta es, "Jamás"

-¿Cómo dices? -Acaso leyó mi mente.

-Jamás dejarás de amarla. Ni siquiera muerto podrás olvidarte de ella… Estoy contento y agradecido contigo, porque le ayudaste a superar mi muerte. No me agradaba verla llorar por mí. Te doy las gracias, sinceramente. Aunque hiciste que me olvidara por completo –Dijo el haciendo una mueca de fastidio. Un enorme nudo se formó en mi garganta. Realmente era un gran chico- Terrence, ni siquiera la muerte te hace dejar de sentir. No lo olvides cuando estés frente a ella. Recuérdalo, es importante.

-Anthony, créeme, ella te lleva en su corazón. Siempre lo hizo y yo… moría de celos por ello -dije sonriendo al recordar cómo me hervía la sangre al escucharla hablar sobre él, con aquel cariño y dulzura. Era un buen hombre después de todo a pesar de su corta edad. Tenía razón en estar celoso, es un gran chico. El primero que enamoró el corazón de mi pecosa, aun así, supe ganarme un lugar en su vida y en su corazón- La deuda esta saldada, Brown. Sé que te debo la vida. Te interpusiste en mi destino, en varias ocasiones, gracias. Es difícil ponerse de parte de tu rival, para ayudar a quien amas. Lo sé muy bien. Ojalá… se te tome en cuenta que salvaste la vida de un hombre, que quizás no lo merecía.

-Es bueno saberlo, Terrence. Que vivo aún en alguna parte de su alma -dijo el chico, esbozando una leve sonrisa- aunque me convertí en pasado para ella, no me quejo. Así tenía que ser, y tú, aún eres su presente… ayúdala. Te lo ruego.

Su voz dulce se volvió un nudo. Podía ver la tristeza en su mirada y el cómo luchaba por no dejar escapar las lágrimas.

"¿Acaso los ángeles lloran?"

Cuanto amor había en esa alma de hombre con cara de jovencito, que lo llevó a hacer lo indecible, lo impensable, lo inhumanamente prohibido e imposible, por amor a una mujer. Sí, esa es la clase de amor, que yo siento por Candice.

-Terry, mereces vivir. No reniegues de la vida, que es solo una. Encuentra tu motivo para disfrutarla. Ayúdala y ayúdate… -Fue lo último que escuche de esa voz dulcísima. El aroma a rosas desapareció.

* * *

Desperté de súbito. Estaba en la misma choza, ya no había humo espeso alrededor. Sidka ya no estaba. Abotone mi camisa y me di cuenta que el relicario de Candy colgaba de mi cuello. Lo oculte bajo la sucia prenda. Salí de la choza con el diario en la mano, supongo que, era mejor no pensar cómo fue que llegó el diario, ni cómo fue que llegue yo hasta ahí. Lo importante era que estaba otra vez en mi poder.

Al salir de la choza me encontré con Tanana, ella aun sonreía. No entendía porque lo hacía. No pregunte, ni tampoco recrimine el que me hubiera dicho que no conocía a Candy, quizá quiso cerciorarse que yo era amigo, y no enemigo.

Me condujo a otra choza, entre despacio, en el fondo estaba un cuerpo tendido. Me acerque con sigilo y lentamente. Ahí estaba Candy, más bien, su cuerpo. Su piel estaba demacrada, su cabello había perdido la sedosidad y el brillo dorado, sus rizos ensortijados eran hondas oscuras y sin forma. Su cuerpo estaba muy delgado pero aún en aquel estado, no perdía su belleza. Para mí, fue como verla dormir profundamente pero su gesto era de congoja, de martirio. Mis lágrimas rodaron. Tome su mano, estaba fría, la acerque a mis labios y la bese. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera terminado así?

Anthony tenía razón, éste estado no era justo para Candy. No pude evitarlo y bese sus labios, estaban suaves, había humedad pero era debido al cuidado que la Kikapúes le brindaban. Al besarla no sentí absolutamente nada. Era verdad, este era un cuerpo inerte, Candy ya no lo habitaba. Abrace aquel ente, lo rodee con mis brazos, nada. Ninguna emoción. Ninguna sensación más que mi creciente dolor.

Salí de allí. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que había transcurrido. Era de noche pero me pareció que habían pasado mucho más, que solo unas cuantas horas. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en aquel lugar escondido en el desierto. Parecía la estampa extraída de un libro del oeste.

Me despedí de Sidka. Me dijo algo en su lengua natal que no comprendí. Alivio un poco mi alma llenándome de valor y fuerza. Por último, coloco en mi cuello un collar de cuero, con un dije extraño. Lo observe con detenimiento, parecía una especie de relicario hecho de cortezas con un rizo rubio dentro.

En ese momento Sidka comenzó a entonar otra vez ese canto que me erizo la piel. Se alejó de mí y frente a la hoguera, comenzó a hacer una especie de ritual mientras el humo blanco se elevaba hacia el cielo. No pregunte absolutamente nada, ellos tenían sus creencias y debía respetarlas, después de todo, habían ayudado a Candy, con su legendaria sabiduría. Si ellos no la mantuvieran con vida, ahora estaría en el infierno de sí misma, atrapada, sin ninguna esperanza de salvación.

Por instinto bese el dije con el rizo de Candy dentro. Era más que obvio. Nadie más que ella en aquel lugar poseía "caireles de sol" por cabello, como llamaron a Candy, los Kikapúes. Colgaba del entrelazado cordón de cuero una suave y pequeña pluma blanca, en ese momento Sidka elevo su voz y su canto, todo era silencio absoluto.

Sabía que había pasado allí en la aldea más tiempo que solo algunas horas. Mi cuerpo ya no dolía, tuve mucha suerte. La grave caída que sufrí por el collado fue para que mi cuerpo tuviera serias contusiones, sin embargo, no había más dolor físico. La herida en mi brazo que rasgó la bala, estaba empezando a cicatrizar. No sentía el cuerpo caliente, al contrario, sentía el cuerpo energizado, lleno de fuerzas nuevas.

Camine de regreso, hacia el hotel. Los lobos me escoltaron por el desierto que ellos conocían de orilla a orilla. Una caminata de media hora entre la oscuridad. Al fin, vi las luces del California. Comencé a correr. Los lobos quedaron atrás, aullaron largamente. Me sentí despedido por ellos, no me detuve al llegar al jardín, pase de largo por el bar y me dirigí directo a mi habitación, llegue, abrí la puerta de golpe.

-¡Candy!

* * *

 **"EL REVIEW ES EL ALIMENTO DE UNA IMAGINACION ACTIVA, TE AGRADEZCO EL TUYO EN COMPENSACION A LA MIA"**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

 **CHICA DE TERRY**


	8. Habitación 3112

**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

 **HABITACIÓN 3112**

 **8**

-¡Candy!

Nadie contesto mi llamado. Fui a buscar mis pertenencias, abrí la maleta, saque mi reloj de cadena ya que el de pulso no tengo idea donde acabo. Verifique la hora: 9:30 de la noche. Mire la fecha ¡había pasado dos días en la aldea! Faltaban solo tres días más para mi boda con Dalila. Trate de olvidar un poco el futuro y concentrarme en el presente.

-Debo buscar a Candy. Si no la encuentro, significa que…

Por instinto me mire en el espejo y el reflejo de mí mismo no me agrado nada. Estaba completamente sucio y desaliñado. Sin pensarlo más y con claro nerviosismo prepare un cambio con ropa limpia. Sin perder tiempo me duche a conciencia. Aun había restos del ungüento Kikapú sobre todo mi cuerpo. Había señales de golpes, difuminados sobre mi piel y algunos rasguños. No quise pensar en eso y rápidamente termine con mi arreglo personal, sin pasar por alto nada, de mi acostumbrado ritual.

Como en mi adolescencia me sentía nervioso y hasta eufórico, parecía estar preparándome para un encuentro premeditado con Candy, en nuestros tiempos de colegio. Sentía el nerviosismo mientras me afeitaba y pasaba la colonia por mi piel recién rasurada. Ardió un poco, al sentirla en mi cuello y rostro, no pude evitar el clásico gesto de ardor. Supongo que por los recientes acontecimientos tenía la piel sensible.

-¡Auch! –Me queje cerrando los ojos, esperando que el ardor disminuyera.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Esa inconfundible voz hizo que el ardor desapareciera de inmediato. Mi corazón se aceleró. Creí que se saldría de mi pecho ante la alocada arritmia. Trate de controlar la respiración mientras terminaba de abotonar mi camisa blanca. Me calce el chaleco negro y con manos temblorosas lo abotone con rapidez. En el aire el indiscutible olor a rosas muy particular de Candy. Ahora notaba la diferencia entre su olor de mujer, y el aroma a jardín en flor, de Anthony. Eran esencias muy distintas. Me pregunte si ellos podrían vernos ahora.

Otra vez su voz llamando hizo que me olvidara de todo

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Responda! -Dije de forma angustiante pero imperiosa. Abrí la puerta. Con la sangre corriendo a mil por hora y el corazón en vilo, salí del cuarto de baño.

-Soy yo -Respondí. Saliendo completamente a la pieza.

-Terry… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Respondió turbada, al verme. Su semblante incrédulo, sus ojos brillantes, su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa. Estaba parada frente al balcón, el cálido viento mecía su vestido y sus dorados cabellos. Estaba tan hermosa. Toda una mujer de pies a cabeza. Definitivamente el cuerpo en la aldea no era ella. Era solo el vínculo que la mantenía aquí, en este plano, y estaba a punto de sucumbir.

-Una amiga, con cara de mona pecosa necesita ayuda. Y, eh venido a… a ponerme a sus órdenes. Quiero saber qué puedo hacer por ella -En su cara el asombro. Ninguno de los dos nos movíamos de nuestro lugar.

-No entiendo por qué estás aquí. Después de la última vez que nos vimos… y de lo que te mostré, no creí que tú, volverías… -Dijo ella esquivando mi mirada. ¡Demonios! Tenía la esperanza de que no lo recordara. Esto resultaba demasiado extraño. Cómo saber que decir, sin que ella huya de mi presencia.

-Candy… yo…

-Por favor vete. Déjame aquí, y vete. –Su respuesta fue tajante.

-No, Candy. Es lo último que voy a hacer –Me acerque y ella retrocedió- sé, lo que te paso. Tu misma me lo mostraste.

-Exactamente. No sé porque lo hice y me arrepiento de ello. Tú… usted, no tiene nada que ver en esto. Siga con su vida y déjame aquí. –Testaruda la señorita, como siempre. Es bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambian.

-No, tú necesitas ayuda… -Estaba desesperado no sabía cómo abordarla, que decirle para no lastimarla, u ofenderla.

-Terry, olvídate de mí. Vete y no mires atrás. Sé feliz, lo prometiste –Golpe bajo, Pecosa.

-¿Acaso tú lo cumpliste? -Respondí fastidiado. Desee en ese instante morderme la lengua por mi estupidez.

-Sabes que no lo logré. Créeme, intente. Lo intente pero no pude. Lo siento, te fallé. Fallé a nuestra promesa. Tú, si lo conseguiste. Vas a casarte muy pronto.

-¿Lo sabes? -¡Demonios! Maldije por lo bajo. ¿Es eso..?

-Sí. Estoy muerta, Terrence, pero eso no quiere decir que olvide como leer. Sé que estás a unos días de casarte. Sabes, -dijo ella mirando por el balcón- llevo la cuenta de los días exactos para esa fecha. Tengo la esperanza de que, cuando alcances la felicidad, pueda yo también ser feliz. Tu felicidad me bastara para serlo.

Santo cielo, no esperaba esa sinceridad en ella. ¡Ni esa respuesta! ¿Qué podía decir? Mi mente era un caos.

-De modo que, no tienes por qué hacer caridad conmigo. En serio, vete, que te esperan. El viaje a Nueva York, es largo -Eso fue una fuerte bofetada, directa al rostro.

-Candy, voy a casarme, es verdad. Sabes que estás… ¿Estás consciente de ello? –No debía mentir. Debía abordar el tema de forma frontal, igual que ella lo hacía.

-Sí, lo estoy. Supongo que necesito saber que alcanzaste la felicidad para poder marcharme en paz.

Otra vez esa sinceridad que helaba mi sangre. Podía apreciar en su tono, un claro reproche por mi situación actual. Era algo real que yo estaba comprometido y a tres días de casarme. Si ella estaba consciente de su "estado", no había porque suavizar la situación, más. Anthony y Stear habían dicho que faltaba poco tiempo para el desenlace, debía apurar las cosas, aunque después, yo, quedara muerto en vida. Me obligue otra vez a no pensar en el futuro.

-Y mientras, pecosa, te martirizas reviviendo una y otra vez lo que te sucedió, ¿No es así? -Ella me encaro con molestia. Sus ojos brillaron amenazadores, pero no era tiempo para sentir temor. No ahora.

-¿Qué sabes tú, de eso? ¡Eso es algo que no te importa! –Se defendió.

-Claro que me importa, Candy. ¡Déjalos ir! Ellos ya no pueden hacerte daño. No, más. Candy, aún no has muerto. Estás atrapada aquí, porque no te perdonas por lo que sucedió. Nada fue tu culpa, entiéndelo –Batalla frontal y limpia, Pecosa.

-¿Qué sabes tú, de lo que me pasa? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que siento? ¡Es verdad que no puedo perdonarme, porque yo soy la culpable de lo que me paso! Bien merecido me lo tenía -Su auto desprecio, me dolía en el alma. Y eso, no era todo.

-Y, ¿Si soy yo la que quiero dañarlos? ¿Qué pensarías de mí, si soy yo, la que quiere vengarse?

-Eso no es verdad. Tú, no tienes la culpa de nada, Candy. Quieres ser feliz unos segundos, busca venganza. Quieres ser feliz toda la eternidad, perdona. Tú, no eres la clase de persona que desee venganza. Leí tu diario. Yo te aseguro que…

-¿Leíste mi diario? -dijo ella consternada.

-Sí. Lo encontré y lo leí completo. Estoy aquí para decirte, que no tienes por qué, sentirte así. Candy…

-No, no, no. ¿Por qué lo leíste? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? No, no. ¡Tú, deberías ser el último en haberlo visto! -Dijo desesperada. Me arrepentí de haberlo mencionado. Aunque ahora volvía a ser Terry, y no un… "usted". Poco duro mi escasa dicha, su reacción se volvió furica- Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Quién te dijo dónde encontrarme? ¿Por qué puedes verme? -Ella caminaba desesperada de aquí para allá por la habitación, como un animalito acorralado. Sus preguntas eran al aire, ella ni siquiera me miraba. Estaba ignorándome categóricamente. De pronto se detuvo y me encaro, con el rostro desencajado.

-Después de leerlo… ¿Acaso no me aborreces? ¿Cómo puedes mirarme siquiera? Estoy sucia y marcada. ¡Aléjate de mí! -Su voz era una súplica agónica. Ella se estaba perdiendo en el auto desprecio.

Su rostro estaba transfigurándose rápidamente, debía decirle algo o no sabía que podía suceder. Su reacción fue más rápida que mi capacidad de respuesta.

-¡Malditos aquellos que me convirtieron en esto!

Su voz sonó como un trueno.

-¡Malditos los que te condujeron aquí! ¿Esto, es lo que querías ver de mí? O eres tan morboso que antes de casarte… también quieres tu parte.

Estaba asustado al ver el estado en que se puso. ¿Cómo podía pensar ella así, de mí? ¿Hasta qué punto, habían causado un daño irreversible en ella? Verla tan perdida me causaba rabia. Pero lo que veía en Candy, no era ni siquiera la mitad del dolor y el daño que ella cargaba.

-No dudaste en seguirme, cuando te invite a la orgia. ¡También tú, quieres acostarte conmigo! -Ella se lanzó contra mí.

-No estaba seguro que fueras tú… -Apenas y atine a responder.

Me aprisionó contra la pared con una fuerza descomunal. El olor a rosas había desaparecido y el intenso olor a azufre se esparció viciando el aire rápidamente.

-¡Cómo podías estarlo! Jamás hubieras pensado que yo… Hubiera preferido que me recordaras como en el pasado, Terrence, no de esta forma. Antes, de que decida acabar contigo… Dame una razón para no hacerlo y condenarme de una vez por todas.

No supe que decirle. El temor se convirtió en dolor, al ver que mi pecosa adorada y dulce estaba más cerca de convertirse en un monstruo sediento de venganza. Ahora lo entendía, ella trataba de vengarse de aquella forma. Lo revivía una y otra vez, defendiéndose de ellos, como quizás deseo hacerlo en su momento y no pudo.

-¡Dime la razón por la que estás aquí! –Me exigió- ¿Para burlarte de mí? ¿Para compadecerte de la pobre huérfana? O has venido a saciar tus instintos sexuales conmigo, como todos los demás. Dime Terrence Grandchester ¡CUÁL ES TU EXCUSA!

-Te amo -Dije muy quedo, casi en un susurro- Mi excusa para estar aquí, es, que… te amo.

Ella relajo la fuerza con que me aprisionaba. Su ira se quebró al instante y su semblante cambio de furico ha trastocado. Aproveche ese momento de confusión en su mente para derribar la barrera que nos separaba.

-La excusa que me trajo aquí, es que te amo, Candice White. Nunca deje de amarte. Y si tarde tanto en venir, es porque tú misma me lo impediste, ¿lo recuerdas? Llegue a este lugar y me entere de lo que te sucedió. Sabes, no me importa. Para mí, eres la misma chica del colegio de quien me enamore. Sigues siendo la misma chica que piensa en los demás, antes, que en sí misma. La misma chica que protege a quienes ama. La misma que se sacrifica, que lucha, y que no se deja vencer por nadie. La persona más leal que conozco y la más optimista. La chica, que está convencida de que siempre hay un nuevo día. La muestra de ello, es que sigues esperando porque llegue la mañana y brille el sol.

Eres tú, la misma Tarzán con pecas de quien me enamore, y quien después de tanto tiempo me tiene atrapado. No dejaré que sigas viviendo en este suplicio, Candice. No lo permitiré aunque se me vaya la vida en ello. Estoy aquí, porque así debió haber sido siempre, y si eh de morir hoy, no hay para mi muerte más perfecta, que a tu lado.

¿Sabes que yo también estoy muerto desde el día en que te fuiste de mi vida? El suplicio de vagar sin rumbo, sin vida en el pecho, sin corazón. No conozco la gloria, Candice White. ¿Crees que debo estar asustado por cómo me miras? ¿Por la forma en cómo me amenazas? No, Candice. A lo que más temo, lo eh soportado por 8 años al estar lejos de ti. Si hoy, decides tomar mi vida, daré gracias al creador por esta muerte que eh pedido desde hace mucho tiempo. Por esta muerte perfecta, a tu lado.

Ella comenzó a llorar a torrentes. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos después de oír la confesión que hice desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Ya no podía callar la verdad que por tanto tiempo me trague. Fui completamente sincero.

-¡Oh Terry! No debes amarme más. Yo… yo, no lo merezco –Se quejó ella amargamente.

-A mí, no me importa si lo mereces o no, pecosa llorona -La tome por los brazos y la hice encararme- Me vale un reverendo cacahuate, lo que puedan pensar. Quien sea. Incluso tú misma. No sé, si mereces o no, este amor que me mata lentamente. El caso, Candice, es que te amo y sé, que tú me amas también.

Deja de decir tonterías, o seré yo quien te tunda a nalgadas por ser tan testaruda, y si no es suficiente, te besaré hasta convencerte, aunque me cruces la cara a bofetadas. Me da igual. Pero una cosa si te advierto, si lo haces, sabrás en ese instante que no te enfrentas a un adolescente asustado del amor. Ahora soy un hombre, Candice. Rétame y lo comprobaras.

Ante mi larga respuesta que con tanto odio exigió, ella logró sonreír entre su cara llorosa. Pero la efímera felicidad que le hicieron sentir mis palabras se ensombreció de inmediato.

-Yo te deje ir. No luche por ti. Entregue, al amor de mi vida, a un destino que significaba la infelicidad para los tres… ¡yo lo sabía, Terry! Qué esa separación seria la muerte para los dos, para ti y para mí. Pero no pude con el cargo de conciencia y con el deber. Pague caro mi error, mi indecisión. Mi estupidez de creer que podría olvidarte alguna vez, y me engañe al creer que tú me olvidarías igual.

Cuantas veces estuve a punto de ir a buscarte y pedirte perdón, por no creer en ti. Por no confiar en que podría resolverse de alguna otra forma. Si estábamos juntos, encontraríamos la manera, pero no pude hacerlo. ¡Fui una cobarde!

Por eso caí en el trampa de Neal. Por eso corrí, sin pensar en lo absurdo del recado. En mi loco deseo de verte de nuevo, no hubo cupo para un poco de razón y claridad. Aquello que me sucedió… bien merecido lo tenía por ser tan débil y tan ingenua. Por haber cometido el peor engaño del mundo. Por engañarme a mí misma, creyendo que todo estaría bien. Que aquella decisión fue la mejor. Acepte el merecido castigo sin reprochar, hasta que, no pude más…

-Candy… -La abrace con todo el amor que sentía, mientras ella lloraba con fuerza estremeciéndose completa. Fue nuestra estúpida promesa lo que la llevó a creer que merecía un castigo. Creí que el mundo se me venía encima. Que necio fui. ¿Por qué no lo intente una vez más? ¿Por qué no mande todo al carajo y vine a reclamar lo que era mío?

¡Valiente hombre en el que me convertí! Lo reclamo ¿ahora? ¿Para tener que dejarlo ir otra vez?

Después de varias horas de escucharla desahogarse y de que sus palabras me mataran por dentro pues sabía, que ella necesitaba decírselo a alguien, o más bien necesitaba decírmelo a mí. Éste era mi castigo, ahora; cargar con las penas de Candy, para poder liberarla porque sabía que la culpa que ella sentía, en parte, era por mi causa.

Por mi estupidez, por mi indecisión. Como bien lo dijo Albert, me conforme con amarla a la distancia. Eso tampoco es muy heroico y valiente, después de todo. Hice sufrir a la mujer que más amo. También yo, merecía parte de esa culpa. Era tiempo de tomar nuestra propia carga, de perdonarnos, de liberarnos de ese tormento que nos acompañó por años.

Un poco más reconfortados y sin el peso de tantos años de silencio, salimos de la habitación. Caminamos por los pasillos del hotel, nos detuvimos en el bar un momento. Ella rodeo la barra y sirvió jugo de naranja, frio, para ambos. Lo bebimos despacio. Ella, sonreía ahora. Me contó sobre los Kikapúes y lo que vivió junto a ellos. Me contó de Tanana y de Sidka. Salimos al jardín, el "lluvia de oro" estaba cubierto de follaje y de flores amarillas. Me sorprendí. Hacia unas horas que había atravesado el jardín y estaba totalmente desnudo. Nos sentamos en la banca de piedra, a admirarlo. No charlábamos. Yo, miraba el rostro de Candy. Ella sonreía y en sus ojos verdes, había paz y tranquilidad.

Un vals flotó grácilmente. Ella cerró los ojos rememorando. No habíamos tenido contacto físico desde que la abrace para consolarla. No había tomado su mano. Ni besado sus labios por temor a que me rechazara, que creyera qué yo, era uno más. Aunque ardía en deseos por hacerlo, no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella. Quizás, esa era mi condena, tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla como deseaba. Ella se veía tranquila, aliviada, por ahora. Eso era suficiente para mí.

Sin pensarlo mucho, un poco dudoso me levante. Candy abrió sus ojos y me miró. Hice una sutil reverencia frente a ella.

-Julieta Grandchester, ¿Me permite el honor de este vals?

Ella sonrió y sin decir nada se levantó. La tome de la mano y acerque su cuerpo al mío. Al tomar su cintura, lo hice sin que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran, no quería que ella se asustara. Ella me miro a los ojos. Tenía su absoluta confianza, yo lo sabía. Valsamos con energía atreves del jardín, rodeamos el árbol con nuestra danza varias veces. Comenzamos a sonreír. La sentí relajarse entre mis brazos. Llevamos el ritmo del vals casi con gracia. El tocadiscos siguió sonando hasta que acabó la pieza. Paramos y nos separamos para tomar aire, mientras reíamos de nuestra locura. Parecíamos un par de párvulos con alma de rebeldes, sin preocupaciones, sin pasado. Solo el corazón latiendo acelerado, a causa del amor.

Una nueva armonía se escuchó. Era una melodía lenta y suave. Las cuerdas vocales de la intérprete vibraban con tal emoción que me estremecí. Me detuve un momento, no sabía si ella aceptaría bailar aquel ritmo lento, y tan cerca de mí.

Para mi sorpresa, ella, espero por mi galantería de caballero. La volví a tomar de la mano, la eleve lentamente, la tome por la cintura. Ella di un paso al frente y se acercó a mí. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando puso su mano en mi hombro.

Comenzamos a movernos despacio, el roce de su cuerpo con el mío, prendió la chispa que incendió mi corazón de felicidad. Conforme pasaba la letra, ella acerca más su rostro recargándolo en mi pecho. Tome el dorso de su mano y sin dejar de aprisionarlo lo estreché contra mi acelerado corazón. Recargue mi rostro sobre sus rizos dorados. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la melodía.

Un viento fresco se sintió en el ambiente. Roces suaves parecían besar mi piel. Abrí los ojos y el lluvia de oro, con el viento soplando entre sus ramas, desprendía lenta y continuamente las pequeñas flores amarillas. Caían como mansa lluvia sobre nosotros. Candy, al sentir el sutil roce, levantó el rostro y se quedó maravillada, ante la dulce llovizna de flores y viento fresco sobre nuestros cuerpos entrelazados. Ahora entendía el nombre de aquel singular árbol.

Nos detuvimos. No dijimos nada. Dejamos que el atípico temporal de flores, cayera sobre nosotros. Ella volvió a resguardarse en mi pecho y yo me perdí en su cercanía. La mecí serenamente, como arrullándola. De nuestro pecho, los suspiros escapaban evidenciando el lazo invisible que nos mantenía encadenados, a pesar del dolor mismo.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día, en el Blue River; cuando paseamos por el zoológico?

-Sí. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer -Conteste, bebiendo cada instante de su compañía.

-Aquel día, cuando nos quedamos solos en la choza… estaba muy nerviosa por estar ahí, sola, contigo tan cerca. Tú, parecías tan seguro de ti mismo. Cómo si yo no te importara en lo más mínimo…

-Candy. Si tú supieras… -suspire. Creí que el nudo en la garganta iba a traicionarme.

-Ese día… -Pero ella continuo con el recuerdo- En ese momento… Escuche mi corazón latir tan fuerte, que creí, que tú también lo escucharías. Ahora, escuchó tu corazón latiendo dentro de tu pecho, de la misma forma en como latió el mío, aquella tarde. Soy tan dichosa de poder escucharlo… Terry.

-¿Necesitas más pruebas? -Pregunte.

-No. Nunca las he necesitado. Hasta que…

-¿Qué? -dije curioso ante su respuesta.

-Hasta que creí, que al fin me habías olvidado –Su respuesta fue a quemarropa.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? -Mi respuesta fue estúpidamente ingenua. Definitivamente, desconecto con el resto del mundo, cuando Candy está a mi lado.

-Vas a casarte Terrence -Respondido ella con total simpleza que, me hizo avergonzar.

-Ah. Eso… -Sí, idiota. Ese pequeñísimo detalle que al parecer has olvidado. Me restregó mi subconsciente.

-No es reproche, Terry. Solo que, ya no tenía caso seguir adelante. No pude soportar más… -dijo ella con tristeza, era tiempo de mi confesión.

-Quiero hablarte de eso, Candy. ¿Me escucharías?

-Vamos a nuestra habitación -Respondió.

"Nuestra habitación" Había dicho ella.

De ningún modo podría negarme. Candy, ya no era tampoco una adolescente tímida, asustada del amor. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado o podría arruinarlo todo. Nos separamos y caminamos lado a lado. Cruzamos el bar y penetramos en el largo pasillo. De inmediato lo reconocí, la puerta del fondo que antes había cruzado para entrar en el infierno, me inquieto un momento.

Candy, no decía nada. Sabía que ella estaba igual de nerviosa e intranquila, al pasar frente a la puerta, por instinto, con paso decidido me acerque y gire el picaporte, la puerta no se abrió. Volví a torcer la cerradura pero no cedió. Mire a Candy, le brinde una sonrisa llena de amor y complicidad, le tendí mi mano. Ella aceptó tomar la mía, mientras sonreía. Nos alejamos por el pasillo con las manos entrelazadas, dejando el infierno atrás.

Entramos en nuestra habitación. Ella se soltó de mí y dejando las zapatillas a un lado. Camino descalza por la habitación y fue a sentarse al centro de la amplia cama, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me turbe un momento al verla acomodarse con total libertad, como cuando era una adolescente y no le importaba mucho mostrarme sus piernas y los refajos debajo de su falda de colegio.

-Ven aquí.

Dijo palmeando el lugar en la cama cerca de ella. Me acerque despacio. Rodee la cama y me senté en el lado opuesto, al tiempo que me deshice de los zapatos. Me recosté con naturalidad sobre los almohadones. Estaba demasiado lejos de sentir la tranquilidad que aparentaba.

-Así que… Crees que dejé de amarte, porque te enteraste que voy a casarme -Había que empezar diciendo verdades.

\- Es lo más lógico. ¿Acaso es mentira? -Dijo ella con algo de duda, mientras su entrecejo se arrugaba un poco.

-No. No lo es –Respondí con sinceridad mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Dalila, es muy hermosa, Terry. Debe ser una buena chica, a pesar de la fama que la rodea -Añadió ella, esquivando mi mirada. Sé que le cuesta decir tal cosa, pero también sé, que es sincera.

-Es una buena mujer, Candy -Le aseguré.

-¿La amas? -Preguntó sin mirarme. El nudo en su garganta no pasó desapercibido para mí.

-No como te amo a ti -Candy se volvió a mirarme- Dalila, me ayudo a superar mi soledad. Ella hizo mi vida más llevadera y no te mentiré, la quiero. Ella ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi vida -Me sincere.

-Lo entiendo. De verdad. Jamás fue mi deseo que vivieras en soledad, como yo. Intente enamorarme de Albert… intente aceptar el amor que me ofrecía, pero… no pude. No con lo que Neal me hizo. Y, aunque no hubiera pasado aquello, no podría querer a nadie, porque mi corazón ya tiene dueño. Me alegro que tú lo hayas logrado -Candy contuvo las lágrimas.

-Candy. Dalila, es importante en mi vida, pero tú, eres la razón de ella. Mi razón de ser quien soy -Yo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, que ella pudiera entender eso.

-No me expliques nada, te entiendo bien, Terry. Tú, tienes que seguir con tu vida. ¿Cómo podría reprocharte algo? solo voy a decirte que…

-¿Qué? -Estaba intrigado.

-Ella, te necesitara para poder ser feliz. Pero yo, te necesito para vivir… -Ella sonrió levemente. Me pareció más, una sonrisa triste- En mi caso, eso ya no aplica puesto que, no soy competencia para Dalila -Dijo ella agrandando un poco más su sonrisa, intentando sonar graciosa.

-Ven aquí… -Le ofrecí mi abrazo y ella se acercó acurrucándose en el hueco entre mis brazos- Tú, no eres competencia para nadie, puesto que tú, mi Tarzán con pecas, estás en un nivel de mi corazón tan alto, que, nunca, nadie, podría alcanzarlo. Y eso, pecosa, no va a cambiar nunca.

-¿Lo juras? -Dijo ella, reprimiendo un sollozo.

-¿En realidad tengo que hacerlo? ¿Con la mano en el corazón, y todo eso? -Dije con gracia para aligerar un poco el momento tan emotivo.

-Si -Ella levanto el rostro y me miro con esos verdes ojos húmedos. Su mirada suplicante. Candy deseaba con todo su ser, escucharme hacerlo. Y yo ansiaba con todo mí ser, que le quedara claro de una vez por todas.

Me enderece un poco, quedando por encima de ella, cubriéndola. Puse la mano en mi pecho y sin querer, aprisione entre mi palma y mi corazón que latía a prisa, los dos dijes bajo mi camisa, mientras recitaba mi juramento.

-Juro, Candice White, que mi amor es tuyo y será tuyo eternamente. Vivirás pegada a mí, me guste, o no. Lo desees, o no. "Estaremos" compenetrados más allá de todo entendimiento humano, de toda razón, de toda lógica, y al final de mis días, espero que seas tú, quien este ahí para recibirme. Seré un hombre bueno, para merecer estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad.

Candy se quedó en silencio, mirándome a los ojos.

-Ahora te pregunto, Candice White, ¿Quieres formar parte de este juramento?

-Sí, quiero formar parte de él -Dijo con seguridad y emoción en la voz. Ella tomo mi mano que mantenía pegada a mi pecho y la entrelazo con la suya. Luego las dirigió a su pecho, justo donde latía acelerado su corazón.

\- Juro, Terrence Grandchester, que te amo. Que te amé, desde que te conocí. Y a partir de ese día, no ha pasado ni uno solo, en que tú, ocupes mi pensamiento. Estaré pegada a ti, me guste, o no, lo desees, o no. "Estamos" compenetrados más allá de todo entendimiento humano, de toda razón, de toda lógica y cuando llegue el momento de volver a estar juntos, estaré esperándote. El amor que siento por ti es inmenso e infinito. El amor que sientes por mí, me libera de todo dolor. Tu felicidad será la mía, y aguardaré por ti con paciencia. Estaremos juntos por la eternidad y éste, será el refugio de nuestro amor. Lo juro ante Dios.

-Muy bien. Ahora somos uno -Dije tratando de contener el mar de emociones dentro de mí- Para sellar nuestro pacto, quiero devolverte algo, que es tuyo -desabotone un poco mi camisa. Ante su mirada inquieta y curiosa, saque el relicario. Ella se sorprendió.

-¡Tú lo tienes! ¿Pero cómo? -La cara de Candy es como si le hubiera regresado la vida misma. Mi miraba de una forma… como si yo fuera una especie de redentor, o algo así.

-Lo recupere. Es tuyo. Toma -Lo desabroche y rodee su cuello con él. Lo asegure y admire en su pecho el relicario, que era su amuleto de protección desde que era una jovencita.

-Gracias… -Me agradeció vibrando de emoción- el pacto esta hecho, Terry. No hay forma de disolverlo. Estará latente hasta que…

-Hasta que yo vuelva a ti, para toda la eternidad… -Termine la frase por ella. No tenía ni idea, de lo que acabábamos de hacer, pero aquellas palabras marcarían nuestros destinos en ésta vida y en la otra. Ella volvió a acurrucarse entre mis brazos, el dije Kikapú salió de mi camisa, saltando a la vista. Candy, lo tomo entre sus dedos.

-¿Te lo dio, Sidka?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No es importante. Solo que, es definitivamente Kikapú. ¿Qué es esto, que hay dentro del pequeño nido?

-¿Es un nido? –Dije mirándolo con detenimiento mientras ella lo sostenía entre sus dedos.

-Sí, lo es. Uno muy pequeño. Oye, esto es… ¡uno de mis rizos!

-Creo que sí, Candy. Explícame, señorita pecosa, como algo tan pequeño, puede ser un nido. Y por qué hay dentro, un rizo tuyo. Al parecer eres experta en estas cosas.

-Eso no lo sé -Por primera vez ella me sonrió con esa picardía que poseía cuando era adolescente. Se mordió el labio inferior de forma ladina. Ella adoraba, saber sobre algo, más que yo. Estaba encantada con la idea, y sabía que iba a contármelo- Ésta belleza, la encontré en el desierto. Estaba apenas en construcción. Es el corazón del nido, Terry. Me lo dijo Tanana. Seguramente cayó por el embate del viento, aunque parecía tan frágil, estaba intacto. Para los Kikapúes simboliza el amor y compromiso de las aves, al construir un hogar, una vida en común, y que aquel que lo encuentra es afortunado, porque significa que…

Los dos nos miramos. Comprendimos perfectamente lo que los Kikapúes hicieron, al volverlo un amuleto personal para Candy, y para mí. El ciclo estaba completo. El círculo quedó cerrado, cuando Sidka lo puso en mi cuello. De sus verdes ojos cayeron gruesas lágrimas, tampoco pude detener las mías.

-Significa que… -ella continuó contándome lo que ya intuía, con la emoción a flor de piel- aún no está terminado. Y quien lo encuentra intacto, podrá continuarlo hasta alcanzar el destino para el que fue construido. Junto a su alma gemela…

-Por eso, Sidka, puso el rizo de tu cabello dentro. Para luego, entregármelo a mí… -Reflexione en voz alta, lleno de emoción. La apreté contra mi cuerpo y no pude contener más las lágrimas, las deje fluir con libertad. Los sollozos salían directo de mi alma. No trate esconderlos de ella, ¿para qué? El disimular y hacerse el valiente, no servía para nada, ahora.

-¡Oh Dios! Y tuvo que ser hasta hoy…

Dijo ella con tristeza. No quise decir más, sólo bese su frente y no deje de aprisionarla contra mi cuerpo. Estuvimos así un momento hasta que logramos asimilarlo. Nos tranquilizamos un poco, fue un golpe muy fuerte aquel. El saber, que ella y yo, no podríamos terminar de construir nuestro nido, en esta vida.

-Candy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Es, una pregunta difícil de hacer.

-Vamos, Terry. Somos adultos. Me has visto en mis peores momentos ¿qué más puedo esconder de ti? No valen ahora las verdades a medias, ni guardarnos nada. Ya no - Ella tenía toda la razón.

-Candy… ¿Por qué insistías en revivir todo, otra vez? ¿Por qué quisiste mostrármelo? -ella suspiro hondamente y guardó silencio un momento. Espere a que estuviera lista para darme su respuesta.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?

-Absolutamente -Le aseguré.

-Lo hacía para auto castigarme. Por haber sido tan tonta, en dejarte ir. Como te dije, conforme se acercaba la fecha de tu boda, mi dolor de saberme superada por ti, crecía. No sé cómo explicártelo. Tal vez soy una mala persona después de todo, por haberlo hecho. Tal vez, me volví adicta al dolor. Llevaba años viviendo de esa manera. Era mi normalidad, el día a día. El saber que eras feliz, me producía dolor y regocijo al mismo tiempo. Pero no podía culparte, quedamos en buscar la felicidad. Y lo hiciste. Yo trate, lo confieso. Pero fracase en el primer intento.

Me dolió en el alma su respuesta. Anthony y Stear tenían la mitad de la razón. La otra mitad de las razones de Candy… Era yo.

-No podía creer que estabas aquí, en el California. No quise darte la cara inmediatamente. Cada último día del mes, volvía a revivir lo que me sucedió. Quizás por la fecha, no lo es en realidad. Fue el día en que "él" me encontró y trato de obligarme a volver. Incluso… amenazó con hacerte daño, si no lo obedecía.

-¿Qué cosa? –Mi alma ardió de coraje e indignación. ¡Cómo se atrevió a utilizarme, para hacerla volver!

-No sé, cómo supo que yo, seguía amándote. Pero trató de chantajearme con eso. Corrí hacia el desierto en busca de la ayuda de los Kikapúes. Desvié el rumbo al notar que él estaba armado. No podía permitir que fuera a dañar a esa gente buena y pacífica, que no tenía nada que ver en este asunto. Forcejeamos. El arma se disparó, y aprovechando la confusión me tire a la barranca. En la oscuridad no pude ver que tan profunda estaba y… ya no pude despertar de la inconsciencia. Lo hice, solo para darme cuenta que… soy, esto -Hizo una pausa. En mi mente corría como una película todo lo anterior, era exactamente lo que había dicho Stear que había ocurrido, al menos sé que no mintió, para suavizar los hechos- Fue lo mejor, Terry. No había posibilidad de estar junto a ti. No, después de todo lo que viví. Y si "él" me obligaba a volver… en la primera oportunidad, hubiera escapado pero para siempre.

La última frase que Candy pronuncio de forma tan fría, me hizo entender de inmediato a lo que se refería. Ella se hubiera quitado la vida en la menor oportunidad. No estaba dispuesta a soportar más ese infierno al que la querían someter nuevamente. En mi mente, la idea de que Johnson tratara de utilizarme para lastimarla, me hacía arder en llamas. George Johnson siempre estuvo consciente de que Candy me amaba y a pesar de eso, él… Mi mente estaba a punto de dispararse en un viaje sin retorno, pero la voz de Candy me hizo pegar los pies a la tierra de nuevo. Este era el momento de ella, no el mío.

-Te invite a ese lugar, para que vieras con tus propios ojos lo que viví. Creo que en ese momento me ganó el resentimiento. Aún más, cuando no admitiste conocerme. Creí que definitivamente me habías olvidado… Perdóname, Terry. Sentí rabia, vergüenza, odiaba que presenciaras aquello y al mismo tiempo deseaba que lo hicieras. Quería comprobar si, aun sentías algo por mí.

"Oh… Candy. No… Todo esto es en gran parte, mi culpa, también"

Cuando pronuncie tu nombre y quisieron atacarte, no pude contener mi ira contra ellos. A mí, podían destrozarme si querían. Pero a ti… nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño. Esa fue la primera vez que… lo que había dentro de mí no pude controlarlo, salió de mi interior y…

Después de aquello me sentí un poco aliviada, sabes. Quizás, era lo que necesitaba, dejar salir aquella maraña de malos sentimientos. Necesitaba deshacerme de ellos pero no sabía cómo echarlos fuera. Lo intente desesperadamente pero algo no me permitía dejarlo salir, hasta que llegaste tú.

"Otra vez Brown. Si él, no hubiera intervenido, conteniendo el monstruo de Candice, quizás ella, ahora, estaría condenada. Nuestro mutuo amor la ha sostenido. Fue, lo que la hizo soportar la tortura. Fue, lo que la hizo despertar de su infierno. Es, ahora, que estamos juntos, lo que la tiene en paz y a mí también. Que cruel es el destino. Gozamos del momento que siempre soñamos ella y yo, aún después de todo lo que tuvimos que atravesar, pero solo para volver a despedirnos"

-Defendería tu vida, Terry; a costa de lo que fuera. ¿Cómo puedo morir, sabiendo que estás en peligro? Que "él" tratará de hacerte daño. Vagar en pena eternamente, amarrándolos a mí, para alejarlos de tu vida y que fueras feliz, no lo pensé dos veces, amor mío. Una vida arruinada es suficiente y tú, empiezas una nueva. Si tan solo hubiera ido a buscarte antes de…

-Por eso no has querido marcharte con Stear, con Anthony -Apenas pude pronunciar, el enorme nudo quemaba mi garganta, por ahogar el grito desesperado de mi alma. Ella estaba haciendo todo esto por mí… No iba a permitírselo. Esos cuatro demonios no podían hacerme más daño de lo que ya me habían hecho, al herir lo que más amo en el mundo. Tenía que convencerla de irse.

-¿Los vistes? ¿Hablaste con ellos? ¡Dios mío! Cómo podría verlos a los ojos… no, no puedo… por mi causa, su familia es un caos.

-No es tu culpa que ellos sean lo que son, malas personas con corazones negros. Anthony y Alistear vinier…

-Eso ya no importa -Me interrumpió- Terry, no puedo irme aun, no estoy lista. Lo estaré cuando esté segura que eres feliz y que no corres ningún peligro.

-Pero ellos me dijeron que…

-¿Que mi tiempo se terminó? Es un riesgo que tome. Ha valido la pena, todo por verte otra vez y escucharte decir lo que sientes por mí. No siento dolor ahora. Si todo esto que viví fue necesario para que volviera a verte aunque sea por última vez, volvería a vivirlo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Pero, esto no era necesario, ¡Es injusto! Es… -dije con rabia, con impotencia, si hubiéramos… El hubiera no existe.

-Solo abrázame, por favor. Abrázame y dejemos de pensar en el pasado y en el futuro. Quiero saber cómo se siente estar acurrucada en los brazos del hombre de mi vida.

La abrace soportando la rabia. Nada tenía marcha atrás. La ira comenzó a menguar al sentir su cuerpo maduro de mujer contra el mío, amoldados en el abrazo. Cerré los ojos mientras acariciaba sus rizados cabellos. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así inundando los sentidos de nuestra cercanía. Creo que dormite unos minutos, su presencia me causaba tanta paz que podía escuchar latir mi propio corazón y sentir mi respiración acompasada. Desperté con el suave roce de sus dedos en mis labios.

-Candy…

-Lo siento. Dormías. No fue mi intención despertarte. Me pillaste como siempre lo hacías en el colegio, cuando te miraba furtivamente -dijo ella con dulzura.

-No importa –dije tomando su mano y dándole un suave beso en el dorso, sus ojos resplandecían como ascuas ardientes pero al mismo tiempo, había temor en ellos. Al sentir mi beso en su mano ella se estremeció entera y su rostro reflejo duda- Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte.

-No lo haces. Solo que, soñé tanto con estar así… tan juntos los dos…

-Candy, yo…

-Te amo, Terry. Te deseo tanto, tan cerca de mí, pero… discúlpame si soy tan directa. Callé por tanto tiempo y ahora te tengo aquí, junto a mí. Perdóname si no soy lo que esperas. No sé cuánto tiempo más poder estar así, contigo, y no voy a ponerme juiciosa, ni aparentar lo que no siento en realidad. No puedo esconder más que te amo, pero siento un verdadero terror a que me rechaces.

-Candy, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Si eh de serte sincero, yo también siento pánico. Quiero amarte con todas mis fuerzas, quiero que sientas lo que yo siento por ti… pero temo traerte malos recuerdos. No quiero asustarte. Ni que tú tampoco me rechaces… -Ella sonrió levemente.

-Somos unos tontos. Estamos cometiendo el mismo error otra vez, ¿Te das cuenta? Confieso que tengo mucha pena y siento un tremendo pudor, al estar así tan cerca de ti, como siempre lo soñé…

-Estás más bella de lo que siempre soñé, Candice. Si tú, estás dispuesta a hacerme el amor y a dejarte amar por mí… Prometo ser cuidadoso y me detendré de inmediato cuando me lo pidas… bajo estos preceptos, ¿Me permites amarte? -dije casi sin aliento por temor a lo que respondería.

No obtuve un "sí" por respuesta. Ella comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno los cuatro botones de mi chaleco. Pude apreciar como sus manos temblaban, la detuve de inmediato.

-¿Estas segura de esto Candy? -Odiaría que ella se sintiera obligada.

-S-i… -Titubeó. Me hizo dudar de su respuesta- Solo que estoy muy nerviosa. Lo admito.

Mire su rostro, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada como una bella amapola de verano. Quien puede decirme que esta mujer, no es pura, en sus sentimientos hacia mí. La tome por el mentón suavemente, con lentitud acerque mis labios a los de ella. Se quedó muy quieta como un tímido pajarito entre mis manos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció de emoción al momento que roce su boca, y ella, con torpeza, desabotonaba los últimos dos botones de mi chaleco. Cuando termino, metió las manos por debajo hacia mi espalda atrayéndome hacia ella. Me provocó estremecer.

Retuve mis deseos de subirme encima de ella. Introduje sus labios entre los míos lentamente, los bese. Ella correspondía a mis caricias, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse y termine debajo de la mitad de su cuerpo. Candy subió su muslo a mi vientre y trepó a mi pecho. Profundizo más el beso y me volví loco.

La ropa comenzó a desaparecer de nuestros cuerpos, ella estaba agitada pero la sentía aún temerosa. Antes de develarme desnudo frente a ella y antes, de que fuera imposible parar, volví a preguntarle si ella deseaba ser mía.

-Candy, si quieres que esto pare, detenme de una vez. Antes de que esté fuera de mi fuerza de voluntad hacerlo, -le dije con angustia de que ella se arrepintiera de haberme permitido acariciarla de aquella forma.

-No te detengas, por favor. Estoy muy nerviosa. Tú, me pones nerviosa, Terry. Tu cercanía me perturba, estás tan guapo… eres tan bello, que me intimidas… siempre lo hiciste y sin embargo, no quería estar lejos de ti.

-¡Ah! Con que es, eso, Pecosa. No tienes por qué sentirte así. Te confieso algo… -le dije en un tono de voz que solo ella podía escuchar- Tú, también me intimidabas. Pero estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado de ti, que era mayor mi deseo de verte cada día, cada vez más y más tiempo. Todo el que fuera posible pasar a tu lado, con la esperanza de que algún día, me permitieras volver a besarte - Le dije con picardía. Ella sonrió encantada, con la mirada brillante y las mejillas totalmente sonrosadas.

Me levante. Desabroche mi pantalón y cayó al suelo. Me despoje de la ropa interior, mostrándome desnudo frente a ella.

-Aquí estoy, Candy. Haz conmigo lo que quieras -Su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo, mi piel se erizo al sentir como su respiración se agitaba y como sus mejillas se teñían de carmín- Ven, y muéstrate toda, tal cual, eres. Solo para mí.

Ella se bajó de la cama, se despojó de su bata de muselina color blanco con desesperante lentitud y con mucha más pena de su ropa interior. La veía temblar. Se ruborizó completa, cuando mis ojos pasearon lentamente por todo su cuerpo. Una musa exquisita.

Candice White, blanca como la luna, con cabellera rubia como los rayos del sol. Noche y día vestían a ésta mujer, a mi mujer. El amor de mi vida. Le extendí la mano y ella se acercó. Nos abrazamos, y así desnudos, bailamos al ritmo de nuestros corazones. Nos acariciamos suavemente viajando por nuestra piel desnuda. Nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse y ésta vez no hubo más restricciones, ni pena. Nos besamos con pasión, con amor.

Nuestros cuerpos demandaban ensamblarse. Mi dura erección punzaba apretadamente contra su vientre suave y tibio. Ella vibraba cada vez que mi miembro palpitaba de puro deseo, jadeábamos al sentirnos. La tome de las nalgas y la apreté frotándome contra ella para que sintiera como era, que me tenía. En mi ardiente arrebato, recobre la cordura y me alejé, antes de perder el control de la situación.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos. Su pecho estaba agitado y la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos había aumentado varios grados. La alce en mis brazos, ella abrió los ojos, nos miramos, la lleve a la cama, subí con ella sosteniéndome en mis rodillas, la deposite lentamente al centro del lecho.

-Voy a recorrer todo tu cuerpo, voy a probarlo y a grabarlo en mi memoria, Candy. En agradecimiento por éste regalo divino que me da la vida, de permitirme amarte…

Comencé a besarla suavemente. Recorrí palmo a palmo todo su cuerpo, conociéndolo, explorándolo, probando su sabor, oliéndolo. Besé toda su espalda muy lento, sus brazos completos. Me tome más tiempo en sus caderas y nalgas, haciendo que ella se retorciera de sensibilidad, que mi lengua labios y dedos le provocaban. Seguí con cada una de sus piernas, no hubo centímetro de su anatomía que no besara, succionara y adorara. Mordí suavemente sus plantas y chupe sus deditos, uno a uno, mientras la escuchaba sonreír y soportar la dulce tortura. Ella giró y bese el empeine, lamí sus tobillos y me seguí de regreso por toda su pierna. Me tome un momento en sus rodillas y las mordí, alivie el apretón de mis dientes con mi lengua.

Subí por sus muslos y mis manos no pudieron quedarse quietas, los acaricie con vehemencia, los vestí con mi saliva, la punta de mi nariz rozo su suave vello y su olor de mujer madura, lleno mis sentidos. Ella jadeo al creer que la invadiría, pero seguí torturándola un poco más, era la primera y la última vez que la amaría eh iba a tomarme mi tiempo para hacerla feliz.

Me salte su centro femenino y me dirigí a su vientre agitado. Su suave mota de vello rozó mi mandíbula nuevamente y creí desfallecer, me controle para no dar marcha atrás.

Me conforme por el momento con hundirme en su pequeño ombligo, le hice cosquillas al principio pero con mi lengua. Esa linda sensación de bienestar la convertí en ardiente urgencia, rodeé su cintura, cruce el plexo, dos montes se cruzaron en mi camino, elevándose orgullosamente frente a mis ojos, parecían gritarme, parecían rogar que los escalara, que los reclamara. Me invitaban con su cadencia a conquistarlos.

Candy estaba muy agitada y susurraba "te quieros" que llenaban mi alma de gozo. Así, como siempre lo soñé. Sin hacerla esperar más los escale de un solo movimiento y mis labios ardientes los reclamaron. Ella encorvó la espalda y su seno se apretó contra mi boca. Lo tome con mi mano, primero uno, luego otro, no pude resistirlo más y me eche sobre ella. La descarga eléctrica fue inmediata, corrió a través de nuestros cuerpos con fuerza tal, que nos amoldamos de inmediato. Quería esperar más, quería disfrutarla más pero no pude. Me rendí ante su cuerpo que se me ofrecía, por amor.

-Voy a hacerlo ahora. ¿Quieres que me deteng…

-¡No! Sigue… sigue adelante… te amo. -Iba a ararla en ese momento con la intención de sembrar mi semilla en su vientre, pero algo retumbo en mí, como un rayo.

"Ni siquiera la muerte te hace dejar de sentir, recuérdalo, es importante" -Las palabras de Brown.

En ese instante me detuve. Una idea se instaló en mi cabeza. Me aterre. Mi mente me tendió una trampa y temí por segundos.

-¿Qué pasa, Terry?

Su voz me sacudió, parecía temerosa. ¡De ninguna manera iba a permitir, que ella siquiera pensara que yo, no la deseaba por lo que le sucedió¡ Me arriesgue a hacer lo que imagine, sería la prueba para saber si ella, podría superar lo que le hicieron.

-No sucede nada, mi amor, solo que… hay un lugar de ti, que aún no eh probado y en este mismo momento voy a hacerlo,

Vi como abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y sin esperar su respuesta baje a su centro. La mire con todo el amor que mi alma podía expresarle. Vi en sus ojos la duda, me propuse cambiar sus recuerdos amargos por uno, por uno solo, tan placentero que la hiciera olvidarse del mundo entero.

Acaricie suavemente la mota de vello, le hice cosquillas y ella esbozo una tímida sonrisa Trate de disimular mi temor a lastimarla, pero tenía que hacerlo. Toque suave y lentamente. Abrí los tibios pliegues con mis dedos, sin profundizar demasiado. La sentí tensarse, acaricie lento, muy lento. Conseguí que sus músculos tensos se relajaran. Busqué su botón de placer y al encontrar su capullo, me acerque. Lo toque con la punta de la lengua y ella vibró entera.

Sonreí. Lo lamí suavemente, una y otra vez. Subí la intensidad y la baje a propósito, llevándola a la cima y haciéndola descender de inmediato. Ella mordía sus labios, succione con mi boca muy suave, ella gimió muy fuerte. Introduje mis dedos en su estrechez y los aprisiono con tanta fuerza que me hizo jadear de satisfacción. Su humedad empapó mi mano, ella se abandonó a mis caprichosas caricias y al fin, la sentí mía por completo. Abrí con delicadeza sus muslos con mis rodillas y ella mansamente se dejó guiar.

Abrió los ojos al sentirme tan cerca, sabía que era el momento. La mire lleno de amor, me estremecí, esto era tan diferente a lo que había vivido, era un estado de felicidad lo que me embargaba. Era amor lo que me llevaba, lo que me impulsaba a tomarla. No sentía ese deseo desesperado por embestir, quería disfrutar y rememorar cada momento a su lado.

Entre lo más lento que pude, me aprisiono de inmediato y mi pene en respuesta palpito desesperado. Nuestros íntimos movimientos nos hicieron enredar nuestras piernas como hiedra al mármol. Avance, ella cerró los ojos.

-Pecosa, mírame. Mírame por favor. Soy yo. Soy yo quien te está amando. Mírame y compruébalo.

-¿En verdad eres tú? -Dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos. Como lo sospeche, su pasado la estaba atacando y no debía permitirlo.

Entre completamente en ella haciéndola jadear, la abrace por completo. Apretándola contra mí, la bese en los labios.

-Candy, mi pecosa…

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -Dijo ella asombrada.

-Mona pecas, mi Tarzán con pecas…

Al decir aquellas palabras rompió a llorar y se abrazó a mí con toda su fuerza de mujer. Jaló mis cabellos y los olisqueó. Recorrió mi espalda con sus manos, besó mi cuello y mi rostro. Estaba reconociéndome, convenciéndose de que era yo, su único amor, quien la amaba. Comencé a moverme despacio, luego aumente el ritmo, sus caricias me estaban volviendo loco. Se detuvo y la mire, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de angustia en su rostro,

-¡NO! Mírame Candy, soy yo, Terry. Tu malcriado y engreído amor.

Gire con ella pero no permití que nos desconectáramos íntimamente. Candy no abría los ojos. Era ahora o nunca…

-Candy, abre los ojos y mírame. ¡Mírame, te digo! -Ella abrió los ojos asustada- ¡Así es como me has tenido siempre! Debajo de ti, vencido, ante ti. Te amo, pecosa de mi vida. Te eh deseado desde que te vi semidesnuda en el bosque del colegio. Tentabas mi capacidad de auto control cuando veía tus piernas. Me gustaba mirar cómo te balanceabas de árbol en árbol, como trepabas por ellos sin el menor cuidado, hasta que note que te cubrías de mí. Fue cuando comencé a sospechar que tú también me amabas, como yo a ti…

Su semblante se suavizó un poco.

-Pecosa, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Yo, nunca lo eh olvidado. Ese solo recuerdo me ha bastado para sobrevivir a tu ausencia, pero ahora estas aquí, conmigo. Se ha detenido el tiempo para que podamos estar juntos una vez más. Entrégate a mí, Candy. Entrégame tu amor, que es mío.

-Terry yo… no soy… -Ella intento huir de mí, esquivando la mirada.

-No me digas lo que no eres. Eso no me importa. Te estoy pidiendo lo que tienes para mí. Dámelo. Entrégamelo, te lo ruego. No entiendes que ésta, es también mi primera vez. Siente como me haces vibrar, siente como me tienes pendido de un hilo… Tengo miedo que me rechaces…

-¡No! Yo te amo. Te amo más que a mi vida, Terry. La muestra es que estoy aquí, por ti. No es mi primera vez… -dijo ella rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

-Estás equivocada, mi amor -ella me miro- Es tu primera vez, conmigo. Es nuevo para mí también, porque es la primera vez, que lo hago, con el amor de mi vida. No soy un santo, pecosa, ¿por qué eh de exigir santidad? Lo único que te pido, es que me des lo que tienes guardado para mí.

Sé, por lo que pasaste, Candice. Yo no tengo nada que reprocharte. Hiciste lo que tu conciencia y corazón dictaron. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto. ¿Qué te equivocaste? A quien le importa eso. A mí no, créeme. Es la vida misma, pecosa. Mira a tu alrededor, Candy, se tropieza pero se aprende. Siempre hay que mirar hacia adelante, siempre hacia a delante… Candy, setenta veces, siete…

-Terry…

-Siénteme, Candy. Siente como tiemblo por ti. Entrégame tu amor de una vez por todas y recibe de buen agrado, el mío.

Ella comenzó a moverse encima de mí, la deje dirigir nuestro encuentro. Deje que ella disfrutara como se le pegara la gana. Estar en control de mí, le daba fuerzas. Se sentía dueña de sí misma y al mismo tiempo, dueña de mi amor. El diario no mencionaba que hubiera hecho esto antes y era preciso lo que necesitaba para no recordar el pasado. Ella se venció ante el deseo de nuestros cuerpos, la acaricie, la apreté, la encajé en mi pene al verla gozar, al ver su rostro pleno de felicidad, el cómo jadeaba sin vergüenza mi nombre cuando se clavaba en mí y me succionaba el alma, a pedazos.

-Di mi nombre, amor mío, dilo…

-Terry… Terry…

Pronunciaba mi nombre con más fuerza. Me enderece y acomode sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, quedamos íntimamente unidos, abrazados, nos besamos con desesperación, ella me ofreció su pecho y de mil amores accedí a su petición. Los chupe con fuerza arrancándole gemidos que eran música celestial a mis oídos. No dejaba de decir mi nombre, de tocar mi cara y mi cabello, me apretaba con frenesí. Sus caderas enloquecidas me enardecían.

-Candy, quiero verte feliz, amor mío. Debes liberarte de toda culpa, ya no hay tal… -ella se detuvo un momento y me miro- Perdóname, Candy, por el daño que te cause… -le dije entre lágrimas. Ella tocó la herida en mi brazo, la línea abultada que comenzaba a cicatrizar.

-¿Quién te disparo? -dijo con angustia. Ella lo supo de inmediato, es enfermera, no podía engañarla. Examinó rápidamente mis brazos y mi pecho. Notó los cardenales que estaban coloreándose- ¿Terry, que te pasó? Y no me mientas.

-Neal me disparo -No más secretos, ni mentiras.

-¿Queeee? Pero… ¿cómo se atrevió ese desgraciado? -En un segundo montó en cólera.

-Mi amor, olvídalo. Neal está muerto. Los otros, están sufriendo las consecuencias de su maldad. Candy, cada uno está pagando el haberte hecho sufrir. El perdón, pecosa, es el aroma de la rosa, que regala al pie que la sometió. Déjalo ir, por favor. Nadie puede hacerte daño, nunca más. Ni a ti, ni a mí. Perdónate lo que necesites perdonarte, setenta veces siete, amor mío.

-¿Es verdad? Tú lo hiciste… Tú, los retaste ¿por mí?

-Sí. Anthony y Stear me ayudaron. Te extrañan. No los rechaces más. Mi amor, deja la culpa. Hoy estamos juntos, quiero regalarte el cielo y llevarte a la cima, por primera vez.

-Señor… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que perdonar a mi hermano? O… a mí misma. Una, dos, tres, "Setenta veces siete", contesto Jesucristo.

No espere la respuesta a su propia pregunta interna, aquella que solo le concernía a sí misma. Sabía que la virtud más grande de Candice White, era el proteger y perdonar. Sublime criatura, era la mujer que amaba ¿cómo reclamar que hiciera aquello por mí?

Eso solo me provocaba rendirme nuevamente ante su amor sobrehumano. Gire encima de su cuerpo, le hice sentir mi peso lentamente y la penetre con suavidad, con todo el amor que guardaba dentro. Se abrazó a mí con brazos y piernas, pronunciando mi nombre con deleite ante mi invasión en su cuerpo, y en su existencia. Habíamos recorrido un penoso y largo camino para llegar a este momento glorioso, a esta dicha que nos regala la vida, la muerte, el destino.

Tenía que ser así. Se nos negó tanto el realizar nuestro amor, que no le quedaba más a la inmortalidad, regalarnos una noche donde la arena incesante del tiempo se detuviera, en nuestros relojes internos. Espiritualidad. Amor. Perdón. Todas esas cosas que no puedes ver, sin embargo, existen. Uno mismo decide hacerlas realidad o no darles más significado que solo simples letras, que no encierran nada, si no hay pasión en ellas.

No hay cosas o situaciones apasionantes que nos atrapen, nosotros tenemos el poder de llenar de pasión y dicha, nuestros actos.

Un pedazo de gloria se nos fue concedido y por Dios, no íbamos a desperdiciarlo otra vez.

-¿Me sientes, pecosa? Siénteme…

-Sí… sí… siempre soñé contigo… En como seria estar así…

-Nuestras pelvis estaban pegadas, su sexo mojado y abierto por completo, recibiéndome. Jadee con infinito placer. Nuestros roces eran tan íntimos y contundentes que ella comenzó a gemir desesperada apretándome con furia, centro de su intimidad. Antes de dejarla alcanzar la cima, tenía que asegurarme de que ella no guardaría más culpas.

-Pecosa, de mi vida ¿Eres feliz? Respóndeme.

-Sí, sí, como nunca lo fui en toda mi vida, amor mío.

-Prométeme, Candy, que dejarás esa culpa. Por favor, promételo. No hay razón ya, para que sigas atrapada. Dime que te hago feliz y te llevare a la cima, saltaremos los dos y volaremos juntos. Tú y yo. Nosotros.

-Soy muy feliz, Terry. El dolor valió la pena por este momento. Te amo, nunca me olvides.

-Nunca voy a olvidarte, Candice. Vives en mí, en mi corazón. Candy…

-Terry… sé feliz. Promételo…

-Candy… ya lo soy, mi amor.

El orgasmo llegó con tanta intensidad que nuestros cuerpos vibraron completos. La sentí volar junto a mí. Su rostro pleno, lleno de emoción y placer. Gimió como nunca había escuchado a otra mujer hacerlo. Gritó mi nombre y en ese instante la sentí elevarse y volverse muy liviana. Sus contracciones fueron tan fuertes que sentí me arrancaba la vida y no me importó que así fuera. Me provocó lanzar gritos de éxtasis. Gruñí contra su pecho, apretándola contra mí. La sentí quedarse quieta, estaba gozando mi orgasmo al igual que yo lo hice con ella.

Cada vez que mi pene rociaba mi semilla caliente, gemía sofocada mente y me apretaba, hundiéndome más con sus piernas. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Bien lo había dicho, esta era la primera vez que hacia el amor. Así como también era, la primera vez de Candy. Qué ironía, como podía haberlo hecho antes, si no tenía al amor de mi vida entre mis brazos.

Entre la embriaguez de nuestra mutua entrega, creí ver que la habitación estaba completamente iluminada y que nuestros cuerpos brillaban con un tono dorado, que despedía luz. Un sentimiento de paz nos ahogó por completo. El olor a rosas inundando el aire entró como ráfaga, abriendo de par en par las puertas del balcón, azotándolas. La habitación se llenó de flores amarillas, provenientes del jardín. Rozaron nuestros cuerpos desnudos aún unidos, mientras seguíamos intercambiando ese lenguaje que es exclusivo de los amantes. Seguimos gimiendo nuestros nombres, reiterándonos nuestro mutuo amor. Consumamos nuestro juramento con hechos, flotábamos plácidamente en una suave caída entre la humedad de la ardorosa entrega.

Nuestros corazones lentamente se acompasaron, así como nuestra respiración. Giramos de costado, abrazados el uno del otro.

-Terry, ¿eres feliz?

-Como nunca en mi vida, pecosa…

-¿Me recordarás?

-Siempre.

* * *

La aurora estaba por emerger, venciendo a la penumbra de la noche. Me sentía tan ligero y feliz que solo escuchaba unos susurros cerca de mi oído, eran tan placenteras las caricias en mi cabello y pecho, que no me permitían despertar aún.

-Terry, sé que lo prometí, pero es tan difícil dejarte… Sé que está cerca el momento. Dudo si debo despedirme de ti y enfrentarnos otra vez a una despedida definitiva.

Sé que lo prometí anoche, mientras hacíamos el amor, pero, me lo haces tan difícil. Si no te amara tanto… si al menos pudiera odiarte aunque fuera un poco… llevarás a otra, al altar. Otra tendrá el privilegio de tu nombre y de tu lecho. Otra tendrá el lugar que yo siempre soñé. Ojalá al irme, pueda olvidarte, pero se bien que eso es imposible. Quisiera odiarte por la forma en que me haces quererte. Apaciguas mi alma. Me robas la razón y aniquilas mi dolor. Me colmas de felicidad, con solo mirarme.

¿Lo ves? No puedo aunque quisiera. Sé que vas a ser feliz con ella. Si apenas puedo creer que lo estoy diciendo. Que otra cosa puedo hacer más que desearte felicidad, la misma que tú me provocas. Tú tienes vida, y yo… ya no pertenezco a éste mundo.

Lo prometimos, Terry. Tienes que tratar de ser feliz, sin mí. Aunque parezca increíble, yo ya lo soy. Ojalá puedas olvidar todo lo malo y me recuerdes con cariño. Pero entiérrame en el pasado, si te traigo amargos recuerdos.

El aura me llama. Puedo sentir cómo se acerca… Tengo que decirte adiós, pero no quiero. Es tan difícil. Te amo tanto, Terrence…

No tengo nada que perdonarte, amor mío. Cumpliste tu palabra, como lo prometiste. Ahora sé que tú nunca me olvidaste, que estuviste conmigo, sosteniéndome. Al final, logré recuperar un poco de ti, de tu amor por mí y soy feliz, Terry. Créeme, lo soy. Siempre fuiste un caballero. Mi hombre, al que no supe amar como se merecía… Si hubiera una segunda oportunidad de demostrártelo…

Eres malvado y cruel, Terrence. Eres tan bello, tan perfecto. ¿Cómo quieres que me aleje de ti? Debo hacerlo por los dos, lo sé. Tú lo decidiste, y yo, te lo prometí.

Te confieso algo… Tú eres mi peor debilidad… Cuando se trata de ti, amor mío, pierdo la cabeza ¿Lo sabías? Cuando me miras, siento que puedo entregarte mi alma, si me la pides. Tus ojos iluminan mi camino. Siento que no puedo negarte nada. Ese fue mi tormento en el pasado, por eso no me volví a mirarte, porque si lo hacía no hubiera podido dejarte. Es el mismo tormento al que me sometes ahora, Terry. Derrumbas mi valor. No sé si podré resistir, estar lejos de ti…

"Sentí una suave caricia en mi rostro, el toque inconfundible de mi amor"

-Candy. Candy, no te vayas. No me dejes otra vez…

Esa voz me hizo detenerme. Estaba a punto de ir hacia la luz del sol, que cada vez era más brillante y entraba majestuosa por el balcón. Me volví. Mi determinación menguó. Mi corazón antes convencido, se quebró en mil pedazos, al escucharlo llamarme.

-Candy, ¿dónde estás? -Dije buscando su calor por la cama vacía. No estaba seguro si soñaba o estaba despierto.

"Candy, quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre… quédate conmigo, así… solo un momento más… no vuelvas a dejarme solo… quédate…"

Escuchaba mi propia voz en la lejanía. Comencé a tomar conciencia del mundo, ya que mis manos no la sentían. Los rayos de claridad me hicieron despertar más rápidamente, una sensación de alarma se instaló en mi pecho. El olor a rosas inundó mi olfato nuevamente. Intente despertar pero me era imposible. Algo me detenía. Quería gritar, pero no encontraba mi propia voz.

Lo mire. Estaba inquieto. Me buscaba con sus manos, tentando mi lugar sobre la cama vacía. Estaba a punto de despertar, tenía que irme ya. Dos figuras venían hacia mí, alentándome a seguir la intensa luz. Pero el corazón lo tenía anclado a esta habitación. Lo tenía encarnado al corazón de ese hombre que estaba a punto de dejar por segunda vez, y sin despedirme.

Era mi hombre. Mi verdadero amor. El único a quien ame más que a mi vida. Tenía que irme antes de que despertara o después no podría dejarle. No quedaba más tiempo. Sentía el pecho agitado. El último aliento estaba por abandonarme. Me gire y le di la espalda. A punto de irme para siempre de su vida, volvió a llamarme. No pude repetir el error de la primera vez.

-Candy… Candy…

Me volví a mirarlo. Estaba dormido pero sus sentidos parecían consientes. Totalmente agitada me encamine hacia el lecho, trepé y me acerque a él. Bese sus labios. Sin esperarlo, él me tomó con sus manos y su aliento tibio entró en mí, regalándome un último soplo de vida. No me soltaba. Sentí como su alma me invadía completa y me hizo sentir viva nuevamente. Su corazón sano, fuerte y lleno de amor, latió en cada célula de mí ser. Lo sentí gemir con desconsuelo. Me aleje de él, arrancado sus manos de mi rostro y sus labios de los míos.

Camine hacia la luz.

Por enésima vez me volví a mirarlo. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-Terrence, amor mío, sé feliz. Te estaré esperando…

* * *

 **"EL REVIEW ES EL ALIMENTO DE UNA IMAGINACION ACTIVA, TE AGRADEZCO EL TUYO EN COMPENSACION A LA MIA"**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

 **CHICA DE TERRY**


	9. Palabras Prohibidas

**"Goza de mi lectura como yo goce escribiendo"**

 **HOTEL CALIFORNIA**

 **PALABRAS PROHIBIDAS**

 **Epilogo**

Desprendimiento. Adiós, a la vida. Bienvenida la eternidad. La frecuencia más baja de mis latidos. Lento, pausado, era el momento. La cuenta regresiva. 100 pasos en descenso por la escalera de la inconsciencia… 99. 98. 97. 96. 95. 94. 93. 92. 91…

Los rayos del sol calentaron de súbito mi cuerpo, antes atacado por un frio atroz.

89.88. 87. 86.85.84. 83. 82…

El olor a rosas en el aire. Demasiada luz alrededor. Una sonrisa cálida. Un par de ojos dulces, familiares. Brazos abiertos recibiéndome.

. 75.74. 73…

Espere. Creí que mi alma se llenaría de paz. Espere.

.65.64.…

Nada.

.55…

Un dolor en mi pecho… Mi alma, convulsionó, aterrada. Mire atrás. Soledad.

…

-Candyyyyyy, Candyyyyyy. ¡Bienvenida!

39.38.37…

Señor de los cielos… tú, lo sabes. No puedo… Algo, me retiene.

29\. 28…

-Candy, ven. Candy…

19\. 18. 17. 16. 15…

Señor. Permíteme ser, su… ángel guardián. Por favor…

…

-Candyyyyyy ¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡Regresa!

6\. 5.4…

-Déjala ir.

3.2...

...

* * *

-Hijo mío. Eres un desconsiderado. Mira nada más… ¿cómo te apareces, así? Déjame verte. Estás muy guapo, cariño. Dalila, quedará encantada. ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Sí, madre.

-Hijo, ¿qué tienes? –Mi madre me tomó del rostro y me vio directamente a los ojos, como si en ellos pudiera leer, lo que me pasaba- No me digas que estás asustado. O acaso, nervioso -Ella rió con dulzura al notar un cierto temblor que recorría mi cuerpo de cuando en cuando.

-Estoy aterrado -Admití. A ella podía decirle "parte", sobre cómo me sentía en realidad.

-Cariño, tranquilo -Ella me acarició el rostro con ternura y luego me besó como si fuera un crio. Sabe que no soy partidario de las demostraciones de afecto, pero en este momento lo necesitaba más que nunca- Terry… son los nervios pre nupciales. Nos pasa a todos. Se irán, en el momento justo. No te preocupes. La ventaja con nosotros, los actores, es que sabemos disimular nuestro verdadero sentir -Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero pude ver en su gesto preocupado, que no estaba muy convencida de que yo, le creía- Piensa que es una obra de teatro. Domina tus nervios y sal a escena. Que Dalila no te vea con esa cara de espanto, o podría sentirse mal. Sabes que hay que cuidarla y consentirla mucho, Terry.

-Lo sé, madre -Apenas y pude pronunciar palabra. El nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con ahogarme. Mi madre se dio la media vuelta, me conoce, pero mi silencio no es por causa de mi carácter, es…- Mamá…

-¿Si, cariño? -Ella se volvió suavemente.

-Yo… Quiero que…

-Nunca me habías llamado mamá. No, desde que eras un… Terry, ¿qué sucede? –Su rostro se volvió grave.

-Quiero decirte que te amo -Ella jadeó, no tuvo tiempo para esconder su asombro- Que soy muy feliz de tenerte aquí, conmigo. Sobre todo hoy, en éste día. Gracias por la vida que me diste. Por tus desvelos y tu gran amor… Aunque a veces me comporte como un insensible desagradecido.

-Terry… Oh cariño. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Podía entender la doble emoción de mi madre. Ternura y miedo al mismo tiempo. No era mi natural hacer… lo que acababa de hacer. Mi madre estaba enternecida, pero también preocupada. No se esperaba ésta reacción de mi parte.

-Déjame terminar, por favor. No creas que me volveré un bebé llorón, otra vez -Trate de suavizar un poco el ambiente tan cargado de emotividad y preocupación. Ella se quedó inmóvil. Era gracioso verla descolocada con mi arranque de sentimentalismo sincero- Madre. Te amo. Ahora entiendo, perfectamente, lo difícil que fue para ti tenerme, protegerme y luchar por mí, a pesar de… mí mismo. Nunca pude siquiera imaginarlo, hasta hoy. Gracias.

-Terrence. No fue difícil entregarte mi amor. Ni cuidarte. Ni protegerte. Y estaba segura que algún día iba a recuperarte, así se me fuera la vida en ello. Eres mi hijo, la razón de mi existencia. Eres, la prueba en este mundo, de que amé con todo mí ser. Y nunca me eh arrepentido, ni avergonzado por ello. Yo… siempre pensé, primero en ti, aunque obviamente me equivoqué. Eres mi orgullo. Mi fuerza. El refugio de mi alma. Mi semilla. Eres la muestra de un gran amor. De uno enorme, Terry. Eso nunca lo olvides. Te amo, hijo. Tienes mi bendición y la de tu padre. De lo contrario, no estaríamos hoy, aquí.

Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. No pude evitar llenarme de nostalgia y emoción. Derramamos lágrimas pero ninguno de los dos, dijimos algo al respecto. Las palabras sobraban. Mi madre salió de la habitación, dejándome solo, para darme espacio. Fue un momento íntimo y corto, donde, dejamos nuestros corazones sobre la mesa. Era la segunda vez que me permitía tal cosa, con mi mamá. Ella era tan importante para mí… No cometería el error dos veces. El tiempo a solas, me permitió dejar respirar las emociones y apaciguar mi espíritu.

Estaba anudando mi corbata frente al espejo. La vestimenta nupcial blanca. El saco descansando en la porta trajes. Las mancuernillas destellaban con la luz, en su lugar exacto. Solo ésta maldita corbata… que no queda perfecta, como debe ser. Miraba frente al espejo como mis dedos maniobraban, dando giros y estirones rápidos, a la suave seda. Movimiento mecánico y automático que mil veces había repetido antes, me hipnotizó.

 **FLASH BACK**

Desperté. Aspire con desesperación. Por un momento, sentí que me ahogaría dormido. La sensación fue tal que creí, mis pulmones había quedado secos por completo.

Al tranquilizarme, busqué a mi lado izquierdo. Nada. La brisa tibia entraba por el balcón abierto. El brillante astro rey dándome la bienvenida a una realidad que me negué a creer. Estaba completamente desnudo. Aún olía a ella. A sus mieles derramadas sobre mí. El alma no dolía más.

-¿Sería un sueño? -mire el reloj de cadena, sobre la mesita de noche- No. Definitivamente el tiempo había transcurrido. Pero no sentía nada. Solo nostalgia. Me levante de inmediato. Me vestí. Tenía que cerciorarme.

Llegué a la aldea. Preparaban una clase de ritual. Tanana, estaba allí. No tuve que decir nada, ella lo dijo todo.

-Su último aliento abandonó el cuerpo, hoy, al amanecer. ¿Quieres que crememos el cuerpo para que puedas llevártelo? o prefieres que lo enterremos aquí, entre nosotros. Mi padre, ha dado su permiso. Si así lo prefieres, Terry.

Esta mujer estaba hablándome del sepelio, entierro o cremación del cuerpo de Candice, como si estuviera dándome el menú del día. La respiración se me cortó. Dios… esto, estaba sucediendo en realidad. Anoche, por un instante, mi mente imaginó este momento justo, y, creí que me volvería loco, que me desgarraría la garganta gritando… Pero… no encontraba rescoldos de ese grito agónico, por ningún lado. Ella, en verdad se había marchado.

-Que se quede aquí, Tanana. Entre ustedes encontró paz… -Respondí. Dentro de mí, sabía que era lo mejor. Llevarla al hogar de Pony, implicaría… No. No tenía esa clase de valor. Ni siquiera podría ver a sus madres a los ojos.

-Como tú desees. ¿Terry, te encuentras bien? ¿Pudieron arreglar sus asuntos?

-Creo que sí -¿Qué carajos pasa conmigo? No logro entender, por qué soy capaz de pensar con coherencia.

-Sí. Eso pensé -Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Yo, no sabía si sería capaz de volver a sonreír alguna vez- Ella, suspiro muy hondo, aliviada. Se fue con un semblante de paz. Caireles de sol, está bien ahora -Sentí el nudo quemando mi garganta. Quise en ese momento echarme a los pies de Tanana y suplicarle, que me convenciera, de que, eso era verdad. Que Candy, tuvo paz al fin. Pero, no lograba entender, por qué seguía de pie, mirando la danza fúnebre en su honor. No sentía fuerzas en mí, para suplicar por una pequeña retribución a la cual aferrarme el resto de mi vida.

-Es una gran chica, Terry. La contraparte perfecta, para un gran chico.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Tanana. Luego, en medio de los canticos Kikapúes me fui de la aldea. No pude sonreír, ni una sola vez. Aunque Tanana constantemente sonreía, no pude devolverle la cortesía.

"Es una gran chica, Terry" Había dicho ella. No repare por ni un minuto que hablaba en presente.

-Sí. Candy, era la chica más extraordinaria que había conocido en mi vida. Pero, la dejé ir.

* * *

Conduje hacia Nueva York. Antes de salir, telefonee con Dalila. Ya me esperaba con ansias, sobre todo por el tiempo que duré sin comunicarme con ella. Las horas que duró el viaje, sentí levitar en un universo paralelo. Creí que moriría de dolor, de desesperación. Creí que mi alma estaría incompleta e intranquila. En mi interior había una especie de sentimiento extraño, sentía inmensas ganas de llorar pero no un llanto de desconsuelo, si no, uno que sacara de dentro, esa sensación de "expansión" que me invadía. No sabía definir exactamente como me sentía en ese momento.

Al llegar a la ciudad de los rascacielos, estaba resuelto a hablar con Dalila. Quería pedirle que detuviéramos la boda, por lo menos un tiempo. Quería guardar luto en mi alma. Quería… no sé, me sentía tan extraño conmigo mismo, que no sería el compañero ideal en estos momentos, para tomar el papel de recién casado.

Llegue directamente a mi departamento y me cambie. Tenía que despojarme, al menos un poco, de este Terrence, devastado, incompleto, agónico, que venía cargando desde California. Tenía que reunir el valor para sobre llevar la reacción de Dalila. Quizás, mi petición iba a costar nuestra relación, pero no podía en estos momentos casarme y cumplir con mis obligaciones maritales.

Me preparé mentalmente para las recriminaciones, los reproches, los gritos y el llanto. A mí también me dolía hacerla sufrir. Ella, no se lo merecía pero simplemente no podía hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado ni anímica, ni sicológicamente. Suficiente experiencia tuve en ese sentido con Susana, no volvería a cometer el mismo error, otra vez. Estaba completamente decidido a llevarlo a cabo.

Llegue a casa de mi prometida con una férrea determinación a convertirme en el villano, en el peor hombre de la tierra, pero, en vez de encontrarme con un ceño fruncido y dos arrugas agrietando la hermosa frente de "mi mujer", me encontré con que, tan pronto se abrió la puerta… Ella se echó encima de mí, recibiéndome efusivamente. Besos y abrazos me llenaron por completo. Estaba más hermosa y feliz que nunca. ¡Carajo! No estaba preparado para ésta reacción, ni mucho menos este recibimiento.

Aun así, no titubee en mi empeño de aplazar, o en última instancia, terminar aquella relación, aunque me doliera. En realidad, no quería dejarla, solo necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba más que nunca su compañía, su amor reconfortante. Necesitaba asimilar todo lo que me sucedió.

Después de hartarse de mis besos tibios, nos sentamos un momento. Platicamos vanidades del "famoso viaje de soltero", sabía que esperaba obsequios de mi parte y se los entregue. Los compré a última hora, no sé con qué fin pero lo hice. Ella, sin embargo, no les dio mucha importancia y eso me sorprendió más. Dalila estaba demasiado feliz. "Extremadamente feliz" era la frase exacta, para definir su comportamiento.

Sin más preámbulo, le dije que necesitaba hablar con ella, de algo importante. Dalila me tomó de la mano y fuimos a la cocina. Me preparó un té rojo; de esos que sabe, me gusta beber cuando algo me inquieta. Mientras lo preparaba a mi gusto - muy cargado y caliente- ella, a su vez, tomaba otro de manzanilla. La observé detenidamente. Había algo extraño en ella, me pareció de pronto, más hermosa y radiante. Hablaba hasta por los codos, parecía un jilguero en primavera. Incluso, sus mimos y su magnífico estado de ánimo me hicieron sonreír. Y yo que creía que no volvería a hacerlo. Aquello solo me amargo la garganta aún más, por lo que tenía que decirle.

Con una extraña chispa en los ojos, Dalila me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, también; que tenía algo importantísimo que comunicarme. Y a juzgar por su elevado ánimo, creí que, imploré al cielo en silencio, porque se tratara de un nuevo proyecto de trabajo, que la mantuviera ocupada. Solo para liberarme un poco de la presión que sentía, y se mostrara más cooperativa a aplazar la boda.

Con mi gesto de pocos amigos, que no podía quitarme de encima, ella parecía no darse cuenta. Quizás lo atribuyó a cansancio, por el viaje. Qué se yo…

Le pedí que me contara su noticia, mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para poder, yo, comunicarle la mía. Si resultaba ser una nueva película para protagonizar, me caería de perlas, para no sonar tan despiadado.

Dalila, insistió en que fuera yo, el primero en hablar. Pero exhorté a que fuera ella, argumentando que, era demasiado su entusiasmo y que a leguas se veía que quería compartírmelo. Así que, no quería hacerla esperar y me lo dijera de una vez. Con tal retórica de mi parte, sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia aun.

Se encaminó a su recamara y al abrir la puerta, pude notar su vestido de novia, montado en el armazón para que no se arrugara. Me turbé un momento. Al parecer, ella estaba más que lista para nuestra boda de mañana. Trate de tranquilizarme y de guardar la calma. Aunque tenía días que había olvidado lo que significaba esa palabra.

Dalila, regresó con un sobre manila en su mano y pensé: "¡Sí! Es un nuevo libreto". No es que fuera un cobarde por escudarme en su trabajo; realmente no quería hacerla sufrir.

Ella dejó el sobre en la mesa, frente a mí. Se sentó intentando parecer serena pero sus ojos gritaban: ¡ábrelo! Lo tome esbozando una sonrisa, la segunda de la tarde. Me causaba gracia su animosidad y el estado eufórico en el que se encontraba. Seguramente el nuevo contrato debía ser bastante jugoso, para ponerla en ese estado de excitación. A punto de abrirlo, ella detuvo mis manos, haciéndome parar.

-¡Espera! –Chilló- Quiero decírtelo yo… -Dalila estaba eufórica. No podía contenerse más, eso era claro.

-Está bien, mi lady. Dígame de una vez por todas, que le tiene así, al borde de la locura -Sonreí por tercera vez al ver su hermosa cara de niña picara, se mordía los labios por mi aprobación. Estaba a punto de explotar y eso me desconcertaba más.

-¡Estoy embarazada!

Silencio.

-Terry, ¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Al fin!

Aquellas palabras crearon un corto circuito dentro de mí. Sentí que el corazón se detenía, que no podía respirar, que las paredes se acercaban a mi tratando de engullirme, mientras Dalila venía hacia mí como un huracán, se sentó en mis piernas llenándome de besos y rodeándome con sus brazos. Sin esperar mi repuesta, ella tomó el sobre y sacó un montón de hojas, análisis, recetas, un dictamen médico y hojas de laboratorio diciendo: EMBARAZO POSITIVO.

-¡Terry, soy tan feliz! No podía esperar a que llegaras para decírtelo. My Lord. Ahora lo eres, en toda la extensión de la palabra -Decía ella, vuelta loca de felicidad.

-Ahora, dime tú, ¿Qué querías decirme? -me preguntó después de que su euforia exorbitante bajara un poco.

-¿Dónde vamos a vivir?

Fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Vi descender a mi prometida por la alta escalinata, vestida de blanco, más hermosa que nunca. Su rostro pleno, no podía disimular su felicidad. La espere al pie de la escalera y tomándola de la mano nos dirigimos frente al juez. Después de aceptar, estampamos las firmas en los documentos que nos convertían en marido y mujer, ante la sociedad. La boda fue intima, como se estilaba entre las personalidades de la época. Solo nuestros conocidos más cercanos y algunos familiares. La casa de mi madre fue la sede de nuestro enlace. Cuando la fiesta acabó emprendimos un viaje de luna de miel corto.

No hubo ceremonia religiosa. Agradecí internamente que Dalila no fuera tan "devota" y que no le diera importancia a ese rito, que para mí, significaba mucho. No hubiera podido ir ante Dios y jurarle amor eterno a Dalila, ni a ninguna otra mujer, porque ya lo había hecho. Me había casado con Candy, ante Dios, por nuestra propia decisión. Y sé que él, estuvo de acuerdo, por haber permitido dejarme verla de nuevo. Simplemente no podría ir y pararme ante él y jurar amor eterno a otra. Sería una completa mentira que no estaba dispuesto a decir. Sí, quería a Dalila y mucho, más ahora que iba a darme un hijo. Pero mi corazón, mi amor infinito, eran de Candy.

Regresamos de la luna de miel. Por los achaques del embarazo y los estrictos cuidados de Dalila, por las recomendaciones médicas, no hubo mucho contacto íntimo entre nosotros. Hubo mucho cariño y mimos, pero nada más. Eso ayudó a subsanar un poco, mi situación espiritual.

Nos instalamos en mi departamento, mientras conseguíamos una casa para nuestras necesidades. Nuestras vidas se llenaron de dulzura con la linda espera. Candy, no aparecía en mi vida más. Su esencia solo se hacía presente cuando estaba solo. Pensaba en ella, su recuerdo me traía paz y añoranzas. Supongo que ella estaba bien, como dijo Tanana. Daba gracias a Dios, por ello. Sin embargo, sentía un hueco en el corazón, un vacío que no llenaba ni el teatro, ni la fama, ni tampoco Dalila. Ese espacio era en donde me perdía cuando necesitaba estar solo y pensar. Le contaba a ella, todo lo que me sucedía, mantenía un diálogo profundo con Candy en mi soledad, solo cuando así lo necesitaba.

Intenté entregarme por completo a mi esposa, su felicidad, su embarazo, su amor, fueron llenando mis días de luz, de sosiego. Todo iba de maravilla en mi vida, podía jurar que casi alcancé la felicidad absoluta. Consiente estaba que nunca lo sería completamente, ya que, parte de mi corazón se había ido con el amor de mi vida. De cualquier forma, trate de llenar mis días de dicha, amar a mi esposa que resultó ser maravillosa y comprensiva. Entendía perfecto mis arranque iracundos y estaba pendiente de mí a cada momento. Estaba por alcanzar una vida "casi perfecta", solo faltaba el nacimiento de nuestro bebé.

* * *

Un día, recibí en el teatro una carta. Al leer el remitente entendí por qué se me había enviado allí, y no a mi hogar. Era de Anie Britter.

Hola Terrence:

Ha pasado el tiempo y quisiera saber cómo te encuentras. Espero que el pasado haya quedado atrás y que solo tenga cabida en tu vida los buenos recuerdos.

Sé que te casaste, que vives con tu esposa y que pronto serás padre. Te felicito de verdad. Pronto sabrás de la gran alegría que traen los hijos, y las nuevas fuerzas y bendiciones que llegan con ellos.

No sé si lo sepas, Terrence, pero, el motivo de mi carta es el siguiente: Quiero contarte lo que sucedió con los que dañaron a Candy, creo que mereces saberlo.

Neal, murió. Nunca fue encontrado. Lo dieron por muerto al encontrar su auto y pertenencias en un paraje solitario, a las afueras de Chicago. No se encontró su cuerpo pero aun así la familia Legan le celebró unos funerales dignos de un príncipe. Cómo si se lo mereciera. No tengo idea de que pasó con él. Todo es muy hermético. Al no formar parte ya, de los Adley, no tengo idea de lo que sucedió en realidad y la verdad, no me interesa conocerlo.

Soy ahora, dueña de las empresas de mi ex marido. Se le descubrió a Archivald un fraude millonario y se le expulsó de la junta directiva, como socio. Se decomisaron sus bienes para saldar la deuda con la empresa, y yo quedé como socia mayoritaria. Inmediatamente cambie el nombre de las empresas por el mío y de mi hijo. Estoy a punto de que me den el fallo de anulación del divorcio, con todas las pruebas del abuso de Archivald, para conmigo. Él está desprestigiado y aunque intenta recuperarse, se le han cerrado las puertas. Nadie lo quiere cerca. Lo tratan como si tuviera la peste. Me duele en el alma, Terrence, tengo que confesarlo porque es el padre de mi hijo, y él fue, el amor de mi vida. No olvido tampoco que cometió un grave pecado. Y lo que le sucede, es su justo castigo.

Seguramente te preguntaras que sucedió con el imperio Adley. Sigue funcionando con aparente normalidad, eso se le hizo creer a todo el mundo, pero…

William, perdió el juicio. Estaba obsesionado con buscar a Candy. Lo revisaron varios médicos según supe, y lo diagnosticaron incompetente para manejar la gerencia de la empresa. No sé si lo hizo a propósito para liberarse, o si en realidad perdió la razón. No puedo imaginar siquiera lo que le hizo a Candy, para terminar de esa forma.

Hace algunas semanas, volví a verlo por casualidad, en un parque. Vestía como en el pasado, como aquel vagabundo por el que alguna vez se hizo pasar. Tenía la barba crecida, estaba desaliñado y sucio. Quise acercarme, pero un segundo hombre me hizo desistir.

Cerca de él, estaba George Johnson. Terrence, no sé qué fue lo que le sucedió. Tenía el rostro desfigurado, estaba totalmente sucio y le faltaba un brazo, el derecho para ser exacta. Verlos en aquellas condiciones, me causo escalofríos. Sentí lastima y repulsión al mismo tiempo.

Ellos siempre estaban juntos, tan guapos y bien vestidos, tan gallardos, de gran porte y elegancia. Verlos así, me perturbó. ¿Cómo, hombres tan llenos de vida, pudieron acabar de esa forma?

Cómo, una persona como William, a quien siempre vi como el ángel guardián de Candy, perdió la cordura. Desvió la senda. Qué cosa tan terrible hizo, para volverse una sombra, Terry. Eso es lo que quedó de Sir William Albert Adley, dueño y director del prestigioso emporio Adley.

No tengo idea de quien se hace cargo de las empresas, ahora. Por todo Chicago se escucha el rumor de que la empresa cambiara de directivos y de nombre. Mi padre asegura que es verdad. Eso, solo me hace pensar que William, no volverá a ser lo que antes era y que Johnson, siempre cuidara de él. Juntos, siempre, en las buenas y en las malas. O eso creí, yo.

Hace apenas unos días una noticia llamó mi atención en el estante de los voceadores. En primera plana aparecía la noticia de un hombre que fue asesinado. Era Johnson, Terry. Según canturreo el chiquillo al verme interesada en el encabezado, el infortunado hombre trató de defender a otro sujeto, pero el primero huyó, dejándolo a merced de los maleantes que acabaron con su vida, de una horrible manera. No me atrevo a mencionarlo siquiera. Si para una mujer, es deshonrosa la humillación de ser sometida en contra de su voluntad; imagínate tú, lo demás. Fue un asesinato muy comentado por la saña con que se llevó a cabo.

Terrence, quería decirte todo esto para que supieras que ellos tuvieron su castigo. Que la justicia llega tarde o temprano. Nunca mencionaste que Johnson, también tuviera que ver con lo que le pasó a Candy, pero al ver cómo terminó… no me queda duda, de que hizo algo muy malo. Como me dijiste, es mejor que nunca lo sepa.

Ojalá, alguna vez podamos visitar a Candice. Cuando tengas tiempo. Sé, que ahora que estas casado, será muy difícil. Lo entiendo, estaré lista si se presenta la ocasión.

Te deseo toda la felicidad que te mereces, a ti, y a tu bella esposa. Que ese bebé que llegará a tu vida, sea la puerta hacia la eterna felicidad.

Con agradecimiento,

Anie Britter.

* * *

Las últimas semanas pasaron volando y el feliz día del alumbramiento, llegó. Un hermoso niño vino a iluminar nuestras vidas. Dalila, estaba en perfecto estado de salud y nuestro hijo aún más.

Yo estaba loco de felicidad con este regalo del cielo. Los primeros meses me encontraba de gira y poco pude disfrutarlo. Pero al llegar las vacaciones decembrinas, pude disfrutar de mi bebé, a mis anchas. Ya no se pasaba el día durmiendo como en las primeras semanas, había crecido bastante y era un glotón. Dalila, hacia apariciones en público nuevamente, y yo, me divertía tratando de hacer que mi hijo durmiera.

Entre la nana de mi hijo, mi madre y Dalila, se debatían entre el color de ojos del pequeño Terry. Yo no le daba importancia a eso. Sus ojos parecían grises al principio, poco lo había visto despierto. Hasta que una noche, en que Dalila fue invitada a un evento, yo me quede en casa con mi hijo, para disfrutarlo con más libertad, lejos de los brazos de su posesiva pero amorosa mamá.

Trataba inútilmente de dormirlo sentado con él en brazos, en la mecedora. Hacia frio, nevaba ligeramente. La chimenea nos prodigaba calor.

Al notar que mi pequeño vástago, solo balbuceaba, riéndose de mí, al no ser capaz de inducirlo al sueño, lo eleve para besarlo, pues el pequeño bribón se reía en mi cara, de mi poca capacidad como nana. En el movimiento, la gorra con encajes que cubría su pequeña cabecita resbaló.

Mi asombro fue tal, al ver su cabello. Era muy claro y comenzaba a rizarse. Me detuve a mirarlo, nunca lo había visto sin esas ridículas gorras que le ponían mi madre y mi esposa, se veía adorable era verdad, pero me parecían poco funcionales.

Gire un poco hacia la chimenea, la luz nos dio de frente e iluminó por completo a mi hijo. Lo mire con detenimiento, me acerque a su pequeña y encantadora carita. Sus ojos... ahora podía verlo con claridad, eran color verde esmeralda.

"¡Candy!"

Esa noche me la pase en vilo, no pude dormir. Fingí estar leyendo en mi estudio para que Dalila no sospechara. Cualquiera que me viera en ese momento, diría que acababa de ver un fantasma. Mi mente no podía concebirlo. Inútilmente trataba de encontrar argumentos de peso, que me convencieran de que mi bebé se parecía a mi madre, que era por ella, por quien mi hijo era innegablemente rubio. Pero en el fondo, sabía que no era así. Eran sus ojos. Los ojos de ella.

Al siguiente día, pedí una cita con el doctor de Dalila, aquel que alguna vez me dijo que ella tenía pocas, por no decir, nulas posibilidades para concebir.

Al salir del consultorio, en lugar de sentirme aliviado o tranquilo, solo clavo más mis certezas. Dalila se había sentido un poco mal unos días antes de que yo llegara a Nueva York. El médico mandó realizar exámenes de rutina y la sorpresa fue un embarazo. El mismo galeno se dijo sorprendido, ante aquel resultado.

"Es un verdadero milagro, Señor Grandchester" -Había dicho él.

"Vaya que lo es" -Le respondí, con igual sorpresa.

Para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha por mi visita, y sin Dalila mi esposa, pedí su opinión respecto a qué, si ella, podría embarazarse nuevamente. La respuesta del doctor fue contundente.

-Como ya le dije, Señor Grandchester. Fue un milagro. No quiero desanimarlo, pero tampoco quiero engañarlo. Un segundo embarazo sería, realmente imposible. Pero como ya lo comprobamos, para la naturaleza y para Dios, nada lo es.

Aquella ansiedad me tenía vuelto loco. Quería gritar. Quería preguntar y recibir respuestas. Era 29 de Diciembre. Robert Hathaway y yo, éramos íntimos amigos. Le pedí como un favor especial que me cubriera con la mentira que iba a decir. Estuvo a punto de hacerme hablar y contarle todo lo que viví, y lo que creía estaba ocurriendo, ahora, pero me tildaría de loco. Era mejor que no lo supiera. Ante mi silencio, aun así, se prestó a cubrirme. Éramos hombres al fin y al cabo. Utilice ese cliché a mi favor, deje que pensara que mantenía un secreto affaire.

Me despedí de Dalila y de mi bebé. Ella estaba más que acostumbrada a nuestro tipo de trabajo. No le causo la menor sospecha que saliera aquel imprevisto. En cambio mi madre, que bien me conocía, sabía que algo me pasaba.

-Terry ¿a dónde vas?

-Voy a esa encomienda que me pidió, Robert -La mentira sonaba tan patética, que no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-No trates de engañarme, hijo. Algo te sucede -Desvié la mirada, no quería que leyera en mis ojos la absoluta y ridícula mentira- Terry. Hijo… Ten cuidado, no expongas todo lo bello que la vida te ha regalado.

Fue lo que dijo mi Madre antes de verme partir y tenía razón. Debía esconder bien, dentro de mí, esto que me sucedía; o podría arruinar mi felicidad y la de mi bella familia. Tenía que cerciorarme que no estaba volviéndome loco de remate, o no podría seguir fingiendo.

Llegue al California. Hacer el viaje por avión, era mucho más rápido que hacer todo el trayecto en auto. Fui a una agencia y rente un automóvil. Era la tarde del 31 de Diciembre. Tanana, me recibió con un efusivo abrazo ¿cómo podría olvidarme? ¿Cómo podría olvidarlos, yo; con todo lo que pasó? Se cumplía, exactamente un año, desde la primera vez que puse un pie en aquel lugar.

Ni siquiera tuve que pedirlo. Tanana me entregó la llave con el número 3112. La tome y camine con mi ligero equipaje. Al pasar frente al jardín, el "lluvia de oro" me dio la bienvenida. Estaba hermoso, abierto en flor, cubierto de follaje. El jardín estaba rebosante de rosas blancas, sobre salían de entre la mullida y aromática lavanda que se agitaba con el cálido viento.

No pude resistirme, me senté en la banca un momento y volví a presenciar el crepúsculo por segunda ocasión, en ese mismo lugar. En minutos, todo quedó en oscuridad, allá en el desierto. Una luz a mis espaldas me hizo volver la vista atrás. Provenía del balcón entre abierto de mi habitación. Me levante de inmediato, tome mi equipaje y me dirigí hacia allá.

Escuché leves sonidos del otro lado. Iba a tocar pero me contuve. La sentí. Temblé.

"¿Cómo sería posible? ¡Se supone que debió irse! Tal vez me estoy adelantando y es el servicio revisando la habitación" -Sin dejar que mis pensamientos siguieran martirizándome, di un paso al frente.

Abrí la puerta, mis ojos no daban crédito a la figura al centro de la habitación acomodando rosas y lavandas en un jarrón de cristal, sobre la mesa. Me quedé inmóvil en el umbral. La figura se volvió de golpe, al sentirse observada.

-Soy yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Terrence?

-¿Qué haces, tú, aquí? -Dije con molestia que no pude disimular. Ella esquivo mi mirada acusadora.

Entre, cerré la puerta y deje la maleta a un lado. No sabía que sentir en aquel momento, me sentía burlado, engañado. Pero al mismo tiempo, al percibir su olor y comprobar que ella estaba en realidad frente a mí, me sentí inmensamente feliz de verla, de percibirla de nuevo. Ella, ante mi actitud aparentemente hostil, solo estrujaba su falda con insistencia.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta -Demande. Aun sin poder mediar mi voz autoritaria.

-No sé qué decirte…

-Dime la verdad. Di que me engañaste.

-¡No, eso nunca! –Se defendió enérgicamente, con ese gesto de reto en su cara, casi pude correr a besarla. Candy, mi Candy está aquí.

-Entonces, cómo es que te encuentro aquí. ¡Explícamelo, Candice! -Acorte la distancia. Mi tono era severo debido al revuelo de emociones. Ella me miro con enfado, con una mueca de incomprensión, por mi actitud.

-Podría yo reprocharte lo mismo, Terrence ¿Qué haces de nuevo aquí? ¿Por qué regresaste? –Atacó.

-Para que me des una explicación –Mi tono comenzó a mediar.

-¿Sobre qué? –Vociferó ella, aun enardecida.

-Estas inmiscuyéndote en mi vida –Fue una afirmación.

-Yo no hago tal cosa… -Ella, se veía cada vez mas ofendida.

-Claro que sí, no me mientas -Mi tono amenazaba con volverse divertido y furibundo al mismo tiempo. No podía deshacerme de esta dualidad de emociones. Felicidad y enojo juntos en una mezcla explosiva.

-No sé de qué hablas -Se defendió. Luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, elevando la nariz con desdén, al mismo tiempo.

-De nuestro hijo

-¿Qué pasa con tu hijo? ¿Se encuentra bien? -Preguntó con angustia, al mismo tiempo que se volvía hacia mí. En sus ojos había clara preocupación.

-Él, está bien, Candice, muy bien. Se parece a su madre.

-Debe serlo. Será un niño muy hermoso entonces -Dijo ella esquivando mi mirada- Dalila… es muy bella.

Mi desconcierto fue mayor al escuchar su respuesta. La mire con detenimiento, gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes. Toda la confusión y el sentimiento de engaño desapareció de inmediato, dando paso a un deseo ardiente de tomarla y besarla.

-Pecosa… -Abrí mis brazos y ella se hecho de inmediato a ellos. La rodee y hundí mi rostro entre sus cabellos. Olía a rosas bañadas en roció.

-Te extrañe… -Balbuceó entre su llanto contenido. Candy se apretó contra mí con fuerza. Podía olerla, tocarla, sentirla.

-Y yo a ti, amor mío.

Aquella noche, sin hacer preguntas y dejando mi vida mortal tras la puerta marcada con el número 3112, Candy y yo, nos entregamos al amor. A ese amor que nos consumía.

Si bien, nuestra primera vez, había sido muestra de cuanto se necesitaban nuestras almas para estar en paz, en esta ocasión, supe lo que una mujer enamorada espera recibir del hombre al que ama.

Candy recorrió mi cuerpo como lo había hecho yo, hacia un año atrás. Me tocó con suavidad y sensual morbo. Exploró mis montes poderosos en mi espalda y brazos, como ella los llamo, y palpó los exuberantes valles de mi abdomen, como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

Me hizo jadear de placer al sentir su lengua, degustándome. Comprendí, que ella tuvo deseos, sueños, anhelos en el pasado y que hoy, precisamente hoy, cualquiera que fuera el motivo por el cual estábamos nuevamente desnudos y entrelazados en la cama, en nuestra habitación; Candy no se reprimiría de conocerme, de sentirme y de amarme.

El intercambio sensual fue mutuo. Morder. Arañar. Pellizcar. Acariciar. Besar. Todos los verbos amatorios los conjugamos con desesperación esa noche. Ya no hubo fantasmas entre nosotros, lo que había ahora a nuestro alrededor, era una bruma de necesidad, un vacío que quedo ahí, sin llenar; y que exigía dolorosamente ser saciado hasta la cúspide y verlo rebosar estrepitosamente. Jamás había soñado en tener a Candy, de aquella manera. Mis sueños se limitaban a ser yo, el amante invasor, y ella, la damisela que aceptaba furtiva pero modestamente, mis ardores.

Ame su cuerpo y su alma hasta que no pude más. Ella besó, apretó y mordió mi cuerpo hasta desmadejarse sobre mí, sin fuerzas.

Enardeció un número infinito de veces mi pene con sus manos, con su boca, con su sexo, que creí, no éramos dos seres distintos, sino, uno solo.

El ver la imagen que me regalaba el espejo de su espalda desnuda… aferrada a mí como la hiedra y yo hundiéndola una y otra vez en mi miembro, ver la redondez de sus bellas curvas, de cada musculo de mis poderosas piernas, de mis fuertes brazos, las inflexiones de mi abdomen ante el esfuerzo de penetrarla con cadencia y lentitud me incitaban a darlo todo, todo de mí.

Quise demostrarle con hechos cuanto la amaba. En qué clase de hombre me convertía cuando estaba a su lado. Este sentimiento imperecedero que llevaba conmigo a todas partes, aquí, escondido bajo mi piel, latente, ahora que estábamos entrelazados íntimamente, ese amor salía sin control a través de cada poro, de mi aliento, de mi semilla que brotaba gota a gota de mi masculinidad manteniéndome húmedo, mostrándole a Candy, mi vulnerabilidad, mi deseo, mi necesidad de ella, de cuerpo, alma y espíritu.

Observarnos al amar. Observar cómo es que nuestros cuerpos se fundían uno encima del otro, palpitando, vibrando, derramándome a las puertas de su sexo que quemaba, ella bautizándome con sus mieles con aromas de flor de la pasión y amores, abiertos en la alborada.

No hubo ojos cerrados, sino los seis sentidos abiertos en toda su gama de recepciones. Ella se entregó como mujer, y yo caí seducido ante su fragilidad femenina, ante la absoluta confianza que me otorgaba. Fui dueño de su sensualidad salvaje y ardorosa. Al mismo tiempo me sentí, amo y esclavo.

La ame como se merecía. Me amó como siempre soñó hacerlo, estoy seguro de ello. No se guardó nada y en respuesta de mi parte, me deje llevar por sus pasiones, me dejé hundir en sus profundidades, le demostré como era que mi cuerpo y mi alma la amaban, la necesitaban, la adoraban.

Preparó la tina. Colmada con agua tibia, juntos, nos acomodamos dentro. Recostada sobre mí, nos frotamos mutuamente con una suave franela, lavamos nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas. Permanecimos dentro del líquido hasta que nuestra piel comenzó a arrugarse, salimos y enredados en mi bata, nos acostamos empapados, sobre la cama deshecha, por nuestro amor.

-¿Será un sueño? -Hice la pregunta en voz alta.

-Si lo es, no quiero despertar nunca -Respondió ella.

-Candy…

-Quieres explicaciones –Añadió.

-Si -Tenía que ser sincero.

-Perdóname, Terry.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no pude irme. No pude…

-Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces, Candy?

-Stear y Anthony volvieron por mí, pero nunca sentí paz. No sentí tranquilidad. Me volví a mirarte por última vez… y, me pediste que no me fuera.

-Per…

Shhh -Ella silenció mis labios con su dedo índice- déjame terminar, Terry. Por segunda vez, me pediste que me quedara y aunque trate de cumplir la promesa que te hice de irme, lo siento pero no pude.

Aunque me esperaba la promesa de la gloria eterna, al acercarme a ella, no había tranquilidad en mi alma y cuando me volví a mirarte, el corazón se llenó de soledad y angustia. No, amor mío. No estaba preparada aún, para ir ante el creador.

Le pedí… Le suplique de rodillas que me dejara quedarme aquí, esperándote. No importaba cuánto tiempo tardaras en volver a mí. Yo te esperaría aquí. Esperaría pacientemente por ti.

¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Terry? -dijo ella, haciendo de sus labios un lindo y fingido puchero.

-Sí.

Respondí fingiendo seriedad. Ella abrió su boca con asombro.

-Estoy enfadado, Pecosa, porque no me dijiste que estuviste a mi lado todo este tiempo –Dije acariciando su mejilla sonrojada por el baño tibio.

-Terry, siempre voy a estarlo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Me guste, o no. Lo desees o no -En sus labios se dibujó una tierna sonrisa al comprender que en realidad no había enfado alguno en mí.

-¿Por qué no me lo hiciste saber, Candy? -De todas formas deseaba saber el por qué.

-Porque no me es posible hacerlo, Terry. Sí, se me permitió quedarme a esperarte pero solo eso. No puedo inmiscuirme en tu vida, ni buscarte. No puedo salir del California. Ni puedo andar detrás de ti como tu ángel de la guarda. Pedí serlo, pero tú, ya tienes uno que te acompaña siempre.

-¿En serio? -Dije divertido. Con que esa era la razón. Tan sencilla y simple. Y yo creyendo que ella…

-Sí, todos tenemos uno –Dijo ella con una sonrisita. Luego se puso seria y añadió- No puedo inmiscuirme en tu vida terrenal, Terry; porque yo, ya no pertenezco a ella.

-Pero entonces… -En realidad, Candy ignoraba que nosotros concebimos un hijo, a través de Dalila. ¿Debía decírselo? Quizás por ese motivo, es que estoy aquí.

-Entonces, Terry, la pregunta es… ¿Por qué volviste al California? Y no me salgas, con que, pasabas por aquí, de casualidad. Y en esta fecha exactamente.

Era verdad, todo coincidía. El no haber observado demasiado a mi bebé, desde el principio. Verlo con detenimiento muy cerca de la fecha de nuestro aniversario y luego, llegar a este lugar justamente al final del año. Candy me escrutaba seriamente con esos enormes ojos llenos de expectación. Ella también quería respuestas, pero el amor, nuestro amor se interpuso, antes que aclarar cualquier duda. Esto debe ser obra de los Kikapúes, o del destino, o del creador mismo, reflexione. En mí, creció la certeza de que debía decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo con mi vida terranal, y que la involucraba precisamente a ella.

-Candy, tengo algo que decirte -Comencé a jugar con sus cabellos húmedos, haciendo espirales.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero hablarte del pequeño Terry -Expresé lo más suavemente posible. En realidad quería gritarlo de una vez pero me contuve de hacerlo.

-¿Está bien? ¿Crees que yo, le eh hecho algo malo? –Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

-De ninguna manera pecosa –Sabía que su duda estaba completamente justificada por mi estúpido comportamiento.

-Es que… llegaste acusándome de algo, y… -En su voz podía notar duda, pero también sé que yo tengo la culpa de eso.

-Sí, lo siento. Soy un estúpido. La sorpresa de encontrarnos fue grande. Perdóname, me obnubile… -Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa. Supe que estaba perdonado, cuando ella me plantó un beso en los labios.

-Cuéntame, Terry. ¿Cómo es? Le pusiste tu nombre. ¡Qué bien! Yo, también lo hubiera llamado así… -ella desvió la mirada para que no pudiera notar la tristeza en sus ojos, pero Candy era para mí, como un libro abierto. Ahogue un suspiro en mi pecho- ¿Qué aspecto tiene? –Dijo ella emocionada, como si estuviera queriendo imaginarlo en su mente- Aunque… ya me dijiste que se parece a su madre -Su entrecejo se quebró al decir eso. De inmediato cambio de ánimo- Dime, Terry, ¿Qué se siente acunarlo? ¿Cómo huele? ¿Verdad, que los bebés tienen el mejor olor del mundo? Dan ganas de morder sus mejillas, de tanta dulzura que provocan.

Dijo ella enternecida, con los ojos hechos agua. No pude evitar el suspiro mientras asentía, dándole la razón. Candy, absolutamente merecía haber sido madre. Y lo era, pero no lo sabía. Las lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos, no sé de qué extraña fuerza fuimos hechizados, no sé por qué tipo de magia fue que terminamos siendo una familia de este tipo pero, sea como fuere, nuestro nido estaba construyéndose.

-Sí. Es el mejor olor del mundo, Pecas. Es tan tibio, parece un carboncito. Siempre está calientito y es un glotón, como su madre… -Ella me miro sonriendo. Sabía que ella trataba de dibujarlo en su mente- Tiene la piel blanca como la luna…

-¡Ah! Qué belleza, Terry. Debe ser la experiencia más hermosa que una pareja puede tener -Asentí nuevamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Comprendí con profundo dolor que Candy jamás lo conocería, que era mi obligación entonces, al menos, hacérselo saber.

-Su boca, parece un pequeño corazón muy redondito… -Ella soltó un hondo suspiro y su sonrisa se volvió mueca, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al fin. Ya no pudo contenerlas más- Tiene los ojos más hermosos que eh visto en mi vida. Los ojos de su madre, de quien estoy profundamente enamorado.

Candy se quedó mirándome fijamente. Ya no sonreía. Veía en su mirada la profunda tristeza. Parecía gritarme que no la martirizara más con la felicidad terrenal de la que yo estaba gozando, lejos de ella. Sé, que está pensando que es Dalila, de quien le hablo. No se atrevió a callarme, a pedirme que parara. Ella fue quien me pidió, que le contara sobre mi hijo. Nuestro hijo.

-Candy -Ella me sostuvo la mirada- mi hijo tiene los ojos, réplicas exactas de su hermosa mamá -las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas con profundo dolor.

-Me alegro tanto por ti… Terry. Me alegro tanto de qué, conozcas la dicha de ser padre. Debe ser un sentimiento sin igual… -Apenas y pudo decirlo.

-Lo es, mi amor… -Ella se quebró, cuando la llame así.

-Candy, los ojos de mi hijo son…

-¡Basta! Por favor, detente. No me tortures más… por piedad… -Suplicó desconsolada.

-Son verdes. Son, unas pequeñas esmeraldas que brillan con la misma intensidad que las de su madre… -Ella se volvió a mirarme asombrada.

-¿Los ojos de tu hijo, son verdes? -preguntó desconcertada.

-Sí. Y tiene por cabellos, caireles de sol… -Ella se aferró a mí, tratando de entender lo que le acababa de decir.

-Estas diciendo, que…

-Sí. Eres madre de un hermoso bebé que es exacto, a ti, Tarzán pecosa. En muy poco tiempo seguramente se llenara de pecas -No pude evitar la enorme sonrisa en mi cara, que a estas alturas también estaba llorosa.

-Terry… ¿no me estas mintiendo? ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?

-No lo sé, amor mío. El caso, es que así es. Por eso estoy aquí. Lo note hace apenas unos cuantos días y supe de inmediato que fuimos bendecidos con ese bebé.

-Pero… -Ella lucia tan desconcertada seguramente como lucí yo, cuando me enteré de esa posibilidad.

-Sé que las cosas son muy extrañas. La verdad, ya no trato de entenderlo. Como tampoco pude entender, cómo era que no había muerto de dolor cuando desperté y tú, ya no estabas. No sentía soledad, ni vacío. Sentía añoranza, ausencia, lejanía, no sé cómo explicarlo pero en ningún momento me sentí abatido. Nunca me sentí completamente solo y eso es porque tú estabas aquí, acompañándome. Quizás… Dios se compadeció de mí, al permitirte estar aquí esperándome, Candy. Creí que cuando te marcharas, yo, inevitablemente moriría de dolor. Una cuarta separación, no la hubiera soportado.

-Entonces… tú… me mentiste Terrence -Dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos, casi podía jurar que enfadada.

-No, nunca lo hice. Te dije que era feliz, mientras te tenía aquí. Pero no sabía que pasaría cuando ya no estuvieras, cuando fueras invisible para mí.

-Terry… -ella gimió mientras se abrazaba a mí. La rodee y quedamos así, por un tiempo, mientras nuestras almas se sentían, y se cercioraban de que estábamos juntos otra vez. Poco a poco, nuestra ansiedad comenzó a menguar, mientras nuestro calor aumentaba con cada suspiro. Un poco más confortados, Candy volvió a nuestra plática inconclusa.

-Terry, no puedes quedarte conmigo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –No pude evitar el gesto duro al escuchar aquello, la tensión en mí fue evidente para ella también. Claro que sabía que aún no era nuestro tiempo para estar juntos para siempre. Ella frotó mi pecho desnudo, justo donde latía mi corazón agitado- Tú, estás vivo, mi amor. Tienes una vida allá, en Nueva York. Una esposa por quien ver y un hijo a quien proveer.

-Nuestro hijo, pecosa, que no se te olvide -Ahora entiendo porque dicen que la felicidad nunca es completa. Solo se nos da, a pequeños sorbos, porque no tenemos fuerza de voluntad para apreciarla, y, de tomarla de un trago, nos ahogaríamos con ella, cometiendo el pecado de soberbia. Despojando así, a la felicidad de su principal cualidad que es la pureza.

-Soy madre… ¿En verdad, soy madre? -Dijo ella como si probara la palabra en su boca.

-Sí, Candy. Lo eres. Sé que no podemos estar juntos, pero por algún motivo se nos permitió volver a reunirnos. Tengo responsabilidades con mi familia y voy a cumplirlas cabalmente, haré feliz a Dalila y haré de nuestro hijo, un hombre de bien, del que estés orgullosa.

-Sí. Es tu responsabilidad ahora, Terrence.

-Candice Grandchester. Cada 31 de Diciembre, tendrás una cita con mi amor. Me dedicaré los demás días del año a vivir mi vida mortal. Pero no puedo obviar la existencia del amor de mi alma y solo me bastará una noche como ésta, al año, para estar completo.

Quiero ser tu amante y no voy a dejarte aquí sola, por lo que me reste de vida. Si bien, no podemos estar juntos como quisiéramos ante la luz del sol, no creo que se nos niegue una noche al año. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Lo juramos. Te guste, o no. Lo desee, o no.

-Sí, sí, sí. Acepto. De otra forma no hubiéramos podido vernos. Por alguna razón estas aquí nuevamente. Te esperaré paciente, cada 31 de diciembre. Terry, podrías traerme…

-Claro, amor mío, lo haré.

* * *

Así paso un año. El siguiente 31 de Diciembre volví nuevamente y durante la noche de transición del nuevo año, compartimos nuestro amor. La hice participe de la vida de nuestro hijo. Como prometí, le traje fotografías de él, con más de un año de edad. Y otra nueva sorpresa. Dalila había resultado para asombro mayúsculo de su médico, y el mío propio, embarazada otra vez.

Nació una hermosa nena esta vez, que con el tiempo, se convirtió en una réplica mía en pequeño, pero versión femenina. Unos ojos azules como el mar, con un carácter tan travieso y rebelde, como el de su madre.

Dalila era muy feliz, y yo al lado de ella. ¿Cómo no llenarla de amor? Si ella fue el vínculo que hizo posible mi lazo indestructible con Candy. Cómo podían permitirle a mi pecosa marcharse, sin saber siquiera, que ella logró ser madre.

Candy y Dalila pudieron serlo, no sé porque extraño hecho de la naturaleza se dio, pero así fue. Ya no busco más explicaciones al respecto. Para suposiciones, con mi madre tenía suficiente. Pues, para ella que conoció a Candy, era asombroso el parecido entre mi hijo mayor y su verdadera mamá.

Dalila nunca tuvo una queja de mí. Fui el esposo perfecto para ella. No era actuación. Por ella tenía un sentimiento de amor y respeto, de cariño e infinito agradecimiento, pero no se comparaba al sentimiento que me unía a Candice.

Por su parte, Candy dejó de mostrar celos por Dalila. Sabía que las cosas tenían que ser así, para mantener un equilibrio en mi vida y en la de todos los que rodeaban nuestra historia. Cada 31 de Diciembre que la veía, cuando volvía al California, le contaba de mis logros, de mis giras, de Dalila, y de la estupenda mamá que era, con nuestros hijos.

Candy y yo, después de charlar y contarle como iba mi vida, nos entregábamos al amor cada vez, ahí, entre esas cuatro paredes que eran el refugio de nuestro amor, como había declarado ella en nuestro juramento. Llegue a la conclusión de que, fuimos nosotros, nuestro amor, y el favor de Dios, lo que nos hizo sobrevivir de ésta manera. Una manera extraordinaria, increíble de creer.

Los años transcurrían y dejaban huella en mi vida mortal. Cada ciclo solar que pasaba, mi cuerpo denotaba los cambios inequívocos del tiempo. Mi cabello antes castaño, ahora era completamente blanco. Mis pasos agiles y fuertes, ahora eran más mesurados. Mis hijos, anteriormente pequeños bribones, ahora eran jóvenes en la flor de la vida.

Mi hijo se volvió médico, sentía al igual que su madre, pasión por la medicina y por ayudar al prójimo. Y mi hija, preciosa criatura, se convirtió en actriz de teatro, como su abuela y como su orgulloso padre. Dalila dejó el cine hacía mucho tiempo y se dedicó por completo a nuestra familia, por decisión propia.

Se retiró como toda una diva, en plenitud de sus capacidades actorales. Eso la convirtió en una leyenda, que juntos, ella y yo, ya de por sí lo éramos. Nadie daba ni un año a nuestro enlace nupcial, por ser un par de actores muy diferentes entre sí. Ambos, de carácter difícil de sobrellevar. Sin embargo, nuestro matrimonio era uno de los más estables de todo el frívolo medio al que pertenecíamos.

Pero, cuanto tocaba el picaporte con mi mano adusta y lo giraba, al poner un pie dentro de la habitación 3112 y ver a Candice, acomodando rosas blancas en el jarrón con aromáticas lavandas, mi cuerpo volvía a ser el de un hombre de 26 años, otra vez. Solo por una noche, solo por unas cuantas horas, el tiempo retrocedía, se detenía para dar paso a un gran amor que soportó el dolor, el espacio y el tiempo.

Cada año que transcurría, crecía la duda en Dalila, sobre, hacia dónde me dirigía en Diciembre, cada fin de año. Yo, simplemente le dije que una vieja amistad necesitaba de mi presencia, sin dar más explicaciones y detalles. Dalila no me negaba nada porque siempre fui un esposo amoroso para ella. Sabía que su curiosidad fue en aumento, porque aun siendo viejo, no dejaba que pasara ningún año nuevo, sin que visitara a esa amistad.

No todo en mi vida marital fue miel sobre hojuelas. La primera Navidad que discutimos, en toda nuestra vida de casados, fue por una tontería, según Dalila.

Todo comenzó, cuando nuestro hijo trajo a nuestra cena familiar de Noche buena, a su novia, para presentárnosla oficialmente. Se trataba de una chica sencilla, simpática, linda y de buenos modales. Enfermera de profesión y huérfana. Una mujer fuerte e independiente a todas luces, de la que se había enamorado mi hijo perdidamente.

A Dalila, la joven enfermera por su origen humilde y su lucha por salir adelante le parecía muy poca cosa, para nuestro hijo. Argumento por el cual, me moleste de sobre manera. Nunca me di cuenta que ella tuviese esa clase de concepción, de las personas humildes que salen adelante por su propio esfuerzo. Además de ese disgusto por la diferencia de opiniones, respecto a la novia de nuestro hijo, mi shock fue total cuando la joven mencionó, venir de Michigan. Mi corazón latió desbocado.

-Del hogar de Pony… cerca de Lakewood -dije casi en un susurro, sin poder ocultar mi sorpresa.

-Sí. ¿Lo conoce usted, Señor Grandchester? -Respondió la chica con una amplia sonrisa, ante la posibilidad.

Me maree con su respuesta. La historia parecía repetirse otra vez, ¿será que el nido aún no está completo? ¿Serían nuestros hijos, quienes lo terminarían? Sobre la mesa, al momento del postre y el café, todos esperaban mi respuesta. La cara de mi madre… En su rostro había una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella no conocía del todo la historia pero no necesitaba saberla. Eleonor armó el rompecabezas en un santiamén.

-Lo conocí, en efecto. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

Mi respuesta causo un revuelo atroz en la sobremesa. Todos querían escuchar la historia. Era consciente de que, no era mi natural, andar visitando orfanatos en las montañas, puesto que la chica, comenzó a dar detalles del lugar, como animándome a recordar. Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

-Como mencione, sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Fue cuando emigre de Inglaterra. No conocía el país. Tome un par de malas decisiones y… perdí la ruta. Era diciembre, el invierno ese año fue inclemente. Poca gente en los caminos… Así fue como llegue, a ese lugar. Después de orientarme, de calentarme un poco junto a la chimenea y una taza de té, subí a una carreta y seguí mi camino hacia Nueva York. Las personas fueron muy amables al auxiliarme en aquellas precarias circunstancias.

Mi corto relato, solo aumento el interés en el tema. Mi madre me miraba con los ojos brillantes, era como si hubiera rejuvenecido veinte años. Jamás le conté esa historia. No tenía por qué. Eleonor miraba a mi hijo, lo escudriñaba cual halcón y luego con disimulo, miraba a la chica. Puedo adivinar lo que está pensando.

La chica siguió hablando sobre el Hogar de Pony, sobre el excelso trabajo de sus fundadoras, aun con todas las carencias que padecían. La señorita Pony y la hermana María. Las mujeres que Candy, consideraba como sus madres. Ellas ya habían fallecido. Eran otras monjas las que estaban al frente del orfanato y éste, ahora, estaba bajo la protección de las industrias Britter & son. Claro, no podía ser de otra manera. Estuve a punto de decir espontáneamente, que conocía a la dueña de la empresa, pero me mordí la lengua. Era atar demasiados cabos, en una sola noche. Fue más que suficiente para mi madre, que la chica dijera, que estudió enfermería, inspirada por la chica vestida de enfermera de la fotografía, sobre la chimenea de la estancia, en el orfanato.

Según nos contó, esa chica con traje de enfermera, había sido la primera huérfana, en tener una carrera profesional, inspirada propiamente en el cuidado y bienestar de los niños del Hogar, al cual perteneció. Esa chica, era una especie de leyenda inspiradora en el orfanato. Toda la historia tenía fascinada a mi madre, que estaba ávida de conocer más y más detalles. Yo también deseaba saber, pero, temía el momento en que Eleonor, quisiera conocer, que fue, de la enfermera aquella.

Y ocurrió. Mi madre no quiso quedarse con la duda. Sé, que ahora mismo, está pensando en mis viajes de fin de año. Lo podía leer en su rostro claramente. La chica se limitó a decir que, la enfermera se había casado y se había ido a formar una familia a otro lugar. Pero que su recuerdo era muy apreciado, pues además, había sido entrañable amiga de la Señora Britter.

Tuve que reprimir la sonrisa sorbiendo de la taza de café, al ver la cara de desilusión de mi madre. Nunca me lo dijo, pero yo sabía que muchas veces lo tuvo en la punta de la lengua, a punto de escupirlo. Sabía, que mi madre sospechaba que era con Candy, con quien me veía. El saber que Candy estaba casada y que tenía una familia, había roto esa especie de ilusión que ella guardaba celosamente pero callaba.

Lo que mi madre nunca sabría, era que Candy, en efecto, estaba casada y tenía una familia, pero conmigo. Al ver su rostro desilusionado, comencé a considerar la posibilidad de contarle la verdad. Estoy seguro que se alegraría mucho. Que lo aprobaría, incluso. Pero, hacer eso, era volverla cómplice de mi doble vida y además, implicaría también, tener que contarle todo, absolutamente todo sobre lo que le ocurrió a Candy, eso metía freno enfriando mi deseo.

Aquella noche, Dalila y yo discutimos fuertemente por ese motivo. Dalila, airadamente me confirmó que no permitiría que nuestro hijo se casara con alguien de ese status social tan bajo. Yo no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Fue la primera vez que no dormí junto a ella, en nuestra cama. Estaba muy molesto, confundido e irritado por su actitud.

No tenía idea que Dalila había leído a hurtadillas el diario que escribí de mis amoríos de adolescente, siendo yo aristócrata y la dulce damita, una huérfana venida a más. En ese momento no leí en sus palabras los celos de mi esposa, por Candy. Ni siquiera me di por enterado.

Estaba ansioso por contarle a mi pecosa sobre nuestro hijo, hombre cabal y ético, médico encumbrado y reconocido, fuerte, respetado, guapo y carismático como su madre. Amado por sus pacientes. Estaba muy enamorado de una chica linda, inteligente y sencilla.

Sin esperar, lo escribí en mi diario. Después de todo lo que sucedió, hice un registro de los hechos, de lo que habíamos pasado Candy y yo desde que nos conocimos hasta los acontecimientos actuales, sin omitir nada.

No me había sentido bien de salud y después de la discusión con Dalila, el malestar en mi pecho aumentó. Aun enfadados y acercándose el fin de año, salí como siempre a mi destino, allá en California. Pero me olvide por completo de mis tesoros.

Mi más preciada posesión material lo conformaban tres diarios que yo escribí, y uno más, que era el que Candy escribió, el que encontré en el California. El primero de mis diarios, contaba nuestra historia de amor de adolescentes, hasta nuestra separación. El segundo, mi relación con Susana, con Dalila, y mi reencuentro con Candy en tan horribles circunstancias. El último, llevaba la bitácora de nuestras citas a través de los años, hasta la fecha.

Había en mi bolsa de cuero Kikapú, aquellos testimonios mudos, de nuestra "vida" en común. Las pruebas tangibles de la existencia de Candy y de nuestro inmenso e inmortal amor. Había cartas, las que habíamos intercambiado de adolescentes, las que ella me envió, pues las conservé intactas. Y las mías, las que yo le escribí y envié. Las recupere de la falsa tumba del desierto, donde habían puesto sus escasas pertenencias. Ahora sabía que la tumba aquella, había sido un escaparate montado por los Kikapúes para engañar a Johnson, sobre el verdadero paradero del cuerpo de Candice, con el único fin de mantenerlo a salvo.

También guardaba la armónica que ella me regalo, la corbata de seda que yo le obsequie el día del festival, cuando cubrí su brazo lastimado y que ella, creyó perdida. Poseía además, algunas fotografías con Tanana, donde, en medio de los dos, había un hermoso reflejo de luz, que probaba que Candy, estaba entre nosotros.

Poseo también, unas fotografías muy viejas de Candy, cuando era adolescente. Fue un regalo de Anie Britter, alguna navidad. Algunas de ellas, Candy aparece con el uniforme del San Pablo, hay otras donde estaba yo, junto de ella, en el salón de baile el día del festival de Mayo. No sé en qué momento las tomaron, el caso es que estaba feliz de tenerlas en mi poder. Candy, vestida de Julieta, y yo con mi traje francés del siglo XV.

El paquete contenía además, otras fotografías en la escuela de verano en Escocia, donde Candy y yo estábamos sentados a un lado del lago, sobre la colina, antes de que Eliza fingiera ahogarse. Y por último, Anie incluyó, sendas fotografías de Candy vestida de enfermera, y algunas más en Pony Hill con sus madres y los niños del hogar de Pony. Adjunte a mi colección privada, fotografías mías con mis hijos pequeños. Otras donde aparecían ellos solos, en momentos significativos. Incluso, había fotografías de mi boda en casa de mi madre, y de Dalila, embarazada de nuestra hija.

En aquel maletín que me obsequió Tanana y que guardaba celosamente en mi caja fuerte personal, estaban todos mis tesoros. Pero por alguna extraña razón, los olvidé la última semana, después de mi distanciamiento con Dalila. Partí a mi viaje sin él, siendo que siempre me acompañaba. Esta vez, ni siquiera lo extrañe.

* * *

El que busca, encuentra. Se acercaba la fecha en que Terry partiría a ese destino desconocido para mí. Y ya no soportaba más la curiosidad, sobre todo por nuestro pleito, después de la cena de noche buena. Sin pensarlo dos veces, violé su intimidad. Forcé su caja fuerte personal. Ahí estaba ese extraño maletín indio, que alguna vez le vi guardar en su equipaje. Los últimos días, Terry había estado molesto conmigo y no me dirigía la palabra. Alentada por su incomprensible decisión de abandonar nuestro lecho, y aferrándome al enojo que sentía al ver a Terry defender a tan corriente mujercita… Devele sus secretos.

Esperaba encontrar algún indicio del porqué, nunca me di cuenta que Terrence, gustaba de congeniar con gente común. Era impensable para mí, siendo que él, fue criado en la nobleza británica, a pesar de que fuera un tema que no le gustaba tocar en lo absoluto. Lo que descubrí en aquel maletín extraño fue… el caos.

Primero creí, que aquella especie de diario, era una historia que mi esposo estaba escribiendo. Me pareció incluso conmovedor, puesto que él, se asumía como el protagonista. Tuve la oportunidad de leerlo por casualidad, una noche que lo dejó olvidado en el escritorio de su despacho. No era costumbre mía, visitar su recinto privado. Cuando él se amurallaba en ese lugar, era para trabajar. La luz estaba encendida y entre a apagarla. El diario llamo mi atención de inmediato. Como era un libro que nunca había visto en sus pertenencias, mientras él dormía, yo lo hojee. Al ver su nombre escrito al pasar las páginas me decidí a leerlo.

¿Quién era esa tal Candy? ¿Y que podría hacer un aristócrata, con una chica que no era de su clase? ¿Acaso Terrence, estaba escribiendo la historia de sus padres, en un intento de catarsis? No lo comprendía. Pero la historia resultaba tan dulce, como encantadora, tan hermosa, romántica y ardiente que, sentí celos de un nombre escrito en un papel.

Por algún tiempo creí que aquella, era la historia de amor de mi suegra Eleonor, y el recio Duque, padre de Terrence. Sin embargo, no podía deshacerme de esa sensación de ardor en mi pecho. Sentía celos, celos de una tal Candy, que podría estar inspirada en mi suegra. Me parecía hasta ridículo, pero desde que lo leí, la sensación nunca me abandono. Y ahora, Terrence se vuelve iracundo al defender a una mujer, como la que describía en aquella especie de manuscrito, escrito en primera persona. Algo pasaba. ¿De pronto mi marido se ha vuelto benefactor y defensor de los huérfanos? Debía encontrar la razón. Tenía que volver a leer aquel libro.

Sin embargo, con el enojo de Terrence, no tuve oportunidad de buscar, hasta que se fue sin darme una explicación. Era la primera vez que le exigí una, pero se fue, negándomela. Ardiendo en celos y coraje, fui directamente a su estudio y encontré, lo que buscaba. El maletín estaba en la caja fuerte.

Después de haber hojeado rápidamente el primer diario y pasar al segundo… el verme a mí misma, a través de los ojos de Terrence y nuestra historia, tan fidedignamente escrita de su puño y letra, supe que aquella historia no era ficción, sino realidad. La huérfana, adoptada por una familia muy rica, llamada Candy, si existió. Terry estuvo enamorado de una huérfana… apenas y podía creerlo. Luego, aquel diario de apariencia femenina, fue un terrible cuento de horror. Lo escribió la misma chica de la que se enamoró en el colegio, era más que obvio.

El último diario que leí, aquel que decía exactamente, a donde iba mi esposo cada fin de año, qué cosa hacía en ese lugar, y con quien… Creí volverme loca de dolor.

Vi después las fotografías que estaban en el sobre manila, de… ella. Mi hijo mayor era su viva imagen. Y tal como la describía Terry, en sus letras, la huérfana, poseía el carácter voluntarioso e independiente de mi hija menor.

Las viejas fotografías la mostraban siendo una jovencita, hasta que hubo dos, donde aparecían juntos en un salón de baile y otra, donde estaba sentado Terrence junto a ella, cerca de un lago. El Angulo de la fotografía mostraba que había sido tomada desde una balsa. Innegablemente Terry, la conocía. Estaba junto a ella, siendo un adolescente.

Mi mundo se derrumbó. En ese momento no comprendí porque me pasaba esto a mí. Me llene de rencor y rabia. Cuando al fin comprendí que Terrence, se veía con un fantasma, el día ultimo del año… mi primer impulso fue ir a buscarlo y encararlo de frente.

No sabía si él, estaba drogado. O si estaba bajo el influjo de una extraña magia. Me provocó asco, el creer que estuve casada todo el tiempo con un maniático depravado y además, perturbado en sus facultades mentales. Pero no iba quedarme tranquila hasta verlo con mis propios ojos.

En el camino, tuve tiempo de asimilarlo de pensar con más calma la situación, porque simple y sencillamente, aquello no tenía lógica. Pero al ver de reojo a mi hijo, que conducía el auto hacia un destino que él, no alcanzaba a comprender, era más que obvio que todo era verdad, era idéntico a ella, a la chica de la fotografía.

Sentí gran rencor contra Terrence. Me sentí un objeto. Sentí que mi vida era una burla, una dantesca parodia porque yo, Dalila Grandchester era "la otra", aunque ostentara el título de esposa y estampara su apellido junto a mi nombre cada vez que firmaba. Era "la otra"… aunque fuera yo, quien se colgaba orgullosa de su brazo y pariera a sus hijos.

Yo era… ¿La intrusa? ¿Una usurpadora en la vida de él? No podía engañarme. Jamás recibí ese trato de Terrence, jamás.

¿Qué podía recriminarle? Si hasta ahora, había vivido una vida maravillosa junto a él. Lloré desconsoladamente porque no podía odiarle, no quería juzgarle. Mi hijo, al verme en total desconsuelo, me cuestionó por primera vez el comportamiento de su padre. Él, lo amaba muchísimo y tampoco se atrevía a juzgarlo, a pensar lo peor de él. Pero al verme tan afectada por el comportamiento de Terrence, iba a pronunciar la palabra prohibida… ¡Esa que me calaba en el alma, a mí!

Antes de que el maldijera a su verdadera madre, llamándola "amante", lo callé. Le dije que no era ese el motivo por el cuál estábamos en camino a California. Para calmarlo, le dije que tenía un mal presentimiento, que su padre no se había sentido bien y que ésta era la primera vez que lo desobedecía, al venir a buscarlo. Mi hijo ya era todo un hombre y no podía engañarlo fácilmente trate de hacerle creer, que yo siempre supe, a donde iba cada final de año. ¿Acaso no estaba llevándolo, al lugar exacto a donde se dirigía su padre en esa fecha, cada año? De infinita nobleza y aun con la duda en su corazón, del porque su padre a quien tanto amaba y respetaba, nos dejaba cada año nuevo para ir a quien sabe dónde, mi hijo, no volvió a cuestionarme.

Creo que mi genuina preocupación por la salud de su padre, lo convenció. Mi corazón latía agitado, algo no andaba bien. Lo presentía… como suele hacerlo una esposa.

Yo, Dalila Grandchester, había vivido una vida buena, una vida perfecta sin mayores complicaciones. Terrence, había sido hasta ahora, el esposo que siempre soñé. Un padre estricto pero amoroso, excelente guía y cómplice en los proyectos de nuestros hijos. Ésa "mujer"… no había tenido la oportunidad de vivir junto a Terry, lo que le correspondía. Lo que alguna vez, ella anhelo con todo su ser. Terrence, por su parte, vivió a medias. Tuvo una vida dividida. Una vida incompleta. Una vida marcada por el destino. Disfrutó una dicha parcial. Una doble vida con el corazón partido en dos. Y yo, siempre fui feliz a su lado.

Entonces comprendí todo. Mi lugar en la vida de Terrence nunca fue de segundo plato. Siempre fui protagonista, siempre fui su prioridad. No podía engañarme. Terrence, a su manera me amaba. Quizás no tanto como la amaba a ella, pero, él, es mi felicidad. Siempre lo fue.

"Dalila llegó para hacerme sentir otra vez. Me devolvió la alegría y la certeza de que la vida sigue. La quiero mucho. Tengo para ella, respeto, agradecimiento y un lugar especial en mi vida y en mi corazón"

Así definió Terry, mi presencia en su vida. Así, fue como lo plasmó en su diario.

Entre en compañía de mi hijo a aquel cuarto de hotel marcado con el 3112, la fecha en que se conocieron en el Mauritania, una noche de año nuevo. Allí encontré el cuerpo sin vida de mi esposo, recostado al centro de la cama. Tenía un semblante de paz en el rostro. El viento de la tarde soplaba cálido y un contundente olor a rosas se percibía en el ambiente. Era el primer día del nuevo año.

Mi hijo Terrence, de inmediato se acercó a su padre para oscultarlo.

-Espera… -Le dije. Él se detuvo contrariado. En la cama, sobre las colchas blancas se apreciaba un hueco, como si alguien hubiera estado tendido a su lado toda la noche.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? –dijo el extrañado.

-Nada…

Al notar mi duda, él de inmediato le tomo los signos vitales pero su padre, mi esposo adorado, ya se había marchado de este mundo. Mi hijo salió de la habitación para pedir ayuda a la administradora.

Yo, no me atreví a tocarlo. Lo veía tan placido, lo sentía tan lejano de mí.

Camine por la habitación, tratando de mantener a raya el dolor de perderlo, observando con detenimiento y curiosidad, todo lo que allí había. Era claro que mi esposo estuvo solo. No había más que su ropa en la ligera maleta que siempre utilizaba.

-Así que, éste es el lugar en donde te reunías con ella… -Dije en voz alta. La habitación estaba completamente vacía. Terrence ya no se encontraba en este lugar.

Me asomé por balcón, las rosas blancas del jardín estaban deshojándose con el viento y el árbol en el centro del patio adoquinado, parecía llorar flores amarillas. Suspiré conteniendo el sollozo.

No sentía un dolor lacerante, ni sentía engaño en todo aquello, más bien, una profunda tristeza por la historia cruel de mi esposo y el amor de su vida.

¿Qué podía reprocharle a Terrence Grandchester? Si estoy segura que me quiso muchísimo, que fue un perfecto esposo y un gran padre.

Hablé con Tanana, la administradora. Le pedí, si era posible, dejar ahí a Terrence, junto a… su Candy.

Sin que mi hijo lo supiera, me lleve un féretro vacío a Nueva York. Deposite en el ataúd vacío, aquel maletín de cuero con los recuerdos de mi esposo.

Le celebramos unos funerales dignos de el gran hombre que fue, que era. Mucha gente acudió, a darle el último adiós. Se le celebraron homenajes póstumos por su excelsa carrera en el teatro por todo el país. De aquel imperio que mencionaba en su diario, aquel que acogió y destruyó a una joven mujer, ya no quedaba ni el rastro.

No le dije a mis hijos la verdad, que yo no era su madre, que no llevaban mi sangre, ni mis genes. En mi testamento, y solo cuando yo, ya no estuviera, solicitaba a mi hijo mayor que abriera la tumba de su padre para que se enteraran de la verdad, él y su hermana. Que se enteraran que eran producto de un amor más grande que la naturaleza, que el tiempo y el espacio. Un amor bendito, imperecedero, indestructible. Pero solo hasta que yo, Dalila Grandchester, ya no existiera.

No guardo ningún rencor, ni hacia él, ni hacia ella. My lord había explicado demasiado bien en sus diarios sus acciones y por qué las llevó acabo de forma en como lo hizo.

Por qué, nunca, pasó conmigo un fin de año, después de casados. Sin embargo, yo, lo disfrute a él todos los 364 días restantes. ¿Qué podía reprocharle? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Me había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo después de todo.

Dejé a mi hijo en paz y su elección de esposa. No volví a decirle nada respecto al origen humilde de su novia. Se casaron un año después, de la muerte de Terrence. Tuvo la razón, nuestro hijo, era muy feliz con aquella chica.

Mi hija seguía soltera. Parecía no tener ninguna prisa por comprometerse. Tenía un carácter liberal y nadie podía decirle que hacer o decir. Tenía el carácter de su madre verdadera.

Me voy de este mundo, con un dejo de paz en mi corazón. Mi amado esposo está en buenas manos ahora, y mis hijos a quienes considero míos, y espero no ofender a Candice con éstas palabras, ellos, son muy felices. Cada uno en su vida, que han llevado a su manera.

Candice, Terrence, los cuide lo mejor que pude. Espero estén satisfechos con mi trabajo. Donde quiera que estén, gracias por la felicidad que me proporcionaron. Quizás, yo nunca hubiera sido madre. Gracias a su amor pude saberlo, viví una vida plena y feliz.

Los dejo juntos, porque estoy segura que así es como quieren estar. Así es como debió ser siempre. Un amor envuelto en palabras prohibidas, impronunciables para el entendimiento común.

No se preocupen, sus hijos lo sabrán. Solo espero entiendan qué, eso será, cuando yo, ya no este.

* * *

"Hoy empiezo a extrañarte. Hoy empiezo a pensarte. Hoy me duele saber que ya no estás. Hoy empiezo a creer que volverás. Hoy empiezo a pensar, que, yo sin ti no soy nadie. Mis palabras me dicen que vendrás. Hoy me cuesta creer que ya no estás"

"Palabras prohibidas. Y besos amargos. No quiero perderme un solo segundo el sabor de tus labios. Y acostarme en tu cuerpo y mirarme a tu lado. No hay nadie en el mundo, que pueda borrar esta forma en que te amo. Hoy confieso que te amo. Hoy te amo"*

*Palabras Prohibidas, Hanny Kauam.

 **Candy y Terry, ETERNAMENTE.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR HOSPEDARSE EN EL HOTEL CALIFORNIA, JUNTO A NOSOTROS.**

 **CHICA DE TERRY**

 **Primera edición 2011**

 **Segunda edición aumentada 2016**

 **"EL REVIEW ES EL ALIMENTO DE UNA IMAGINACION ACTIVA, TE AGRADEZCO EL TUYO EN COMPENSACION A LA MIA"**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.**

 **La próxima semana subiré lo que yo llamo "La ficha técnica de Hotel California" (es algo asi, como la visión del director en una película).**

 **Encontraran curiosidades y detalles de cómo se gesto ésta historia. Anotaciones mías sobre la personalidad de los personajes y las situaciones en que se desenvolvieron en esta historia.**

 **Este material es extra. No modifica, ni altera, la historia que acaban de leer, la cual ya terminó. Simplemente es información adicional, para quien guste leerla y empaparse un poquito más sobre este fanfic.**

 **Éste material extra, nació de la necesidad de evitar el plagio. De probar de donde salieron las ideas y los detalles que crearon esta historia. Quiero compartírselas y les invitó a leerla también.**

 **La subo la próxima semana.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias a todos mis lectores.**

 **hasta pronto, nos leemos en los comentarios.**

 **bye bye.**

 **Espero sea de su completo agrado.**


End file.
